No Good Deed
by Nuwanda31
Summary: When important people in Reid's life are found murdered, he discovers someone from his past is after his family. Investigating only brings the danger closer to home, putting the lives of his team and Riley in jeopardy. Reid/Riley Part III
1. The Letters

Summary: In the middle of the night, Reid and Riley get an unusual visitor – William Reid. Both Will and Diana are being threatened. As Reid investigates, and the danger rises, important people from Reid's past are being murdered. As he further explores, the threats move closer to home, placing the lives of his teammates and Riley in serious jeopardy. But who could possibly be so angry with Dr. Reid? Sequel to Lies My Therapist Told Me and I Left My Heart in Seattle.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS, the writers, producers, and actors of the show. I have no authority over anything except original characters.

…

Quiet. The only sound in the room was the composed dual breathing from the two bodies. The temperature had dropped in the room, making it uncomfortably cold. Riley Parker shivered in her sleep, moving closer to the warm form of her boyfriend, Spencer Reid. His arm reflexively pulled her closer, protecting her from the chill. They slept on.

But not for long. In the stillness of the night, a loud pounding invaded their serene, private world. Neither were bothered at first. Reid and Riley were immobile, entangled in their sheets and wrapped in the essence of each other.

The pounding sounded again, more severe. With a loud grunt, Reid began to wake up. He listened. The silence resumed and Reid wondered if he had only dreamt it.

His eyes landed on the sleeping Snow White in his arms. Her curly black hair was loose and wild, spread over her pillow. The covers were pulled over her, just over her torso. Reid's arm was draped over her stomach under the sheets, feeling her soft skin, rising and lowering as she breathed. He leaned in closer to her, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. He closed his eyes. It had just been his imagination.

There it was again. Someone was here. Sitting up, he saw the clock on Riley's bedside table. Almost 2:30 in the morning. What could possibly be so important, it had to be told at 2:30 in the morning? The intruder didn't sound to be going away. Absorbing one last moment of comfort, Reid leaned in, pressing his lips against Riley's collar bone, kissing her flesh deeply. He watched as her own lips curved into a small smile, sighing contently. Reid could stare at her for hours, but their visitor was getting impatient, pounding even louder.

Reid climbed out of bed, his skin contracting as it hit the cold. The room was all but pitch black. The street lamp streaked through the half open blinds onto the floor, but it gave little help. Reid's eyes tried to adjust to the dark in order to find something to cover himself with. Answering the door in the middle of the night was unwise enough, being naked wouldn't help.

The streak of street light hit the floor near the foot of the bed. Reid's eyes discovered Riley's silk rose robe lying there, having been abandoned there when they'd gone to bed.

Quickly, Reid grabbed her robe and pulled it on. He hoped whoever was out there, continuing the banging on their door, could be gotten rid of quickly. Reid also grabbed his gun off the dresser… just in case. He had learned from his mistakes.

Moving through the apartment, Reid switched on a few lights. With more light, the harder it would be to get back to sleep, but better safe than sorry. Besides, he had the day off tomorrow, he had plenty of time to sleep in. The pulsation on the front door sounded again. Reid clutched the gun as he reached the door. Checking through the peep hole, he saw it was unnecessary. Surprised, he set the gun aside and quickly unlocked the door to greet their late night visitor.

"Dad," Reid said, startled.

"Hello, Spencer," he said. He looked the same as he had a few years ago, when he, Morgan, and Rossi had investigated the murder of Riley Jenkins.

The shock was not going away immediately. "What are… what are… you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I'm here so late… but it's an emergency. Can I come in?"

Reid nodded, stepping aside for his father to enter. He locked the door quickly, just in case anyone had followed him here. Reid's eyes flashed on his gun, just reassuring himself it was there.

He turned to greet his father, "… why are you here, Dad?" Reid asked, wasting no time. "Is every okay with Mom?"

"Yeah, she's fine…" Reid noticed his father staring at him, appalled and curious. Reid only then realized he must look ridiculous in this attire. He amused himself a moment, hoping it might make his father regret leaving all those years ago.

Before he could explain, both men were startled from a soft cry down the hall. "Spencer?"

Riley appeared in the living room, wearing only her Penguins' jersey, just enough to cover her body to the top of her thighs. Her hair hung loose around her and her eyes were tired behind her glasses. She froze once she spotted their visitor; backing away slightly, nervous. "What's going on?"

"Uh… Riley," he said, indicating for her to come over. They might look ridiculous, but there was no preventing it now. "This is my father, William Reid. Dad… this is my girlfriend… Riley."

He looked suddenly relieved. "Nice to meet you, Riley," he said, offering his hand.

"Likewise," Riley replied. She glanced at Reid, annoyed. "There's my robe. Why are you wearing my robe?"

"Because people often get offended when one answers the door in the nude," he said quickly. "Um… Dad, why don't you sit down? We'll just change and be out in a few minutes."

They parted ways and headed back into the bedroom. Dressing proved much more simple once the light was switched on.

"What do you think this is about?" Riley asked, tossing a pair of Reid's sweatpants at him.

"I really can't say," Reid replied, watching as his love pulled on a pair of pajama pants. She discarded her shirt for a spaghetti strap top and cardigan. "Your jersey was fine."

"I'm attempting to look more presentable," Riley informed. "This was not the way I planned to meet my boyfriend's father."

She buttoned up her white cardigan and grabbed a brush off the dresser. As she dragged it through her tangled hair, her eyes lingered on Reid, sitting on the bed, in his sweats, holding his t-shirt while staring at the floor. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I haven't seen my father in two years." He said, finally looking at her. "Not since… he told me the truth… about why he left. We resolved a lot of issues, but…"

"-You still haven't gotten over the hurdle." She finished.

Reid smiled at her. There was such a positive quality about dating your former therapist, however immoral it initially might be.

Riley smiled back as she walked over and kissed him on the top of his head. "Take your time. I'll make coffee."

…

Twenty minutes later, William Reid still sat alone in the living room. Riley finally arrived with three cups of hot coffee for them. "I'm sure Spencer will be out in a minute," she assured, handing him a mug. "He just got back from Detroit a few hours ago, he's a little tired."

"I'm sorry for showing up so late." Will said again, taking the cup graciously.

"That's alright," Riley assured.

"It's nice to meet you regardless, though. I… didn't know Spencer was seeing anyone." He took a sip of his coffee. Swallowing, he set his cup aside. "How long have you been dating my son?"

"Oh, um…" She had to think for a moment. "Well, we met about two years ago… we've been serious for… over a year now."

"Wow," he said, fully understanding how his son's life was progressing without him. "And what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I work for the FBI, too." She replied. "I'm a psychiatrist for the Bureau."

"Really?" William sounded impressed. "You're so young. You're not a genius too, are you?"

Riley giggled, sitting back with her own mug. "No, just an over-achiever. Something your son enjoys pointing out frequently."

At that moment, finally dressed, Reid came into the living room. "What do I enjoy pointing out?" he asked, almost suspiciously.

"The fact that I'm a nerd." She replied as Reid took a seat next to her. He grabbed the third cup and moved it to his lips. Before he drank, he shot her a questioning glance. "What?" she asked.

"How strong did you make it?" He asked.

"It's not that strong!" She assured. "Trust me, we don't have the money to replace the carpet."

Rolling his eyes, he slowly took a sip. It met his liking and he drank more. "Told you," she muttered, taking a sip of her own.

Reid set the coffee down, ready to get to the point. "Okay, so, Dad… what's going on?"

Will Reid cleared his throat, not really sure how to bring this up. "Spencer… you know I wouldn't come to you like this if this didn't need immediate attention. And if it were just me… I wouldn't bother you at all."

He was leading up to something big. Reid glanced at Riley, who seemed just as perplexed as he. Will continued. "For the past few months… I've been receiving some… threats."

"What kind of threats?" Reid asked.

"At first it didn't seem like anything. I'm a lawyer, I get hate mail all the time. I ignored it, I expected whoever it was to get bored and go away." He took a deep breath, as if to calm down. He reached into the bag he'd brought and extracted a smile pile of white folded pages. "The letters started becoming more threaten and they began to arrive more often… pretty soon I was getting one every day."

He handed the papers to his son. Reid took them, unfolding the top one and read it over. They were hand written, barely legible. He read them silently; it was faster that way. Specific words jumped out at him as his eyes traveled. _Dear Mr. Reid… You cannot even begin to understand the disease you have set on the world. Disease spreads, and therefore allows more death and evil to grow… It is with your life and the lives of others that the world shall be cured from your poison."_

He read over the next few pages quickly, handing the first letter over to Riley. She read them at her own pace, a little startled by the language. "For someone sounding so angry… he uses elegant language. Well educated."

"He doesn't use any contractions. He wants to give the illusion that he's smarter than us." He looked over the words again, more for the sake of reading between the lines. "Do any of the letters say what he plans to do to you?"

"Some are… more intimidating than others." He flipped through the unread notes until he found a specific one. "'A body at rest tends to stay at rest', a dead body, Mr. Reid, forever remains at rest. Your body will remain as the lives of the previous have been slain.' The one I got today… were much more descriptive. More… detailed."

"Does your firm deal with any dangerous criminals?" Reid asked.

"No," he said immediately. "We deal mostly with contracts and wills, divorces and prenups. We rarely even go to court."

"You mentioned you weren't the only one being threatened." Riley remembered as Reid continued to read.

Will hesitated. Reid looked up from the letter, growing more and more anxious with each passing silent second.

"Dad," he asked. "Who else is involved?"

He took a deep breath. "Your mother."

"You said Mom was fine!" he called. Riley reached out and grabbed his arm, as if afraid he would lunge at his father.

"She is fine, Spencer, she's okay! She doesn't realize what's going on." He explained quickly.

Reid took a deep breath, calming down. Riley brushed his arm a few times before she released him, still watching him cautiously. "What happened?"

"When the letters began to get more intense, I had a suspicion I should check on your mother." He said. "She told me about the letters you were sending her lately, and she showed them to me… She had four or five letters matching these mixed in with yours."

"She thought they were from me?" Reid asked, picking up another unread one.

"Spencer, she's on a lot of medication, you know that." His father explained. "In fact, they told me while I was there they had to up her dosage because of a lot of nightmares she was having. She probably didn't understand."

"Nightmares?" Riley asked.

"I asked about those. Apparently she'd been having a lot of bad dreams. Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, covered in cold sweat. All her dreams seemed to be about Spencer."

Riley thought over that information. "Really," she muttered, thinking. Reid's attention went away from the notes, interested in her idea.

"What are you thinking?" Reid asked.

"I'm think maybe she doesn't consciously know what the letters mean, but her subconscious is at least somewhat aware." She looked at Reid, swallowing nervously. "Spencer… I think your mother believes… these letters are about you, that's why she keeps them with yours."

_A mother knows_ a voice said in his mind. "Why would she assume these letters are about me? Why wouldn't my dad realize that?"

"No offense, Mr. Reid," Riley said apologetically to Will, then turned back to her boyfriend, "But… your mom's a genius. Whatever part of her brain is still functioning normally was able to figure out what these threats mean. She's been getting these letters, I'm sure, for awhile and somewhere in that time… she figured out they're about her son." She shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to say definitively without talking to her, and even then, it might be difficult on so much medication."

Reid thought for a moment. "Then let's talk to her,"

Riley looked disbelieving, answering with sarcasm. "You… want to get her on the phone?"

"No," he answered. He looked to his father, "We should talk to Mom, ask her about these letters. Maybe… even if consciously she doesn't know, she may tell us something useful. And we can ask her about her dreams."

"You want to talk to her?"

"No, I want Riley to examine her." Reid said, looking back to her.

Startled, Riley gaped at him. "You want me to do a mental evaluation on my boyfriend's schizophrenic mother. Because that doesn't have disaster written all over it."

"Please, Riley," Reid asked, taking her hand.

Like she actually would say no. Heaving a sigh and rolling her eyes, an effort to make him feel guilty, she agreed. "Alright, I'll… work out my schedule for later in the week."

"Thank you," he said, reaching over. He gave her a quick grateful kiss. Reid looked back to his father. "I'll talk to Hotch and we'll fly out to Vegas at the end of the week."

"Thank you," Will said, standing up. "It's settled then. Just give me a call when you know when you'll be arriving."

"You're leaving?" Riley asked, standing up. Reid followed suit. "But it's late. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Will glanced at Reid for a moment. The unsure, uncomfortable expression on his face was enough to tell him his son did not want him there. "No, I'm staying at a hotel near the airport in D.C. I need to be back to work by tomorrow."

"Okay," Riley replied, taking a questioning glance at her boyfriend. "If you're sure."

"Riley," Reid said as he patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to show my dad out."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Reid nodded, kissing her on the temple. "I'll just be a minute."

"Okay," she replied, still skeptical.

Will moved towards Riley before she escaped down the hall. "Thank you for the coffee, Riley. It was so nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said again. "We'll see you soon."

Heading down the hall, the father and son stood alone. Reid led his father towards the door, opening it for him. "She's lovely," Will mentioned.

"I know." Reid replied, smiling. "She's fantastic."

"Is it serious?" He asked.

Reid nodded, having a couple of looming plans he wasn't about to divulge to his estranged father. "Yes. Very serious."

"I just wish I had known about her before I showed up." He said as Reid opened the door, letting the cold from the hall waft in.

"Well… Dad," Reid muttered. "We don't exactly talk."

"True," his father answered. There were a lot of unresolved issues between them. Issues that couldn't be resolved at 3 o'clock in the morning. "But I read through a lot of the letters you sent your mom. And it's interesting, for being 'very serious'… you never mentioned her to your mother, either."

His reasons for not revealing his romance to his mother were his own. Reid had never been this serious about a girl before. Unsure how his mother would react, Reid wanted to tell her in person. Although, even after visiting her a few times over the last thirteen months… he never did mention Riley Parker.

"I'll call you tomorrow about when we're coming," Reid said, changing the subject.

"Goodnight, Spencer." He said.

"Goodnight," Reid said quickly. He closed the door without another word, shutting his father out. A perfect metaphor.

A/N: I hope you guys like how this started. As usual, things might be a little slow at first. This story is going to be longer than the previous two. I'm including a lot more of the characters in these stories, including a Morgan/Prentiss romance. I think you guys will like it; you know I try not to disappoint. Send reviews, you know the drill by now! :)


	2. Reid's Plan

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Hotch asked. Reid sat before the desk a few days later. The rest of the team was in the bull pen, working on the files and paper work accompanying the Detroit case.

"Just a few days," Reid clarified. "We should be back by Sunday at the latest."

Hotch thought about it for a moment. He sat back in his chair, looking him over. "Reid, I know it's not any of my business… but why?"

"I told you, Hotch." Reid sounded slightly nervous. He didn't like lying to his boss. "I want Riley to meet my mother. I haven't seen my mom in awhile and I want her and my girlfriend to finally get to know each other."

"Okay," Hotch replied. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really going?"

Startled, Reid hesitated a moment. "You don't think I'm telling the truth?"

"Well, Reid, if that is your reasoning, I'm going to have to deny your request. You can take Riley to meet your mother in three months when you have vacation."

Reid took a deep breath. He should know better than to lie to a profiler. "I think my parents might be in danger."

"Really?" Hotch asked. He looked concerned.

"My dad showed up in the middle of the night right after our last case. He showed Riley and me some letters that had been sent to him. They sounded threatening… then he told me my mother had received similar ones. Her hospital… had to increase her dosage because she kept having nightmares about me." Reid took a deep breath. Every time he thought about this, it made his stomach hurt. Just the thought of someone wanting to hurt his mother, when he couldn't even be there to protect her, was agonizing. "I asked Riley to do an evaluation on her. There might be something she knows that she can't comprehend because of the meds."

Hotch nodded, but still he seemed reluctant to grant the request. "Are you sure you should be the one to handle this?" he asked.

"It's my parents," Reid stated. "I'm the best one, aren't I?"

"No, Reid. You can't be objective if you and your girlfriend are the ones to investigate this. This is the same as surgeons operating on their children or..."

"-Therapists sleeping with their patients?" Reid asked, smiling.

"I'm serious, Reid." Hotch rarely ever was not serious. "I think the best idea is to report this to the FBI field office and have them look into the case. You can go if you like, but I think the best idea would be to leave Riley here. It's too personal."

Reid nodded. "I understand your reasoning, Hotch, but… I'd rather keep this from getting official for now. I trust Riley more than anyone and if it's someone I trust, my mother might be a little more willing to work with her."

Hotch took a deep breath, pulling a new form out of his desk. "I still advise against it. Regardless, though, this is your personal problem and Riley is not under my authority. I'll have this processed. By this afternoon, you'll be ready to go."

"Thank you, Hotch." He said. He stood and headed to the door. His hand on the knob, he looked back at his boss for a long moment.

"Is there something else you need, Reid?" he asked.

Now was not the best time, he realized. "When I get back from Vegas, Hotch… I'd like to talk to you about… something."

Hotch looked concerned. "Is it serious?"

"It's nothing… life threatening," he assured. "It's nothing you need to worry about or be nervous about… but yeah, it's serious."

"Sit down, then, let's talk about it." He said.

"No, I need to focus on my family right now. We'll talk about it when I get back."

Without another word, Reid rushed out the door into the bull pen. JJ, Morgan, and Emily, supposedly occupied with paperwork, had been waiting impatiently for his return. Upon seeing him appear, they quickly rushed to busy themselves, as if to fool him they weren't interested.

Reid sat down at his desk to work on his own files. He wanted these done before he left tomorrow, that way the others wouldn't have to pick up his slack while he was in Vegas. He'd call Riley in a few hours to let her know they were clear to leave.

After an hour, JJ had gone back to her office and Emily had stepped into the break room to answer a call on her cell phone. Reid had stopped working on his files, his mind a bit too distracted to focus. He was staring off into space, like a kid in high school. This didn't go unnoticed by Morgan either. He wondered if his useless pastime was a direct result of his meeting with Hotch.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded. There was a long silence and Morgan figured his friend wasn't in the mood to talk. He went back to his work. After another ten minutes, Morgan decided he could use a break and stood up.

"Morgan," Reid finally voiced before he could leave the bull pen.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back.

"Have you ever been engaged?" He questioned, sounding so random.

Morgan shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so? How do you not know?" He wondered, but he didn't give him time to reply. "Well, have you ever… proposed to anyone?"

Curious, Morgan moved over and sat on the side of Reid's desk. "Where's this coming from, Reid?"

"Never mind," Reid said, standing. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Oh, like hell you are." He grabbed his arm to stop him. "What's going on?"

He was hesitant to answer. Reid had intended on keeping this secret… just in case things didn't go as planned. Still, Morgan wouldn't leave it alone until he got an answer and if Reid left him in the dark, the rest of the team would know something was up. The last thing he needed was his friends prying into his life over this… or worse, getting the news to Riley.

Letting out a deep, disinclined sigh, Reid reached into the pocket of his sweater vest. He extracted a small, red jewelry box fitting snuggly in the palm of his hand, and set it on the desk. Morgan stared at it a moment before picking it up and opening it.

"Reid…" he muttered slowly. "This is a diamond ring."

Indeed it was. It wasn't anything fancy: a silver band with a several small diamonds embedded in the metal. The statement it made, however, was huge.

Before Reid or Morgan could say another word, another gasp was heard. The two men turned and saw the glory of color and life that was Penelope Garcia having emerged from her cave for something.

"Boys…" she said, amused and curious. "… have I missed something?"

"Yeah, right, Garcia," Morgan muttered, still holding the ring. "Even if I were gay, the man I would want to spend the rest of my life with is definitely not Reid."

"What's wrong with Reid?" Reid exclaimed, a bit more offended than he'd like to admit.

"Nothing, you're a very attractive man. I can see what Riley sees in you," Morgan explained. "You're just… not my type."

"How do you know your type in men if you're not gay?" Reid asked.

"Okay, could someone just tell me what's going on?" Garcia piped in.

Reid sighed again. More people were involved in this than he'd like, but maybe finally saying it out loud would make him more confident. "Guys… I'm going to ask Riley to marry me."

"Oh my God, Reid!" Garcia exclaimed. She rushed over and gave him a hug. Knowing his friends approved made it seem much more possible.

"When did you get this?" Morgan asked.

"The week after we got back together," He said as Garcia released him.

Morgan was amazed. "You've been carrying this around for a year?"

"No," Reid replied. "I usually keep it in my shoulder bag. I didn't want Riley to find it accidentally when I was out of town… but lately… it's found its way into my pocket."

"So when are you going to do it?" Garcia asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't want Riley to think I'm being impulsive on this, I want her to realize I've thought it through." He explained. "It has to be perfect… I don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her, sweetie." Garcia said, brushing his arm. "She loves you and you love her. You guys shouldn't exist outside of a fairy tale."

Reid felt slightly embarrassed. "Look, I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell the others about this. Especially not Hotch or Emily."

"Why them?" Morgan asked.

"Well… everyone on the team likes Riley, but she and Emily seem to have a special connection. I don't want Emily letting something slip to her; I want Riley to be surprised."

"And Hotch?" Morgan wondered, finally closing the box and setting the ring on the desk.

"You guys know how much he cares about Riley. He thinks of her as his daughter… I want to talk to him about it before I ask her."

"Oh, Reid, that is so sweet." Garcia sighed, still patting his arm. "We won't tell, but you have to promise you'll tell us exactly what happened."

"I promise." He said, smiling.

"Promise what?" JJ asked, walking over.

Reid quickly grabbed the box and slipped it back in his sweater before JJ could see it. "Nothing," Garcia squeaked. "I need to get back to work."

Reid avoided JJ's eyes as he reclaimed the seat at his desk. Morgan rushed off to the break room before she could ask anything. Walking up beside him, she set a folder on his desk.

"Your request for leave was processed," she said.

"Oh, good, thanks," Reid said, not looking up.

"Anything I should know about?" she asked.

He looked to her with what he hoped wasn't a revealing smile. "Nope." He replied.

"Spence," she urged. "You'd tell me if something were wrong, right?"

"Nothing's wrong," He assured her. "I've just got… things on my mind." He looked over the expression on her face and realized JJ didn't look quite like herself. In fact, she looked a bit pale, like she were sick. "JJ, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel great," she expressed, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

JJ nodded carefully, as if she moved too much, she'd vomit right there. "I'm fine."

A/N: Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but my internet is being difficult. (I have to use my phone as a modem.) Thanks for the reviews, they're great! Keep them coming! And I'm very pleased at the amount of story alerts. I hope you guys will like where this goes. I have confidence you will! :)


	3. I Know

What a horrible day. Emily twirled the stirrer around her coffee, leaning against the counter. She was tired and just wanted to call it day. If the others wanted to stop for a drink, she'd tag along just to seem sociable, but otherwise she just wanted to go home.

Morgan interrupted her silent quietude, coming into the break room. He moved to pour himself a cup. His eyes glanced at the woman, distracted by her own thoughts. "Prentiss," he asked, pulling her attention. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm… great."

"Great?" he asked. "Most people just say fine, not great. Which indicates that you're not really doing great."

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "I spend way too much time with you people."

With coffee now in hand, Morgan moved standing next to her. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing, really," she replied. "I… was seeing this guy. We had gone on a date about a month ago and… it went really well. I rarely ever have a good first date. We had plans for another one, but I've been so busy lately I had to keep rescheduling and…"

"He blew you off?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," she replied, finally letting her anger hit the surface. "Men suck."

Morgan nodded. "I apologize on behalf of my gender."

He made her laugh. She nudged him in the ribs as she giggled. Morgan was pleased he had been successful. He moved closer and put his arm around her, giving her a half hug. "This shouldn't need to be said, Prentiss, but it's his loss. I know that doesn't make it any better, but it's the truth."

Emily smiled. Maybe she did spend too much time with them, but what would she do without these people? Careful not to spill her coffee, Emily reached and wrapped her arms around him. "It does," she replied. "Thank you."

It was a surprise. Morgan's arms went around her as well. His embrace was warm and strong. Emily took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet subtle hint of his cologne. Her body exhaled a contented sigh. Once she realized she did it, she opened her eyes self-conscious, wondering if he noticed.

Thankfully, he hadn't. Morgan pulled away. "Don't worry about him. The right guy will wait for you."

"I know," she said smiling. Emily gave him a playful tap on his shoulder as he headed back to his desk, coffee in hand. She watched him, taking in his form until he sat in the bull pen, getting back to work. "I know," she muttered to herself, leaning back on the counter, staring into the swirls.

…

Reid finished his paperwork by the early afternoon. He sat at his desk holding a few of the letters in his hand. His father had left them and Reid had been looking over them in his free time.

He began to wonder if what Riley had deduced was accurate. It was plausible. Reid wasn't blind to the fact that he could have enemies out there, intent on revenge. Going after his parents, though, didn't seem like the most effective way to go after him. He was close to his mother, but he didn't see her often. And his father, he hadn't spoken to him in over two years. Wouldn't it make more sense to go after those he was closest to? Like Morgan or JJ… or Riley.

Reid set the letter aside and let that sink in. He wasn't sure if he could go through that again. Twice had been too much, and each lunatic had not only kidnapped and attempted to kill her, but had nearly taken Reid's life, too.

That wasn't what bothered him. Reid would have given his life for her both those times and would gladly do it again. He just didn't want to have to. That was another thing he wanted from getting married. Reid and Riley had been through enough in the last two years. He wanted them to leave this bad history behind. They would start their lives and only think about that horrible part as stories for their grandchildren.

Something about Riley turned him into a hopeless, cheesy romantic. And, as was one of the many great things about being in love, he didn't care.

He grabbed the closest letter and read it over again. He didn't need to look at the words, obviously. His eyes lingered on them, as if some obvious clue was going to jump out.

While he was working, his phone rang. Grateful for the distraction, he grabbed the receiver. "Reid," he said.

"Hey," Riley's voice sounded on the other end. "Sorry I missed your call before, I was in a session."

A year ago, Riley had applied for a transfer back to Quantico. Even with Garcia and JJ's help, a transfer wasn't possible. There were no immediate openings for FBI psychiatrists in the Quantico or D.C. police departments nor the neighboring cities. Her only choices were to wait in Seattle until one became available, which she did not want to do, or she could take back her position at her previous job. It was a risky decision. Their relationship had to be disclosed to the FBI. If any meddlesome person were to research their history, the obvious record of Reid previously being in Riley's medical care would certainly send up a red flag. Were anyone with higher authority to find out, especially Chief Strauss, they could be pulled in for questioning. Since Reid hadn't been her patient in a long time, the absolute worst she could do is fire them. It was the risk they took in order to be together.

"It's alright," Reid said, leaning back in his chair. "I just wanted to let you know I got the time off for the week. We're set to leave in the morning."

"Great," Riley replied. He was surprised, she

sounded enthusiastic. "You know, I think I'm starting to look forward to this trip."

"Oh yeah?" Reid replied. As she had been talking, his hand slipped into his pocket. His fingers wrapped around the red box, hidden from view.

"Yeah, I've never been to Vegas. Now, remember, I'm doing this evaluation for you. Okay? I'm trying to help you out here, Dr. Reid. I expect to be shown a good time."

Reid smiled, gripping the box tighter. An idea suddenly occurred to him. He'd have to do without talking to Hotch this way, but he doubted there would be a better time. "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, suspicious. "Does that mean you already have something planned?"

"Possibly," he replied. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, come on, give me a hint!" She whined.

"Nope," he answered. "But you'll like it. At least I hope so."

"Hmm," she muttered. "Well, I trust you, so I'm sure I will. I hate to cut you off, but I've got a lot of other sessions today in order to clear up my week, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, in fact I'll probably make it home before you. Want me to pick up dinner?"

"No, I'm going to cook." She exclaimed.

"You're going to cook?" Reid asked skeptical. "Sweetheart, I love you… but I don't think tonight is the best time to practice your… special culinary expertise."

"Special culinary expertise. That is such a sweet way of saying your girlfriend's a shitty cook. And when I say I'm going to cook tonight… I meant more defrost. But we'll pretend I cooked it."

Reid laughed quietly. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Don't worry; I'll get this cooking thing down one of these days."

"I believe you. I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you then. I love you,"

"I love you, too." He answered, listening until the line disconnected. He set the receiver down. He was going to propose; this weekend in Vegas, he was going to propose… it would be perfect.

…

Ethan wasn't sure if he'd be able to perform tonight. That letter had greatly unnerved him. It was probably just a joke or incomplete chain letter, but something about it sent a chill down his spine.

He couldn't let it get to him, though. It wasn't anything he needed to worry about. There couldn't possibly be anything in his past that someone would consider "a devastating sin" as the wording had put it. Ethan wasn't perfect, no one was. Demons had plagued him, as they do almost everyone, and had sent him into a bottle for many years. Now he spent his time with the thing he loved, his music. It was much better. Who knows how messed up his life would have become had he stayed in the FBI. Imagine the lives that would have been lost.

It was getting late. He needed to be at the club soon. Still, he had time for another drink. Maybe it would help him push aside the thoughts and fears those chilling words had sparked in him.

The bar tender placed another glass in front of him. Ethan picked it up gently, taking a sip. The smells of liquor and smoke mixed with the gentle talk and hint of laughter hung around him; the earliest of the evening's crowds already filtering the bar. The atmosphere turned into white noise as his mind remained hopelessly focused on the mysterious letter. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because the whole thing was utterly ridiculous, nothing short of something you'd find in a clichéd mystery novel, but as he continued to think of it, the more he was reminded of his friend, Spencer Reid.

He hadn't seen Reid in years. Not since he came to New Orleans for a case. They had met up, went for a drink, and had a revealing and meaningful discussion. Ethan admitted to Reid exactly why he'd quit the FBI academy after only one day of training.

It was also during that conversation that Reid revealed to Ethan the pain and internal torment he was going through. After listening to Ethan's advice, he thought the situation over carefully. Reid had decided his place was still within the Bureau.

After the case was solved, Reid returned to Quantico with his team. Ethan hadn't heard from him since. He wasn't sure if his friend was doing any better; if Reid had managed to move on and improve his life. Ethan sometimes thought about Reid. It wasn't often, but on the occasions he did, Ethan believed Reid had found the peace he longed for.

Someday he would talk to him again. People like that always manage to show up at odd and interesting times in life, often with a piece of wisdom or message one didn't even know he needed. Ethan looked forward to that day, the next encounter with his former rival.

Giving the letter one final thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Reid a call and consult him about it. He was probably just overacting, but it wouldn't hurt to have an expert opinion on it. It was decided then; he'd call the Bureau in the morning and get Reid's contact information. Just settling his mind on this eased his anxiety a great deal.

With a long swig, Ethan finished his glass. He set a bill on the counter and stood up. Off to work, he moved through the thickening crowd. Within the hour, he'd be playing to a stream of steady people, too wrapped up in their lives to notice the soft music wafting around them. That was the way Ethan liked it. Music made him happy; that was all that mattered to him.

Reid was in fact happy and healthy, but Ethan didn't know that. He didn't know Reid was clean, he didn't know about Riley, and he didn't know the difficulty that was awaiting Reid just around corner. The most devastating weeks he and his team had seen to date.

Most importantly, Ethan didn't know why the letter and its disturbing words reminded him of Spencer Reid. Unfortunately, he never would.

After this night, he would never know anything again.


	4. Vegas

Their flight was scheduled for early the next morning. Reid decided not to pack until right before they left. By this point in his career, he was an expert at packing at a moment's notice. Riley was getting things ready throughout the apartment for their absence while he finished gathering his things.

His bag sat next to him ready to go as he sat on the bed. Once again, the red box was in his hands. Reid opened it and looked over the contents. No, it wasn't a spectacular piece of jewelry; after all, he didn't make a lot of money. But Riley wasn't concerned with fancy things. She wasn't interested in jewelry. That was the only difficult part when it came to deciding on it.

Their first four months together had been a honeymoon: when the entire relationship consisted only of blissful conversations and making love. Close to the end of the four months, as the first initial flame was beginning to burn out and they were getting comfortable with each other, Reid had begun considering the rest of his life. He was beginning to realize he could never feel for anyone the way he felt for Riley.

Honestly, Reid had never wanted to get married. His life was academics and criminology. It was a productive life and he felt no need nor desire for the added confusion of a serious romance. But Riley had changed everything. He realized he wanted the other side of life, too. He wanted to be a husband and maybe even a father. He wanted to have the life with a house and family… as long as she was there.

But then Riley ran to Seattle battling with her internal demons. All Reid's hopes of that happy ending dissolved into seven months of pain and misery. They were then reunited to hunt down a deranged killer. One week and a near loss of life gave them a real understanding of their feelings. True happiness seemed to outweigh doubts and fears, and so they reconciled.

An amorous reunion took place that night, eventually migrating to the floor of Reid's bedroom. There they made plans for Riley's return from Seattle. Since she had no place to live, Reid convinced her to move in with him. As they talked on that floor next to the bed, tangled with him in the bed sheets, her wild hair spread around her and the morning sun lighting up her face as it streamed through the window, Riley had never looked more beautiful to him. He knew right then he wanted to marry her. When she left next week to fetch her things, he bought the ring.

But that was thirteen months ago. Reid wanted to wait awhile; he didn't want to scare her. Though she had a greater faith in their love now, moving too fast could put her off to the whole idea for a very long time. Once he decided enough time had passed – and the ring was paid off – he began to consider the right time to pop the question. Nothing seemed right. Reid didn't have any experience with this and unfortunately neither did most of his friends. Another reason why he wanted to speak to Hotch, in hopes of getting a few pointers. But Vegas would be perfect. Riley had been nervous about the inevitability of meeting Reid's mother. He was sure his mother would love her, though, which would make Riley so relieved and happy. It would make his proposal all the more wonderful… another story they could tell their children and grandchildren about.

"We're not even engaged yet and I'm already thinking about grandchildren." Reid said, still admiring the ring.

"Did you say something?" Riley said from the doorway.

Quickly, he snapped the box shut and shoved it into his luggage before Riley could see. He stood up quickly, nervous; unaware she had been so close.

Even in jeans and an oversized lavender sweater, with her curly black hair loose and her glasses on, she looked so elegant and classy. Reid smiled at her innocently; looking her over did nothing for his heart rate.

"No," he said quickly. "I didn't… say a word."

"Why… are you… so nervous?" she asked, suspicious. Her arms folded over her chest.

He shrugged. "I'm just… anxious about seeing my mom."

Riley smiled and rolled her eyes. "That's supposed to be _my_ job."

"Right, sorry," he grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded, heading into the living room. He watched her as she pulled on her coat and gloves and grabbed her bag from the couch. Reid held the door open for her before locking up. Heading out of the building, they went to catch a cab over on the busy street a block over. They walked in silence. Reid put his arm around her to protect her from the cold, feeling her arms wrap around his middle and her head rest on his shoulder. Reid looked her over. Her eyes were closed as she let Spencer's protective form lead her down the street. His lips pressed against her forehead, and Reid couldn't understand how he could have waited this long.

…

Everyone has a specific city they love and admire; New York, London, Paris. Regardless which it might be, everyone holds a special spot for the town they grew up in. No matter where you go, that city is always home.

Reid was not immune to this either. Arriving back in Vegas, like every time before, gave him a feeling of familiarity. For many years, he had often thought of returning here when his career was over. It wouldn't be for decades, but he could definitely see retiring back home. He wondered now how Riley would feel about that.

Reid and Riley decided to waste no time. Neither one believed this was something that deserved a lot of worry and concern. The sooner they faced this, the sooner it was done, and – since they didn't need to be back until Sunday – the sooner they could enjoy their weekend together. After checking into the hotel, Riley prepared her questionnaire while Reid immediately called his father. They spoke for only a few moments.

"My dad's in the middle of a meeting, but he agreed to meet us in the lobby at five for dinner." Reid said, hanging up the call with his finger, the receiver still in hand. He prepared to make another call. "I'm going to call Bennington to let them know we'll be there in the morning."

Riley nodded, making notes on a legal pad. He listened to the rings, noticing when she gave a light laugh as she wrote. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking… I wonder if your mother is going to show up two hours late like her son did when he got his evaluation." Her eyes flashed at him.

Reid smiled, his mind flashing back to when it all began. He stared at her a moment, remembering the first day he laid eyes on her. Even now, after all this time, he never had told her the truth about that day.

"What?" Riley asked when she realized he was still looking at her.

It was a long story, and there would be a better time for it. He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, turning away. Someone had apparently answered, "Yes, hello, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm-… yes, that's right, Diana's son." He listened for a moment. "Yes, I am in town actually. I'm planning on stopping by tomorrow to see my mother… yes, I understand I don't need an appointment, but I'm bringing another doctor with me tomorrow… no, this has nothing to do with her treatment. The psychiatrist is Dr. Riley Parker; she's also with the FBI. This actually pertains to a case Dr. Parker and I are working on that my mother may have some knowledge in. She just wants to get an evaluation on her, maybe speak to her doctor about her recent behavior." He listened for a few moments. Riley stopped her working, waiting for his response. "Alright, ten sounds perfect. We'll be there. Thank you."

He set the receiver down. 10 am, Reid was already dreading it. Usually the worst he felt on these visits was guilt. He carefully turned around, his eyes fell on Riley. Laying on the bed in her stocking feet, the legal pad resting on her denim lap as she wrote. Her glasses had nestled on the edge of her nose. Reid loved when she sported the sexy librarian look. It might not be a bad idea to explain to Riley beforehand just how much his mother knew about her… or how little.

Unsure of how to bring this up, he walked over to the unused side of the bed. "What have you got so far?" He asked, climbing next to her.

"Well…" she indicated some of the notes on her page. "I want to start out with just a few broad questions. For someone with paranoid schizophrenia, it's important to attempt to gain trust from the very beginning. You already knew that. Now, depending on what kind of medication she's on, I'll be able to question her about the dreams. If the medication makes her mind too foggy, I can attempt a memory exercise on her subconscious…" she trailed off into silence.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this." She explained. "I mean, I've never even met this woman, I'm dating her son, and I'm supposed to walk in there and analyze her? What if I make a mistake?"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He assured. His one hand routinely slipped onto her inner thigh, just above the knee, as it often did when they sat like this, talking with each other. The other hand wrapped into hers.

"I can't help but worry, Spencer. This is important to me. I can only imagine what she thinks of me now. I want to make a good impression."

Reid didn't know what to say. Riley sat in wait, expecting further words of encouragement. "Your silence is a bit disturbing."

"Look, it doesn't matter what my parents think of you." He stated plainly. "I love you, that's what's important. That's all that should matter."

"True," she agreed. "But I'd still wouldn't mind a positive opinion from them. God only knows what opinion she's already formed about me."

Reid cleared his throat, quickly thinking of a change of subject. For someone so smart, he was making a dumb choice, but all he wanted to do was ease her anxiety. "My dad already likes you. He thinks you're lovely."

She huffed a chuckle. "Well, I've got him fooled."

"Riley, look… my mom is going to like who she's going to like. All you can do is be yourself… that's the girl I fell in love with."

Those words finally made her smile. "Well, if Diana Reid is anything like her son, she'll love me."

…

Close to five they headed downstairs to meet Reid's father. Riley had changed into her usual apparel, wanting to look more presentable this time. The lobby was busy, the earliest of guests heading out for a night on the town. The sounds of the hotel's casino was heard nearby.

They sat in silence, waiting for his arrival. Reid watched the entrance anxiously; Riley sat with a novel in hand. Reid wished he could get lost in the pages of a book right now, but he was too apprehensive about seeing his father. Even after everything, he was still amazed that seeing this man made him so stressed. But almost two decades of estrangement isn't something a person can get over in such a little amount of time.

Reid checked his watch, situated over his sleeve as usual. It was going on 5:30. "He's late," Reid said, not sounding too surprised.

"He did say he was in a meeting," Riley said, looking up from the pages of her book. "He probably got held up."

"Yeah," He muttered, annoyed.

Riley closed her book, giving Reid a knowing expression. "I think you're just looking for an excuse to be angry with him."

That didn't help his attitude. "Please don't be a therapist right now, okay? Just save your analysis for tomorrow."

His tone stunned her. Reid himself had been surprised that he'd let that escape. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he said, "I'm sorry."

She understood, reaching over and taking his hand. Reid had to remind himself this wouldn't last long. He just needed to get through this. It would be a struggle, but he'd make it. Seeing Riley's face when she saw the ring would be enough of a reward.

Reid squeezed her soft hand in his. His eyes immediately caught the sight of Will Reid entering the lobby. His stomach seemed to knot itself as he stood up. Riley followed suit, watching her boyfriend closely.

"Hello, Dad," Reid said as his father approached.

Immediately, they both noticed the grave expression on the man's face. "Hello, Spencer, Riley…" his voice trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Reid asked.

Will couldn't seem to answer at first, almost like he were having trouble breathing. "I'm sorry I'm late… I… after my meeting, just before I left I received a call from Pamela Williams."

Reid remembered her, from his childhood. "What did she want?"

Riley was curious, but kept silent. There were times, regardless how interested, one knew to just keep quiet.

Will hesitated. "When was the last time you spoke to her son, Ethan?"

"About four years ago." Reid explained. He turned to Riley and relieved her desire. "Ethan's a friend of mine. We were rivals growing up, and we met in New Orleans when I was working on a case."

Riley nodded, understanding. She remembered Spencer talking about him a few times. Reid turned back to his father. "Did something happen? Is Ethan in trouble?"

Again, he seemed reluctant to continue. "Ethan was killed last night, Spencer."

At those words, the world seemed to get blurry. Reid couldn't even focus for a moment. Anything he had suspected happening this weekend, learning this was not one of them. His throat went dry and his tongue seemed to stick to roof of his mouth.

"How did it happen?" Riley asked. Reid was thankful she knew to speak up.

Seeming almost upset as his son, Will struggled to find the words. "He was murdered. Last night in the club he works in." Will Reid had to pause. He was in no way accustomed to death and murder; this was difficult for him.

Reid looked to Riley, wondering if she were coming to the same conclusion. It was possible this was just by chance. But they were too experienced in these situations to presume it was coincidence.

A/N: I watched "Jones" about three times and I checked IMDb and could not find Ethan's last name. So I made one up.

Oh, and tomorrow's the Super Bowl. Let's go Steelers! (But if you're a Packer fan, that's okay.)


	5. Bennington Sanitarium

A/N: I am just so thrilled at the reviews I've been getting guys! I'm so glad you're liking it so far, I hope this keeps up! :) Keep them coming!

…

Reid called Ethan's mother to offer condolences as well as to try and find any information on Ethan's murder. She knew little evidence on her son's death; cops were reluctant to share that kind of information with the victims' families.

Reid stood outside of the hotel on his cell phone. Riley and his father waited for him inside. Wanting to ease the pain of the grieving mother, Reid promised he would do all he could to find Ethan's killer.

After hanging up, Reid had another idea. Quickly, he clicked through his phone until he found JJ's home number. It had to be about seven in Quantico. They hadn't started another case yet, so she probably left the unit at a decent hour. Hopefully, she'd be home by now.

The rings sounded three times before someone picked up. The familiar voice of Jennifer Jareau answered. "Hello?"

"JJ, it's Reid," he said.

"Oh, hi," she replied. "How's Vegas."

"Uh… it's… actually not too good right now. Listen, is Will there, I need to talk to him."

"No," she answered. That was strange; Reid never needed to speak to Will. Then again, Reid rarely called JJ at home. "He should be back in a few hours though. What's going on, is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He assured. "I just need his help. Can you ask him to do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need him to call the New Orleans' police. Tell him I need all the information he can get on the homicide case of Ethan Williams. I need it as soon as possible."

"Ethan… Williams," JJ repeated, and Reid assumed she was writing it down. "Okay, he'll call you back tomorrow with everything you need."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Reid said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"Well… you seemed a little sick yesterday. I was just wondering if you felt any better."

She hesitated. "Oh, well… yeah, I feel a little better today. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, convinced. "We'll see you guys next week. And thank Will again for me."

"I will." JJ said. "We'll see you Monday." She hung up the phone. She could have just told him what was going on, but he had enough on his mind right now.

…

The rest of the evening was morbid and somber. Reid, Riley and Will spent a few hours together. Will had received a letter every day since he returned from Quantico, each one seeming as disturbing as the first. Reid had looked them over, unable to pull any new evidence from them.

Thankfully, their evening was short. Reid's father saw them to the hotel and agreed to meet them at the hospital tomorrow morning. Reid and Riley didn't go to sleep until just after midnight. Riley worked on her plans for the interview tomorrow; Reid worked on any scenarios that could have lead to Ethan's death. Hopefully he'd get a breakthrough once Will LaMontange called him. It couldn't come soon enough.

They had a restless night sleep. Both pretending it had been the bed. Reid used that as a scapegoat. He had spent more nights in hotel beds than he did his own. He could sleep just about anywhere, unless things preoccupied his mind. He did have a feeling Riley was using it as an excuse, too.

Once outside, Riley shivered, bundling her coat around her tighter. "I didn't expect Vegas to be so cold," she said as they waited for a cab.

"It's the desert, but it still gets cold this time of year." Reid said. "It just doesn't usually snow."

Riley didn't say much else on the way. Reid understood and didn't press anything. He had enough on his mind; what with the impending encounter with his mother, having both his parents in the same room, and the unexpected news of his friend's death. His brain kept switching subjects, and he was beginning to predict this whole thing was not going to be as easy to clear up as he had first anticipated.

All too soon, the cab pulled up outside of the Bennington Sanitarium. It had a chilling quality to it. Dark clouds and a clap of thunder would accompany the setting perfectly. At eighteen, Reid had looked on this place with grave apprehension, and not just because he had been planning on placing his mother here. The first time he walked up those steps, he felt like an unsuspecting character in a horror movie.

"Damn," Riley muttered as they began up the stone steps.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, I just… I wouldn't be surprised if Riff Raff answers the door, that's all."

"Who?" Reid was confused. A genius maybe, but when it came to popular culture, Reid was sadly deprived.

"He's a… character from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. We've been dating all this time, I can't believe I haven't made you watch that yet."

"Well, that'll be the first thing we do once we get home," Reid assured, his fingers entwining with hers.

"Don't be surprised if I want to reenact 'Toucha Toucha Touch Me' when it's over." She replied with a seductive glare.

Reid smiled. "I think I'm going to like this movie."

Reid led them to the receptionist and announced their arrival. Will Reid hadn't arrived yet, nor had Diana been informed her son was in town. After a short wait, Dr. Norman came to greet the two.

"Dr. Reid," he said, shaking his hand upon arrival. "I was a little surprised when I got your message yesterday, but it's good to see you just the same."

"Thank you, sir," Reid said, his hand indicated Riley, guiding her forward. "Dr. Norman, this is Dr. Riley Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Parker," he said, shaking her hand in turn. "I'm pleased you both are here, but I'm a little confused as to why this is necessary."

"Dr. Norman," Reid began. "I don't mean to offend you by brining her in, this isn't pertaining to her treatment. My father was here recently. He said you told him my mother's medication had to be increased."

"Yes, but it was necessary. She was having horrible nightmares." Dr. Norman explained.

"What exactly happened during these nightmares?" Riley asked.

Dr. Norman thought a moment, "Well, her dreams were always centered on her son. Usually after midnight, she'd wake up in terror. Screaming, crying for her son, covered in cold sweat. Many times we had to sedate her. But in the mornings, she would always claim they were nothing. And that we were making a fuss over something so little." He took a pause before he continued, considering something. "Usually, when a patient has nightmares like this, it takes months, even years before they get this bad; but it seemed your mother reached such a debilitating stage in just weeks."

"Was it after the letters began to arrive?" Reid asked.

"Letters?" There was no recognition at that.

"My father said my mother had received some… unique letters. I think that may be the trigger to her nightmares. Dr. Parker wants to just… analyze her in case she knows something my father was unable to deduce."

"I see," Dr. Norman said. Thankfully, he wasn't offended. "Well, I'm not sure how much information you'll be able to get out of her. She's just a lucid as always. Her memory is what is most affected by the dosage."

"We'd still like to try." Riley assured.

Dr. Norman led them to the main sitting area. Patients were scattered all about. Some were playing board games or talking. One patient sat motionless in the corner, staring into space. Mrs. Reid, as usual, sat in a comfortable chair, pen and ink in hand. She wrote frivolously in her journal. It was then Reid noticed the resemblance. Riley looked very similar when she worked. Not quite, but close. It was a known fact of the human race. Men fell for women most like their mothers, just as girls fell for boys most like their father's. He wished for a moment Riley's father were still alive. He'd love to see exactly how Reid mimicked the man.

Reid didn't say any warning until he was directly in front of his mother. He waited for her to look up. Thankfully, she immediately recognized him.

"Spencer," she muttered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," He said, smiling. Riley stood back nervously, waiting to be introduced.

Reid knew he had to take this slow. "Mom…" he said. Her blue eyes focused on him with such love and intensity. This was going to upset her, and Reid longed for someone to step forward with some evidence he wouldn't have to bring this up. He took a seat across from her. "…I got a visit from Dad the other day."

"Your father?" she asked, as if there were another man he referred to as dad. "Why would he come to visit you? You haven't seen him… since you were ten years old."

"No, Mom, remember… I saw him two years ago." He didn't want to divulge into the case about Riley Jenkins. The only Riley she needed to be concerned about was ten feet away from them. "But Mom… he told me he had come to see you recently."

She thought for a moment, thinking back. "No, you're mistaken, Spencer."

This was going to be much harder than Reid had suspected. "Okay," Reid said. They weren't going to get anywhere this way. "Mom… I heard you'd been having nightmares about me."

She suddenly became annoyed. "I told them they were nothing." She snarled. "These people will pick on anything to say a person's crazy, just to keep them here. Just like Leonard back there, the poor dear. He used to be a history teacher-" She turned back to point out the catatonic man in the corner. Her vision was obstructed, however, by Riley standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Reid," Riley said, stepping forward. "I'm Riley; it's nice to finally meet you."

She offered her hand, but it hung unclaimed. Diana Reid stared at her, taking in the young girl. After a second, she looked back at Reid. "I always thought Riley was a boy."

Riley was confused, but Reid immediately understood. "No, Mom… she's not my imaginary friend." He took a deep breath, standing up. He indicated for Riley to come over, which she obeyed. "Mom… this is Riley Parker… She's a psychiatrist."

"Spencer," she moaned. She eyed Riley warily. "I don't need another doctor. I'm fine."

"Well, Mom… I brought her here to… talk to you about your dreams." Reid paused, mentally prepping himself for what came next. "See… Riley works with me at the FBI."

Her wary expression became scared and panicked. She whispered to Reid, as if speaking that softly would prevent Riley from being able to hear. "Spencer… she's the government. How could you bring her here!"

Riley was becoming more and more confused. This was not what she had expected.

"Mom, she's not the government." Reid urged. "Riley is more than a psychiatrist… she's my girlfriend. We're dating."

What came next, no one could have predicted. Her crystal blue eyes become cold and livid. She moved toward Riley, fierce and deadly, like she might kill her with just a look. "How dare you!" she yelled. The attention of the other patients was drawn in their direction.

Riley backed away slightly, terrified. Diana Reid normally seemed so non-threatening, but a vicious beast lived inside of her. "My son will never wind up in this place. My baby is not crazy. You can try to break him, but it won't work."

Riley was confused. "Mrs. Reid… don't you know who I am?"

Diana had not wavered from her original thought. "My baby's amazing mind is too strong to fall to you. You stay away from him or I'll scratch your eyes out!"

"Mom!" Reid exclaimed, stepping between them. "Riley is not trying to get me committed, she loves me."

"Spencer!" Her eyes looked over Reid's shoulder at the frightened and mystified Riley Parker. "That's exactly what she wants you to believe. She wants to seduce you and make you think you love her, and then she'll get you locked away! You'll never see the real world again!"

"Mrs. Reid, you have to know how much your son and I care about each other." Riley urged. "Don't you remember, from his letters? Or… when he visited you…"

While Diana remained focused on her, separated from Riley by her son's arms, Reid kept his back to her. He had been dreading this. The silence, flowing throughout the entire room, was uninterrupted for several long, terrible moments before Reid finally turned around.

Riley looked at him, partly shocked and partly hurt. Without a word, she stepped away, her eyes glistening. As quick as she could without running, Riley hurried out of the sitting room.


	6. Random

"Riley!" Reid urged, running after her. They reached the lobby, and Riley was still heading away at a speedy walk. Those in the reception area watched them with interest, just like those in the sitting room. "Riley!"

"I don't need any explanation, thanks." Riley snapped.

"Riley, please, you're not being rational right now. Just listen to me." Reid began.

Riley turned around. Her curls whipped around ferociously, like they were some kind of weapon. "Spencer, she had no idea who I was! Can you tell me what the rational decorum is in a circumstance like this!"

"I know this is hard to understand-" Reid tried to explain.

Riley cut him off, "You know, I was certain, before we came here, that your mother wouldn't know we were living together, that was a given. And I thought that, at the worst, she wouldn't know I was your girlfriend. But not once… _not once_ did I even consider she wouldn't know I exist."

Reid tried to keep calm, trying to ease her temper down as well. "Okay, I know I handled this badly-"

She stopped yelling, and it was a sign her anger was reaching dangerous levels. Her tone stern, "Handled this badly? Spencer, you write her a letter almost every day. You've been to see her three times in the last year. You didn't mention me once. And to top it off, you didn't even bother warning me. Handled badly is an understatement. I thought I meant more to you than that."

He hesitated a long time. Reid might have an engagement ring and a plan to propose, but that wouldn't do him any good right now. He couldn't find the right words, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"You know, your lack of a response does not inspire me with a lot of confidence." She continued towards the door.

"Riley, wait, please don't leave." Reid cried.

Riley turned back around, her fingers on the handle. Both were fully aware they had a captivated audience around them. Riley certainly did not care. "Spencer, I'm going back to the hotel. I'm going to pack my bag and I'm going back to Quantico today. If you're with me, that's fine, but I am not waiting for you."

She headed out the door before he could say anything. Reid hurried through the silent lobby to say goodbye to his mother. He didn't have much time to catch up to her.

…

"Miss Archer," a voice said outside the dressing room.

The stage hand stood in the doorframe, trying to get the young actress's attention. She should have been looking over lines, but instead her attention was on the mysterious letter that had arrived this morning.

As a celebrity, Lila was used to all kinds of fan mail. Some were flattering and others were not so savory… but this was extreme even for hate mail.

Lila would never pretend she was an innocent person, but what "sins" could she be associated with that would be considered horrible and demoralizing? "_Can you imagine_," it read, "_the lives affected because of you? The deaths. You are too close to this evil. This disease, it must continue to be cleansed. With you. The horrible, demoralizing sins from the whore…_" Certainly, the words couldn't mean she was the whore? She wasn't a pure girl, but she was far from a whore.

"Miss Archer?" the stagehand said again.

Lila turned surprised. "Yes?" she exclaimed.

"They're almost ready to shoot," he explained.

She nodded, trying to shake the bone chilling fear the letter infused in her. "Thank you," she replied. "I'll be right there."

The stagehand stepped away, leaving her alone. It was probably just a threat. She tossed the letter on her make-up counter and stood up, checking her appearance over one more time before leaving. Still, it wasn't easy to shake from her mind.

Something like this had happened before. When Maggie, her friend from college, had become obsessed over her. And that brought her mind onto a person long since gone from her life. Spencer Reid.

They hadn't spoken since they had said goodbye six years ago. Spencer had been her hero. Lila had hoped he would call, but he never had. Most men would have jumped at the chance to date her. That just made him all the more special. They had both moved on, and wherever Spencer was, she hoped he was happy.

It was probably just a letter. It had to be nothing, just something to get under her skin. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was something much more serious, maybe something that would bring Spencer Reid into her life again.

…

Close to four o'clock that afternoon, the work week was almost to an end. Usually, the team would be making plans on heading out for drinks by now. Instead, Morgan and JJ stood shocked in the bull pen, their attention completely focused on Hotch's door, which had closed moments before.

"What's she doing here?" Morgan voiced, amazed.

"She didn't say," JJ informed. "She just… walked into my office five minutes ago and demanded to speak to Hotch." She paused, wondering. "Have you, I mean…"

"I haven't seen her for…" Morgan thought back. "…four years. She cut off contact with everyone on the team as soon as she quit."

"Since who quit?" Rossi asked as he appeared. Emily was right beside him.

"Elle Greenaway," JJ said. "She's talking to Hotch in his office."

"Who is she?" Emily asked. She took a glance at the closed door, as if it were about to open and the woman would over hear them.

"She was a member of the team a few years ago." JJ explained. "You were her replacement, actually."

"Elle was shot when we were working on a case." Morgan continued. "She was never really able to recover from that… she ended up having a kind of melt down."

"Wow," Emily replied. She had never actually suspected to meet the agent she had replaced at all, let alone today.

They waited impatiently. Elle had left this unit and everything in it behind. She had to do what was best for her, and they understood that. So any reason she felt the need to return today… it had to be serious.

Waiting anxiously, they didn't speak much to each other. Time passed slowly with no results. Finally, after about a half an hour, they received another surprise when Reid walked in and went to his desk.

"Spence?" JJ asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you were in Vegas until Sunday," Morgan added.

"Well," He muttered, ignoring their questioning eyes. "We had a change of plans."

…

Hotch, like the rest of the team, hadn't seen Elle in four years. He remembered vividly their last conversation, leaving her badge and gun on her desk, and leaving this place like it meant nothing to her. She had barely changed. Her hair was much longer, having possibly not been cut in the last four years, and it was back to it's original color, and her already skinny body was thinner. Hotch suspected it was the result of light eating and heavy drinking.

Her arms were folded over her chest in annoyance. She had a cold stare about her, like her soul had been removed and stashed somewhere for safe keeping. The silence in the room lasted for several long expectant minutes.

"Look, you know I wouldn't be here if I weren't desperate." Elle finally admitted.

"I understand that, but I'm not sure there's anything we can do." Was Hotch's reply. "If you still worked for the FBI, that would be one thing-"

"I knew this was a waste of time." She said, standing up, grabbing her jacket from the other chair.

"Elle, please wait." Hotch called as she reached the door. "I want to help you, I'm just don't think that's possible."

Elle turned around. She leaned on the door, folding her jacket into her arms. "I didn't say I wanted police details or a full federal investigation… I just want a professional opinion. Maybe something I can show the police that this deserves more attention."

With a nod, Hotch thought carefully. If Elle had been fully sane, she'd probably still be working with the BAU. In the light from setting sun, he could see how pale she was. The poor woman was not well; probably a mixture of both physical and mental illness. He had an idea.

"I know the team would be more than willing to help you." Hotch said, standing up. "But I'm reluctant to bring this to them … until we're certain you're reasons are entirely objective."

She gave a disbelieving chortle with an edgy smile. "I cannot believe you are going there. You think I'm crazy."

"If you want our help, you'll do it my way." Hotch stood before her, that same serious look he used to stare his subordinates down. "Before I bring this to the team, you will undergo a psych analysis."

"I'm not talking to a shrink." She stated.

"No one's forcing you." Hotch explained. "But if you want answers, you will speak to a psychiatrist. I don't mean something serious, just one simple interview."

Hotch took a glance to the window into the bull pen. Everyone stood around, curious as to the sudden reappearance to the former Agent Greenaway. He heard a conceding sigh from Elle as she answered, "When?"

"I'll call someone I know, she won't mind doing me a favor." Hotch explained, watching as Reid walked toward the break room. "I have a feeling she's back in town."

…

Reid's emotions were seeking to escape out of the surface. He knew Morgan was close behind him. "Reid," Morgan cried, rushing to catch up.

Reid went over to the coffee, grabbing a mug to serve himself. His hands, however, shaking slightly, did not get a strong grip on the handle. The porcelain mug slipped from his grasp onto the floor, shattering into a dozen pieces.

Heaving a sigh, Reid bent down to pick up the mess. Morgan stood watching the commotion. "What's going on, man?"

"What's going on is a need to get this cleaned up." Reid snapped, taking a quick glance at his friend. "A person can suffer terminal injuries including a severed artery just from one small shard of glass."

"And that would be important if anyone in the office walked around in their bare feet." Morgan stepped further into the room. "Riley said 'no', didn't she?"

"No," Reid said, standing up to discard the smashed mug.

Morgan was confused. "No, she didn't say no or… no that's not it?"

"I didn't ask her yet." Reid explained. "We didn't get that far…"

"Well then what happened?" Morgan stepped in, making their conversation a bit more private. Reid's hand sloshed the glass into the garbage, annoyed he just couldn't be left alone. It swished from his hand too quickly, slicing a few layers of skin.

He uttered a swear under his breath, going to the sink to wash off the emerging blood. Morgan decided a change of subject might help him calm down a bit. "Elle's here, by the way."

He looked up in shock, wondering if this were some ploy to catch him off guard. "What for?"

"She just showed up," Morgan said, going to grab himself some coffee. His blood began to clot, the wound barely noticeable. Reid took a second attempt at getting a cup, wondering.

This was odd. His parents were threatened, his old friend murdered, and now Elle Greenaway shows up out of nowhere. Three random things were not random, he was sure. He'd been an agent far too long to believe in such things. It was a huge jigsaw puzzle in which Reid was being handed only one piece at a time. So far, he saw no picture.


	7. Flirting

JJ, Emily, and Rossi stood in the bull pen not saying much. They would each like to pretend this wasn't intriguing and get back to work, but no one could. The blinds to Hotch's office were open. They could see them moving around, but could tell nothing else. Even if the entire unit were silent, they would be in the dark.

Reid and Morgan returned from the break room. Reid held two cups of coffee, walking over to JJ. "Hey," he said, handing her the cup. "I spoke to Will after I landed, thank you so much."

"No problem," she replied, taking the cup. She held the warmth in her hands but didn't drink. "Did he give you anything useful?"

"New Orleans PD is going to fax over the case files as soon as possible, probably tomorrow. I'll find out then." He explained, taking a careful sip.

"Why are you back so soon?" JJ asked, casually. At least Reid was a nice distraction while they waited.

He, however, did not respond. Without a word, he walked over to his desk to sit down. "Come on, Reid," Morgan pushed. "You've got to tell us what happened."

"No, I don't Morgan." Reid replied, searching his desk for something to read over. It was clean and clear, though. The one time he needed it to be a mess.

Even Rossi was curious as to his sudden return. "Reid, people don't give up long weekends with their girlfriends for no reason, even geniuses."

"You know what, you guys, its okay." Emily chimed in. She leaned on Reid's desk, looking over him with a superior smile. "He doesn't have to tell us. Because Riley is just going to tell me anyway and that'll be more fun-"

"We had a fight." Reid cried to the group. "We had a… stupid fight and she didn't want to stay… now she's not talking to me."

The hilarity of the situation faded a bit. Reid looked away again in his misery. No one said anything about it, the silence interrupted by the awaited door opening. Everyone turned, not bothering to hide their interest.

Hotch had opened the door and allowed Elle to step out first. He muttered something to her that no one could hear. She nodded lightly and stepped out. Hotch closed the door. Elle didn't give the group a second look. To their surprise, she hurried over to the conference room and disappeared.

Thankfully, Hotch came down to the team. Everyone gathered waiting with baited breath for an explanation.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Reid stood up, seeing his boss take a quick glance in his direction. No doubt also curious to his sudden return. "Well… Elle claims there is a case she needs our help on."

"Case?" Reid wondered. "She's not still working with law enforcement, is she?"

Taking a glance toward the conference room, he continued. "Elle's been working as a secretary in Fairfax. She's been staying out of law and order as much as possible. She's… she claims, through no searching of her own, that she came across a suspicious case and has asked for us to look at it."

"Why?" Emily inquired.

Hotch could hardly believe he was indulging this, let alone bringing his team in, but continued. "After a few girls she knew were killed, she looked into their cases and found a few murders that… could be connected to them."

The news seemed to pass over them like a chill. No one, old and new alike, could even look at each other. "Hotch…" JJ finally managed to voice into the unsettling quiet. "You cannot seriously be considering listening to her? She's sick. She needs help before she can even believe we can take her seriously."

"I know." Hotch said. He had thought this through. "Any other person I would have sent away, but Elle… we've seen what happens when she takes things into her own hands-"

"We don't actually know what happened that night." Morgan said.

"I know," Hotch repeated, more urgently this time; an effort to make the group listen. "I told her we would look over the case to reassure her… only after she had a psychological interview."

Though he wasn't acquainted as JJ and Morgan, Rossi spoke up, "That sounds like good thinking, Hotch."

"I thought so, too." Hotch agreed. "She was reluctant, but she complied. She's waiting in the conference room. I called Riley, she should be here in about a half hour."

Reid could hardly get his throat to work at first. "You… asked… Riley to come?"

Hotch looked Reid with question. "Why shouldn't I, Reid? She's my friend, she's an excellent psychiatrist. Don't you think so?"

"She's one of the best." Reid replied. "I just… don't you think it's a conflict of interest-"

"Reid, unless you want to explain to us why you're back already, I suggest you leave it at that." Hotch stated plainly. He looked to Rossi. "I'll show you the files she brought."

And with that, the two men left the bull pen, disappearing into Hotch's office once more.

Everyone except Reid was thinking the same thing. Morgan, his attention on the conference room, spoke first, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Me too," JJ said, "We should all go say hello."

Morgan placed his hand on her arm. "I think it would be best if… we went one at a time. We don't want to overwhelm her."

JJ agreed that was best, and Emily wasn't in any hurry. With a glance on the nervous genius's back, Morgan headed up to the conference room.

Reid reclaimed his seat, his eyes continuing to glance at the elevators. They opened and he sat expectantly, but no one familiar stepped out. Emily and JJ both took a glance at each other and sat around him.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He confirmed.

"You don't have to." JJ agreed, patting his arm. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Reid nodded, staring into the grayish blue carpet. His hand slipped into the pocket of his pants. His fingers once again wrapped around the tiny red box.

…

On the threshold, Morgan stood for a moment. Elle sat at the table, leaning back in her chair and her arms folded, giving the impression it was four years prior. Morgan knocked on the open door, pulling her attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elle asked, seeing who it was.

"Less than a minute," He replied, stepping inside. She took one glance at him and turned away. Her demeanor gave the notion she was being forced to be here. It seemed like she wanted him to leave, but Morgan couldn't be shaken that easily.

As he took a seat, her eyes traveled to him. "If you're supposed to be my shrink, I think I'll just go home."

Morgan leaned back, taking in her appearance. He gave a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "This is just some excuse to see all your old friends, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Morgan," Elle muttered. There was little feeling in her voice. "Do you think I want to be here?"

"No one forced you." He informed.

With a huff a roll of her eyes, Elle retorted. "I left this job to protect myself. The only reason I'm back is because I'm out of options. No one else will listen, I'm surprised Hotch decided to give me the time of day." Her eyes finally traveled to his, with a curious expression. "You think I'm crazy for coming here, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't read the case yet. But honestly, I think you're just dying at another chance with your boy, Derek Morgan." He gave her his signature smile, the kind he saved for conversations with intriguing women.

And that did it. Elle finally smiled. "The only thing I regret, Morgan, is not taking the time to kick your ass."

They laughed for a few moments, and Elle suddenly felt better. Her smile faded a bit, looking over at the door. Morgan followed her gaze and found a Emily standing there.

Feeling a little out of place. "I don't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay," Morgan said, standing up. "Elle, this is Agent Emily Prentiss, one of our teammates."

"You mean my replacement." She said. Emily looked a little nervous, but Elle stood up to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Agent Prentiss."

"Emily, please, and it's nice to meet you, too." She looked to Morgan. "Riley just called me; she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, so you guys know Dr. Parker?" Elle asked.

Emily gave no response. She turned and walked out; rather quickly, Morgan noticed. He flashed a smile at Elle, "Some of us more than others. I'll see you later."

Morgan walked out of the room and caught up with Emily in the bull pen, which was empty. His eyes traveled to the hall in front of the elevators and noticed Reid pacing in front of them. Morgan hurried over to Emily. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, sincerely. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You just… you left in kind of a hurry back there." He pointed out.

Emily shook her head, putting a smile on her face. "I was just… a little embarrassed. I didn't mean to interrupt you're flirting."

The words came out before she realized, and her tone much sharper than intended. Morgan was confused. "That's what you're upset about?"

"I'm not upset." She said, shrugging. "I don't even care."

"Oh, really, because you sound like you care." Morgan was trying not to laugh. "You don't seem too concerned when I'm flirting with you, however."

"I've seen you flirt with girls every day, why would it bother me?"

"I never pegged you for the jealous type, Emily." He said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up several folders from her desk. "You wish I were jealous, Morgan, and I have to get these filed."

"Sure thing, Princess." He said with a smile. Morgan watched her while she walked away, his eyes landing on her backside as usual.

…

Unaware of the scene going on in the bull pen, Reid waited. They opened four times. Each time they did, Reid looked over expectantly only to be disappointed and continued pacing.

At the fifth time, the doors opened and Reid waited. At last, with her bag slung over her shoulder, Riley walked hurriedly out and into the unit. She never gave a glance in Reid's direction.

He chased after her through the doors. "You're not even going to say hi to me?"

No answer. Unfortunately, the group had gathered again and watched the scene eagerly. Riley stopped at Emily's desk, dropping her jacket and bag aside. She extracted her supplies, slamming things on top as she searched through the contents.

"So what, you're not speaking to me at all?" Reid pressed.

"Well, that was my initial plan." Riley had her items in hand, setting her bag on the floor. She headed towards the steps quickly.

In pursuit, Reid called after her, "I take it you're still pretty mad."

With a whip of her dangerous curls, she turned around. "You figured that out all by yourself. You really are a genius, aren't you?" She turned and tried to hurry away.

"Riley, will you please listen to me? You have no idea how sorry I am."

For the third time in this fight, they had a rapt audience. The team was gathered around the steps listening. Neither one cared. Riley was too angry to care and all Reid was concerned with was calming her down.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact of the matter." She yelled. "Do you have any idea how awful that was for me?"

"Riley…" He lowered his voice, "Please calm down, you're shouting."

That did nothing for her anger. "I know I'm shouting, Spencer! I like to shout! I tend to become a little hysterical when I'm upset and hurt and humiliated! How could you do that? Not once in thirteen months did you mention me. I thought I was a significant part of your life, but I guess I don't mean that much to you!"

Now it was Reid's turn to yell. She wasn't listening and that was frustrating him. "Riley, have you ever considered that maybe this wasn't because of you? My mother is not healthy, dealing with her is difficult under normal circumstances and I've never been in a serious relationship before. I didn't know how she would react, therefore, I didn't know how to deal with it. Yes, I handled this badly and I'm sorry, but maybe you should consider how delicate this is. You act like I did this to hurt you; if you truthfully think that, than maybe you're the one with insincere feelings."

Her eyes glistened; Riley took a deep breath as if she were going to respond. Instead, before she let her tears escape, Riley turned and stormed into the conference room.

A/N: Sorry this is a little late. I was trying to get the story finished before I posted the next chapter. I'm not done yet, but I'm a chapter and a half away. (Yay!) And like I said, it's longer than the others. Quite a bit longer, but I think you'll like it just the same.


	8. Shave and a Haircut

Closing the door, Riley allowed herself a moment to gather herself. She wished for a tissue as she dabbed her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. Thankfully she wasn't wearing make-up.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked.

Riley gave a hum of a response, grateful she hadn't burst into tears. With another deep breath, Riley moved around the table. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Dr. Parker. You must be Elle Greenaway."

"Yeah," she replied, giving Riley's hand a shake. "Thank you for coming on… such short notice."

She knew little about Elle, only what Spencer had told her. He always seemed to have a certain remorse about him when he spoke of her. She arranged her things and readied her yellow legal pad for notes. "Shall we get started?"

…

Reid stood, staring at the closed conference room door for several moments. He knew Riley wouldn't come back out for awhile… but just in case.

It wasn't long before his friends decided it best to step away. Their work was done, but no one could go home yet. Emily went over to the break room for coffee, Morgan went to talk to Garcia, and JJ disappeared into her office. Finally, Reid went and reclaimed his seat at his desk.

Tonight was supposed to be perfect. They should be in Vegas right now. Riley should be enjoying herself and Reid should be working up the courage to pull out the ring. Instead, he was in Quantico dealing with murders and fighting with his girlfriend. Bad luck seemed to enjoy his company.

It was starting to get dark outside, and those not apart of the team were taking off. The noise was quieting down significantly around him. Reid took his bag and reached in, extracting his father's letters.

It was a waste of time reading them over. No new evidence was going to be revealed, but all the same he read every word. Once he finished, he reached over and grabbed the receiver of his phone. Reid's fingers slowly began to dial his father's number, but stopped two digits away. He had left a vague note at Bennington that he and Riley had to leave immediately, but left it at that. He knew he should explain why, but even if it weren't personal, Reid couldn't bring himself to call his father. He hung up.

This wasn't over. Those letters weren't going to stop. The constant fear that someone was going to hurt his mother lurked in his mind. She was safe in the hospital, but those walls were far from infallible. If she weren't so afraid of flying, Reid would order his mother transferred to a hospital in D.C. If things became more serious, he would follow that option.

Reid grabbed the phone again. Will Reid was two hours away and a workaholic. Odds were he wasn't home yet, and so dialed his home number. The voice of the answering machine sounded. It was a lot easier than having to speak to him directly.

"Hey, Dad, it's… Spencer." He paused, gathering his courage. "I'm sorry we had to leave so early today, it was… just a personal problem. Um… I'm in the middle of something with work right now, but I'll let you know when…" he thought for a moment whether he should say 'if'. "…when we'll be able to come back. Keep watch of Mom for me, if it's not too much trouble… and let me know if you get anymore letters. Bye."

He hung up quickly, and his anomalous mind began working again. He wondered if Ethan's murder was connected to his parents' threat, if Elle's appearance was somehow connected to Ethan's murder. Three completely different things had no relationship in theory, but three completely different things didn't happen at once if they weren't apart of some great big picture. And suddenly he began to predict what the next piece of this puzzle would be.

…

The entire interview took almost an hour. Superficially, Elle seemed to be cooperating, but as a professional psychiatrist, Riley was having trouble getting real answers out of her.

Riley made extensive notes along with Elle's responses. Her answers were short and direct, a sign she didn't want to reveal anything personal. She made little eye contact with Riley, giving an indication she was hiding something. Her demeanor was cold and disdainful. The only time she would look in Riley's direction, is to try and take a glance at what she was writing.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Elle finally asked.

"Miss Greenaway, why are you so concerned if I think you're crazy?" Riley asked. Her fingertips rested on the tip of her pen as she looked over the troubled woman, trying to read what was scripted on her face.

"You're supposed to be the psychiatrist." She said shrugging, still not meeting her gaze. "What do you think that means?"

"Well, it's difficult to determine. Psychology itself is more guesswork than fact. But from my experience, people who are afraid the world sees them as crazy draws from the fear of being crazy."

At last Elle looked to her, with a coldness in her eyes. "You have no right to judge me, Dr. Parker. You never went through what I went through, you can't possibly understand how I feel about all this."

Of course, Elle didn't know Riley's history. But, instead of arguing with her, Riley used her ignorance to try and gain her trust. "I'm not judging you, Miss Greenaway, I'm just trying to do my job. I realize you don't want to be here. When you work for the FBI, you don't get a lot of patients that choose to have therapy. I deal with a lot of difficult patients, but all I want to do is help." She took a pause, thinking. "If you are ever interested in getting some official help, I would be more than happy to work with you, or give the name of some very respected-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She snapped.

Riley expected that. "I understand." Taking a glance over her notes, she said, "I think we're done here, I'll give my findings to Hotch."

"What's my diagnosis?" She asked.

"Miss Greenaway, this was just an interview, I'm not diagnosing you." She said as she quickly scanned her writing, then looked up to her patient. "But… in my opinion… I honestly believe your reason for coming here is purely objective."

Elle was a little surprised by that. It melted her icy attitude and looked to Riley with such appreciation. "You mean that? You're… not just trying to get on my good side?"

"It's exactly what I plan to tell Hotch," She replied with a smile. "You can get yourself some coffee if you like while I speak with him."

Riley got up and headed towards the door. Elle called after her. "Am I the most difficult patient you ever had?"

With a smile, Riley looked back. "No…" she said. "Two years ago I had one… he was the toughest one yet."

…

A door opened and Reid took a glance up above. His stomach contracted as Riley exited, but he didn't run to her immediately. He watched her knock on Hotch's door with her notes and disappear inside. She had left the conference room door opened. Elle was still in there. The last time Reid spoke to her had been in Ohio in her hotel room. He had tried to help her and, despite Morgan's reassurance, he always felt her downfall had been partly his fault.

Taking a deep breath, Reid stood and made his way to the open door. He saw Elle lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice Reid approach until he knocked on the door, to the tune of "Shave and Haircut".

Unlike with Morgan, Elle looked pleased when she saw her new visitor. "Hey, Reid," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he smiled nervously, his hands disappearing in his pocket. "This is certainly a surprise."

"Not a pleasant one, though, right?" she said as he moved further into the room.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I find it pleasant. I've really missed you."

Elle was touched, and for a moment looked like the girl they used to know. "I've missed you, too. You look so different."

"Bad, different?" he asked.

"No, not bad, just… grown up." She pointed out. "Uh, did I hear you yelling before?"

A little embarrassed. "Oh, that was… nothing. Um… can I talk to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're wondering why I'm here?"

"No," Reid replied. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Surprised, Elle began to get to her feet. "What the hell for, Reid?"

He hesitated at first, but it was too late to stop now. "The last conversation we had… I should have tried to help you."

"Reid… you did try to help me." She pointed out.

"I tried to make you feel better, but I didn't help you. I should have…" Four years of guilt spilled from his mouth, like a soda opening after being shaken. "I should have gone to Hotch… you would haven't gotten scared, you wouldn't have gone out that night, you wouldn't have lost your job…"

"Reid," she moaned, her hands landed on his shoulders, trying to get him to look in her eyes. "What happened was not your fault. If you had gone to Hotch… maybe some things would be different, but I made my own choices. I could have gone to Hotch, too. And as for my job, I quit. I still would have left… I couldn't let this place infect my life anymore. I just should have left sooner."

It didn't ease his blame. Elle wouldn't let up until he agreed. "My life is not your responsibility. You did exactly what a friend should do… be a friend. Do you understand me?"

With a twitch of his mouth, Reid shrugged. "I still feel bad. I am sorry, Elle."

"I do not accept your apology, Reid, because it's not necessary." She replied, pulling him into a hug. "But I do appreciate it."

Reid embraced her. After such a bad day, it was nice to face one demon that had been haunting him and defeat it.

…

After talking to Hotch, Riley put her things into her bag. The bull pen was completely empty, and she was desperate to talk to Reid. She felt horrible and, once the fog had lifted, realized what a brat she was being. Coffee might lead her in the right direction, and so made her way to the break room. All she found was Emily, leaning her palms on the counter, her back to her.

She'd tried to forget what Morgan had said, but it infected her mind like a cancer. That warm knotted feeling that grew in her stomach had yet to subside. It had been sitting there since she was outside the conference room. Emily had stood there for a half a minute. Emily had seen Morgan flirt before, yes, but he usually saved that particular behavior for her. What made Elle Greenaway so special to pull his attention like that? But, more importantly, why did it bother her?

"Hey," Riley said, pulling her attention from her thoughts. "Hotch wants everyone to gather in the conference room. Have you seen Spencer?"

Emily stood, taking a glance at the group of desks. "He was there a minute ago. Maybe he… went to say hi to Elle."

Riley looked over Emily's face with curiosity. "Are you okay? You look… kind of pale."

"It's…" she glanced around for listening ears. "It's probably nothing."

"What's up?" Riley asked, going to get herself a cup of coffee.

She turned and leaned against the counter, folding her arms. "I'm just thinking… about… Morgan."

"Morgan?" Riley stirred the cream and sugar in her drink. "What about him?"

"Well… you're supposed to be the expert. What do you think it means when… a person is jealous?"

Confused, Riley replied, "Okay, you're going to have to walk me through this one."

"Well… I've known Morgan for years. He's one of my closest friends… and I know he's kind of a player and… I've seen him flirt with many girls… why would it bother me now?"

Riley pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. "Em… I may be jumping to conclusions, but are saying you like Morgan? As in you 'like' like him?"

"'Like' like him? What, are we in junior high?" Emily gave a laugh.

Riley laughed along with her. "Okay, how about having romantic feelings for him? Is that enough grown-up vocab for you?"

"I don't… I don't have romantic feelings for Morgan." Emily said, her smile fading. "I'm sure there's a rational explanation as to why it suddenly concerns me."

"Hmm," Riley thought. "Maybe I'm wrong, but… I'm not sure this is a new feeling, it's just the first time you're noticing it."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

Riley took a careful sip and continued. "Emily, I know I haven't known you guys that long; and I know you and I have only been good friends for a few months, but I'm pretty good at what I do, and I have noticed some things."

Emily turned directly to her, the concern rising. "And those things would be?"

"Well… I've always noticed Morgan holds a certain… interest with you. When he's in the room or he's brought up in a conversation… your attention changes almost instantly."

"And you think that means I have feelings for him?" Emily confirmed.

Riley continued. "I've seen you when his attention is on other girls. Not like Garcia, just… girls that could be a threat to you. You look like you want to scratch their eyes out."

"You know, Rye, it's a good theory, but… I think you're just jumping to conclusions." Emily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're right, Em. I'm just a professional psychiatrist. I work for the FBI, I graduated from one of the best medical schools in the world. What the hell do I know?"

With a knowing smile, Riley took her beverage and left the break room, leaving Emily alone to her thoughts, now only made worse.

…

A/N: The story is finished now so there shouldn't be any too long delays.


	9. Elle's Case

Elle released Reid from her grasp and gave him an assuring smile. "I still can't get over how much you've changed."

"I didn't think I was so different." Reid mentioned. "It's like a frog in water. You notice it because you haven't been here, like putting a frog directly in boiling water, it jumps out. The others are as placing a frog in cold water and slowly heating it, it doesn't notice it and… boils to death."

"And there's the Reid I remember." She said with a half a laugh. "What else is still the same? Read 20,000 words a minute and complain how you can't get a date?"

"Hey, I get plenty of dates." Reid corrected. "But… provided I haven't completely ruined everything, I don't believe I'll be dating much longer."

Confused, Elle opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as Morgan and Emily joined them. "Hey, guys."

"Hotch told everyone to meet in here. He's having copies made of Elle's case." Morgan pointed out, sitting across from the two.

Emily took her time sitting down, wanting to make sure there were a few seats between her and Morgan. As she sat, she realized what an odd gesture that was. She had never cared where she sat before.

To Reid's surprise, the next person to join them was Riley herself. "What are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch thought it would be a good idea if I sat in on this." She explained. Her eyes seemed reluctant to look at anyone, standing next to the empty chair beside Reid.

"Can I sit here?" she asked sensitively, her delicate fingers resting on back of the seat.

Reid looked her over, pleased her expression was soft and apologetic. It was amazing how many different emotions made this woman look cute, including guilt. He gave her a short nod. "I'd like that."

She sat down, avoiding his gaze, and settled herself. Reid couldn't take his eyes off her, however. He wanted to slip his hand under the table to take hers. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ arrived, which distracted him.

Rossi sat down while JJ started handing out copies of the file. Moving to the front of the room, Hotch took a seat at the head of the table.

"I want to make this clear to everyone." He explained as he got situated, "We are not investigating this case, we are not looking for any leads. We are just here to give Elle our views on this. This is not a profile, just professional opinions. Understood?"

The group complied. Reid read over the file at his usual pace, finishing just as Hotch was ready to begin the presentation.

"Two months ago, Elle's neighbor, Myra Little, 28-years-old, was reported murdered. Her body had been found in the street two blocks from her place. They believed she had been attacked while coming home from work. It was determined a homicidal mugging. The next day, Larissa Henshtein, a 16-year-old cashier, had been found murdered in the storage room of the mini-mart she worked. It's on the corner of Elle's street. She saw both these girls on a regular basis and, since they were killed less than 36 hours apart, she decided to do a little investigating."

"Elle, I'm not trying to offend you," Morgan began, "But is this a hobby of yours? Investigating murder cases in your spare time."

"Actually, Morgan, it's not," Elle explained. "Believe me, I try to keep this trash out of my life, but I knew these girls. I saw them every day. Larissa was just a kid, she wanted to go to Georgetown… I felt like I owed it to both of you. That's when I found the other murders. Some were before the girl's deaths, the others began occurring afterward on a regular basis, one or two every other week, up until six weeks ago."

"Hotch… she might be right," JJ noticed, reading over the other victims. "The MO varies a bit, but all the girls were killed the same way… but why weren't they connected?"

Elle had an explanation for that, too. "I thought about that, and, after looking into their histories, a lot of them weren't reported missing, some were using fake names… a few, as you can see in the file were Jane Does. The most likely reasoning is these girls were runaways and prostitutes."

"That doesn't make sense," Emily chimed in, "Why would the unsub target one type of girl, and then shift his MO and kill two completely different girls and then back again. We have never seen that before."

"Not without a reason, anyway." Rossi admitted. "If I were to guess, I'd say these girls had a personal run in with the unsub. Possibly offending him."

"Okay, Larissa was a straight A high school student and Myra…" Morgan muttered, reading carefully as he spoke. "… what was Myra's profession?"

"Well that's one thing," Elle explained, "Myra was a dancer in a strip club. She was in the process of getting her life together. She used to be a heroin addict. But over the last year she got clean and was getting on her feet. I thought she was doing better."

"That could connect her to the other victims." JJ pointed out. "We just need to know what his interest in Larissa was. I wonder if he knew her personally. We should try to determine her closest friends or even recent ex-boyfriends."

"Guys," Hotch explained. "I understand we're all willing to help investigate, but remember we're not getting involved. Let's just… try to focus on-"

"Of course, Hotch," Elle muttered. "We wouldn't want everyone to get carried away, would we?"

He was not taking her attitude lightly. "Elle, I'm forcing my entire team to stay late on a Friday evening. I am sure each one of them has better plans than giving a hypothetical profile. If you don't like the way I'm running things, you are welcome to leave."

"I think JJ has a point. It seems odd he would change his MO for just one person. Could Larissa have been involved with any… less dignified people at school? Drop outs or drug addicts, maybe?" Riley asked, trying more to ease the tension than change the subject.

Hotch's eyes moved from Elle over to Riley. The expression was undeniable. She sat back, closing her mouth immediately, and Reid understood. Riley hadn't been asked for her expert opinion on the file, Hotch wanted her here to observe Elle.

Elle heaved a shallow breath. Her fury mixed with annoyance, giving the impression she may lunge at Hotch if he angered her further. "You know what, Hotch, if you were just going to give me the runaround on this, you could have saved me a lot of time."

"Elle, we want to help you." Morgan exclaimed. "I will admit, these murders do seem a little too similar to be coincidental. But even you know we can't get involved."

"Not unless it crosses state lines, anyway. Some of the murders here are in DC, but since it's technically not in a state, I'm not sure that will justify it." Rossi made clear.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Reid," Hotch mentioned. "Do you have any opinion?"

Reid had lots of opinions. He had plenty of ideas what to look for on this case. Maybe it was just the intensity of his week, but there was the strangest feeling in his stomach. "Honestly, Hotch… I feel like I've seen this killer before."

There wasn't a calm expression around him. Even Riley, who had been avoiding his eyes, looked to him with worry and fear. Reid needed to explain. "It's strange though. If we've dealt with this unsub before… I can't remember him."

Riley's hand rose gently and rested on Reid's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he assured, taking her hand to pull it off him. "I can't explain it, but… I feel a connection to these murders. I don't know what it is."

His fingers entwined with Riley's, trying to determine why this case seemed so familiar. Hotch thought for a long minute. "Okay," he finally spoke, slowly. "Reid, why don't you look into that? Go over every case you've dealt with since you came to the BAU, see if you can spot an obvious connection to this case. It may just be coincidental."

"I don't think so, Hotch," Morgan added. "If there was a case Reid worked on like this one, he'd remember."

Agent Hotchner was not convinced. "Maybe. I'd still like him to look into himself. Reid, if you want to start in the morning, I know it's Saturday, but-"

"No, I'll come in." He was planning to, anyway, expecting the information to come in from New Orleans. "I don't mind."

"If you need help, Reid," Garcia said, "I'd be happy to join you. It'll go faster with a computer."

JJ spoke up next. "Yeah, and I can call the Fairfax police. Maybe they can give us some more information on this."

Hotch tried to make things a bit more clear. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, guys, but I don't want us getting too involved. And I say this for all our sakes. Strauss especially doesn't like us taking things into our hands."

"They'll stay under the radar, Hotch." Rossi voiced. "You never know, just a little searching could really help."

Reluctant, "Alright, then. Anyone who wants to assist Reid in his search is welcome to come in tomorrow morning. Other than that, I think we're done here."

Elle was looking to Reid with such appreciation. Everyone stood, each with desperation to get their evening started. Riley took her time. As Reid stood, he looked her over, waiting to be alone with her.

"Reid," Elle said, pulling his attention. He looked to her and immediately was taken in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Elle… I was just voicing my opinion. It's not anything you should thank me for." He explained.

Elle pulled away to look at him, her eyes sparkled with her smile and seemed like the woman he had first met, on her first case in Seattle. "But if you hadn't, Hotch would have just dismissed me. I didn't come here because I'm paranoid. I really think there's something suspicious about these murders. They don't deserve to be shoved into a drawer, especially if they don't have to be."

"Why don't you meet us here in the morning?" Reid asked. "You can help us."

Her smiled faded into a look of uncertainty. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I do." He stated.

Thinking, she gave a slow, hesitant nod. "Alright… I'll be here."

"Great," He said.

Glancing over at Dr. Parker, Elle continued. "Are you heading out? Do you want to get a drink?"

"Actually," Reid's gaze fell on the woman pretending she wasn't listening to the conversation behind her, "why don't you go on ahead. I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded, sensing there was much more between the two than first met the eye. Seeming a little surprised, Elle took her coat and walked out. The two were finally alone.

It was like a game of chicken. The first person to speak would show weakness and be in the wrong. Reid, having started the whole thing, knew he should concede.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Reid asked. "We could… go to dinner or… discuss Elle's case or, you could, I don't know, apologize to me."

A long moment passed and finally, with sparkling brown eyes, Riley turned to him with such a soft expression. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you know what Riley, you should be." Reid pointed out, speaking much more bitterly than he felt. It melted away almost at once. "Okay, I'm sorry, I was expecting us to continue fighting."

Riley stepped closer to him. "It doesn't cancel out what you did, but… I shouldn't have acted like that. I was hurt and angry. I should have listened to you."

"You wouldn't even let me talk, you just… made up your mind about it and wouldn't listen. I hate it when you do that."

"I know and I'm sorry." She urged. "But you have to understand why I was upset. Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was nervous about meeting your mother and you let me walk in there just expecting her to know who I am. I made a fool of myself."

"Okay, well, that's the reason why I'm the worst boyfriend in the world." Reid said, his eyes looking to the floor.

"No, you're not. You're the best." Riley corrected, her arms going around his neck. She brushed her brow against his, trying to get him to look in her eyes. "You just… handled this very poorly."

"I know I should have told her, I'm sorry." He said, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I knew I would have to eventually. It's just… I didn't know how she would react… I've never had a real girlfriend before, never mind she's the love of my life… and we have been so happy, I didn't want to ruin it, I didn't… I didn't want to give you an excuse to run."

"Spencer," She protested, "don't you trust me? We promised each other things would be different this time. I'm not going anywhere. Face it, kiddo, you're stuck with me."

His forehead fell on hers again. "You're right… I should have just told her. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Well, Dr. Reid, you may be a genius, but you're still only human."

He smiled, "I am sorry. But please understand, this is in no way a reflection on how I feel about you. Not at all."

"I know," Riley replied with a nod. Reid pulled his chair back out from the table. "Of course, your mother thinks I'm the government trying to harm her son. I guess that means she doesn't like me very much."

Reid sat down. His hands went to her hips, guiding her onto his lap. "Well, that's okay. Because I like you."

Riley giggled. Her arms went around him as they glided into a kiss. Their lips moved in their natural harmony. Her one hand ran up into his long hair. Reid's hand slipped from her hip down her thigh. It lingered at the hem of her skirt, trying to resist the urge to travel underneath it, which became even more difficult hearing her sigh so blissfully into their kiss.

"I thought you guys were fighting." A voice sniggered from the door. JJ stood in the doorway with her coat and bag ready to go.

"We made up, now leave us alone." Was Reid's muffled response. He was beginning to lose the battle as his fingers made a half an inch journey under the fabric.

"Listen, everyone's leaving. You guys want to join us for drinks?" She asked.

Riley pulled from the kiss and stood up. "Uh, no… I think we're just… going to go home."

Reid, his feelings unanimous, got up and followed Riley to the door. "I thought so," JJ added, heading to catch the others at the elevators.

Gathering their things, Reid and Riley headed out of the BAU. They waited outside the building for the next available cab. Had the two lovers paid attention to anything besides each other, they may have sensed they were being watched.

As they climbed into the cab, the street was quiet. Among the shadows appeared a tiny glow; the flame of a cigarette. A figure stood still in the shadows, watching them. He took a long drag. "Hello again, Dr. Reid," He whispered and exhaled his smoke into the chilly night air.

…

A/N: As for last night's episode, I always knew Reid was a Whovian! :)


	10. Stranger

When she had left the FBI, Elle's intention was to leave everything connected to her life here behind. She had wanted to start fresh, to find something that gave her happiness. Unfortunately, Elle Greenaway had never been able to escape her past. Indeed, it seemed every day she came across something that reminded her, and it rattled her to the bone. Just being around these people was debilitating enough. However, they seemed rather pleased to see her again, and therefore couldn't deny the invitation to come out for the evening.

The group ended up at their usual bar, not far from the unit and the academy. Inside was filled with agents and several cadets, all happy at the start of their weekend. Though they had to come in the next day, it didn't dampen the team's spirits as they began to enjoy their end of the week. At least they were home instead of stuck out-of-town.

Late in the evening, Elle sat at the bar with a drink in her hand, trying desperately to hide her displeasure. She watched as Morgan and Emily attempted to beat the undefeatable JJ at a game of darts. After her third victory, she conceding and let the two dual it out for the next game, sitting with her and Garcia at the bar.

"Ice water, please," she asked the bar tender, adjusting herself carefully on the stool. Neither action going unnoticed by Elle.

"Nice to see Reid and Riley made up," Garcia mentioned, sipping her seven and seven. "Too bad they didn't come out with us."

JJ nodded in agreement, but Elle was intrigued. "I can't exactly wrap my head around that. The last time I saw him he was this… awkward doe-eyed kid complaining how he couldn't get a date and now he has a girlfriend. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," JJ replied. Her water was placed on a napkin before her. She picked it up to take a sip and continued. "They've been living together for a year now."

"He's crazy about her," Garcia added. "Reid isn't impulsive. He wouldn't buy a ring unless he was sure."

Both girls looked at Garcia in surprise, JJ more than Elle. "Oh my God…"

Garcia sat in panic a moment, disbelieving she'd just said that. Garcia was good at finding anyone's secret in a computer, but when it came to keeping them…

Wanting answers, JJ pressed further. "Garcia… is Reid going to propose?"

Cringing at herself, Garcia lowered her voice. "I'm sorry; I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I interrupted him when he was telling Morgan."

"Oh, that explains it." Elle smiled, remembering. "When we were talking before, he said he didn't think he would be dating much longer."

JJ was stunned, but she soon had a grin. "Oh my God… I can't… I mean, I know he loves her, but he never mentioned anything about marriage…"

"Please, please do not tell anyone else and please don't tell Reid I told you."

"Oh, my lips are sealed." JJ agreed, still grinning.

"Yeah, I wish mine had been." She set her drink down. "Alright, I'm going to the loo. I shall return."

Leaving them alone, Elle looked into the brown liquid of her drink. "Wow… Reid's getting married, Gideon's gone, Hotch is divorced, you have a family, Morgan's… well, still Morgan, but everything else has changed so much." She took a sip and shook her head. "I guess I assumed it would still be the same."

JJ looked over her former friend. She and Elle had never really been close, but her sympathy went to her just the same. "I think it's really admirable what you're doing, trying to find the killer of those girls. I have to admit, when Hotch first told us… I thought maybe-"

"I was crazy and paranoid?" She finished for her.

"That's not what I was planning on saying, no." JJ corrected.

"I'm sure that's what the rest of them are thinking." Elle looked to her. "But I do appreciate the help. I don't know why, but I just… have to do this."

This wasn't the first time someone had needed to pursue a case that had been haunting them. Not long after Rossi's arrival did he need to close a 20-year-old murder case of the Galen parents. And Reid had missed the birth of Henry when he needed to remain in Vegas to look into the death of Riley Jenkins, a case gone unsolved since he was a little boy.

"I do have one question for you, JJ." Elle said seriously.

"What's that?" She asked.

Elle gave a smile, her eyes twinkling for a moment. "When are you due?"

It came as a shock. JJ hadn't thought anyone would be able to tell. They couldn't last time. With a small twinge in her cheeks, she grinned. "September."

"Congratulations," she said with a smile. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well, Will knows, obviously. We've been trying for months… but I haven't mentioned it to the team yet."

Elle gave a smile. "Looks like my lips are sealed, too."

JJ held her water, about to take a sip. "Four years and you can still read people… I guess old habits die hard."

…

The next morning, just before ten, Emily stood outside the elevators. The lobby was dead silent, most of the building's occupants off for the weekend. The elevators were much too slow, especially since they were making minimal stops. She pressed the up button a few times more, urging it to speed up.

"You can press the button all you want, it's not going to come any faster," a voice said behind her.

Emily hated the fact her face felt warm as she smirked and looked behind her. "Hmm, I'm amazed you can show your face around here, Morgan, after getting your ass beat at darts last night."

"What makes you think I didn't let you win, Prentiss?" he asked, stepping closer to stand beside her. Emily wavered from her usual professional outfit, this time in black jeans and a blue button down blouse. Her eyes remained on the door, pretending she wasn't interested in the man standing next to her, Emily never noticed how Morgan admired the clothing fitting over her curves.

"So," she voiced, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "How was the rest of your evening?"

"What is that tone supposed to suggest?" He asked. His arms folded in question, and he noticed her eyes dart for a moment to the muscles of his arms, disappearing under his black t-shirt.

But she looked away and rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't notice you flirting with that group of girls when I left. The same ones who were giggling at you while we were playing. Forget the fact you were old enough to be their father."

Morgan let out a chortle. "That is an interesting color on you, Emily."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice squeaked, grateful the lobby was empty.

"You are green. With envy." He sported a gloating smile as at last, the doors slid open. He stepped inside, pressing for the unit's level. Emily followed quickly, glaring at him. "Jealousy makes a woman awfully transparent."

She rolled her eyes again. "We had this conversation yesterday. I am not jealous. I have never been jealous of you. I have nothing to be jealous of. Maybe you just want me to be jealous because I'm one of the few women you know who doesn't fall over herself for you."

Letting out another laugh. "Fine, if that's what you need to tell yourself, that's fine. Anything that will get you through the lonely nights."

He looked to her and gave a wink. She continued glaring, but couldn't stop the smile trying to form. She looked away, hoping he didn't notice the blush still vibrant in her cheeks. The doors opened and Emily rushed out, eager to get away from him.

JJ and Garcia were already inside, talking in the break room with fresh coffee brewing. Emily and Morgan left their conversation in the elevator, joining them. Just after Morgan poured his coffee, Elle arrived, looking messier than yesterday. Each one ignoring the fact she was wearing the same clothes as last night.

At 10:30, the last of the workers arrived. "Good Morning," Reid said with a bright smile, going to the coffee. "Everyone had a good time last night, I assume?" 

"Sounds like you did, too." Garcia said with a significant smile. "Did anything special happen last night?"

Reid stirred in an obscene amount of sugar, an indication he didn't get much sleep. "I don't kiss and tell."

Emily let out a loud, annoyed sigh. "Alright, instead of getting into the recent masculine conquests of our teammates, why don't we get started on Elle's case?"

Her tone was sharp. Emily hadn't meant it to come out like that. But everyone knew she had a point. They ushered into the bull pen to work out a plan and what leads to follow. Garcia stayed behind. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Reid… I didn't mean that… I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," he whispered with a smile. "And no. I haven't asked her yet."

Disappointed, she whined "When?"

He gave the girl a pat on the shoulder as they headed to join the team. "Garcia, I promise, when it happens, you will be the first to know."

…

Riley and Spencer had decided they'd try to contact Will Reid this evening, and discuss what they needed to do. Maybe interviewing Reid's mother wasn't such a good idea, especially now, but they hadn't made any final decisions.

Having the morning to herself, Riley had left not long after Spencer. There were no pressing errands she needed to do. After grabbing coffee, she had decided to take a trip to a used bookstore and hunt for anything worth while.

By noon, she was ready to leave. With new purchases to add to her collection, Riley was thinking about making a call to see if the team was done for the day. Pulling out her cell phone, she opened the door to the shop. As she exited, she almost collided with someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled, a bit distracted.

"That's alright," His voice sounded young and very timid. As Riley searched through her contacts he continued. "You're Dr. Parker, right?"

Taken by surprised, just as she found the number, Riley turned to look at the speaker. He was a young man, with light brown hair, curly on top. His eyes were soft and it seemed a great effort for him to make contact with her. He had to be around 20-years-old.

"Have we met?" Riley asked, scanning his face. He looked familiar, but nothing about him stood out in her mind. If she had seen him walking on the street, she probably wouldn't even notice him.

"I've never made much of an impression on pretty girls." It was a plan statement, sounding as if he were expecting her to ask that. "I've heard a lot about you over the last few years, though."

That wasn't a surprise. Ever since Seattle, Riley had been recognized from the Undertaker case. At first, she had been stopped over a dozen times by people, all with a disturbing interest for details on her kidnapping. But that was a year ago.

And, considering her past history, Riley didn't take too well to strangers like this. "I see." She stammered. "You weren't… waiting here for me, were you?"

"How's Dr. Reid doing?" His question was genuine. He became more relaxed as he spoke.

The question only doubled to her worry. "How do you know Dr. Reid?"

"Just from a long time ago. He saved my life once." He gave a nod, like it justified everything.

The news did nothing for her fear. "Yeah, he… he's good at saving people."

"He saved you. A few times, huh?" The boy smiled. He looked so innocent, yet his very presence sent a chill down her spine.

A few deep breaths. "Are you interested in seeing Dr. Reid? Because I can give you his number, and-"

"No, I know how to contact him." He explained. "I just wanted to see you again, Dr. Parker. And tell you how glad I am Dr. Reid found someone who makes him so happy."

Without another word, the boy turned to leave. Riley wanted to call after him, ask for his name and press him for answers. But her fear stopped her. Her fingers quickly found Spencer's number. Riley listened, waiting through the rings.


	11. A Waste of Time

JJ was in her office trying to contact the Fairfax police, using all her skills and charm to convince them to help. Elle had tagged along, feeling slightly helpless at the moment. Not being apart of the FBI anymore, there was little she could do currently. Garcia sat in her cave searching for anything connecting Larissa and Myra to each other and at least some of the other victims. The rest were reading over Elle's notes and the files on the case, trying to determine if they missed any information. By noon, no one had anything helpful.

Reid tossed the folder on his desk after studying it much too long. He'd read it at least twenty times. He had studied it enough and squeezed it dry. After a moment spent rubbing the tired from his eyes, he relaxed. One hand slipped into the pocket of his sweater, holding onto the box once again.

Morgan, reading at a much slower pace, continued searching for clues in the notes. His eyes drifted away from the words and landed on Emily, in the break room grabbing a refill. He thought about the other day, when she needed a little cheering up. That guy was an idiot. If he had a chance with a girl like Emily Prentiss, he wouldn't give it up just because her schedule wouldn't cooperate… and if he had a chance with _the _Emily Prentiss… now that was a foolish thought, even if it were just a fantasy.

It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it. Morgan would be lying if he said he hadn't been attracted to her, right from the start, when he first shook her hand in the conference room. And maybe a little piece of him had been interested in her ever since Kilgore Trout. But even if he didn't work with her, he didn't have a chance. Working together was probably the only way Morgan could get so close to the sophisticated, beautiful, rich daughter of an ambassador. Though, she was much more than rich and beautiful. She was fun and funny. She was smart and caring and interesting and warm… and she had a smile that lit up the room like a Christmas tree. Maybe that was the reason he flirted with her so much, subconsciously knowing it was the closest they'd ever get. He didn't know for certain, though. It just seemed to come out when he was around her.

"Did you find something?" Reid asked, grabbing his attention.

"No… what makes you think that?" He wondered.

"You stopped reading and have been staring into space for a long time." Reid mentioned as Emily returned to the boys. "I thought maybe you had an idea."

Morgan shook his head. "No my mind just wandered off." He explained, setting the file down, silently praising Reid hadn't looked in the direction of his gaze. He took one last glance at Emily and leaned back to stretch. "Is anyone else starting to think this is all just a waste of time?"

Morgan may be right, Reid knew, but over twelve hours later, he hadn't shaken the feeling he recognized this case. In fact, he felt more strongly about it the longer he studied. He was missing something. And someone like Reid, who remembered just about everything, found this incredibly frustrating.

It was like she could sense when he needed her. Reid's phone went off at that moment and smiled when he spotted the ID. "Hey," he said happily as he answered.

"Hey," she stammered. "How's it… going?"

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, sitting up in his seat, the better to pay attention. Reid recognized that hitch in her voice.

"I'm just… paranoid. You know me." After all this time, the emotionally stunted psychiatrist couldn't learn her lesson and speak up about things that bothered her. "I was just wondering how the investigation's going. Any breakthroughs?"

"Not yet," Yes, he did know her, and he was not convinced everything was alright. "We might be a little longer here. If you're not doing anything, we wouldn't mind another opinion. Why don't you come meet us?"

There was a considerable silence, before she replied. "You know what, I think I will. I'll be there soon."

"Great," He replied. "We'll be here."

Another moment and Reid hung up. "Riley's on her way here."

"Great," Emily said at her desk, unbuttoning her blouse. The air was warm and stuffy in here. "We could use another set of eyes."

Her blouse slipped off, revealing her black tank top underneath, which was much more comfortable. For Emily, it was. Morgan fidgeted in his seat staring at her again; he forced himself to focus on the case once more.

JJ appeared a moment later with some papers in hand. "These just arrived," she said, setting them before Reid.

A quick read over, "Oh, right," They were the reports on Ethan's murder. "I was so busy, I had almost forgotten about these." He looked up to her, thankful. "Thanks, JJ."

She still looked a bit sick, but was giving Reid a glowing smile. "You're welcome, Spence."

The way she was looking at him was rather suspicious. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, still grinning stupidly. "I'm just… I'm really happy for you."

A genius, maybe, and an excellent profiler, but Reid was a bit slow on social behavior. "…Thanks. What… for?"

"You just… seem pretty happy lately, and I'm glad. You deserve it." JJ turned to hurry back to her office before he could inquire more. Normally she was much better at keeping secrets, but the hormones had already taken a hold on her.

…

Dr. Roberts was beginning to dread these sessions. Twice a week she sat in a room with him… her. And _she_ refused to talk about anything important, or to admit that maybe what _she_ was doing was not best.

Dr. Roberts had hoped to make at least a small breakthrough by now, but Amanda had not spoken about Adam since Dr. Reid's last visit. That had been awhile ago. Perhaps she should contact him again and ask him to try speaking to her another time. The poor boy's mind could not keep this façade up forever.

At first, she had thought Adam might come out when Julie died. After falling off the roof, the doctors had done everything to save her, but after surgery, her spinal cord was too badly damaged and the poor young girl spent the next few years as a quadruped. Dr. Roberts had explained the facts to of Julie's condition, to perhaps pull Adam out so he would want to see her, but she suspected the guilt was too strong to fight through, and therefore relied on Amanda to do his living for him.

And finally, as her body continued deteriorating, Julie had given out two months ago. Dr. Roberts should have contacted Dr. Reid then, but had thought it wasn't necessary, that she could handle bringing Amanda to a breakthrough herself. But if anything, it only made her hold on Adam Jackson's mind stronger. At this point, there seemed no way to penetrate her.

She set up the ash tray on the coffee table. Amanda would certainly want to smoke when she arrived. Dr. Roberts arranged herself, ready for further useless notes she would diligently keep to learn more about this confused soul.

A knock on her door indicated her patient was here. She checked her watch… Amanda was early. Amanda had a tendency to show up late; her way of defying authority. "Come in," Dr. Roberts said.

An orderly stepped in, hanging onto the door. "Dr. Roberts…" she stammered. Her face was pale.

"Samantha?" she asked. Orderlies had no reason to bother her, unless there was an emergency.

"Ma'am…" She was acting like she had just seen a ghost. "Uh… Dr. Edmund asked for you."

"Well, tell him it will have to wait until after my session. Check to make sure Adam Jackson is on his way. Remember, he likes to be called Amanda."

"It's… about… Adam Jackson… ma'am." Her knuckles were white as they clutched on the door.

Dr. Roberts closed the patient file. She waited a long time. "Well, what about him?"

Samantha the Orderly could barely speak. This kind of incident did not happen often in a hospital for psych patients. "He… he wasn't awake when Hank brought his breakfast this morning, but he thought he was just sleeping."

The doctor was confused, an increasing sensation of fear growing in her stomach.

Samantha continued. "Dr. Edmund asked why he wasn't ready for his session… I said he was still sleeping, so he went in to wake him up…"

The next words did not want to come out of her mouth. She stood, clutching the door, looking as if she might be sick. "What is it?" Dr. Roberts demanded.

"He's dead…" she managed to squeak. "His sheets were covered with blood… Dr. Edmund said he was impaled in the stomach… but they haven't found any weapon yet."

The news took the warmth from Dr. Robert's form. Swallowing the bile that was forming in her throat, she nodded and set the file aside. "Tell Dr. Edmund… I'll be right there."

Samantha rushed away. Dr. Roberts took her time standing up, afraid moving too fast would make her vomit. She honestly felt Adam Jackson was a lost cause… but no one would ever know. Amanda had claimed him forever, just as she had always intended.

…

If Ethan's murder had seemed suspicious on Thursday, reading over the case files just added to the confusion. According to the CSU report, there was no sign of a break-in or a struggle. Ethan had been killed in a store room after being stabbed in the stomach; no murder weapon was found in the entire bar.

Strangely enough, however, it wasn't a wound that could kill within a few minutes. He had to have been lying there for several hours before he finally bled out. The time of death put the club during working hours. Maybe he was in too much pain to move and find help, but that wound had to be unbearable. He had to be moaning in pain, someone working would have heard him back there.

Something else wasn't right. Ethan was a musician. There might be a place in the back for him to prepare or relax. But there didn't seem to be one reason why he should have to be in a store room. Everyone on duty that night was considered a suspect, but they had all come forward willingly. As far as Reid could read, the only thing the employees were guilty of was not realizing a murder was taking place right under their noses.

The coroner's report seemed basic for a death like this. Ethan did have an obscene amount of alcohol in his system, that could explain for remaining still and maybe even silent while he died. With that and the pain, he may have passed out before he bled out.

A report could only tell him so much, though. He needed to speak to a person; a person who perhaps had noticed something insignificant and didn't write it down, one detail that could break the case. Reid knew he shouldn't get involved with this. He could get in trouble for neglecting his work for personal reasons. The team could be in enough trouble for helping Elle. Besides, police were reluctant to cooperate with the FBI even when they had an invitation. (Leona Novak sprung to mind.) Still, even if he wasn't suspicious about this, Reid was in a position to find his friend's killer. He had to do all he could to help bring closure to his family.

But he had a better idea than fighting with the police. If Garcia could look through Ethan's records, maybe find someone he was close to on a regular basis – maybe a girlfriend or coworker. Sometimes in deaths like this, certain details rise up, ones that seem completely irrelevant until after the act.

"How's it going?" Elle asked, coming into the bull pen. She leaned on Reid's desk, her arms folded in a standoffish offense. Or maybe she was just cold. "Did you find whatever it was that sparked your interest?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm almost certain we haven't actually encountered this killer before. We've had unsubs target prostitutes, but… I don't think it's the same thing. It's different… it's like I understand this kid."

"How do you know it's a kid?" Elle wondered.

That was something. There was no indication of how old the killer was, it just seemed to fit that he be… young. Maybe an adolescent or a few years older. Still, that didn't narrow it down. There had to be hundreds of adolescent males on sexual predator lists, any one of them could make a good suspect, but none who could explain Reid's association.

He gave a shrug and set Ethan's case down. "How's it feel being in the bull pen again?"

"Like I walked into a nightmare," she pushed the mess of her hair off her face. "I do want the help, but if I'd known I'd be stuck here this long, I may have reconsidered the whole thing."

Elle was in a lot of pain. Reid had been in that pain before, and he had started down a very dangerous path. One that he had been rescued from before it had been too late. Gideon had stepped up like Reid had tried to do for her. Reid was a one of a kind man, but he honestly didn't know what was so different about him from Elle that had allowed him to be saved.

But, even after four years and so much experience, Reid didn't know what to say. "Well… we're doing everything we can to get you away from here."

Elle was neither comforted nor satisfied. Her tone annoyed, "I would appreciate that more if we had more to go on."

"Well, we're not done yet." Reid continued. "I'm sure I'm missing something, and it's right in front of my face." He grabbed the files again to read further.

"I thought you had an eidetic memory." She said.

"It doesn't apply to inferred reading, as Emily had explained to me." As he spoke, his phone began to ring. Elle seemed a bit more comforted now. She gave a sad smile as he grabbed the receiver to answer the phone. "Reid," he said. Elle stepped away, giving him his privacy, heading for coffee.

There was a heavy gust on the other line. Breathing. "Hello?" Reid asked.

"…Spencer?" a female voice asked. Familiar, but Reid couldn't place her.

"Yes, this is… Spencer Reid." Whoever she was, she sounded scared. "Is something wrong?"

After a few more heaves, whoever she was continued. "I'm in New York… I was wondering if I could… talk to you? It's important. I mean… it's probably nothing, but… I need you. I need your help."

"Who is this?" he asked.

"…it's Lila. Lila Archer…"

The name struck him like a mallet on a bell. That was a person he hadn't thought of in a long time. "Lila…" He stammered. What could he say to her, he was not expecting this? "…Hi. What, uh… what can I do for you?"

"…I think someone might be after me."

Again? Reid was concerned just the same, though the stalking of celebrities was not uncommon. "Why is that?"

She took a gasp of breath, like she'd been crying. "This morning, I received this bouquet of flowers. It didn't say who it was from, but… when I unwrapped them to put them in water… there was an eyeball in it."

"Oh, wow, okay… did you call the police?" He asked.

"…No… I would have… but I think this might be more your expertise… see, for the last few days… I've been getting these… letters…"


	12. Princess

The elevator opened and Riley made it up to the BAU. It was quiet. She'd never been here on a Saturday. The initial wave of panic from her encounter had left her. She was probably overreacting. Considering everything she'd been through, a certain degree of paranoia was expected. And because she was so constantly alarmed, Riley thought it best not to worry Spencer about this. At least for now, when he was so preoccupied.

He was on the phone when she walked in. His hand, busy making notes in the chicken scratch he called handwriting, his face twisted with concern. Riley hoped whoever he was speaking to had nothing to do with his mother. Diana Reid may hate her, but Riley certainly didn't want anything to happen to the poor woman.

She set her things next to his desk, getting no reaction from him. It had to be serious on the other end. Leaning on the edge, she listened to what seemed to be the end of the conversation.

"Honestly, I think the best option is for you to come to DC… I realize that, but I think your life is more important than your job, don't you? If you come to DC, we can go over your case and I can put you into protective custody… I work for the FBI, remember, I can take care of your contract with one phone call." Finally he let out a sigh of relief. "Great, I'll have a car meet you at the airport and it'll bring you to the BAU to meet Agent Morgan and me. You remember Agent Morgan, right?... Great, we'll see you tonight, and be careful… Bye." He hung up the receiver. He leaned back in his chair, finally smiling as he looked Riley over. "Hi."

"Hi," she leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "What was that about?"

Reid took a deep breath, "Well… that was an old friend… she has a little bit of a problem."

"_She_?" Riley emphasized. "Who, an ex-girlfriend?"

He couldn't give an immediate answer, looking slightly nervous. Riley was a bit stunned. "Wow, okay, that was a joke… didn't expect to be right."

"She's not exactly my ex-girlfriend… her name's Lila, I met her six years ago on a case. She was being stalked… and, well… I never slept with her or anything."

"I wouldn't care if you had." Riley assured. "It's not like we knew each other back then. You're allowed to have former girlfriends, so you can stop looking like you're about to throw up."

Reid relaxed, "Sorry… well, she – Lila, she's been getting… some notes."

Now it was Riley's turn to look sick. "I have a feeling I have an idea of what those notes said."

"She read one to me; it sounds like my father's." He explained. "And this morning she got some flowers with an eyeball bundled in them."

Riley made a grimace, but recovered. "Spencer… whoever this is has some fixation on you. I'm no profiler, but this is too much of a coincidence."

Unconvinced, "It could just be someone trying to scare me. Some kind of… wild goose chase."

"Maybe… unless Ethan got some notes, too." Riley mentioned.

Reid hadn't thought of that. He grabbed the receiver again and dialed for New Orleans Police. If Ethan had gotten similar notes, it would give a better view of this picture. But Reid hoped he hadn't. Because otherwise, it meant his family was in danger… and not just his parents.

…

Meanwhile, Morgan decided he needed a break. As usual, he was planning on taking it in Garcia's lair, but needed coffee first. He had almost stepped into the vicinity of the break room when he spotted Emily standing close to the pot, her back towards him. She was still sporting the black tank top, flowing over her tight fitting jeans nicely. Why he couldn't make himself go near her was a mystery. Emily had worn many excellent and even provocative outfits like this before, none of which had escaped Morgan's interest, but it wasn't enough to stop him from his daily routine.

Things felt like they had changed. Morgan had this happen with women before, many of which worked in the Bureau, but that was only after he'd slept with them. The most he and Emily did was tequila shooters at the bar, getting no closer than a few half drunken touches on the others arms or legs and leaving nothing horrible between them but a bad hangover. At some point, though, things seemed to change. And he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the appearance of Elle.

Morgan went to Garcia's without his coffee and knocked on the door. "Welcome to the Portal of Absolute Truth, Enter if You Dare," the voice exclaimed inside. Penelope Garcia was at least one constant he could rely on.

He stepped inside and Garcia looked back, delighted at her visitor. "My, I must have died and gone to Sexy Boy Heaven." She said with a grin. "What are you doing in here?"

"Needed a break, thought I'd spend it with my girl." He said, taking a seat.

She gave a smile, taking a break from some medieval role-playing game she was currently immersed in while running a futile search. "How did a girl like me get so lucky?"

Morgan gave a smile, his thoughts still wandering. It did not go unnoticed, either, as Garcia eyed him suspiciously. "Something's wrong."

"Why would you assume something's wrong?" He asked.

"Because if I said 'how did a girl like me get so lucky' you would have retorted back with 'just by being the goddess you are' or something equally flattering."

"You've been spending too much time around profilers." Morgan pointed out.

She turned to face him, giving him her full attention. "Come on, tell me. Something's on your mind, and I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me anyway, so you might as well spill it."

He could trust Garcia, he knew that. But Morgan wasn't even sure what he was thinking. Then again, if a person could solve emotional problems on their own, they wouldn't need friends. He took a glance at the door, as if to check they were really alone, and cleared his throat.

"I realize a person can't get a grasp on their feelings without a certain amount of time. Anyone with moderate intelligence knows that. But… it seems kind of impossible a man can know a woman… and not realize in a certain window of time how he feels about her."

Garcia gave a smirk. "I'm not sure I like this conversation if my Derek's attention is being pulled to another woman."

"Okay, let's talk about that. You know I care about you, Baby Girl… does it offend you when I flirt with other girls?"

Morgan had not expected that statement to take her by surprise. "Wow… um… well, I've never really thought about it… and I guess that pretty much answers the question, doesn't it? No, I wouldn't say it bothers me. I mean, I've watched you dance like a jungle cat at the bars and I've seen you flirt with girls around the office… mostly trainees and junior agents who have yet to learn they shouldn't mess with the King of Players… but, it doesn't keep me up nights."

"So you don't get… haughty and jealousy?" He pressed, wanting to be sure.

Garcia was intrigued. "Why, who's getting haughty and jealous?"

"Just answer the question, Miss Busy Body." Morgan couldn't help but smile with her.

"Not really. Maybe jealous someone else has your attention, but you're still my boy. I know you belong to me. Believe me, if I got upset every time you gave some girl attention, I'd never speak to you. I mean every girl you grind with on the dance floor or drink coffee with in the morning or whenever you tease Emily-"

Morgan shifted in his seat slightly. It seemed insignificant, and to anyone outside of this team, it would have gone unnoticed. But it was distinct in the eyes of Garcia, and she stopped short, surprised.

"Oh my God… it's Emily, isn't it?" Garcia asked.

"It's nobody you need to be concerned about." Morgan explained.

"You're interested in Emily!" She squealed. "Oh, I knew it! I knew you two had a connection! I sense these things!"

Morgan sat up, looking back at the door to make sure no one was coming in. "I am not interested in Emily!" He hissed. "How did you even come to that?"

With a giggle of delight, "You know, I always thought you gave her special attention, too. I can't believe you're just realizing this now!"

"I do not have feelings for Emily Prentiss!" His teeth were gritted, and Morgan began to wish he'd gone to the coffee pot and dealt with the outcome of that conversation than this. "Will you shut up before somebody hears you!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Garcia forced her giggles down. She reached out and patted his hand. "It's a shame you can't do anything about it while you work together."

Morgan let out a long sigh. "There's nothing to worry about because there's nothing to do."

As he finished, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, three's company, too!" She cried.

The door opened, revealing none other than the woman of the moment. Morgan noticed how Garcia turned immediately back to the screens. Not in an effort to look busy, he knew, noticing the smirk spreading over her face from the irony. "What's up, Prentiss?"

Emily didn't seem to suspect anything. "What are guys up to?"

"Oh, Morgan was just confessing his undying love for you." Garcia said quickly.

Morgan wanted to smack her, but of course he'd never hit a woman. And even if he did, Emily would have seen and knew there was some truth to that statement. He kept his cool, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, since JJ's not having any luck with the Fairfax police, I thought it might help to try to speak with some of Larissa's employees at the mini mart. If we can get some information on our own, it might point us in the right direction. You want to come with me?"

"That seems a little excessive for a case we're _not_ investigating, don't you think?" Morgan asked, thankful she put her blouse back on.

"I don't know, Reid's still convinced he's seen this before. Anyone else, I'd say you're right, but… this is Reid. If he's reminded of something and can't remember, that makes me nervous. I think we should exercise every angle."

"I don't know." Morgan muttered with a small smile. "It's getting into the afternoon, most of my Saturday is already gone…"

"We can stop for lunch afterward. I'll buy." She explained.

He gave a shrug, as if he would have refused, with or without the promise of a meal. "Meet you at my car."

"I'll grab my stuff." Emily said, leaving the office.

The door closed with a soft snap and Morgan stood up. He glanced back at Garcia, looking back at him with a smile. "I do not have feelings for her."

"Whatever you say, Baby." Her attempt to keep her giggles down was beginning to fail.

Morgan took a step to the door and looked back. "What did you mean, though? That I give her special attention?"

"I don't know, mostly little things. Things you probably don't notice." Garcia stated. Her expression sincere.

"Like what? Give me an example." Morgan demanded.

Over the rims of her purple glitter glasses, her eyes gave a sweet sparkle. "Well… how many other girls do you refer to as 'Princess'?" she asked.

A/N: I'm sorry this is so late, but I've been in the hospital all week and my laptop was at home. I hope you guys like how this is going, some exciting stuff will be coming up soon. The case is going to get a little more complicated, so stay tuned! And review! :)


	13. Emily the Spy

"I don't see why Elle couldn't come." Morgan muttered as he searched along the streets for their destination. "It would have made finding this place a lot easier."

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me." Emily said, she glanced at their map, trying to decide where this particular street lay on it. "When I suggested this trip to her, she looked at me like I asked her to give me a kidney."

"I don't think it's you, specifically, Prentiss. I think you're just a reminder to her." He pointed out.

Morgan steered the car for its third trip down one alley. Emily looked confused. "She didn't even know me, what could I remind her of?"

"Of what she wanted." He explained. "She was dying to join this team and it ruined her life. She sees how well you adjusted to it, in the same position she held, and she can't figure out why you took to it so much better."

Emily thought for a moment, unsure how to explain that. "It's kind of ironic. She wanted the position and couldn't take the pressure… I never wanted to be apart of this and now there's nothing else I want to do."

"If you didn't want to work for the BAU, why did you join?" Morgan asked.

With an uncomfortable shift, Emily avoided looking at Morgan. Fortunately, he couldn't look at her for long considering he had to keep his eyes on the road. She waited a moment, hoping he would give up when she didn't respond.

"Prentiss? You awake?" He asked.

"It's… complicated," She explained. "Why did you want to join?"

"Uh-uh, we're not talking about me. Spill it, Princess." Morgan cried. For a split second, he was immobile, remembering what Garcia had said. There had to be another girl he currently knew that he called Princess. He had called many girls Princess… then again, that didn't help his case, considering his intention with those women had involved getting them into bed.

Emily hated to admit this. "Strauss."

One word; that was enough. All of Morgan's silent dilemmas disappeared when he heard that. "Is that fact?"

"It was a long time ago. She wanted me to spy on Hotch and the team. At first I agreed-"

"You don't have to explain, Prentiss." His voice was monotone. Emily wished it was just her imagination, but she knew his attitude had become slightly cold.

"Listen to me. After I joined, I got to know all of you and I cared for you, so I refused to help her. It's why I almost quit, remember? When Gideon left and Hotch almost trans-"

"Yeah, I remember." Morgan snapped and pulled up to the curb. "I think that's the store over there."

But Emily wasn't done. "Why are you upset about this?"

"I'm not upset," He said quickly as he climbed out of the car.

Emily followed suit, slamming the door. "Yes, you are. You're bothered by this and I don't know why. Tell me, what is your problem?"

Morgan looked at her over the roof of the car. Her eyes shined at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He could say it was because he cared about this team or that it bothered him that Strauss believes the people on said team are expendable and replaceable. Both points were true, but it wasn't his reason. Just this morning he'd been thinking how someone like him could never get close to a girl like her without this job. Now the truth was evident; she shouldn't even be here at all.

Why should that bother him, he wondered. She was here now. She wasn't working for Strauss now. The only reason it would worry anyone would be if they believed some outside force had brought them together. God or Fate or some power of the Universe, not some middle-aged woman with a political agenda. And that would only be a problem for anyone were they romantically interested in someone. Morgan did not have feelings for Emily. She was his co-worker and friend, but it did not stretch beyond that point. No matter how well they got along… or much fun they had… or how he could barely stand when he watched the way her hips swayed while she walked…

"Morgan?" she asked.

"I just wish you had told me. We're supposed to be friends." He said.

"I didn't think it mattered." She said with a shrug. "After all this time… I didn't think you guys would care. I'm here now and as far as I can help it, I'm not leaving. For anything."

The last words twisted Morgan's stomach for a few seconds until he reminded himself he didn't want her to leave.

Slowly he went to the other side of the car. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's just been a long day and… we've wasted almost half our weekend. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I've noticed you get cranky when you don't get much sleep." Emily smiled. "I guess I should have said something a long time ago. And I know it wasn't right of me to try and act as a spy or… whatever. But, now when I think about it, if I hadn't… I wouldn't have you." Morgan could feel his heart pounding in his chest for the millisecond of silence before she said, "All of you. JJ and Reid and Garcia… you mean more to me than anything."

Morgan smiled. "Come on, let's get this over with so you buy me lunch."

Emily let out a giggle and followed him across the street to the market.

…

The body was finally wheeled out of the room. The sheets, covered in blood, remained on the bed. Nothing else in the room had been disturbed yet. Forensics was busy inside, investigating the crime scene. Dr. Roberts stood with Dr. Edmund outside the room peering inside. Several nurses stood with the group of orderlies watching and listening.

"He should have been on a suicide watch." Dr. Edmund barked.

"He wasn't suicidal." Dr. Roberts pointed out. "Amanda… Adam… was a lot of things, but suicidal was not one of them. He's been here for over two years, I've seen him twice a week, sometimes three times, and I've never suspected he'd kill himself."

Dr. Edmund looked back at cluster of personnel, directly at the senior nurses. "I want the log of everything he did yesterday. Have security go over the tapes and find out everyone who went in and out of his room last night." He looked back to his colleague, "Maybe you can prove this wasn't because of your incompetence."

"Excuse me," a young male CSU tech said, poking his head out the door. "Did anyone bother anything in here?"

Before Edmund could bash her skills and competence further, Roberts spoke up. "No, only the coroner and EMTs since we found the body. Why?"

"We've looked through the sheets. There excessive amount of blood, but… no weapon. Anywhere in the room."

"What does that mean? You think someone stole it?" Edmund asked.

"No," he explained. "An absent weapon usually suggests murder."

"How do you know that?" He snapped.

"It's simple," Roberts explained. "Adam wouldn't be able to hide the weapon if he killed himself. Someone had to do this to him and that someone took the weapon."

…

The inside of the convenience store was just like the outside. Dingy and rundown. The shelves were stacked with both junk food and immediate necessities. There was little activity in here. A mother stood in isle while, trying to keep her three toddlers under control. Two teenagers were messing with items in the frozen foods. There was a line of four or five people at the checkout. Morgan gave Emily a pat and moved over to stand in line. Emily stood back, pretending to examine the arrangement of Hostess snack cakes, keeping an eye on him.

"Next," the frazzled girl behind the counter said. She gave Morgan a smile as he leaned on the counter. "What can I get for _you_?"

Morgan flashed one of his famous smiles, wondering if Emily were watching. "I was actually wondering if you could tell me where Larissa is? She does work here right?"

"Oh, you're one of them." She leaned with him on the counter, allowing herself to whisper. Emily had to strain to hear the conversation. "Larissa's not working right now. I don't usually do that, but for you, I could make an exception."

Her hand brushed on Morgan's in a flirtatious way. Emily spoke up before he could say anything. "What is that she does?" she asked.

Surprised, the girl stood up and looked at Emily. "What are you, a cop?"

Emily immediately whipped out her badge, Morgan pulling his out at the same time. The cashier looked panic and backed away is if to run.

"It's okay," Morgan said. "You're not in trouble, we're here about Larissa Henshstein."

The cashier was still panicked, glancing around as if someone where nearby who could help her. "The cops already questioned me, I don't know anything. Larissa and I weren't even good friends."

"We just need a little information on her. What was Larissa involved in? When I asked about her, what did you think I was here for?" Morgan asked.

She lowered her voice again, and reluctantly replied. "Look, Larissa was an okay kid. She had straight As, she was vice president of student council. I mean, she was really going to make something of herself… if she could get there."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

The last place this girl wanted to be right now was answering questions about a murder. Beads of sweat started to form on her brow. "Look, Larissa did not come from the best of families. Her mom left when she was five-years-old. Her dad's a drunk and her stepmom is a first class bitch. There was no way they were going to pay for her college even if they had the money."

Emily and Morgan took a glance at each other during her hesitation. "She wasn't a slut, or anything. She just needed the money for college. She was heading to Georgetown."

Hopeful she was wrong, "Are you saying… Larissa was prostituting herself?"

"That makes it sound so wrong. She was going to college. Girls strip and do all kinds of things to pay for college, what makes what she was doing so wrong?"

"We're not here to judge." Emily explained. "We're just trying to help her. What's your name?"

Unwillingly, "Shakira Fallon."

"Shakira, okay, what exactly went on with Larissa and whatever business she was conducting?"

Shakira Fallon leaned closer to them, trying to exclude any eavesdroppers from the conversation. "Like I said, we weren't really friends. We didn't work together too often. Maybe once or twice a month. And she was just doing it for college. Word got around school and the neighborhood. Sometimes guys came in, she'd take them into the storage room in the back for twenty minutes and they'd leave. It's not something I would want to do to make extra money, but I do have to admit, she made a killing… you know, before it killed her."

"The storage room." Morgan took a glance at Emily. Larissa had been found in the storage room. "Do you know who she was working with the night she died?"

Shakira looked away. Her mouth twitched; a tell-tale sign she was keeping something from the agents.

"Shakira," Emily said softly. "Where you working that night?"

"Yeah," Her voice came out in a squeak. "We were working the grave yard shift. The guy must of a come in while I was brewing fresh coffee. I had my iPod on and honestly forgot she was here until an hour before our shift was over when my boss came in… he found her."

"Did you see what guy she was with?" Morgan asked.

With a shrug, "Again, I didn't know she was back there. It was a slow night, and usually the guy comes out with her. I had my music on, he probably slipped out while my back was turned."

"Can you remember the costumers from that night? I realize it was a long time ago-"

"I don't know… I remember some… but none of them could have done this to her. My brother and his friend showed up right after the shift started… Anya and Lily, they're in my art class, they came in around midnight drunk and Lily puked in the freezer, took me an hour to clean, but Larissa was still running the register then… Nathan was here close to 1 and bought his usual Marlboros and Diet Dr. Pepper… I can't remember anyone else."

It didn't provide much help. Thinking of no other questions, Morgan gave his card to Shakira, informing her to call if she remembered anything else. Both she and Morgan thanked her and left, heading back to the car.

"Not much we can bring back." Emily explained. "Especially for a case we're not supposed to be working on."

"But, if Larissa was having sex for money, the unsub probably saw her as a prostitute, which connects her to the other murders minus Myra. Odds are Myra either was doing the same or used to."

Something about this did seem familiar to both of them, but neither could put their finger on it. Obviously this wasn't a former unsub because Reid would have remembered, and a copy cat seemed just as unlikely. And the fact it held such a familiarity to everyone was nothing short of disturbing.


	14. Lila's Return

Will Reid had yet to return his son's call. Reid had more important things to worry about right now, though, so he wasn't concerned. Ethan was dead; he had attempted to contact anyone he knew in New Orleans, but found himself at a dead end. He employed Garcia to search until she found someone even remotely connected to Ethan. So far, nothing had turned up. He had always remembered his friend being a loner, and knew this could take awhile.

Lila was on her way. Reid had just gotten confirmation that Lila had been picked up and was on her way to the unit. She'd be here within the hour. Morgan and Emily hadn't returned from Fairfax yet. He would need their help to look into her case, and he figured Lila might be more comfortable with Morgan helping. It was common knowledge familiar people made a victim more comfortable in these types of situations.

Currently, Reid was alone. He tried sitting at his desk and working, but he had already pulled everything from both Elle's case and his father's letters. He had drank so much coffee, he didn't believe his system would support another cup. And that was something, considering his serious addiction to the substance. Now he leaned against his desk in the silence, arms folded, focused on too many different ideas and thoughts.

"Reid?" someone called. Looking up, Reid saw Elle heading down the steps towards him. He tried to give her a comforting smile. Elle gave the impression her nerves were constantly on edge and he didn't want to send her over the metaphorical cliff. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Well, Morgan and Emily thought they'd follow up on Larissa's murder by going to her work. JJ went home to be with her family. Riley's helping Garcia in her office trying to track down some information for me… for another case I'm working on. And I'm waiting for someone."

Elle looked him over with skepticism. "Still don't know why this case is familiar to you, huh?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm working on it."

"It seems odd someone with your memory would take this long trying to remember." She pointed out. Elle leaned on the desk across the aisle from him. "Or are you just humoring me?"

How could he explain this without sounding condescending? "Elle… when you knew me, you know I wasn't a very good liar… while, yes, I have changed a lot in four years, I haven't progressed much in that area of my work."

"Hmm," she nodded, still in disbelief. "Is that right?"

"Yes, and honestly I don't want to. I like being honest with people. People like Hotch and Morgan like being someone who can influence a suspect, I like being someone a victim can rely on. I wouldn't lie about this just to appease you. Reading this case does spark something in my memory. Something I can't put my finger on. This week alone I've encountered too many abnormal things for any of it to be coincidence. And, over the last two years alone, I've learned not to ignore my instincts in circumstances like this."

That seemed to convince her. "So… you're reason for looking into this… is more for _your_ benefit?"

Looking away from her eyes, Reid gave a guilty shrug. "Yeah… I guess so."

But Elle's doubt seemed to melt away as she gave a small but warm smile. "Well, I can definitely respect that more than pity, Dr. Reid."

Reid was glad he was able to comfort her. They stood in the silence of the bull pen, not really sure what to say to each other. Reid was thinking quickly for a topic of conversation when they were interrupted.

"You guys are still here, I see." A voice behind them said.

Both Reid and Elle turned to look, finding none other than Aaron Hotchner joining them. Surprisingly, he was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Reid couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his boss look so… normal.

"What are you doing here, Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Well, Reid, when someone calls for an order of protection, especially on a Saturday, they check with the unit chief before it's sent through." He explained.

Elle looked between Hotch and Reid confused, unaware of the boy's current situation. Reid looked a little nervous. "I'm sorry, sir. But it was an emergency."

"Really?" He was not convinced. "You want to explain that?"

Reid went into Lila's plea for help that afternoon. "I just wanted to look into her case. Normally, I would just refer her to the local field office… but she got the same letters as my parents. I don't know about Elle's sudden appearance, but this is not a coincidence. I just wanted to make sure she's safe."

Giving the young man great relief, Hotch gave a nod. "That was good thinking, Reid. Don't worry, I made sure the order went through." He looked around. "You need any help with her case?"

That was odd. Not that Aaron Hotchner wasn't a helpful person nor that he cared about his team, but from the sound of things, it didn't seem like he was offering help so much as looking for something to do. Reid nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I could use another set of eyes. As soon as Morgan and Emily get back, I'm going to see if they'll help, too."

"Lila." Elle repeated, making sure she'd heard him right. "Wow… it seems like everyone's coming out of the woodwork."

"Does a certain someone know about… your history?" Hotch asked. The ghost of a smirk seemed to hide on his face.

"Who's history?" Morgan wondered as he and Emily stepped in. Both looked in pretty good spirits, having no other uncomfortable confrontations once they left the market.

"Lila Archer," Elle said immediately.

Morgan looked shocked, and Emily spoke up. "The actress Lila Archer?"

"The BAU handled a stalker case for her a few years ago." Elle explained. Maybe it was Reid's imagination, but she seemed almost pleased to know something about the team that Emily didn't. "She and Reid… had a fling."

"It was not a fling!" Reid cried. He looked to Emily, feeling the need to explain. "It wasn't a fling. We never dated or anything."

"Except make-out in her pool, you mean." Morgan was trying not to laugh. He leaned towards Emily, explaining. "You should have seen him; he looked like a drowned rat."

"Reid, I never knew you were such a ladies' man." Emily giggled.

The poor genius's face was turning beet red. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like some spectacle in a freak show. "What brings her up, anyway?" Morgan asked, his curiosity finally winning.

As his embarrassment ebbed away, Reid started to explain the entire situation. He had hoped to keep his family's affairs private, but he should have known days ago, he couldn't keep anything secret from this group. It seems no matter what he tried to accomplish by himself, most of them found their way in to accompany him. Though he might want to work solo, by the end he was always grateful for the help. Reid couldn't imagine this time would turn out much different.

By the time he finished explaining his father's appearance, Ethan's murder, and the notes, there wasn't a single chuckle alive in the group. The attitude had turned very solemn as he finished. "Maybe you guys wouldn't mind looking into the case with me."

"Not a problem, kid." Morgan said. "When is she supposed to be here?"

Reid answered with a simple "Soon."

…

Over the next hour, Reid, Morgan, and Elle decided to try and set something up in the conference room. Investigation would go much more smoothly if they were organized. They didn't have much. Will Reid's letters were arranged on the bulletin. Reid had set in his best approximation of the correct order.

Had he not set them this way, he may never have noticed the clues standing right in front of his face. He read the letters once again. Morgan observed him with interest for a long time before speaking up. "What is it, Reid?"

"I wanted to arrange the letters in sequential order." He explained. "I can't say which letter was first; none of these are dated. But I found a different order."

"Which is?" Elle asked, knowing he was about to slip off into silence again. He often did when focused so fixedly.

"This…" he hated to say it. It would be like admitting that this person was a danger. But for lack of a better term, "…unsub… knows details about my life and career that almost no one outside of the FBI would know. Some of these things, only the team would know. They're not completely confidential, anyone who wanted to look into public records and agent reports could find out about these things…"

"…but who would take that kind of time?" Elle voiced.

Reid turned to her, thankful for her concurrent thinking. "Exactly."

Morgan glanced out the blinds and gave a satisfied smile. "Reid, I think she's here."

Truthfully, Reid was beginning to dread this. He wanted to help Lila and, considering she was being threatened like his parents, he knew he had to. But he hadn't seen her in years. He wasn't sure how to react around her.

There was a twist in his stomach and gave a nod, billions of butterflies had just come to life. Slowly, he followed Morgan out to the bull pen. Elle opting to stay behind.

Sure enough, Morgan was right. Lila was being lead into the unit with several agents, all apart of the protective order. Reid couldn't help remembering how he felt when he'd first met her, at the art gallery. There were few times he'd felt so exposed. One was in high school on the football field obviously, the other had been standing outside of the diner two years ago.

"Spencer," she exclaimed when she saw him, smiling brightly. Before he could get any word of greeting in, Lila engulfed him in a warm hug. She clung to him, and Reid wanted it to be his imagination that felt like she was pressing into him. His arms' instinctive response was to embrace her back.

Lila's grip was so tight, he couldn't move for over a minute. He wanted desperately to pull away, his body tense, which only increased when the worst of things happened. Both Garcia and Riley appeared and joined the group. Reid cursed the search systems for not taking a few moments longer.

Finally, Lila released him. Reid focused on her, not wanting to see the deadly stare coming from his girlfriend as she stepped closer. Lila smiled, patting his shoulder. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look… wow!"

"Thanks," he squeaked, wishing the scent of roses hadn't just moved into the area. "You look… pretty good yourself." He quickly shifted gears and turned to Riley, hoping this wouldn't be as bad as he thought; or as entertaining as everyone around was making it seem. "Hey, there you are." He leaned down quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A gesture Reid realized seemed a little too abnormal and therefore would make the already paranoid girl suspicious. "Haven't seen you in a while. Done with those… searches?"

Riley plastered a fake smile, looking at Reid with intense eyes. "Who's the blonde?"

The distinct sound of Morgan's muffled laughter was heard. Reid's stomach twisted three times over as his voice squeaked again. "Oh, this is… Lila. I told you she was coming in tonight. For a case. Lila," he smiled, placing his hand in the small of Riley's back. She at least didn't shrug him away. "This is my girlfriend and the love of my life, Riley Parker. She's a… doctor."

Neither one offered a handshake. Lila gave as kind a smile as she could. "Hi, Riley. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Lila," Riley spoke slowly, over pronouncing each syllable. Her smile remained fake with the undertone of contempt.

Finally, none too soon, Hotch took pity on Reid and decided to step in. "Hi, Lila, remember me, I'm SSA Hotchner. Why don't you bring your case into the conference room, we have some things set up in there."

"Of course, Agent Hotchner." she repeated with a warmer smile.

Riley's eyes didn't leave her until she and Hotch were out of earshot. The others around them were pretending they weren't really listening. Reid wished they would just leave as Riley finally turned to him.

"I guess you failed to mention she's Lila Archer!" Riley hissed. It was futile. She may have moved to the conference room, but the little activity wouldn't be enough to muffle any whisper.

Reid stammered with a response. "It's… not relevant. She's an old friend and I want to help her, that's where it ends."

"Is that why you didn't want to go see her movie last September?" She questioned. It was more derisive than serious. He knew his girlfriend well enough to spot that.

Morgan decided to speak up. "Riley… you don't honestly think there's anything going on between them, do you?"

"No," She was trying to remain calm without exploding into another fight. "It's just… a little unexpected. I'm sorry, this isn't the time for this. You guys should get to work so we can go home."

"Wait," Reid said, grabbing her arm. And that was where his plan ended. He wanted things to be calm and happy between them, but had no idea what to say to make things better. "What did the searches turn out?"

"That can wait," she said, than flashed another fake smile. Riley's hand brushed his cheek, her words were distinct again as she finished with, "You go help Lila."

Reluctantly, Reid and Morgan followed suit and walked to the conference room. Morgan leaned close to his friend's ear to whisper. "The old girlfriend, the new girlfriend. On the next Jerry Springer."

Reid looked to him, puzzled. "Who's Jerry Springer?"

…

A/N: Tomorrow's Emily's last episode. I'll probably cry worst than when JJ left. (And again, regardless, Emily will remain in this and all future stories in this series.)


	15. Dark and Twisted

Riley watched as the door to the conference room closed. She looked back at both Garcia and Emily. "You know if I knew I'd be meeting a former interest of my boyfriend's, who's a movie star no doubt, I would have tried to fix myself up a bit."

"Honey," Garcia muttered, taking a step forward. The computer results clutched in her arms. "You're not actually jealous of her, are you?"

"You've got no reason to be jealous of her." Emily continued, smiling. "She's the one who should be jealous of you."

"Really, why is that, Emily? Because I'm wearing secondhand jeans or because she makes my boyfriend act… like an idiot. And considering his intelligence, that says a lot."

Garcia snorted, trying to get her to see how ridiculous her worry was. "Come on, Riley… she's a celebrity. I mean, imagine if you got to have a therapy session with Jeremy Irons."

Riley did not see the humor in that. "Spencer wouldn't get upset about that. Because he's rational and logical… and Jeremy Irons and I never…"

"-made out in a pool?" Emily finished.

Shocked, "They made out in a pool?"

Amazing how much better sentences can sound in a person's head. Emily stood frozen a moment, "According to Morgan. I don't know. I… I wasn't even working here then."

It was a moment where a person needed a stiff drink, but as a borderline alcoholic, Riley knew that was not an option. "I need coffee." And with that, pushed past the girls into the break room, debating whether she should just go home.

…

Lila's eyes were darting over the bulletin board. She took in the words of the notes. None of these letters were her own, yet they sounded so similar. Reid read each one of hers silently before pinning joining them with his father's.

"Look, you three know that I'm not unaccustomed to being threatened." She explained, turning around and taking a seat at the round table. "Since Maggie, I've had three major stalkers, a group of college feminists who constantly snuck on the set to try and egg me, and an obsessed fan who was desperate to invite me to his prom."

"This one is different." Morgan explained. "Reid's parents got the same letters over a period of time."

"So…" she muttered. "Whoever sent me these… they're focus is actually… Spencer?"

Reid hesitated. Hotch took the opportunity to answer. "We think so."

"Why me?" she asked. "We haven't spoken in years. Why wouldn't he focus on someone closer to you? Like your girlfriend or something?"

"In theory." Reid explained. "However this may be a passive aggressive way to affect me; get to the people who have affected my life." It would make more sense if Ethan were connected to this. "It would explain why he started with my parents. The first people to make an impact on me."

Lila looked nervous, trying not to show it. "So… he's going to kill me?"

"No," Reid exclaimed, looking at her seriously. "I promise you, that is not going to happen. He's not going to get to you. You are in protective custody. We're going to put you in a hotel where you'll be under constant watch by the FBI. Nothing will happen to you."

Words can be powerful, and words spoken in the right tone could ease anyone's pain or anxiety. Lila gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"Let's talk about this gift this morning," Morgan looked over the photo taken of the eyeball, nestled in a few petals of the flowers she'd gotten. He had seen some disturbing photos in his time, and people had the nerve to call them art. If the public were to know what kind of sick people existed in this world, capable of doing this and worse, they wouldn't dare glorify it.

"The police took it, I contacted them after I called Spencer. They said… they need to figure out who the eyeball belongs to." Lila gave a shudder, her fingers rubbed her temple in an attempt to relieve the stress of the situation. "There's a sentence I had no intention of ever saying."

Reid sat down and took the police report. He read it over. "Well, it said the victim was killed when the eyeball was cut out. That's good news."

"How is that good news?" Elle spoke up.

"Well…" Morgan chimed in, "would you want to be alive when your eyeball was removed?"

Setting the report aside, Reid reached over and took the eyeball. Morgan may have compared it to a piece of art, but Reid felt a chill go down his spine. It was like the soul of who it belonged to was still connected to it. And it looked through to Reid from the photograph. He had seen that eye before. That eye had looked at him when it was alive, that eye… he couldn't place its owner… but he remembered a look of triumph it flashed him… but where… and who?

"Reid," Elle said after a long silence. "What is it?"

He couldn't voice his fear. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Reid had hoped he was just going crazy, but since the window of schizophrenia had closed on him, that was unlikely. He set the photo down, flipping it over so the eye was covered in darkness. He allowed his breathing to calm and looked around.

Morgan, Hotch and Elle watched him with caution. Reid was a genius and with such intelligence was a mental instability. They knew that – they knew him, each in their own respective way – and were prepared to listen and help him with whatever crossed his mind. But Lila didn't, and the fear was evident in her bright, living eyes.

"I want to examine Lila's letters a little closer." He finally muttered, standing up. "Maybe they have some of the same clues that my father's have… it shouldn't take too long."

"Take your time, Reid," Morgan said, standing up. "I'll get everyone some coffee."

"I'm going to make a call to the NYPD." Hotch informed, following Morgan to the door. "Make sure they're doing everything in their power. Elle… you don't mind staying with him. Try to find something?"

"No," she muttered, genuine.

All Reid could do was nod. The men left them alone. Elle took the police report to study it herself. Reid stood before the bulletin board, focused on the words of the letters. Lila watched his eyes dart around the page at unspeakable speed. Those eyes, the only indication of the work his amazing brain was doing.

…

Morgan was starving. His lunch with Emily felt like half a day ago. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the break room besides coffee and water. It would have to do.

Riley stood alone next to the pot. She looked sullen. He'd prefer that over Emily right now, who was nowhere to be found. Maybe she went home. The thought gave Morgan a feeling of relief.

"Hey," Morgan said, grabbing the carafe. "Refill?"

"Thanks," Riley said, offering her half empty mug. Morgan poured out the rich black liquid. She took it, not bothering to mix any further cream or sugar. "How's Lila?"

"Do you have to say her name like that?" Morgan asked.

"I said it normal." She muttered, knowing full well it was a lie.

Unlike the women, Morgan gave a snort. He found this amusing, and that only further annoyed Riley. "Don't you think you're overacting just a little? I mean, it's not like they dated."

"He never mentioned her." Riley muttered as she swallowed a sip. She wished it were stronger. "Obviously she's something special if he had to keep her to himself."

"That's just it, Parker; she's not special to him." Morgan picked up his coffee and leaned against the counter. "_You_ are special to him. After he met Lila and we left LA… he had feelings for her. He liked her. He liked her a lot. And he wondered if that feeling would ever go away. Do you know what happened later?"

Riley shrugged, not wanting to hear about this. "No. I'm a little fuzzy on his past until he slept with his therapist."

"Alright, little girl, stop being snarky for two minutes and listen to me." He demanded. "That feeling… it went away. I never heard him mention her again. Maybe he thought about her for a few weeks, maybe she crossed his mind every once in awhile, they parted on great terms and left a door wide open for something… but she never became a part of his life. You, on the other hand, were completely untouchable. Both of you broke down the barriers to be together. And then you left. He was in love with you and you broke his heart. You were on his mind every moment over those seven months. Every day was agony for him. And how many times did he give his life for you? Twice?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "But you can't pretend you didn't see that. How nervous and… edgy he was. I don't do that to him. I don't drive him crazy. She's gorgeous. I use intelligence and sarcasm to cover up how plain and boring I am. She's got this lively, bubbly personality… I'm dark and twisted inside. Given the choice, which one would you take?"

"For one night or for the rest of my life?" Morgan asked. "Your insecurities would have validation if you were dating someone like me. And maybe – maybe – they would be justified if you were dating someone like Reid… but you're dating _Reid_. He is not that kind of a guy. He's not interested in one night stands and casual sex. He wants to be with you for the rest of his life and he's not going to throw that away just because some leggy blonde bats her eyelashes at him."

Riley was still not convinced. Just the idea of that girl putting her arms around him made her sick to her stomach. She fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to rush through the unit and scratch that woman's eyes out.

Morgan studied her the entire time. It didn't take a profiler to know what she was thinking. "You know… I wish you could step outside yourself and see that boy light up when you walk into the room. You should hear him when he talks to you… nothing else exists in the world." His eyes flashed for a moment to the bull pen, where Emily had returned from wherever she had disappeared to. "I might be a player… but I would give anything for a woman to love me like that." He turned back to Riley. "The world might notice Lila Archer… but you are the world to Spencer Reid."

Those words got to her. Riley's eyes finally met with Morgan's. "I think you owe him an apology."

She gave a small, conceding sigh. "You're right," she reached up to give him a hug. "Spencer's lucky to have you in his life." She let go, letting her hand brush his cheek as he smiled. "You're a good friend to him."

Riley headed out of the break room. Morgan called after her. "I'm a great friend, Parker. What's this 'good' shit?"

He watched Riley head up to the conference room. Morgan's eyes darted on Emily one more time before returning to the coffee.

…

Hotch, meanwhile, was in his office. Poor JJ. It must be awful having to deal with these separate police stations all the time. If they weren't furious for not receiving the BAU's help, they were bitter at the fact they had to accept it. It was a wonder she did this so well.

NYPD was giving him a bit of a runaround. He couldn't exactly demand for their assistance. The notes didn't exactly justify help yet, so this wasn't a federal case.

Not yet.

He was supposed to be with Jack right now. It was his weekend with his son… and had things gone better, he wouldn't even have bothered coming in. The request for the protective order was just an excuse, he could have just called Reid and asked. At least work was a distraction from his life and his empty apartment and the fact that the ex-wife he still loved… was dating someone else. A someone his son would rather be with this weekend.

"Yes, hello, this is Agent Hotchner, I'm calling in regards to the Lila Archer case your detectives are working on. I'm just wondering what their progress is at this point… I am the Unit Chief of the Behavior Analysis Unit… I realize this is not a federal case, but we are looking into it for a friend… it is a federal case?"

Confused, Hotch hid his puzzlement, "So you did match the remains with a victim… I see, and who?"

The shock washed through his system quickly. He leaned back slowly, unsure if he'd heard this man right. "You're sure… it's an exact match… thank you. No, you've been a big help." Hotch slowly hung up the phone. He only sat still for a minute to gather his thoughts before he grabbed the phone, needing to inform JJ and Rossi they had to be here in the morning.

…

A/N: Okay, Emily's last episode was excellent. Frazier is a brilliant writer, if I do say so. Gubler's direction was beautiful, and Brewster was stunning as always, but it definitely was not the ending I think Emily Prentiss deserved. (It was worse than making Zack the apprentice on Bones.) I feel she deserves a happy ending, after everything she's been through. I hope my vision for her will do her justice. Eventually, I intend to make her the hero. Not in this story since it's already done. In a future story, and not in the same way I did for JJ. You'll see… eventually.

Also, after her last episode, I developed an idea for another story involving her return. I'll be posting it in a week or so once I'm at least five chapters in. I hope you guys will read it. Review, please! :)


	16. The Ruined Proposal

Reid's mouth twitched a bit as he concentrated, sitting at the table again. This did not go unnoticed with Lila. She didn't know what to do with herself and found her eyes focused on Reid. Another person may not enjoy being watched, but Reid was an anomaly to her, much like most people who encountered him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's interesting… the unsub obviously knows we have a history…" he picked up another letter, "But there are no details about us. About anything. It's like everything he knows about us is simply… hearsay."

"Rumors?" Lila clarified.

"Yeah… like what the… tabloids said about us." Reid remembered the magazines, 'the mystery man in Lila Archer's life'. That was one thing he was glad he never had to deal with. He was in the public eye enough; he didn't need his romantic life under a microscope. "Again… it's public record."

He tossed the letter aside and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired. Despite the obscene amount of coffee, it wasn't enough to battle the minimal sleep the boy was running on.

"Reid," Elle said, getting his attention. He dropped his hands and looked to her with tired eyes, seeing her point towards the door.

It had been left open after Hotch and Morgan's departure. Riley stood at the threshold, unsure if it were alright to enter. An odd sensation hit him. Mixed with the relief of her arrival and anxiety from the fact Lila was still in the room.

"You know," Lila said, standing up. "I think I could use some coffee."

"Yeah, I don't know what's taking Morgan so long." Elle replied, standing with her. "I'll show you where it is."

Lila's hand rested on Spencer's shoulder. "Can I get you any, Spencer?"

Riley resisted the urge not to scream to keep her manicured paw off her boyfriend. Though it was next to impossible to remain calm, seeing Reid twist tensely at her touch. "No," his voice squeaked, standing up. He flashed her an uneasy smile. "I'm okay."

"Okay," she gave him a smile, not bothering to even acknowledge Riley was staring at her, and left with Elle.

Once she was out of sight, Reid calmed down, giving Riley a relaxed smile. "Hi. You're a sight for sore eyes."

She wanted to apologize, but the bitterness seeped over the gentler feelings. She set her coffee on the table. "Spencer… what is going on with you two?" 

"Nothing!" he cried, going to stand with her. "I can't believe you would even think that. You're smarter than that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have an IQ of 187. When I see my boyfriend act like an idiot over another girl, I tend to feel a little doubtful."

"Riley, that's ridiculous." He put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, but she refused to give into the embrace. "If I need to remind you how madly in love you I am…"

He pressed his lips to her temple. Riley wanted to believe him and give into his touch, but she pulled back from his arms. "I'm not blind, Spencer. You think I didn't see you before… or just now. I don't make you tense up like that. I don't make you nervous like she does. I've barely been in the same room with you two and I've never seen you act so… abnormal before. She does that to you. I don't."

Reid took a step away. "Because when I'm around you, I feel safe and comfortable."

"Safe and comfortable." She repeated in a bitter tone. "Wow, that's sexy."

After a long silence, Reid spoke in a soft tone. "I used to feel nervous around you."

At first, Riley felt her stomach drop out, unsure what was going to follow those words. Perhaps she'd finally managed to push him away. Reid moved towards her. "I wasn't late."

Those words were unexpected. "What?"

"The day we met… I wasn't late." He explained.

"What are talking about? I waited for you for two-"

"I got to the restaurant on time." He interrupted. "I was dreading that evaluation, you know that because of all the times I cancelled… I kept assuring myself if I stayed calm and focused, there wouldn't be a problem and I would keep my job… and then I looked in the window."

He paused. "My eyes landed on this… creature… this… Snow White… she was beautiful. Her hair was braided and she wore glasses over eyes that sparkled like diamond dust and… she had slightly crooked teeth that gave her a very minor overbite that made her irresistibly cute. I had never seen anyone so beautiful."

Riley listened to the tale. There was an overwhelming pressure in her eyes, like she wanted to cry, and had to look away. Spencer's thumb brushed her lip as he spoke. "I loved watching her lips as she spoke to the waiter. I watched her… and I was so lightheaded… I couldn't move… I could barely breathe.

"And then Snow White pulled out a brown folder. With the FBI seal on it. And I was shocked. I knew immediately who she was… I was supposed to sit in front of this woman and let her psychologically evaluate me… I couldn't get a grip on myself outside, how was I supposed to sit in front of her and not be nervous?"

The tears were getting harder to hold back. She still couldn't look at him. "After awhile, I still couldn't get under control… all I wanted to do was watch you. I didn't know you were going to be my therapist, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you, I had no idea how upside down my life was going to turn… all I wanted to do was be near you. And then you got up to leave and… I wasn't ready to let you go… I'd never be ready to let you go."

"Spencer…" she whispered. A few tears had finally made a break for it.

"Lila does make me nervous… but not as bad as you did. My body has instincts that act on their own. You know that, you're a doctor. And it makes my mind foggy and I am not in control. I hate not being in control." He paused, his hand resting on her cheek. "I used to feel like that around you, but I'm glad I don't anymore. I'm not terrified I'm going to be humiliated or ridiculed by you. I know that no matter what I do, you are on my side, even if I'm wrong… you come near me and I feel content, you hold me at night and I feel protected… so if you ask me, safe and comfortable… is pretty amazing."

He watched her, waiting for a response. Riley's eyes were fixed on his, another tear managed to slip out. Without a word, her arm went around Reid's neck, pulling them together. Her lips met his, kissing him in a way no else ever could.

Reid's hands went back to her hips. Their kiss lasted until the last possible second without the need for oxygen. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. Her eyes remained closed as more tears dripped out. Her hand stroked the back of his head. "I'm sorry I got so jealous. Just the thought of losing you makes me crazy. I can't live without you."

"You're not going to lose me." He said. "You're stuck with me, too."

Now could be it. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't romantic or in a warm, idealistic setting… but Reid couldn't envision a better time.

Reid's one arm went around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned close to her ear to whisper, one hand slipped into the pocket of his sweater. The box came into his fingers, ready to emerge.

"Riley… do you remember… when Engles had us… and I made you run away?" He began.

"Yeah," she huffed into his hair.

"And when Andrews… kidnapped you and tried to stab me to death?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" She grumbled. Her grip on him became tighter.

"I would gladly die for you, at any time. Deciding that," he kissed her cheek and pulled back to look in her eyes, "I don't even have to think, it's one of easiest decisions I could ever make. I have no problem giving my life for you… but… I want to give my life _to_ you."

She looked frightened, "Spencer… what are saying?"

"Reid." Hotch said in the doorway.

Quickly, Reid and Riley pulled apart. Reid said a silent curse towards his boss. It didn't matter if Hotch left this very second, the moment was ruined. His hand came out of his pocket, empty.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"I want everyone sent home. It's getting late and I need everyone here in the morning." He explained.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"I just spoke to NYPD." He explained. "They… matched the eye found in Lila's flowers."

"Wow… I take it that means… it's someone important." Reid inferred.

Hotch took a deep breath. "It belongs to Adam Jackson."

Reid was without speech. His chest began to feel tight. And it suddenly made sense. The flash of those eyes, in the mindset of Amanda, staring at him in triumph across the hotel lobby. "They're sure?"

"DNA matches," Hotch explained. "They explained that Adam was found dead today in his room. He'd been killed in his sleep. Once they started the autopsy… they found his left eye removed."

Though she may not know much about Lila, Riley did know about Amanda/Adam. "How did he die?" Riley asked.

"He was stabbed in the stomach and bled out. It seems almost like a suicide, but there was no weapon present. It has to be murder."

"It has to," Reid exclaimed. "Larisssa Henshstein, Myra Little, and Ethan were killed the same way. The prostitutes were stabbed in the stomach and bled out, too. It's all connected."

"Elle's case and this case? You really think it's the same?" Hotch asked.

It didn't matter right now. Reid just had a horrible thought. "Hotch… I need to use your phone."

Without waiting for permission, Reid pushed past him and hurried to his office. Hotch and Riley were in quick pursuit. They caught up as he was in the middle of dialing. "Yes, this is Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU. I need to be connected to the Las Vegas Field Office. My parents need to be picked up in protective custody immediately and brought to Virginia. We have an unsub who is targeting me and I am certain their lives are in danger." He paused, listening. "My father is William Reid, it's important that you pick him up first. My mother is Diana Reid, she's a patient at the Bennington Sanitarium. It'll be easier to get her to come if he's there. She trusts him… Thank you, I'll hold."

"Reid…" Hotch's tone was soft. He wanted to be sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions. "Do you really think it's escalated to that?"

Reid looked at Hotch. There was fear and panic in his eyes. "Adam Jackson is dead. He was in a maximum security criminal hospital. If the unsub can get in there… he can definitely get to my mother."

Reid was right. He waited to be connected as Hotch gave a nod. "I'm going to send everyone home."

"Hotch," he called before he left. "Don't let Lila leave. I want to accompany her to the hotel so I can make sure she's safe."

Hotch agreed, leaving them. Reid was desperate for the office to connect, unbelieving a moment ago, he felt relaxed and confidant enough to propose.

He was grateful when two warm arms wrapped around him from behind. "It's going to be okay." Riley whispered, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. Nothing could calm him like the warm embrace of roses.


	17. Hotch's Blessing

Will and Diana were estimated to arrive before the morning. The others had gone home, promising to be back in the morning. Reid demanded he accompany Lila to the hotel to make sure everything in the FBI's power was being done to protect her. The two drove in Reid's car, following the agents into the capital.

"I've never been to DC." She muttered on the outskirts of the city. Most of the ride had been silent. It was getting late. His tired eyes noticed it was close to eleven. "I always thought I'd see it when I went to the Kennedy Center Honors or something… not running from a stalker."

"Well… life doesn't always turn out the way we hope." Reid said, trying to lighten the mood. "Most often, in my experience."

"Yeah… kind of like how I… I hoped you would… call me." She flashed him a smile. Reid did not like where this is going.

But he still felt he should explain. "I thought about it." He said with a shrug, wishing there was someone else in the car to steer the conversation towards. "I liked you, Lila. I really did."

"I liked you, too." His attention was out the windshield, but Reid was fairly certain she was looking at him. His face was starting to feel warm regardless. "I have to admit, I was little disappointed when I showed up… and found you have a girlfriend."

He was a bit startled, "You didn't actually think… anything was going to happen between us this time?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." He glanced over, her curled lashes fluttered at him. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for it."

"Lila," Reid said sternly. He turned away and kept his eyes to the road, switching on the turn signal to get on the exit. "I think you're a great person… and I will always think on with… great fondness. But that's where it ends."

There was a silence; one that continued for the rest of the car ride. Reid was afraid to look at her, even if he had wanted to.

They reached the hotel in the city. Reid wasn't sure a place so far away from Quantico was wise, but she would be more comfortable here. She checked herself in. Reid wouldn't leave until she was safe in her room.

The eighth floor, room 804. Reid carried her bags while she unlocked the door. A few agents were stationed downstairs. Another was situated at the end of the hall near the elevators. "New agents will replace them in the morning. They'll announce themselves when they're leaving and introduce you to the new ones. That way you'll always know who's here."

Lila nodded, finally getting the door open. She stepped in; Reid followed. The lights went on, revealing a modest room with two full beds. Reid set her bags down on one bed. "I know it will be hard, but you need to stay in this hotel. If you're hungry, order room service. The FBI's footing the bill, so you may as well enjoy it."

"I can afford it." She poked her head in the bathroom, flipping on the light.

"I know, but… you may as well take advantage of your tax dollars at work." He said.

Lila gave a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If anyone from the BAU is coming here, we'll call ahead. No one will show up without announcing themselves an hour before." She moved from the bathroom over to him. Reid gave her a comforting smile. "You're perfectly safe here. Trust me… you're going to be fine."

Lila nodded. Her eyes focused on Reid for a long, silent moment. Taking him by surprise, she moved forward, pulling him into a kiss.

Reid was so shocked, he didn't know how to respond at first. He remembered her kiss, though it was much dryer this time. Her hand rested on his cheek as her lips pulled away.

Her eyes remained closed for a long moment, brushing his cheek with her hand. "I hope that girl knows just how lucky she is." She finally whispered, opening her eyes.

Reid smiled and nodded. "She does… I know she does."

He kissed her cheek in a friendly manner. Reid headed to the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said.

Lila smiled as the door closed, unaware that she would never see Spencer Reid again.

…

The BAU was as silent as a tomb. Hotch and Riley remained, just in case the Reids were to arrive early. Reid made it back just after midnight. The lights in the bull pen were off, but the break room was still bright. A fresh pot of coffee was brewing. Reid went in to grab himself a cup. He would need all the help he could get, knowing sleep would probably elude him for the rest of the night. The striation of light through the blinds from Hotch's office indicated that's where the current activity was.

He gave a quiet knock. "Come in," he heard Hotch's call. Reid pushed it open and entered. Taking a look around, he found him alone.

"She's sleeping on the couch in the conference room." Hotch explained; Reid's thoughts were obvious. "I told her to go home, but she refused."

"Well… she's always been pretty stubborn." Reid said, taking a seat. "You can go home now, I can stay."

Hotch shook his head. "No, I have some paperwork to do anyway, I'm fine. If I get tired, I'll sleep on my couch."

Reid thought for a moment, deciding to bring up what he'd been thinking since that evening. "What are you avoiding, Hotch?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, taking a quick glance at him. It was evident he did not want to discuss this.

"There can't possibly be any paperwork so important, it has to be done at midnight on a Saturday. You're avoiding something.

He said quickly. "I'm not avoiding anything."

"Well you're here for a reason, that's for sure." Reid was not about to give up on this. It wasn't intruding, it was concern.

"I spend too much time with you people." Hotch said, signing his name and moving to the next piece.

Reid believed his question would go unanswered, but Hotch finally spoke up. "Haley's… seeing someone."

"She's dating?" Reid asked.

"She's been dating for awhile… and I'm not pleased with it. But that's divorce. It's not supposed to be fun." He paused. His eyes were directed to the paper, but his hand was immobile. "But for the last month… she's gotten serious with one man."

That had to be rough. Reid didn't know what to say, and waited for him to continue.

"I'm not pretending he's a bad guy. I haven't met him, but from how Haley describes, he seems decent. He's a… high school science teacher. Stable. The kind of man Hayley needs… and Jack loves him." He took a deep breath. "So much so that… today, during what was supposed to be my weekend with my son… Hayley called and asked if we could reschedule… because Max… wants to take her and my son on the trip to the beach."

"I assume you let them go?" Reid asked.

He finally looked up. "What else could I do?" He grumbled. "I can't object to my son spending time with him. This job is enough for Hayley to take Jack away from me. And then the next thing you know, all I have is a phone call on his birthday and Christmas." After a heavy sigh, he turned back to his paperwork. "About an hour later, I got the call about the protective order. It seemed like the perfect distraction."

"Hotch…" Reid didn't want this to seem offensive, "Are you ever sorry? I mean… we all know the job is the reason you and Hayley divorced. Do you ever wish you could change your decision?"

The very question that had been haunting Hotch for years. His hand stopped moving again. "I think it's important for me to be here right now. But I wish things could have been different… I wish I didn't have to make the decision at all… but sometimes I think I should have chosen my family first."

Reid had been afraid of that. It was the only aspect of getting married that really scared him. What if one day it came down to choosing his family over his job? Could he really turn his back on his work? Would he resent Riley for giving up his dream? He did love her more than life itself, but Reid was still only human, as Riley had pointed out.

"But Hayley isn't entirely free of blame." Hotch continued, as if he could read the boy's thoughts. "I know she couldn't understand how important this job is. Not just to me, but the people who rely on us. But she didn't make leaving an easy choice for me. And if she really loved me… if we really loved each other… she would have been more understanding and supportive. This place isn't just something we can walk away from. She couldn't understand that… she wouldn't even try to accept that." He glanced up, giving Reid what looked like a smile. "I do know that Riley understands that."

A little confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Reid, I'm a profiler." Hotch unnecessarily stated, "I can tell when a man is trying to propose."

He must have been outside the door earlier. "How long where you listening?" Reid asked.

"From the first 'Snow White' reference." He explained. "I wouldn't let Morgan know about that. He'd never let you live it down."

Reid blushed a little, but reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. "What do you think?"

Hotch took it and opened it. The expression on his face told Reid he was impressed. "I think she'll love it. It's very tasteful. Elegant without being obvious… just like Riley."

"I thought that, too, when I chose it." He said with a smile. "I never thought one day I'd be buying an engagement ring… for anyone, honestly." He paused, observing Hotch as he looked it over. "I was initially planning to talk to you about it first."

"What for?" Hotch asked, looking up. "I'm not her father."

"But you care about her like you are. And I want you to know… I will love her and I will protect her… and I will never hurt her."

Hotch's face seemed to have a pleased shadow over it. He leaned back, surveying the young boy. "Can I give you piece of advice, though, Reid?" He asked.

"Sure," Reid said with apprehension.

"When you propose to a woman, it's not really romantic – or even polite – to remind her of the worst moments of her life. When you're asking her to get married, you want her to think about you. Not Sam Andrews or Jimmy Engles."

"Right," Reid said with a guilty smile. "That was stupid."

"A woman can make a man do stupid things. Even a genius." He closed the box and finally handed it back to the young man.

"It's just… I don't really know what to say to her." Reid explained. He popped the ring back into his pocket.

"Well… what did you just promise me?" Hotch asked.

Repeating the words exactly, "I will love her and I will protect her and I will never hurt her."

The smile this time was evident. "Try that. Or something like it. The most important thing is to let her know what she means to you."

Hotch was right. He was too concerned with making this into a big ordeal. Riley was simple, and would respond better to simple.

"Thanks, Hotch," he said, standing up. "I'm going to go work on the case for awhile."

He concurred, nodding as the boy stood. "Reid," he called just before he opened the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Hotch looked to him, an expression Reid had never seen before; it was sadness. "Riley would never make you choose. But someday, if you find you do have to make the decision… and it does come down to her or your job… choose her."

Reid nodded. "I will."

They parted and Reid headed to the conference room. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to make a noise. He flipped on one set of lights, trying to keep it as dark as possible. Riley lay on the couch, her one arm positioned under her head for a pillow. She was sound asleep. Reid walked over to her, pushing a few pieces of hair off her face, brushing her soft skin with his thumb.

"I love you," he tenderly said.

Riley didn't move or wake. The only sound came from her composed breathing. Leaning down, Reid kissed her cheek, releasing a soft sigh from her. He went to the table and gathered up the case. With his coffee in one hand and the files in the other, Reid sat on the floor beside her, searching for more clues and information.

…

A/N: I promised I'd alert when I posted that new story, on Emily's return. It's titled Landslide and you can find it on my profile! Reviews are free, so give them away! :)


	18. Communist Tyrants

Sometime after four, he'd fallen asleep. Reid awoke to the familiar feel of fingers stroking through his hair. He opened his eyes and found himself slumped over the edge of the couch. Riley was lying next to him with messy hair and a smile on her face.

"You don't look very comfortable." She mentioned as he sat up.

Reid wished they were at home in bed. He wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep for awhile. He was exhausted. But a few hours would have to do. He reached up and gave Riley a kiss.

"What time is it?" He moaned, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Almost seven." She answered. "Hotch came in a few minutes ago. Said you're parents were delayed and will be here in about an hour. Nothing to worry about, they… just had some trouble getting your mother on the plane."

That was no surprise. He should have ordered his mother be sedated, but he hated to do that to her. She was already on enough medication. Some of it, Reid suspected, was unnecessary. He considered asking Riley to go over her file and making any possible adjustments, but first he would check with Dr. Norman.

Riley was still admiring him. Her fingertips lingered on the end of his hair, hanging just below his ear. He normally felt so content when she did that… but today he felt guilt.

It had been one kiss. It didn't mean anything. He had explained to Lila his feelings for her. And she had only kissed him out of gratitude. Reid shouldn't feel guilty. He hadn't initiated it, and while it was a nice kiss, he felt no desire for her. A kiss from a gorgeous movie star did nothing for him, and staring at sleeping Riley filled his stomach with butterflies. There was no reason for him to feel guilty.

"How about I get you some coffee?" She said, her hand going onto his face. "You need your strength so you can protect me from your mother."

Reid smiled and stood up, feeling unsure. Regardless whether the guilt was justified, he wondered if he should tell Riley about it. They had enough to be concerned with right now, and Lila would be around for at least the next couple of days, if he were to tell her now, wouldn't it just upset her? But if he waited until this was all over, she might be angry he kept it from her. And if he decided not to tell her at all and she found out, Riley was certain to be hurt and disturbed again; rekindling her concerns Reid did in fact have feelings for Lila.

"Spencer?" she asked. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. It was loud. "Yes, I would… love coffee. In fact, I wouldn't mind your battery acid, that's how tired I am."

"Are you okay?" She stepped forward and brushed his arm. She was checking over his eyes, as if looking for a symptom of illness.

"As much as I can be." He explained. "I just want to find who's doing this and find out what he wants."

Riley had a suspicion what this unsub wanted. She wasn't so sure about the prostitutes, but if Ethan's murder were connected, this killer was working his way and removing people from a line that ended with Spencer. He was in danger and that frightened her in ways her own peril never could.

The last thing he needed, though, was for Riley to be upset. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "It'll be over soon. Things are never as bad as they seem when you're stuck in the middle, you know that. You'll catch this guy and everything will be fine. And when it's over, you and me will go away somewhere and relax… make up for the romantic weekend we lost."

His arms wrapped her tightly. Reid held onto her like he was clinging to his life. "I love you," he muttered into her sweater on her shoulder.

"I love you, too." With a reassuring smile, Riley pulled away. Her hand pushed his long hair aside to see his face, "I'll get that coffee for you."

Reid went to clean up the mess of papers that had been abandoned when he fell asleep. Riley stopped before she reached the door. "Hey… I just have one question… what did you have planned for this weekend?"

He looked to her from the floor, giving her a small clandestine smile. "It was… nothing,"

Unconvinced but satisfied, Riley gave him a friendly scowl, pretending to be annoyed and headed off to the break room.

…

The agents knocked several times on the door of room 804. It was time for the shift change and no one could go home until she was introduced to the replacements. It was important she know who was watching her, just in case someone would try something.

"Ms. Archer?" The head of the order called, knocking harder. "Ms. Archer, I know it's early, but we just need to speak to you for a moment."

It was very possible she took a sleeping pill or had a few drinks before she went to bed. This was a traumatic situation and the last thing a person would wanted to do was toss and turn, thinking of the monsters trying to get to you.

Enough was enough, though. The manager of the hotel came up from the elevator, key card in hand. The agents stepped aside to allow him to unlock the door. It opened with a mechanical click. Inside the blinds were drawn; the only light came from the TV, turned so low it was almost silent.

The graceful form of Lila Archer lay on her bed, her back to the door. The noise of the agents entering didn't disturb her. The head walked over and jostled her gently.

"Ms. Archer." He hissed. "Ms. Archer, we're ready to change shifts." He shook her again, a little more forceful this time.

The body was cold.

…

Riley waited for the fresh coffee to finish brewing. The rest of the team filtered in one by one, getting set up in the bull pen. Everyone's weekend was officially ruined.

Emily came over to the break room. "Hey… feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Riley replied, not having divulged her conversation with Reid before they left. "We talked…" Her tired face presented a pleasant smile. "…we're okay."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Emily explained, giving her a nudge as she stood next to her. The coffee pot only still had halfway to go. "Did you sleep here?"

JJ walked in that moment. Instead of grabbing coffee, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The poor girl looked ready to be sick.

"Yeah," Riley replied. "In the conference room. My neck is really stiff now."

"JJ… are you okay?" Emily asked with concern.

JJ opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. Fighting off the urge to vomit, she gave a nod, covering her mouth with her hand.

"If you're sick, why don't you go home?" Riley suggested. "Hotch will understand. And you know Spencer wouldn't want you here if you don't feel well."

"No… I have to… I have to stick to my regular routine." JJ explained. "I'm okay."

That was odd. Regular routine? As she flinched back another urge, Emily and Riley glanced at each other. But the inquiry was cut short as Morgan walked in. "Morning."

"What's good about it?" Emily muttered.

"I didn't say 'good', Princess." He retorted, flashing her a smile, which she returned. "Did I interrupt girl talk?"

That was it. JJ couldn't hold it back any longer. Covering her mouth, she quickly headed out of the break room out of the unit doors and over to the restroom. "She sick?"

"She's pretending she's not." Emily explained. "We should check on her-"

"I knew it." A voice cried. The group turned to see. "I knew you would be behind this."

It was Diana Reid. She was surrounded by several agents. If looks could kill, Riley would be in mortal danger right now. Her blue eyes glared at the young girl, and for a brief moment, Riley thought she would make a beeline across the room and attack her. She wanted to conceal herself behind the others, but tried to act brave.

"Diana," another voice cried, and Will Reid stepped into the unit. He tried to usher her focus away from Riley. "It's okay. She's trying to help us."

"The government always thinks they're helping us! Acting like they know what's best for everyone when they shut them away from the outside world!" She cried.

It was not wonderful that the unit suddenly became very active. JJ had returned from the restroom, standing in the doorway. Garcia, on her way to her office, had stopped. It was a car wreck; no one was able to look away.

Like a knight in a fairy tale, Reid, having heard the commotion, hurried from the conference room. "Mom," he called. "It's okay, I'm here."

"You put me on a plane." She whined as he walked over. "You know how much I hate to fly! You had me taken away by these… communist tyrants. And your father, whom I haven't seen in almost twenty years!"

Will looked confused. "Guys, you can go, I've got them." He informed the agents; they took their leave. The team wasn't sure whether to go about their business or stay and be supportive.

Rossi had a better idea what to do. He came down from the walkway and greeted Reid's parents. "Hi, Mr. Reid. Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Agent Rossi." Will said, accepting his hand. "Good to see you again."

"I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." He added.

"Will… you know these people?" Diana asked, confused.

Reid cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed, even around his friends. "Rossi… would you take them to the conference room?"

"Sure," he said, beginning to lead them forward.

Before he walked off, Will leaned closer to his son and whispered. "Twenty years?"

"She doesn't remember." Reid explained.

Will and Diana disappeared and the room was quiet again. Reid went into the break room with the others. Garcia and JJ joined them.

"The last time she was here, they were fascists." An attempt to lighten the mood.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." He said with a small twitch of a smile. "Uh… Garcia, I never got those search results off of you."

"Oh, yeah, they're in my office." Garcia said sweetly. "Though I'm not sure how much help they'll be. I'll bring them to you."

"Actually… I'll meet you in your office and go over them. I just want to get some coffee." Reid explained. "Morgan… maybe you could help me look over the results?"

"Sure, kid," Morgan agreed. Everyone in the group knew it was just an excuse to avoid his parents, but if they were in his shoes, they wouldn't be in a hurry to go up there either.

Morgan and Garcia took their leave. Reid moved to the coffee pot, the three women watching them. Riley stepped forward, gently stroking his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Reid turned, beverage in hand. "Yes, I'm fine." Despite everything, he still had a feeling of guilt. "Are you?"

"Oh, please," she said with a smile. "She's not the first mother to hate me."

Reid quickly kissed her cheek. "I won't be long." He made his way to Garcia's office.

JJ and Emily watched her cautiously, like she would break down and start crying. She felt like it, but that wasn't something she were about to admit. "Trust me, I'm fine." She assured.

At least she was. JJ, however, felt another wave coming over her. There wasn't even time to excuse herself. She covered her mouth once again and hurried to the Ladies'. This time, Emily and Riley followed.


	19. Cheating

Disgusting sounds of retching and gagging were heard as they entered the Ladies' Room. The smell of vomit hit their noises immediately, indicating how many times she'd already been in here today.

"JJ?" Emily said, knocking on the only stall closed. "You need any help?"

"I'm fine-" She barely got the sentence out before another wave hit her.

After another minute, a flush was heard. JJ opened the stall and stepped out, a little surprised the girls were still there. "You okay?" Emily asked.

"I think I just threw up my own stomach, but… yeah, I think I'm okay." Her face tried to sport a real smile, but the nausea hadn't left her. JJ went to the sink and turned on the water. She cupped some in her hands and sipped it, swirling it around to get the horrible taste out of her mouth. 

"Anything you want to tell us?" inquired Emily.

She spit the water in the sink. "No," she muttered. "There's nothing to tell."

"JJ…" Riley said, stepping forward. "… come on. We're not imbeciles; it's pretty obvious what's going on here."

"I didn't want to tell anyone yet." JJ leaned onto the sink, closing her eyes, trying to fight off the lingering queasiness. "I thought I might have been… but I wasn't sure until Thursday morning. But Reid wasn't here and this time I wanted to tell everyone together. I was going to wait until Monday morning, but… well, the plans have changed."

She was acting strangely, like she was sad or disappointed. Riley spoke up. "You are happy about this right?"

"Oh," JJ cried with enthusiasm. "Of course I'm happy! I'm thrilled! We've been trying for so long… but I feel guilty being happy… with everything going on."

"You're allowed to be happy about this, JJ," Emily said, "Look… why don't we go and tell Hotch. The Unit Chief needs to know what's going on with his team, right? You might feel a little better once everyone knows."

"Well… less guilty, anyway." Riley said, putting her arm around her. "The nausea, I don't think we can help you with."

For the first time that morning, JJ smiled.

…

Meanwhile, Reid sat with Garcia and Morgan. She had been right; the searches didn't turn up much. Ethan had always been a loner. It was the curse both he and Reid suffered from. Ethan wasn't a genius, but compared to the average person, his intelligence was in a class by itself. But it hardly could be considered a gift. People rejected the unfamiliar, forcing those so smart into a very lonely existence. Reid had managed to break free of that. He had amazing friends and a woman who loved him. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky.

Ethan's loner personality hadn't changed after he switched his career. It seemed his closest friend was Jack Daniels. If Ethan had received any threats, there was no way he was going to find out.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Garcia uttered.

"It's okay, Garcia, you tried." Reid said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't try, Dr. Reid. I succeed! I always succeed. When my babies need me, I save them! And all I got you was bank statements and an unpaid bar tab. I mean, how does somebody stay off the grid like that!"

"Alright, Baby Girl, calm down before you pop a blood vessel." Morgan said, grabbing her shoulder to comfort her. "What are you thinking, Reid?"

"I'm thinking this case is getting more complicated the further we get into it and we're no closer to getting answers." Reid explained. "I hate feeling this helpless. People are being killed and hunted and it's because of me and I have no idea why!"

"Reid. Blood vessel." Morgan stated. He wasn't used to being the calm one.

Letting out a slow breath, Reid finally said the other thought weighing on his mind. "Guys… what constitutes as cheating?"

It was a silence that splintered over them. Garcia didn't bother to hide her shock, her jaw dropping significantly. Morgan was a bit more subtle, but just as surprised.

"Did you sleep with Lila?" Morgan asked.

"No, of course not." Reid exclaimed. "I would never do that to Riley… but there was a kiss."

"You kissed her!" Garcia cried. She looked disgusted. "Reid! There are no happy fairy tales where the hero kisses another girl!"

"I didn't kiss her, you guys. She kissed me." He took a deep breath. "She indicated that she had feelings for me. I explained I didn't reciprocate. She accepted that. I brought to her hotel room and she gave me a kiss out of gratitude. At the time… it had taken me by such surprise, I didn't even think to stop her. It was familiar, but it wasn't… it wasn't like the last time. I felt nothing… I said goodbye and I left."

Garcia let out a breath. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Spencer Reid! That girl makes you happier than I've ever seen and if you had ruined that, I'd have to kill you. Well… first I'd make you get a CAT scan to make sure there wasn't something wrong with your brain physically, and then once I was sure, I would kill you!"

"Yeah, Reid, that's not cheating." Morgan explained. "She kissed you and you didn't even think about sleeping with her? No sane person would say that's cheating."

"Than why do I feel so guilty?" Reid asked. "Should I tell Riley? Or do you think it's unnecessary and telling her is just going to hurt her."

There wasn't an exact answer to that. After all, it did mean nothing. Morgan spoke up first. "If it were me, I wouldn't tell her."

"So… I should just… ignore it." Reid clarified.

Morgan shook his head. "No, I said 'if it were me'. You've got to make your own decision."

"Yeah, this from the man who's never had a relationship last longer than milk in the refrigerator," Garcia said, patting Morgan's arm. "What my friend is not telling you is that, while technically you don't have to tell her, morally you should. If you care about a girl – and we know you care about her – you should tell her. And if you explain thoroughly, and she loves you, she'll understand."

Reid debated the outcome in his mind. "I'd hate to upset her right now, though. We're going through enough."

"Another scenario, what if Lila accidentally lets it slip to her later?" Morgan asked. "I mean, she may not do it on purpose but she may do it because she does have feelings for you and while that outcome may lead to a very sexy cat fight, Riley will hate you for not telling her. What I really want to know is when you became so irresistible to women."

He ignored that. "I don't know…" he mumbled. The frustration sent his fingers through his hair again. "…I mean… I'm getting ready to propose to her. If I tell her that and I lose her trust… it could be a long time before she agrees to marry me."

"True," Garcia agreed. "But do you really want to start your lives with a lie on your shoulders? What if she found out after the wedding… what would that do to your marriage? You might lose her trust permanently."

They were right. There was no other way around this. Reid would have to tell her. As soon as he had her alone, he'd tell her. All he could do was hope she'd understand.

…

"Congratulations," Hotch said with a small smile.

"Thank you," JJ said. She, Emily, and Riley were in his office, telling him the good news. "You girls were right; I do feel a little better."

"My only request is that you start training a replacement a little earlier this time." He said. "I wasn't very pleased with Agent Todd. I'll call Strauss later in the week and ask her to send me some résumés."

"You know, Hotch." Emily said, observing Riley. "It is only a temporary replacement. And you would need someone who's good with people, who has some talent with profiling, someone the team can trust… maybe with a deep knowledge of psychology."

Riley looked to Emily, shocked. "No." She finally stated. "No, no, and no. No way, no how… I wouldn't be allowed to do it anyway. Tell her, Hotch."

"Well, she is right." Hotch said slowly. "She's romantically involved with one of our agents, Strauss would probably object to it, even if it is temporary… although it's not a bad idea."

"No!" Riley cried. "I am not a profiler! JJ, I'm sorry, I'm very happy for you, but you're just going to have to look through the résumés and find someone else! I won't do it! End of discussion!"

And it was. At that moment, Hotch's phone rang. "Aaron Hotchner," he said. The amused look on his face faded, turning back to it's usual solemn, and this time a little angry. "What?... How is that possible? She was in protective custody."

…

Reid and the others emerged from Garcia's office. He would tell her. It wouldn't be as bad as he thought. And though Riley might not be happy about it, she would understand and appreciate his honesty. This was for the best, and when it was out in the open, Reid would feel good he came clean. And he wouldn't lose her trust. In fact, Riley would trust him even more because he was honest with her.

Garcia and Morgan stood in the break room while he waited. He wasn't fooled; they wanted to watch. As if his life hadn't been enough of a spectacle lately. He leaned on his desk and waited, not sure where she was. The conference room was out, that was for sure. Other than that, she had to be along eventually.

Soon enough, the door to Hotch's office opened. JJ, Emily and Riley all emerged. It wasn't only JJ this time who looked like she were about to be sick. JJ and Emily went through the bull pen first, going to the other two. Strangely, the girls lead them out of the unit, off towards Garcia's lair again.

Reid turned and saw Riley staring at him. He almost believed she already knew what he was about to say. But that wasn't possible. He hadn't told anyone else. Maybe his mother had said something to her.

It didn't matter. He had the confidence, he had to say it now. She walked slowly toward him. Her face was ashen with her breathing slightly shallow.

"Hey…" she said. "We… need to talk."

"Lila kissed me." He blurted out. "And you can't get upset because it didn't mean anything. She kissed me because she was vulnerable and she was grateful for my help. And… I felt nothing. I never even considered taking it further. Because she means nothing to me."

The news hit her. It seemed to barely affect her. She took a deep breath. "I see."

"No, please listen. I love you." He held her steady, his hands on her upper arms, though there was no indication she were about to run away. "And I told you this because… you deserve to know that truth. You have every reason to trust me. You shouldn't be mad-"

"Spencer!" she cried. "Shut up! Okay? I don't care that you kissed her."

She didn't care. He could see that. Riley became more of a challenge every day. "You're upset when she puts a hand on my shoulder, but she kisses me and… you don't care."

"I don't care because… there are bigger problems right now." She explained. "Hotch got a call from one of the agents at the hotel."

His instincts already knew, but Reid wouldn't let himself believe it. It wasn't possible. "About what?"

Looking even sicker, "She… They went in to her room this morning around seven, when the shift changed… and she was dead."

Reid almost felt like passing out. "How?"

"Just like Ethan. And Adam Jackson. She was…"

Riley couldn't finish the sentence. Reid couldn't stay on his feet anymore. He stumbled slightly, feeling lightheaded. Only with her protection did he manage to find his way into a chair.


	20. Morgan's Memory

"I promised I'd protect her," Reid mumbled, leaning on his hand. The entire team was gathered around him now. "How could I let this happen?"

"Reid you did everything you could." Rossi assured. "You brought here, you put her under protection… he was determined to get her. They're uncertain how the unsub got into the room. According to the agents, she had no visitors, no one went into that room except room service, and that was delivered by a woman."

Hotch finished. "If the agents couldn't have stopped it, there was nothing you could have done."

"That's not true." Reid corrected. "I could have stayed with her."

Reid knew Lila had other intentions, ones that would have required him to stay. He took a glance at Riley, sitting on his desk with her hand brushing his shoulder. He wondered if his statement had offended her.

She looked bothered, but it was a disturbed kind of look. Indeed, she felt sick. The only thought in her head would be if Spencer had stayed with Lila. That man had gotten into that room; he'd killed Lila without any sign of a struggle according to Hotch. Lila didn't look like one to put up a resistance, but then again neither did Reid, and he had proven himself a fighter when it really mattered. Lila could have tried to fight him off and failed. And if Spencer had been there… he could be dead right now.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, he squeezed the denim leg closest to him to get her attention.

"You're worried about me?" she asked. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Even Hotch was nervous about this, but he had to remain the fearless leader. "Obviously this guy is not going to just go away. I want everyone to brainstorm and determine where we should look. The only connection we're aware of is Reid, so let's work on that. Reid, I want you to talk to your parents. They might know something and not realize it."

"You're right, Hotch," Reid said, standing up. "I'm not sure about my dad… but I'm certain my mom is aware of something. She just doesn't know it because of the meds."

"What are you going do, then? Take her off her meds?" Morgan asked. It had worked once before.

"I'm not sure that's necessary yet." Reid explained. "Perhaps… it wouldn't hurt if… someone were to use her expertise and question her."

He slowly took a glance back at Riley. She understood immediately and shook her head. "Spencer… no, there has to be another way. She hates me."

"Yeah, we could pull someone else in here, but you know it wouldn't be as effective." Reid explained. "You know my history, you know some of her history. I know you'll be sympathetic, no matter how badly she treats you."

"I can't do it." She whined. "She will never listen to me. We won't get anything out of her and we'll only waste time."

"Please try," Reid walked over and took her hand. "I know you can do it."

Riley opened her mouth again to protest, but Reid cut her off. "Please." He brushed aside her hair, looking deep into her eyes. Riley could always be influenced by those rich hazel eyes. "You are my best friend and I love you more than anything in this world."

Guilt was a powerful manipulator. "Alright, fine…" she said with a roll of her eyes. Riley hopped off the desk. "But you can't use that line again for a whole year!"

She went in search of her belongings in order to get ready. The rest of them gathered to make plans for an investigation, and Reid finally made his way to the conference room.

…

He knew Riley would take her time getting prepared. Reid had left his parents alone long enough, and he knew his mother would get upset if she didn't see him soon. Besides, if he could try to persuade his mother to the idea, they might have an easier time.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Reid stepped into the room. It was dark in here; still only half the lights were on. He flipped the switch. "Sorry about that," he said, closing the door.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about us." Will said kindly. It did not go unnoticed how his son made his way around the table to take the seat beside his mother, across from him.

"Spencer, why did you bring us here?" His mother moaned. She looked on the verge of a breakdown. If she did have an episode, Reid didn't have anyway to calm her.

He reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Mom," Reid said soothingly. "But… I have reason to believe… you and Dad are in danger."

Direct would do better than sugarcoating the circumstance. Diana did not bother to hide her panic. Reid took a glance at his father. The fear was on his face as well, but he at least made an attempt to hide it.

"This is because of the letters, isn't it?" Will asked.

"Letters?" Diana looked between her son and former husband. "What letters?"

Reid hesitated before nodding to his father. "Another girl was killed last night… an old friend of mine… she had gotten a few letters, too."

"What about Ethan?" Will wondered.

"That, I don't know. I've looked into it, but… Ethan wasn't very sociable. There's no one I can question about that and obviously the police won't know." He paused for a breath, and continued. "But… if I had to make an educated guess… I'd say he got them, too."

"Spencer…" his mother moaned. "I don't like talking about this. Why do you have to work with such horrible things?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Reid said, squeezing her hand tighter, then looked back to Will. He at least could understand fully and with him on his side, he could help Reid convince Diana to talk to Riley. "Last night… my boss told me about another death. A patient in a mental hospital; the unsub killed him the same way."

"Unsub?" Will asked.

"Sorry, it's a nickname for unknown subject. I deduced that if the unsub were able to get into such a secure hospital… he could definitely get to either of you. I couldn't let that happen."

To his surprise, his father's fear had a look of gratitude. Reid suddenly felt self-conscious, but continued. "My team is working on this… we don't have much to go on right now, but what we do know is that he's someone I'm acquainted with and has possibly killed several women in DC and neighboring cities over the last year."

Will was confused. "But you have an eidetic memory. Don't you already know who it is?"

"That's what makes this so serious." He explained. "It's familiar… but honestly… I can't determine who's doing this."

"That's enough, Spencer," His mother demanded. "We're done with this. I want to go home. Do you understand?"

Diana spoke sternly. She still saw her son as the little boy she used to read to. Reid gave her a small smile, though it was difficult with the nervous, almost burning sensation in his stomach. "Mom… we can't go home just yet… but I do think you'll be able to help us."

"How, Baby?" Scared and bothered, she still seemed willing to help her son in anyway she could.

"Mom… I know you don't remember… but you've been getting some of these letters, too."

With a sweet, patronizing smile, she replied, "Is that what they told you. Those are _your_ letters, Baby. Remember? You send me letters every day."

"No, Mom. Some of them haven't been from me. I think they're why you've been having nightmares-"

She interrupted immediately, "Those are nothing! Those doctors will say and do anything to make you believe you're crazy, they make a huge deal out of nothing!"

They were not nothing. "Mom," Reid's other hand wrapped around the one he clasped, "maybe you're right. Maybe they aren't important. But I don't know that, and I need to be sure… so I want you to talk to someone about them. And then everyone here will know."

There was a long silence. Diana looked away from the men watching her. Reid pleaded silently that she would agree. Finally, she met her son's gaze and replied, "If you want me to, I'll do it."

Reid sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mom. Riley will be in a minute and it won't take long-"

"Oh, no!" She cried. "I am not having that Nazi whore anywhere near me!"

Reid knew his mother was mentally ill and didn't know what she was saying, but that struck a serious nerve. "Mom. Riley is not a Nazi or a whore, okay? She's not going to hurt you; she wants to help you." She opened her mouth to protest. "I will be in here the entire time, and so will Dad, so there's nothing to worry about."

Another long silence as she thought. Diana's attention looked to Will. "If that girl does anything you think is suspicious, get him out of here. She's not concerned with me, her focus is Spencer. Make sure he's safe."

"Don't worry, I will," Will replied, sharing a knowing glance with his son. For a moment, Reid felt a real connection with his dad; one he couldn't remember having before.

…

The group worked diligently on a game plan, considering they were almost starved for ideas. They decided their best bet was to go through Reid's records and look through all his previous cases, particularly ones with disgruntled former unsubs. Morgan and Rossi returned, both with an impressively large stack.

"Wow," JJ cried, amazed. "Those are all Reid's?"

"Well he's been here over six years." Rossi explained. "You should see how many I have."

Everyone took a seat and got started, first sorting them into piles. "Let's start with the two obvious ones." Morgan said, running his finger over the stacks until he found two names. "Sam Andrews… Jimmy Engles."

"Well, Sam Andrews is dead, that's definitely in the 'No' pile." Emily said, taking the file and setting it aside. "And Engles is sitting on Death Row. The odds of him being involved are fairly slim."

"Let's stick it in the 'Maybe' pile until further notice." Rossi explained. "Garcia, first thing when we're done here is to make sure he's still behind bars."

"Dually noted," Garcia sang, making a note on a legal pad with a pink fuzzy pen.

"Tobias Henkle, that's 'No'," JJ said as she read over one. It sent a shudder down her spine. Dogs still made her a little nervous thanks to that case.

"Benjamin Syrus," Emily read, a bitter resentment in her tone. "I am pleased to say 'No'."

"Theodore Bryar," Hotch flipped through the pages. "I think this could be a 'Yes'."

"Guys…" Garcia took a break from her attentive note taking. "Maybe… we're going about this the wrong way."

Everyone looked up from their search in question. "You got an idea, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"If it were a case that the BAU handled, that Reid was apart of, he would remember. Maybe not right away… but we all know our boy. By now he would have realized something. I really think this search is kind of futile."

Secretly, every single one of them was thinking the same thing. However, they were starved for ideas at the moment.

"Okay," Rossi set aside the file belonging to Randal Gardner. "It has to be someone he's encountered before… but maybe not necessarily an unsub."

"Like maybe a family member." Emily agreed.

"Maybe," That wasn't exactly where Rossi was headed. "Or maybe… a kind of… fan. You guys remember Dr. Rothschild, right?"

Everyone but JJ was acquainted with him, but she had heard about the case from Garcia. "You don't think it's him, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"No, but possibly… someone like him. Someone who knows that Reid… understands him."

At those words, there was a hint of recognition in Morgan's mind. "You know what, it is someone he knows." He whispered.

"How do you know, Morgan?" Hotch asked.

Through the fog, a few specific words surface. _"I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind." _When had they talked about that? They were in the car, Morgan was driving, and it was night… but his memory failed after that.

All he could do was shrug. "I don't."


	21. The Interview

Riley was sitting in Hotch's office, her notes in hand. The door stood slightly ajar, allowing Reid to watch her a moment unnoticed. He stepped inside, instantly grabbing her attention.

"Well, I managed to convince her to talk to you, provided my father and I stay in the room. I assumed you wouldn't have a problem with that." He said with a smile. He took a seat next to her on the couch. "Are you ready?"

"Truthfully? I'm trying to work up the courage to go in there." She glanced at him, the worry mixed with the diamond dust in her eyes. "It's not going too well, so far."

"You're going to be fine." Reid assured, slipping his arm around her waist. "And this could be a blessing in disguise. It gives you time to speak with my mother, maybe she'll see she was wrong about you."

"Maybe," Riley repeated. "I don't get it. I've dealt with some of the most dangerous killers in the city and I can't remember one time I was this nervous. Not even on my first FBI interview."

"Well, according to psychology, your fear may be due to your subconscious knowledge of making a good impression in front of your boyfriend's mother. A man's mother is the first truly important woman in his life and often times, his wife finds difficulty living up to the romanticized standards he holds in his mind."

"Good thing you're not a psychiatrist." Riley gave him a smile.

"No, I just have a Ph.D. in psychology, plus two others, a master in philosophy-"

"Yeah, and can read 20,000 words per minute and have an IQ of 187. Are you done, Brainiac, or do you want to keep bragging?"

"That wasn't bragging. That was explaining." His voice went up the octave a bit, as it usually did when he was trying to explain himself, falling into a fit of laughter with her.

It was stopped, however, by a knock on the open door. Reid and Riley both turned to find JJ with several files under her arm.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said with a cautious smile.

"What is it, JJ?" Reid asked with concern.

"Well, the rest of us were talking and Morgan seems to agree that you may be right in thinking you know this unsub."

"I can't remember, JJ, looking over the old cases won't help." He explained.

"We know that, but we thought maybe you might recall some people who weren't filed in any specific case."

"Like who?" Riley wondered.

"We were thinking some family members of previous unsubs, some people we interviewed as victims who may have developed a grudge against Reid." Indicating the files, "We tried to think of as many as possible. Maybe you could take a look over them, see if anything sparks a memory."

"Absolutely," Reid took the files from her hands. "I know I've met this person before… it almost feels like… I've been waiting for this to happen. But I don't know why. This is so frustrating. Why can't I remember?"

Riley suddenly wondered something. "Maybe it's not that you can't, it's that… you won't."

JJ looked confused, unsure what exactly the young therapist meant. Reid was skeptical. "A suppressed memory? What, from my childhood?"

"No, I doubt it's that complex… I was thinking more… maybe from an older case. Maybe a victim or family member who could never adjust to the trauma they went through. I mean… I think everyone in this room knows how disturbing those events can be. Some people don't know how to deal with it or, more often, don't want to."

"That's true," JJ agreed. "Events like that aren't exactly something a person can ignore and move on. It damages a person."

"And now this is the only way he can get over it. By inflicting pain, not on someone who he holds a grudge with, but… someone who reached out to help him. He doesn't want to hurt you, he just has to." Riley finished. "If it seems familiar and someone with your memory can't remember, then your subconscious is trying to protect you from believing that what you suspected for years."

Reid was silent. It seemed logical, but unfortunately, until they found out who this was, there was no way to be sure. "It's a good enough theory for now. I'll look through these and… let you know if it jars anything."

"We'll keep going through the system for more leads. Garcia's working on the computer searching for some while investigating some of the obvious unsubs you've faced." JJ said, trying to sound reassuring.

"As soon as we're done, we'll join the search." Reid said. Slipping the files under one arm, he slipped his hand into Riley's free on. "Come on… they're waiting."

…

Will and Diana sat in a tense silence, anxious for their son to return. Reid and Riley stepped in, Reid closing the door to give them a bit of privacy.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Riley." He said, closing the blinds.

"Of course," Will said, standing up to shake her hand again. "Thank you for doing this."

Riley would not admit it aloud, but she was beginning to like Will. From what she could see, Will Reid was a nice man. He was very kind and interesting, and so much of his personality had been passed to his son. It was understandable why Spencer held such a resentment for his father, but if he were able to let go of it, he might see the good in him, too.

"I promise, this won't take long." She reassured, looking across the table. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Reid."

Diana said nothing. She fixed Riley with a cold, hateful stare. She tried not to let it bother her, as she took the seat across the table. Reid went to sit next to his mother.

As Riley began, Reid grabbed the first file and started to read it over. The sounds around him turned into white noise, eventually forgetting there were others in the room. Reading the details, he looked for the focus of their theory. Someone affected in a case, that Reid had reached out to. But that was hard to determine. Reid liked to offer comfort to the victims and their families. The BAU team knew of the awful things out there, hunting in the night. But normal people were different. They knew the horrible happenings in the world would never happen to them… until the day the nightmares puncture their perfect bubble and became reality.

Reid glanced up at his parents, realizing he was a victim to that, too. He faced the horrors every day. He knew there were people out there who hated him, who would love to see him dead. He'd looked death in the face and walked away, even when he knew all faith was lost. But not once did he ever believe his parents would be facing the horror in his stead.

"My dreams aren't any of the government's concern, young lady." His mother's voice distracted him. "If that's all you want to know about, you won't learn much from me."

"But, I'm concerned where these dreams came from. It's true, you didn't start having them until a few months ago, yes?" Riley asked. She made a quick note on her paper as she spoke, not wanting to miss one thing.

Diana looked frightened. "How do you know that?"

Riley didn't know how to explain that, but Reid spoke up. "I told her that, Mom." He clarified. "You told me… I passed the information on to her."

"Spencer… you shouldn't have done that, Baby," She moaned. Her hand brushed aside some of his hair, looking over his face. "You can't let that girl get into your head. I understand you think she's pretty. She's very pretty, but that's the whole point. She's using that to trick you. You're mind is too unspeakably amazing to fall for that."

"Mom… please just talk to her. You said you'd do this for me." He begged.

Unable to deny her son, she let out a heavy sigh. Turning to Riley, she continued. "I don't know exactly when they started… just that it wasn't very long after I last saw Spencer."

"Okay, he spent four days in Vegas and got back on July 29th, so… probably the first two weeks in August the dreams began." Riley said as she wrote the notes. She looked up, a little confused at the pleased expression on Reid's face. "What?"

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"Okay," she muttered, slightly suspicious. "Can you describe anything about your dreams, Diana? What do you recall about them that upset you so much? Was Spencer in danger or being harmed?"

At last, it seemed his mother was complying. Reid waited in anticipation, the files at hand ignored. Diana thought carefully, which seemed a great struggle for her. "…he wouldn't help me… I would beg him to save me… but he just let me die."

Shocked, Reid looked to his mother, appalled. "Mom, you know I would never do that."

Her blue eyes flew up immediately and met her son's. Her hand went through his hair again. "I know that, Spencer. That's why I said it was nothing." She turned to Riley, her eyes narrowing into slits. "My son is not a disease. My son doesn't get to chose who lives and who dies."

The words were familiar, sounding over and over in Reid's mind. It echoed, like someone had screamed it into the hallow walls of a cave. "A disease… Dad, that's what your letters said. A disease who chooses who lives and dies, the unsub means me, I'm the disease."

"Spencer, the letters never mentioned you by name. We don't really know he means you." Will said.

"With all due respect, Mr. Reid," Riley interrupted. "Three important people from your son's past are dead. One of which we are certain received the same letters. We do know his focus is Spencer."

"Lives or dies…" Reid repeated. "He thinks I decide who lives or dies."

"What if it's someone who thinks you let a person die who should have lived." Riley suggested. "People make those accusations at doctors all the time, you're put in similar life threatening situations often. More than often."

Reid nodded. "You know what, Mom, Dad, I think Dr. Parker has everything that she needs-"

"No, I have one more question." Riley had a sudden idea. Even if it led to a dead end, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Who referred to your son as a disease? Did you read it? In his letters?"

A long silence, and for a moment Riley feared Diana wouldn't answer. She shook her head. "The boy told me."

"What boy, Mom?" Reid asked.

"The boy… he would sometimes… bring me one of your letters… I don't know why he had it. I hated those letters, Spencer. I much prefer to read about your adventures… but he did say he was an old friend of yours." She looked to Reid, reaching over to take his hand. "He said you saved his life. I don't know why he would call you a disease."

"What was his name, Mom?" Reid pressed.

"He never told me." She explained. "He never stayed long enough… I didn't like him, Spencer. You should learn to keep better company." She flashed her eyes at Riley at that. "And I'm not answering anymore questions."

…

"Obviously, she's confused." Riley explained to Reid and Will a few minutes later in Hotch's office. "She thinks the man who brought her the letters actually said these things to her. It's very common for schizophrenic patients to read something and believe a person said it. Especially in intense situations like this. The lucid part of her mind knows this is about her son." She flipped through her notes. "If we could take her off the meds, we might be able to get some real answers out of her, but that'll take a lot of time that we don't have."

"I'm assuming getting a description of this man is out of the question?" Will asked.

"I'm fairly certain she'd be able to identify him, but having her describe him from memory… no." Reid explained.

"This man took a big risk delivering her letters by hand, though." Will mentioned.

"Actually, no." Reid spoke up. "I'm certain he observed and studied Mom for awhile, as he did with you and the victims. He knew their routine, their personality, their relationship to me. The unsub wanted to make sure the murders affected me as efficiently as possible. He knew that my mother would never be able to identify him."

"And he knew that personal contact would emotionally harm you." Riley added. "I'm not a profiler, but I'd say he's more concerned with hurting you mentally than physically… at least for now."

"That's at least enough for a partial profile." Reid said. "It could help narrow down the search. Maybe you could help JJ look through the files, give a professional opinion. You may not find much, but you never know. I'm going to make a few calls and then take my mom to the hospital. I just want to check, make sure she's as protected as she can be." He stood up, sizing his dad up a minute. "Dad, I'd like you to come with me. And then I'll take you to the hotel."

"Of course, Spencer," he agreed. Reid acted as if he had expected his father to argue. Riley suspected he was on a constant search to find anything to hate about his father. Simply, he despised him on principal.

Will headed towards the door, waiting in the hall while his son finished speaking to Riley.

"Let one of the agents drive," Riley said. They stood together; two people desperate to have time alone to relax after two days of constant work. Her one hand went to his shirt, her fingers brushing the fabric, sending a warm shiver through Reid's stomach. "You're tired; I don't want you driving off the road."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright." He muttered. He felt the magnetic force they created, pulling them together. She was avoiding his eyes a moment. Something was working in her mind. "What?"

"I was just curious what that… gloating look of yours meant earlier." She asked, meeting his gaze. "When I mentioned how long you were gone."

"That wasn't gloating. It was… impressed." He said.

"Why? I'm capable of remembering quite a bit, too. I did go to Harvard." Riley stated.

"But you remembered how long I was gone." He smiled. "It means you missed me."

"Of course I missed you," She hissed with a seductive smile. "When you're away, I always miss you. And when you come back, I show you how much I missed you."

She gripped his shirt, pulling him to her and met his lips. For a moment, Reid's mind was clear. He forgot the deaths, he forgot the danger, and forgot the fact that his father was watching them. He only had the taste of her kiss and the presence of her body with him.

Their kiss ended. Her hand slipped behind his neck and tousled his hair a bit. "I know you're worried, but you'll figure out what you're missing, we'll solve this and catch this guy. And no one else will get hurt; no one else will be killed. I'm sure; it will all be behind us soon."

All he could do was hope she was right. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." She replied with a comforting smile, "Go. I'll see you later."

Reid kissed her forehead and headed out the door. Riley watched him leave. She was confident in what she had said, having no idea just how wrong she was.


	22. Kids

Reid didn't make it back until the end of the day. The slow ride in the elevator gave him time to think. It seemed the information should be obvious, but Reid could not deduce any answers from the clues. It was possible he was too close to it to notice anything. Like a Monet painting. If he weren't personally connected, the answer may have come to him ages ago.

The good thing was his parents were safe now. As safe as he could make them, at least. This man, whoever he was, would not get to them. He would not advance any further in his plan to ruin Reid's life. Reid would die before he let him.

The elevator made it up to the BAU. The conversation between Morgan and Emily wafted to him as the doors slid open.

"Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell anyone until now." Morgan said.

"Hey, Riley and I only found out this morning." Emily replied. "It's not like she could ignore it with that much morning sickness."

Morning sickness? There was only one reason for morning sickness. Reid didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Does Reid know?"

"I think she might be a little reluctant to tell him." Explained Emily. "She had said she wasn't planning to say anything until Monday. With this case in the way, she said she felt guilty being happy about it."

All of Reid's suspicions seemed confirmed with Morgan's reply. "Hey, she has every right to be happy. She's going to be a mother."

"That's what we told her." Emily agreed.

At last, he stepped out of the elevator. Emily and Morgan, standing outside Garcia's office, noticed him immediately. Neither one suspecting he'd heard their conversation.

"Hey, kid," Morgan cried. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" he felt ready to be sick, but at the same couldn't believe how he felt. Yes, he had been thinking about kids, but he wasn't planning on them for awhile. Regardless, he felt like crying and laughing at the same time. "Where is Riley?"

"She's in the conference room with JJ." Emily said, her face spread into a smile. "Oh, and… I think JJ may want to talk to you."

"Yeah, great." Reid called, heading up through the bull pen.

JJ and Riley were still flipping through more files. Riley made a few notes while listening to JJ's comments. "Oh, I remember this case. I think this was when Gideon was still working here."

"Gideon," Riley repeated, leaning back. "You know Spencer still talks about him."

"That doesn't surprise me. He was like a father to him." JJ explained. She glanced up from the folder, noticing Reid standing in the doorway. "Hey, Spence."

"Hey, Sweetie," Riley said, standing up. "Are you… okay? You look kind of pale. Are your parents alright?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

Her first thought was the unpleasant stranger she encountered at the book store. But until she knew otherwise, Riley felt no reason to bring attention to it. "Tell you what?"

"Didn't you think I needed to know? I think it's a comprehendible fact that the love of my life is carrying my child is knowledge I would need to know."

JJ was shocked, but that was nothing to the astonishment on Riley's face. "What?"

"I heard Morgan and Emily. You're pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

"Spencer-" Riley began.

"Look, I'm not upset." Reid stepped forward. His hands went onto her arms from habit. "I mean… it's a shock and… I know we've never actually talked about having kids… but I can't tell you how happy I am."

Riley was speechless at the smile on his face. "I understand why you didn't want to say anything right now. But I'm glad I know. I am so happy, I am deliriously happy. I can't believe this… we're going to have a baby."

Reid was just a synapse fire away from whipping out the ring, dropping to his knee, and proposing. Riley's eyes glistened as her hand brushed his cheek. "Oh, Spencer… I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" He was certain what he'd heard. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn," Riley insisted.

"But… I heard Emily talking to Morgan. She said you and her found out this morning-"

"Spence," JJ cried from across the room. She stood up from her chair, and gave an apologetic grin. "It's me… I'm pregnant."

Though he often felt like an outsider, it was a rare time Spencer Reid actually felt stupid. "JJ…" he said slowly. "Oh my… I am so sorry."

He hurried over, giving her a warm hug, "It's okay, I should have told you." She gave a light laugh. Now that everyone knew, she wasn't feeling nearly as sick.

"Congratulations." He added.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled away. "I hate that you found out that way, I wanted to tell you… but I'm really glad you know now." She glanced at Riley, her lips pursed in an effort to keep from laughing. "Listen, I need a break so, I'll leave you guys alone."

She left and Reid's attention looked to Riley, trying desperately not to burst out with laughter. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." She giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. I'm a little sorry I'm not pregnant."

"Shut up," But he couldn't help but laugh with her. Riley reclaimed her seat at the table, reaching for the next file. Reid, however, admiring her every move, realized something. "It's true, you know."

"What's true, Honey?" She asked, looking up.

"Us… kids." He wasn't sure if they should open this door. But if they were going to have a life together, they couldn't avoid awkward conversations. "We haven't actually discussed it."

Riley became very grave and serious. She did not want to talk about this, especially now, but she couldn't just avoid it. Her fingers carefully closed the folder, knowing this would not be a simple discussion. "No, Spencer we haven't… have you been thinking about kids?"

He started to make his way to her side of the table. He nodded with a smile. "I never planned on kids… but that was before you. I have thought about it… and the more and more I consider it… the more I like the idea of having children." He took the seat next to her. "Do you want to have children?"

"Well… honestly…" Slowly, Riley met his expectant eyes. She swallowed her nerves and replied, "No."

Reid was disappointed, much more than he thought he would be. "I see."

"Spencer… it's not that I don't like kids." She explained. "I just… know I would make a bad mother."

"You do not know that." Reid said.

"Yes I do," Riley argued. "I had the worst mother in the world. I'm not about to put some innocent little kid through the same thing."

"Riley… you are not your mother. From what I've heard about her from you and Hotch, you are nothing like the woman. Don't you think I'm nervous, considering the history with my father?"

His explanation did make sense. "Look, I made that decision before I ever met you. And let's face it… I've always been a loner. I wasn't going to let anyone get close to me. That way I wouldn't get hurt. I never thought I'd want to be with someone like this, ever." Her hand reached up and brushed his cheek again. Reid smiled into her touch, turning his head to kiss her palm. "Maybe I should rethink it."

"You mean that?" Reid asked.

"I'm not going to make a final choice right now." Riley explained. "It's a big decision."

"But you're not saying no?" He made sure.

"I'm saying 'maybe'." Riley clarified. "I really don't think I'd make a good mother… but I do know if I were going to have children… I wouldn't want anyone's but yours."

Reid reached up and took her hand in his. "Look, Riley, this is not a deal breaker for me. If you don't want kids, that's okay… but you promise this isn't the last time we'll discuss it?"

"I promise." Riley squeezed his hand. She turned back to the pile of folders, grabbing the one JJ had been holding. "There is one other thing I know." She added.

"What?" Reid asked.

"If we were to have kids…" She flashed him a smile. "They would be really cute."

Reid smiled in agreement, reaching for another file. "Did you guys find anything new?"

"Oh my God…" Riley said, dropping the file.

"What?" Reid asked, taking the file.

He read quickly, and found himself holding the file of Nathan Harris. He remembered clearly, coming up from the train. That poor boy stood, waiting for him. He was a lost little boy desperately seeking his help. He fantasized… about killing prostitutes… and Reid had saved his life.

"It's not someone who's angry that someone died who should have lived." Reid realized. "It's someone who's angry he lived instead of died. It's Nathan… It's Nathan Harris." He looked to Riley. "What made you think it was him? I never told you about him."

"Spencer, I know him." Riley cried. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What are talking about? You've never met him." Reid explained.

"Yes, I did… Nathan was the first patient I ever interviewed… three years ago, when I started at the FBI." Her entire body felt cold, frightened and a little ashamed she hadn't recognized him. "He looks a lot different now."

"How do you know that?" Reid asked.

"Spencer… I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you." The words started to get stuck in her throat. "He stopped me yesterday… I was at that used bookstore I like and… he must have been waiting there for me. He said you saved his life once."

The profile was right after all. _"How many people's lives did I risk in the future?... What if next time he kills someone?"_

He didn't say a word. Reid was furious and wanted to yell at her for keeping that from him. But his energy was better spent elsewhere. He quickly stood up, almost knocking his chair to the floor. Riley was a step behind him, hurrying out the door.

Towering over the bull pen, the team sat around, talking. Everyone with the exception of Garcia was present. "Guys," Reid called from above. Their attention turned to him as he cleared his throat. "I found our unsub."

…

A/N: Yeah, most of you figured it out eons ago. I've said it before, I'm not that sneaky. But there's loads more in store, stay tuned! :)


	23. Hot Stone of Jealousy

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid demanded. He and the rest of the team had returned to the conference room, listening to Riley's encounter yesterday.

"I didn't want to worry you over nothing." Riley explained. "You were focused on this, you had enough on your mind. I had no idea they were connected! I didn't think you needed to know."

It was a rare time when Reid had been this furious with her. The last time had been back in Seattle. "You don't ever get to decide what I need to know. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me these things?"

Riley did not like being treated like some damsel in distress. "Excuse me, 'protect you'? I don't need you to protect me, Spencer."

"Considering your past history, I disagree!" He yelled.

"Alright!" Rossi interrupted. "The two of you can continue your lover's quarrel later. Let's focus on the case right now. Reid," He pulled his hazel eyes, darken with fearful anger, to his attention. "I think I'm the only one here who doesn't know Nathan Harris, so I'm going to ask you… are you sure this is him?"

"Yes," He replied, not giving it a second of thought. "I wouldn't let myself think it was him, but there is no denying it. The profile fits perfectly."

"Reid, we didn't even make a full one yet." Morgan explained. "It's just a partial."

"But what we do have fits." Hotch corrected. "We know he's very intelligent, he's patient, he's connected to Dr. Reid. He has aggressive tendencies and he kills for a purpose, regardless of who he's targeting. Since his main target is prostitutes, he's obviously misogynistic and, from the police reports, he's a sadist."

"Just as Gideon suspected he would be… if he didn't get help."

"He seems split in two directions." Emily read the file. She remembered Nathan, it had been right after she started at the BAU. "He doesn't want to kill these women but he can't stop the urges that force him… it would explain why he's angry with Reid."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Nathan tried to kill himself," Garcia explained. "I was out with Reid when he received a call… a woman found his business card. Nathan had slit his wrists in a motel room. We managed to get there in time. He wouldn't have survived otherwise."

"After all this time, I can't believe they couldn't help him." JJ said.

Emily was curious, "Riley, why did you interview him?"

"It was in my training. When they hire shrinks, no matter how well they know abnormal psychology, the Bureau will not put them one on one with new criminals or victims without extensive preparation. Nathan was at Havensall at the time. It's pretty rare when the patients aren't convicted criminals, but there are a few."

"I can't believe his mother agreed to that." Emily voiced.

"She didn't," Hotch read over the file. "His mother died a month into his treatment in a car accident. No other family stepped forward, so he became property of the city until he was eighteen."

Emily took the file next. "It says he was released two years ago."

"Which would correspond with Elle's case." Morgan agreed.

"Guys, there is no evidence that Nathan is the unsub in Elle's case." Hotch stated, not wanting anyone to jump to conclusions.

"Yes there is," Emily exclaimed. She looked to Morgan, "Remember what Shakira said?'

"No," He responded.

"Someone named Nathan bought his usual cigarettes and Diet Dr. Pepper." Emily explained her thinking to the entire group. "It has to be Harris. Let's say word got to him about what Larissa was doing for extra cash. In his eyes, that makes her a prostitute. He's patient. He scouts out the location, waiting for the perfect time to get Larissa alone. He can't have any witnesses. When he came that night, Shakira didn't see or hear him because she said she was listening to her music. It's perfect. He asks Larissa into the back room, kills her, and makes it out before Shakira notices anything."

"True, and Myra was a stripper." Morgan agreed. "We don't know her story… but she could have been finding ways to make extra money."

"We should call Elle," JJ declared. "She's the closest we have to an expert in this prostitute case. She can help us find Nathan and, if we're right, prove the connection."

Hotch thought carefully. They had been working nonstop almost all weekend.

Things would look better through fresh eyes. "Look, we're all tired," He finally said. "Some of us are running on very little sleep. Let's call it a day and start early tomorrow. Garcia, first thing in the morning, you start tracking down Nathan's whereabouts. I'll find out if Elle is willing to help us on the case, but I'm not going to force her. Riley, if you like, I can make a call, request your assistance in this."

"Definitely," Riley agreed. She took a glance at her boyfriend. His anger had yet to subside.

"Good, and Rossi-"

"I'll clear everything with Strauss." He seemed to be on the same page.

"Do you really think she'll care?" JJ asked.

Rossi began to explain. "I know she'll care. When we're on the clock, Strauss demands to be fully aware of the team's activities."

"Damnit, she watches us like a hawk!" Morgan cried.

"The point is there's enough justification to make this a BAU case, but since one team member is personally related, she may demand it be handed over. Possibly to a rookie team or even another department. I'll convince her we're the best people for the job."

"Everyone else, we'll decide on assignments tomorrow." Hotch said. "Let's go home."

He and Rossi walked out while the rest gathered themselves to leave. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a drink," Emily said.

It had indeed been a stressful weekend. "It's on me," Morgan agreed. "Anyone else?"

"No way, I'm headed home to try and salvage a few hours with my boys," JJ said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"We should go home, too." Reid said, making sure Nathan's file got into his bag. He was more worried than angry now, but was not in the mood to keep much company.

"By Reid," Emily called as he and Riley headed to the door. "Good luck, Rye."

She flashed Emily a dirty look before they were out of sight.

"Garcia, you in?" Morgan stood, stretching his muscles.

"Yes, definitely." She exclaimed, smiling, "Unless you two want to be alone."

"Why would we want to be alone?" Emily wondered, hesitant.

"No reason," she said shrugging.

Morgan sported his own dirty look, which fortunately went unnoticed by Agent Prentiss.

…

Morgan did not want to be alone with Emily. The more times he said that over and over in his head, the less he believed it. Garcia drove them in her car, the one she had named Esther, to the usual hangout the team migrated to after work. It was cold, so the top was up. Morgan sat shotgun. Every few minutes, his eyes landed on Emily in the rearview mirror, joining in the conversation from the backseat.

Even for a Sunday night, the bar was busy. Football always managed to bring in a crowd, and hockey often did when the Capitals played. The three made it inside, ordered drinks and headed over to grab the only available pool table.

Garcia didn't stay long. It wasn't a half an hour before she had a call from Kevin, wanting to meet her for dinner. After assuring her that they could find their own way home, she took off, leaving Morgan and Emily alone

It wasn't long before Morgan was the center of attention to another group of young girls. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of the group, buying shots and drinks, engaged in his usual flirting. Emily was the farthest from his mind.

Late night was creeping up on them. In fact, it was close to nine before Morgan even remembered Emily was still with him. His eyes traveled across the room, spotting her at the other end of the bar, and felt the red hot jealousy burn in his stomach.

She sat with a beer bottle in one hand, sitting with a rather attractive young man in a football jersey. He had to be at least ten years younger than her, but the age difference didn't seem to matter to either of them. It bothered him how close he was getting too; the way he was whispering in her ear like that. He didn't like that one arm was around her waist, the other hand somewhere out of sight. But mostly, he did not like the way Emily kept smiling at him, leaning into him.

Excusing himself quickly from the girls, he made a beeline to their end of the bar. Neither one noticed him as he sat down. It made him sick seeing the jock's hand in the small of her back, and even sicker noticing Emily's delicate one resting high on his thigh. Finally, after a few seething minutes, he spoke up to grab their attention.

"There you are, Prentiss," he cried, leaning his arms on the bar. "I've been looking for you."

Slowly, Emily turned in her seat, meeting his dark eyes. "Is there something you need, Morgan?"

"Just wondering where you've been all night." He flashed a threatening smile at the young man. "Who's your little friend?"

"Malcolm, this is Derek Morgan, we work together." She said to the young man. "While you were busy chatting up the pep squad over there, Malcolm was kind enough to buy me a drink."

"That was nice of him," Morgan said to Malcolm. "Very chivalrous. Are you over 21 or did you swipe your big brother's ID?"

"Morgan," Emily hissed.

"I wasn't under the impression Emily was your girlfriend, considering the company you were keeping over there." Malcolm stated. "She seemed lonely. A pretty girl like her shouldn't be left alone, Mr. Morgan."

"It's Agent Morgan." He corrected. He whipped out his badge. "As in Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Malcolm asked.

"I was going for intimidated." Morgan clarified.

Malcolm's arm slipped around Emily's waist, sliding onto her inner thigh, "Baby, what say we leave _Agent_ Morgan to his teeny boppers. You want to get out of here?"

"Gladly," Emily agreed, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Instinctively, Morgan grabbed her arm. "Prentiss… you are not leaving with him." He whispered.

"You want to repeat that?" Emily cried, trying to pull from his grip, but he was too strong.

"You just met him." Morgan murmured.

She leaned into him, whispering through her gritted teeth. "I like him. And I like sex. How many girls have you left this bar with after only an hour or two? I'm not even sure Reid can count that high!"

Morgan could not explain what had come over him. All he knew was he could not let her walk out that door. "Emily… I'm begging you, do not leave with him."

"My…" she said with a pleased smile, "Jealousy makes a man awfully transparent." At last, she managed to pull from his clasp. "See you in the morning."

It took everything in him not to grab her again and force her to stay. Malcolm led her out the door, neither one meeting his envious gaze. Morgan took Emily's seat. He ordered a drink, attempting to replace the hot stone of jealousy with alcohol.


	24. Habit

The team did indeed arrive early the next morning. Reid and Riley made it in around 7:30. Reid, not wanting to wait for the others, immediately went to the conference room to get started. Riley met with Emily as she got them coffee.

"Hey," she said, heading to the pot. "How are you this morning?"

She stared into the brown swirls in her mug. "I'm alright." Was all she could say. She met Riley's eyes. "You and Reid… are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're great." she said with a smile. "I shouldn't have kept that from him… Spencer's so protective and… I can still be kind of withdrawn about those things. When we got home, we talked… loudly, but then we made up… loudly."

They laughed like two teenage girls. Riley would never admit it, but she loved having a girlfriend to talk and laugh about this with. She had never had a female friend like this before, not even in high school, and hadn't had any actual friends in ages.

"What about you? How was drinks last night?" she poured out two steaming cups of coffee.

Emily wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Interesting," eventually came out. "You know psychology. Why is it guys only realize they want you when they can't have you?"

"That's Freudian logic." Riley explained. "One boy sees another take a toy out of the sandbox and suddenly he wants it." She took a sip of her drink. "Why, two guys fight over you last night?"

Ironically, Morgan had walked in at the moment. Emily's eyes watched him head over to his desk, not noticing the two girls chatting in the break room. "Yeah… guess who started it."

Riley's eyes followed Emily's gaze. Her jaw dropped slightly in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," she turned her back, not wanting him to see her admiring him. "It was embarrassing."

There was a long silence before Riley said, "No it wasn't."

Emily looked to her, a little offended. "Yes, it was. You weren't there, you don't know what happened. And you don't know how I felt."

"You're two-thirds right. I was not there and I don't know the details, but I know how you felt." Emily noticed the smirk on her face. "However he acted, you loved it. And not the fact that two guys were vying for your attention. It's that Derek Morgan was vying for your attention."

"That's ridiculous." Emily hissed.

But the conversation was over. Morgan had walked in. "I'll see you guys later," Riley said, sporting one last meaningful grin, and made her way to the conference room with the coffee.

"How's Malcolm?" Morgan asked. As soon as he said, he noticed it was similar to Riley's 'Lila'.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't long before we parted ways last night." She replied.

"Wow, he didn't even stay the night?" He snapped. "Not feeling better about Malcolm."

"He didn't stay at all." Emily explained. "When we got to the corner, I made an excuse and went home. Alone."

Slightly impressed, Morgan looked her over with new eyes. "You serious?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I don't sleep with men I don't know, Morgan." Emily was truthful in that. She had been that reckless in her youth and paid the price. After that, she swore she'd never put herself in that situation again.

"Then why did you leave with him?" Morgan asked.

She gave him a very evil smirk. "I couldn't pass up the chance. You needed a taste of your own medicine."

Morgan looked a little angry and bitter, "Well, excuse me for being concerned for my friend."

"That was concern?" Emily exclaimed, unfortunately drawing the attention of several trainees nearby. "Wow, what the hell do you do when you're actually harboring feelings for a girl?"

"You know what, Prentiss," Morgan tossed the carafe back on the hot plate, sloshing some of the black liquid onto the counter. "If you thought that was anything more than friendship, maybe you're the one harboring feelings. And if it's a problem, maybe you should request a transfer. You don't even want to work here anyway."

With a cold glare, Morgan took his coffee and left. Emily watched him, her anger festering. Morgan had been one of her best friends for years. He'd been acting so strange since Friday, and since then, she'd been feeling differently towards him. She was beginning to loathe him. At least, that's what Emily wanted to believe.

…

Elle did indeed decide to help in the case. She actually seemed pleased to join them, possibly at the fact that Hotch was finally taking her seriously. With the exception of Rossi, who was trapped in discussion and debate with Strauss, everyone received their assignments in their search for Nathan Harris.

"Alrighty, my beauties," Garcia announced. "I, the magical gateway into all things known, have indeed done my duty once again and found the information needed on one Nathan Harris." She handed out copies to everyone in the group as she spoke. "No applause, please. However, flowers and candy never fail to say thank you."

She took a seat next to Morgan as she began noting the main points in the paperwork. "As we know, Nathan's mother died one month after he was committed, he spent time in Havensall until he turned eighteen, at which time his case was reported in a hearing. They declared Nathan ready to return to society. A year later, he was accepted to the Lyndon University. He was majoring in criminology and was about to declare a minor in psychology."

"Ironic," Emily said.

"Tell me about it," Garcia agreed. "He dropped out the end of his third semester. After that, he kind of disappears of the grid for a few months. He stopped going to therapy, group meetings, he quit his job. It's like he disappeared."

"He couldn't have survived on his own." Riley realized. "If he didn't have any family, he had to have someone who was taking care of him."

"You couldn't be more on track, Dr. Parker," Garcia agreed. "According to my research, Nathan's survival depended on his girlfriend. Now, who's going to be the first one to name her?"

There was a long silence as everyone read. Reid, of course, found the answer long before the others. "Myra Little."

"And circle gets the square!" Garcia exclaimed. "Yes, Nathan was shacking up with Myra. And that's when our star returned to the stage. He and Myra were arrested and brought up on charges of drug use and possession with intent to sell. Myra also was charged with four counts of prostitution. Myra pleaded guilty and was given a deal. If she testified against her boyfriend and went to rehab, she'd avoid jail time. Unfortunately, when Nathan was given bail, he skipped out. After that, there's nothing."

"That's why he came back two months ago to kill Myra." Reid decided.

"Okay, the prostitutes are easy enough. I can see that," Emily said. "But he committed murders all over the country. He spent time delivering letters to Reid's mother. How could he manage that without a credit card?"

"Identity theft?" Hotch voiced. "Garcia, run a search on anyone specifically close to Nathan who reported their identity stolen within the last year."

"I'm on it! I am white on rice, sir!" She exclaimed, making a note with her fuzzy pink pen once again.

"Who was Nathan's roommate in college?" Elle asked.

Everyone looked at Reid as he searched. "Allan Payne." He read.

"If he were in the same class as Nathan, he might still be there," Elle explained. "Maybe, he knows some information."

Hotch thought for a moment. "It's not going to hurt to ask. Morgan, Prentiss, why don't you track him down at the school."

"Actually, Hotch, I'd rather stay here and help Garcia." Morgan said quickly.

That was a surprise to everyone, including Emily, who fixed him with a harsh look. He felt no remorse or embarrassment for it, making no attempt to hide his contempt.

"Is there a problem with you two?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shrugged. "Hotch, I'm tired. I had no weekend. Send Reid, he's the reason we're stuck doing this anyway."

At first, he thought his boss would protest, or at least Reid, but Hotch nodded. "Reid, maybe it would be better if you went. But Morgan, you'll go with Elle to the Fairfax police. I want you both to talk to the officers in charge of Nathan and Myra's arrest. Garcia, you and JJ work on those searches. Riley…"

"Yes?" She asked, a little surprised she was being brought into the conversation.

"I'm going to head to Havensall and talk to Nathan's former doctor. You know that place, I'd like you to come."

"Sure," Riley agreed. Despite the danger, it was a little exciting. The most she had ever done since Seattle was give an opinion on psychopaths or sociopaths. But she was in the middle of a real investigation. Maybe taking over for JJ wouldn't be a bad idea.

Everyone stepped out, getting ready for their respective assignments. Reid stopped Riley before she left the conference room. "What's up with Morgan and Emily?"

"I'll tell you later," She replied.

Reid wasn't ready to let her leave yet. He brushed away a small piece of fly away hair. It was neat, pulled back in a barrette today. Her usual work attire on, complete with Mary Jane saddle shoes. "Be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just Havensall. I know that place like the back of my hand… unfortunately."

"I know…" he lowered his voice, as if someone else were trying to listen. "But this isn't your routine. You don't work in the field. And Nathan might be following you. I feel pretty comfortable that you'll be with Hotch, but… I'm just warning you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She didn't like the fact he felt the need to be so overprotective, but at the same time was grateful he cared about her so much. "Well now you know how I feel every time you go to work. Every single time you go out of town. That constant worry that I'm never going to see you again. How does it feel?"

"Terrible. How do you live with this?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I just do."

"But why?" He pressed.

"Because I love you, you idiot."

She was the only girl in the world who could turn him into an idiot. With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her. Quick. Like a habit. Like they would be doing it for the rest of their lives. "I love you, too."

Riley smiled and ran her fingers through his long, tousled hair. She went to meet Hotch in his office. Reid hurried out of the conference room, meeting Emily in the bull pen.

"Ready?" he asked. She gave him a glare at his cheerful demeanor.

"I guess," she replied. Reid pulled on his coat and pulled his bag over the opposite shoulder. He went to wait by the elevators.

With her coat and gloves on, she caught Morgan's gaze. They both stopped in expectation, waiting for the other to say something. After a moment of silence, she gave a roll of her eyes and went to meet Reid.


	25. Lyndon University

After a long drive, Emily and Reid made it to Lyndon University. It was midday, turning into a windy and chilly autumn afternoon. The campus was alive with activity. Full of students chatting, tossing footballs, and hurrying to class. But none of them were the one the two agents were looking for.

Allan Payne was not at his off-campus apartment, but his roommate gave him the name of his sophomore girlfriend. A helpful young girl, but was unable to lead them to his current location. The only place she could think to find him was at the library, diligently working on his essays for graduate school.

"Every college library has the same smell," Emily admitted as they climbed the large spiral staircase up to the third floor computer lab. "Musty paper, like the books haven't been read in decades."

"I know," Reid said with a smile. "I love that smell."

"I'm not surprised." Emily admitted.

Upstairs was almost silent. There was the soft hum of music in someone's earphones playing much too loudly. The occasional rustle of paper and the quick typing of several computer keyboards.

There was no determining which one was Allan. Considering how important graduate entrance essays were, Reid assumed he would be the red haired twenty year old working alone in the last row of computers.

"Allan Payne?" Emily asked softly as they approached.

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, this is Dr. Spencer Reid." They both exposed their badges to the young man. It only increased his confusion, now mixed with fear. "Could we speak in private? We just want to ask you some questions."

No one turned around, but much of the typing had ceased. Several of the students were listening in. Allan squirmed in his seat, but agreed. Abandoning his things at the computer, he followed the two agents out of the lab and back to the stairwell.

The words echoed in the hall, but for the most part, they appeared alone. "What's this about?" Allan asked.

"We want to discuss your roommate, Nathan Harris." Emily explained.

"Nathan?" He hadn't been expecting that, but it eased his worry slightly. "Nathan hasn't been my roommate in years."

"We know that," Reid explained. "We're trying to find him, it's a very sensitive matter. What happened on your last day together?"

"The last day I saw him or the last day he was my roommate?" Allan needed clarified.

Emily and Reid glanced at each other. "There's a difference?" She asked.

"Yeah, a big one. I didn't even see him the day he dropped out. At first he seemed like a really great kid. I mean… he had some problems, but you know… we've all got baggage. When we met, there didn't seem one thing about him to worry about. We were becoming pretty good friends, and I introduced him to Sandy."

"Sandy?" Reid asked.

This seemed a sensitive subject for him. "His girlfriend. She and I had known each other since the seventh grade. They dated our entire freshman year. Then, at the beginning of the next fall semester… she disappeared."

"What's her full name?" Emily asked.

"Sandy Lowell." Allan replied.

Reid knew the name immediately. "Sandy Lowell was killed a few years ago. She disappeared without a trace. Three weeks after, they found her body buried at a construction site not far from here."

Allan looked at him with disgust. "Wow, you find interest in sick things, man. Anyway, they questioned Nathan, but he claimed he didn't know anything. There was no evidence he did it. I honestly didn't think he did, even with his history. But that's when things started to change."

"How?" Reid asked.

"He became distant. He rarely went to class. He didn't have a computer so I let him use my laptop. I wanted to give him his privacy, but I decided to look at his internet history."

They both could only imagine what it would reveal. "What did you find?" Emily finally voiced.

"That's the strangest part. He would spend hours on the computer and he didn't go to one website. My computer's rigged so only the administrator can delete the history. I had no idea what he was doing all that time… not until after he left.

"The day he dropped out, he left everything behind. His clothes, his books, he left about two hundred dollars in cash. At first, I thought he had been abducted, too. He just vanished. There wasn't even a goodbye note. All I did find… was a flash drive."

Reid didn't need Allan to continue to know what was on. "It was… text. About killing women?"

"Yeah," He replied, never expecting either of them to guess that. "It was sick. I turned it over to the police, but… freedom of speech and all that. It didn't mean anything."

"How long before you saw him again?" asked Emily.

"Well… actually… it was about two months ago." He explained. "He came to my apartment. He was scared and frightened… he was looking for a place to stay. He had no money and no where to go. All he could offer was a soda and a pack of cigarettes. At first… I felt sorry for him. And then I saw the blood."

"Blood?" Emily repeated.

"There was some on his hands… but it was splattered all over his t-shirt." He shook his head. "I didn't ask. I sent him away immediately, threatened to call the police. After he left, I called them anyway."

"Two months ago," Reid whispered to Emily. Though with the echo, Allan heard it anyway. "That coincides with Larissa's murder."

"You don't think he's going to come after me, do you?" Allan was frightened.

"We don't believe so," Emily said, glancing at Reid. It was obvious who he was really after. "We think we know who Nathan's real target is."

"Really?" Unconvinced, "Well, if it's alright with you, my girlfriend and I may go to stay at my mom's for a week or two, just to be safe."

"Yeah, I think we've found just about all we needed to know," Reid handed him a business card. "If you think of anything else, give us a call."

Allan nodded, about to head back to the lab. "Hey… you know his stuff is still here if you want to look through it."

It could at least help profile what Nathan was planning to do or where he'd go to feel safe. "Yes, we'd definitely liked to take a look."

"The college has it in storage. It's supposed to be mine if I want it. Campus policy. One roommate leaves and abandons his stuff, within thirty days, it's the other's property."

"If we find any evidence, we'll need to take some things." Emily explained.

"Please," Allan opened the door. "Take it all."

The door closed and the two were alone. They hurried down the steps, heading to find the college storage. "He doesn't really mean that, does he?" Reid asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep the belongings of a serial killer." Emily replied. As they spoke, the sound of a door closed floors below them, going unnoticed.

…

Riley and Hotch followed the orderly through the halls of Havensall. She hadn't been here in years, since she had resigned, but it was like it had only been yesterday. A shiver went through her from the unnatural cold of the place. Even Hotch, usually so collected and impassive, had an uneasy feeling. Both wanted this meeting to be over as soon as possible.

The orderly brought them up to the doctor's lounge. It was freezing inside from an open window. One doctor, a middle-aged man, faced the cold and sat next to, puffing the smoke from his cigarette out into the autumn afternoon. The presence went unnoticed as they approached.

"Sir, it's illegal to smoke inside government buildings," Hotch stated.

"Thanks," was his reply, taking another drag. "You obviously don't work in this place if you actually care."

"I did work in this place," Riley said, "I at least took my smoke breaks outside."

The doctor finally turned to them, face to face with Hotch's badge. "Are you Dr. Winslow?"

Not expecting that, he nodded, and tossed the cigarette out the window.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Riley Parker; we're here about a former patient of yours. Nathan Harris."

Closing the window, Dr. Winslow got to his feet. "Technically, he's still supposed to be my patient, but I haven't seen him in years. He disappeared." He looked Riley over with curiosity. "Wait… aren't you that psychiatrist that got kidnapped by her colleague?"

"Is that relevant, Dr. Winslow?" Riley asked, folding her arms.

"It is you, I remember. You know, I was an intern under Dr. Andrews when he was a resident." He was pleased, like he were meeting some movie star.

"Nathan Harris," Hotch urged, trying to get back on topic. "It's desperate that we find him immediately."

Hotch was an expert intimidator. It was mostly his eyes; he had judgmental eyes that could make even the most secure person uneasy. "Well… I haven't seen Nathan since the last session he showed up for. He seemed fine; a little sad. Said his girlfriend Sandy from school broke up with him. He wasn't planning anything, but he was fairly certain he was going to marry her someday." He shrugged, "A week passed and he stood me up for his next session."

"You're not the only doctor he worked with, are you?" Riley asked.

Dr. Winslow explained. "After he was discharged, it was just me. I didn't work with him until then. While here, he worked with… Dr. Phelps, Dr. Jennings - or Dr. Jenkins, I can't remember which – and Dr. Yang."

"And their specialties are?" Riley inquired.

"Well, Dr. Phelps had private therapy with him every day. Dr. Jennings – Jenkins, one of them, they work in group therapy. Nathan would have been assigned one group and had discussions almost every day. And Dr. Yang was a criminal psychologist, she came in once a month to evaluate."

"Evaluate what?" Hotch wondered.

Riley knew the answer. "Dr. Yang works for the FBI. I'm right in assuming she was in charge to make sure he was making progress with treatment and when adjustments needed to be made on therapy or meds?"

"Exactly," Dr. Winslow agreed. "Nathan had a hard time when he first came here. He was reluctant to cooperate, but he came around. Once he did, he made a lot of progress. He agreed to extra interviews with interns and trainees. He wanted to get better. I had faith in him."

"You're not the only one," Hotch said, sharing a look with Riley. "But you had no idea what caused him to change?"

"He hasn't hurt anyone, has he?" Dr. Winslow asked.

Hotch took a deep breath, pulling out a card. "We really can't share that information with you. If you think of anything more or do you hear from Nathan, please give us a call."

"I will," he agreed. "I'll do my best to track him down."

"This is a dangerous situation, Dr. Winslow," Hotch explained. "Unless he contacts you, I suggest you don't pursue him."

Hotch and Riley left the lounge, making their way back to the entrance. Once Dr. Winslow was out of earshot, Riley whispered to Hotch. "If Nathan's misogynistic, his girlfriend breaking up with him could have been the trigger."

"I think you're right." Hotch agreed. "He hates one woman, suddenly he's hating all women again."

They made it back outside. The cold air was like Jamaica compared to Havensall. Hotch pulled out his cell phone as they walked to the car.

"Prentiss, it's Hotch." He said, climbing into the driver's seat. "Have you talked to Nathan's roommate yet?... Find him again, ask if he knows who 'Sandy' is, she was Harris's… really?"

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Hotch held up his hand, indicated he needed to listen. Several minutes passed. "That's what we were thinking. Okay, what are guys doing now?... alright, we're just about to leave Havensall. You and Reid get started; Riley and I will meet you there."

He closed his phone and immediately started the car. "Sandy's dead."

"How did she die?" Riley asked.

They pulled out of the parking lot. "She was missing for three weeks and they found her at a construction site. Reid called Garcia to get an autopsy report. She had both multiple rape and signs of torture, but cause of death was from a stab wound in the stomach."

"So… Sandy broke up with Nathan… he must have snapped." Riley realized. "The first woman he's ever really cared about breaks his heart, and suddenly all that pain and anger he's tried to be free of comes back."

"Prentiss said that Nathan's belongings are in storage on campus. They're going to search through it for evidence; I told them we'd meet them there."


	26. Bloodstains

"He's been doing this for a year," Riley said after an hour of driving. They would be at Lyndon University within a half hour. "Why come after Spencer now?"

"Probably, the initial murders at first made him feel better, but the guilt is resurfacing again." Hotch said. "He doesn't want to kill, but he has to. And he knows he wouldn't be killing if he were dead."

"And if Spencer hadn't saved his life…" Riley leaned on her hand. "No good deed goes unpunished."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I honestly don't think Nathan wants to hurt anyone, but he's too ashamed to come back for help."

"Plus, he's already been given a second chance. He knows he'll never see the outside world again if he's caught or turns himself in." Riley concluded.

"That's precisely it, and unsubs like that… intend to fight to the very end." Hotch explained.

Riley breathed slowly, unwilling to let herself get emotional. "I just want this to be over."

A sign for the exit to Lyndon University glittered in the afternoon sun. Hotch changed lanes to follow the direction. "It will be soon. This team is the best. You know that." he said, "And when this is over, I think you'll be rather pleased."

"I think we all will." Riley replied, leaning on the head rest, closing her eyes.

Hotch gave a rare smile, amused she hadn't picked up on the comment.

…

Reid and Emily had found Campus Storage, located in a building connected to one of the dining halls. A large brick building located on a less crowded area of campus. Currently, the activity in the building was low, between the lunch and dinner shifts. No one besides the agents had a reason to be in storage.

The unit was small and dimly lit. The belongings crowded in the space and were covered in dust from lack of use. Emily explored through one part of the room while Reid on the other.

"If we didn't know who this stuff belonged to," Emily called through the dusty air. "I'd say this was just some normal college kid."

Reid silently agreed. He opened a folder, containing a copy of papers from his first semester. Nothing about the topics were any cause for concern, but then again, freshmen students were not given much allowance on essay topics.

There was a shrill shriek from Emily's direction. The papers were dropped from Reid's hand. He immediately pulled out his gun and called to her. "What is it?"

He made it to her side. Emily clutched at her chest. "Put your gun away, Reid, it was just a spider."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Reid tried to stifle his laughter.

"A little," she moaned. "It's not funny."

"No, you're right." He nodded, still snorting. "Arachnophobia is one of the most common fears among people… I just never expected you to fall to such a vice."

"And why is that, Mr. I'm Still Afraid of the Dark?" She snarled.

Ignoring that, Reid set his gun on top of a sealed box, crouching down to look through Emily's trail before she was frightened. "It's just you always seem so cool and collected. You don't let anything bother you. Even now, when you're angry, you're not letting it show… and how do _you_ know I'm afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not angry," She said, searching around the room for something to catch her eye. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, Morgan seems rather upset with you… you don't seem guilty or embarrassed so… I'm assuming you're feeling the same way." He glanced back at her. "We're alone now, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Only the fact that Morgan is an ass." Emily snapped. There was a foot locker with the padlock unfastened. She slid it off and opened it, gasping again.

"More spiders?" Reid asked, standing up.

"Not exactly…" Emily covered her mouth to avoid the stench.

Inside was a gruesome sight. At least a hundred animal corpses were decomposing together in a pile. Some were nothing but bones while others were littered with maggots.

Reid wasting no time in closing it. He had a strong stomach for these things, but even this smell was getting to be too much. It had already filled the room. He ushered Emily towards the door, trampling the forgotten papers as they hurried out.

His gun left behind.

Once outside in the fresh air, they breathed deeply. "Well… I guess we figured out how he suppressed his desires." Emily said.

"He killed and mutilated animals thinking that would keep people safe. But when Sandy died, he was so angry he acted on instinct… animals weren't enough anymore after her death."

"CSU will have to take care of this place." Emily said. "Let's get out of here."

They headed up from the basement to the next floor. Emily pulled out her phone, calling Hotch. It rang twice before he answered.

…

Hotch and Riley were in the parking lot, climbing out of the car. The afternoon was turning into evening, the sun was beginning to set. A few groups of students were seen, but none heading in their direction. Hotch's cell phone rang. "Prentiss," he put the phone on speaker this time. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing that suggested where Nathan might be hiding," she claimed, "But we did find how he was able to contain his urges until Sandy Lowell."

"How?" Hotch asked.

"Animals," She replied as Hotch opened the front door. He allowed Riley to step in first, following. "He killed animals and kept the carcasses as trophies. But after his girlfriend-"

She stopped suddenly as a deafening bang was heard over the phone. Both Hotch and Riley jumped, and a crash was heard. Like glass. "Prentiss!" he called. "Prentiss what happened?"

"Drop your weapon!" Emily's distant cry called, away from the phone. She must have dropped it when pulling her weapon, therefore unable to hear Hotch's cries. He hung up the phone, pulling out his gun. Hurrying their pace, Hotch and Riley hurried through the building to find the source of the commotion.

The main floor had a catwalk, leading from one part of the building to another. Riley and Hotch were halfway across it before they heard anything.

"Emily… I'm begging you, just do what he says before he kills both of us." Reid cried from below.

"I'm not going to leave you, Reid," She cried.

"Emily, put the gun down and get out of here… he wants me."

Looking over the edge, Riley felt her stomach drop out. At first she was frozen with fear. The sight was like a nightmare. Before her instincts could kick in, Hotch's firm grip clutched her arms, keeping her from running.

Reid's hands were raised in surrender. He stood at gunpoint. The weapon was handled in a calm hand. The eyes were focused on Reid, filled both with triumph and loathing. The window next to them had been shattered from a bullet, which Nathan Harris had fired to get their attention.

"Nathan, put the gun down," Emily whispered, her own trembling hands pointing her weapon at the boy. Usually so composed, she could barely keep a grip on it now, the threat of Reid's life pulling away her focus.

"Emily…" Reid yelled. "Please, put your gun away and get out of here."

She had no intention of leaving until she took a glance above. Her eyes met Hotch's and he gave her a nod. Taking a deep breath, Emily went to put her gun back in her belt.

"Leave it," Nathan growled. Emily complied, setting it slowly on the floor. She took one last look at Reid, sharing a terrified glance with him as she walked away. Once around the corner, she slid against the wall and listened.

"You, too, put your gun on the ground and step away," Nathan's voice was almost in a whisper.

Reid hesitated. "I… don't have it… I accidentally left it behind."

"You'd get in trouble for that." Nathan pointed out the obvious.

"Looks like I'm already in trouble." He attempted to sound nonchalant, but he was terrified. One could never get used to staring down the barrel of a gun. "We've been looking for you, Nathan. If you want me, why did you kill my friends? Why are you going after my family?"

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel the pain you've put me through." Nathan vaguely explained. "Now I just want it to be over."

"Nathan…" Reid pleaded. "Let me help you. You don't want to be a killer, I know you. You're a good person."

He stepped forward, aiming the gun at his chest. "I didn't want you to help me. You made me live when I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was let you know you would never have to worry. There would be no harm on the world… because of me." Tears started to emerge from his eyes as he screamed at him, spitting like a rabid dog. "Why did you do that! Why did you make me live!"

"Nathan!" Reid exclaimed, trying to talk him down. "I saved you because I had to. You're a good person, Nathan. I know that… I didn't save you because I wanted you to suffer or because I felt it was my duty… I did it because you didn't deserve to die. I didn't think about what you would become, I just did it." He took a deep, shaking breath, "I couldn't let an innocent boy die."

At last, Nathan was calm. He breathed deeply several times, and gave a small smile. "Well… as you can see, Dr. Reid… I'm not an innocent boy. Because of you… I'm a monster."

The gun went off like an explosion. It rang in the ears of everyone present. It silenced everything, like all sound fell into a void. The smell of gun powder filled Reid's nose just before the hot lead entered his chest.

He didn't hear Riley scream, but she did. She followed it with pleas for Hotch to release her and cries of Reid's name. Nathan took no notice of the others. He casually walked to claim Emily's gun, then made a relaxed saunter towards the nearest exit.

Finally she slipped from Hotch's grasp, running the rest of the way across the walk and over to the closest stairwell. Emily checked to make sure Nathan was gone before coming out of hiding. She was the first to make it to him.

"Reid!" Emily cried. She could go no further than a few steps. It was surreal. His eyes had closed. Blood had begun to create a puddle around him. She knew she should help him, she should be trying to revive him or stop the bleeding or at least call for help. But she just wanted to stand there and pretend this wasn't happening.

"Spencer!" Riley cried. Without a thought, she threw herself next to him. "Spencer… oh my… okay…"

Her hands went over the bullet wound, immediately applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The force was painful, but it was enough to pull him from whatever half consciousness he had been in. He groaned and gave a cough as he opened his eyes.

"Spencer, it's okay," Riley used all her strength to hold onto the wound. "You're going to be okay." She glanced up at Hotch, already on his phone. Blood was seeping out, beginning to stain her hands.

"Rye…" Spencer managed to moan. "Riley…"

"It's going to be okay, Baby." She sobbed again. "Just hold on."

"Reid," Hotch said, kneeling down on the other side of him. "It's going to be alright, Reid. The ambulance is coming. It'll be here soon. Prentiss, there's a first aid kit in the car, go get it."

Emily was still frozen. She looked over the body of her friend, blood pooling around Riley's stocking legs. Reid's blood… his blood… This wasn't happening.

"Agent Prentiss!" Hotch screamed with fury.

She snapped back to life. "Yes, sir!" She cried. As fast as her legs would carry her, she took off for the parking lot.

"Okay, Emily will be back… the ambulance is on the way." Reid's eyes met Riley's as she spoke. Tears were falling now, but she was too busy to notice. "It's going to be okay. Just… hold on, okay? Please hold on."

"Riley… I love you…" He managed to mumble. A few more coughs followed.

There was no blood in his throat, which was a good sign. "I love you… please don't die."

Emily returned with the kit. She whipped out a few bandages. Riley took them in her stained hands. Forcing them over the wound, Reid flinched from the pain. "Prentiss, go outside and show the paramedics where we are.

Emily complied, hurrying back outside. Riley changed the dressing once it was soaked. She noticed his eyes, drooping slightly, like he were about to fall asleep. "No, Spencer, stay awake! Do you hear me, you stay awake!"

His breathing was becoming shallow. Each inhale sounded more painful than the last. "I can't." he whispered.

"Yes, you can! You are stuck with me; you are not allowed to die!" She screamed, her tears covering her face. "Please… I can't live without you!"

With all his strength, Reid managed to keep conscious. He focused on Riley, trying to keep his eyes open. There was a pull on him, like invisible hands were taking him from her.

The kit didn't have many supplies in it, and they were running out of dressing. The ambulance was taking a lifetime… Reid's lifetime.

At last, they arrived. Emily hurried them inside and over to Reid. Hotch stepped out of the way, but Riley wouldn't take her hands off him.

"Please, Spencer," She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. "Please don't leave me…"

Hotch managed to pull her away, allowing the EMTs to take over. He held Riley's shaking body into his arms, allowing her to cry. She held up her bloodstained hands away from them.

At last, Reid was carried out to the ambulance. She couldn't even see him with the EMTs around. "Spencer…" she moaned, wishing he would call back to her. Tell her that she just was overreacting. That she was worrying for nothing. But he didn't.

Hotch's arms left her, stopping her from going to the ambulance. "I want you to go to the hospital with Emily."

"No, Aaron, please, I want to be with him." She pleaded.

"Riley, you're upset. And they can't be distracted. They're trying to save his life." Hotch met her gaze, trying to reassure her. "He's going to be okay."

She nodded slowly, watching Hotch climb into the ambulance. The door closed, the sirens blared, and the vehicle sped away. Silence surrounded them once more.

…

A/N: My usual plot twist. Hope no one was expecting it. :)

Whoo hoo! JJ's coming back next season! Now, fingers crossed for Emily! (I mean, I would definitely watch her pilot if it gets picked up, but I think she belongs here. I think if I had to choose between having Emily Prentiss back or having Sydney Crosby back for the playoffs… it would be close, but I'd say Emily. (Though I'd choose Malkin over both of them. I miss my boy.))


	27. Just A Dream

The only constant was the pain. Reid felt life coming back to him, but the hot bleeding hurt still throbbed in his chest. He'd been shot a couple of times in a vest, but it was nothing compared to this.

He didn't see Riley. The last thing he could remember was smelling her perfume as he slipped away. He opened his eyelids, the only muscle in his body he could move without pain. He felt so weak, and the piercing siren made his head ache.

"Reid," he heard, and looked to see Hotch. "Just hang on, kid, we're almost there."

He tried to hang on. He wanted to hang on. But it was too strong. His body couldn't take this. No matter how much he fought the force, it wouldn't give up until it had him.

Reid searched for Riley. His eyes were desperate to find her, strained his ears for her voice. He tried to call out her name, but all anyone heard was a soft moan. No, Reid had to find her. She had to be the last thing he saw…

"Reid…" Hotch's voice was fading away. He let his eyes close and the world disappeared.

"He's crashing," A paramedic said, checking the monitor. His heartbeat turned rapid. Hotch watched as the screen went from chaos… to a steady line, followed by a long, uninterrupted resonance.

…

Riley sat in the waiting room. She and Emily had arrived at St. Anne's over an hour ago, but no one had given them any news. Right now, Riley sat alone. One thumb rubbed at her palm.

"Riley?" a voice asked.

She looked up. It was Garcia, standing with Morgan, JJ, and Elle. Emily had called them when they arrived. Each one looked terrified, hoping she would have answers for them.

Riley didn't know what to say. Her mind just kept replaying the scene over and over, like a horrifying television clip show. She continued focusing on her palm.

JJ moved and took the seat next to her. Riley glanced at her, trying to explain. "I can't get the blood… I can't get the blood off my hands." Indeed, most of the blood had been washed away, but her palms had a few small stains over them. "I scrubbed and… I scrubbed… and it just won't go away."

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away." JJ took her hand. She knew Riley was upset, but they were just as worried as she and needed her to focus. "Have you heard anything?"

"No," She moaned. Her free hand clutched at her bloodstained skirt. More tears were forming in her eyes. "No one's… told me…"

"Okay, that's okay. Everything's going to be just fine." JJ put her arm around her. Her hand caressed her shoulder, an attempt to soothe the pain. Riley closed her eyes, stopping another burst of tears from escaping. She had to stay calm. Getting upset wouldn't do any good.

"Where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

Riley didn't reply at first. "Coffee," was all she managed to squeak, leaning her temple on JJ's shoulder, allowing a few tears to escape.

…

"Damnit," Emily whispered, smacking the side. Good coffee did not come out vending contraptions, but the cafeteria was too far away. Hotch could be here any minute with news. They didn't even know if the ambulance had made it here yet.

She pressed a few more buttons. Mechanisms moved inside the body of the machine, but nothing was coming out. "Damnit," she cried, kicking it with her foot.

"Hey, Prentiss," Morgan said, not far away. "We're all worried about Reid, but don't take it out on an innocent coffee machine like that."

Emily glanced over. He was admiring her, leaning against a coke machine. "Don't talk to me."

Without a response, Morgan reached in his pocket, pulling out a few coins. Emily leaned her head against the neon coffee sign. She listened as the coins were placed into a slot, a moment later Morgan's selection was handed to him. He had better luck with his machine.

"Here," Morgan said, the wrapper coming into her sight. A large Hersey bar, with almonds. "I know you. You need chocolate."

Without expression, she took the candy and slowly opened it, turning so she was leaning on the machine. She wasn't sure if this were amends or just an effort to make her feel better, but either way she accepted the gesture. However, when the chocolate hit her mouth, she couldn't taste it.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said. "I was… being a jerk before and I had no right to act like that." He waited for her to reply. After only one bite of chocolate, she had stopped eating. "Maybe I was more of a prick than a jerk… Emily… are you listening?"

"I froze." Emily muttered.

Morgan had no idea what she meant. Emily continued, "I saw him… he was bleeding and he was in pain… Reid was dying and I just stood there. If Hotch and Riley hadn't been there, he would have…"

"Prentiss this is not your fault." Morgan said.

"I wanted to shoot him," She spoke in monotone, "Reid had left his gun in the storage room, he hadn't realized until after the fact. I went for mine, but it was too late. He was already aiming at Reid. My hands were shaking, I was so scared… I had never been that scared before in my life. I couldn't risk missing the shot… if I had missed, he would have fired… I should have just… he got away because I was a coward."

Morgan pulled her so he was looking in her eyes. "Emily, you were thinking about your teammate. You were trying to save his life as well as your own. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Why? You would have hit Nathan, I know. You're a great shot. You're good under pressure." She snapped.

"I was supposed to go with you." Morgan explained. "Remember, but because I'm a selfish prick, I let the two of you go alone-"

"And then you could be the injured one." Emily said. "Morgan, it doesn't matter if it's Reid or you or me… it's one of us…. One of our team is dying…"

They both felt helpless; there was nothing they could do. It was up to Reid now. All they could do was hope and plead to whoever would listen to bring their friend back to them.

Morgan put his arm around her. "Come on," he said, "Let's go wait with the others."

Her chocolate clutched in one hand, Emily wrapped her arm across his back, leaning on him. A few tears leaked onto his t-shirt, thankful. At least they okay.

…

Several hours ticked by in the waiting room. Morgan continued trying to reach Rossi, but each call went unanswered. He had gone to the campus to handle the outcome of the shooting. Cops were searching around the area for Nathan Harris, but there was no sign of him. Still, it seemed odd Rossi was taking so long without calling the rest of the team with information.

At last, Morgan gave up. He was too concerned to do anything but worry, just like the rest of them. Emily soon got tired of sitting. She was circling the waiting room. Normally, people hated her pacing, but none of them seemed to even notice it this time. Morgan and Garcia sat side by side. Riley remained with JJ with Elle sitting on the opposite side of her.

"Reid's going to be fine," Garcia called out in the silent room. Everyone looked at her, appalled she would say that so nonchalantly. "Oh, come on. Reid's been almost killed a zillion times. He's an expert at evading death. This is just another notch in his belt!"

Morgan knew she was right, but until they knew otherwise, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He reached beside him and took Garcia's hand. "I hope you're right, Baby Girl."

"I know I'm right," She said with confidence. Even if she didn't feel it, the group needed some optimism. "Come on, guys, we've been through things like this before. With all of us. And they're never as bad as we think they are. We're just stuck in the middle of it right now so we can't see that."

"I said that to Spencer yesterday morning," Riley mumbled. She had still been leaning on JJ, but sat up. Her hands rubbed her eyes, blocking out the light. "Why does this keep happening to us? I don't know, maybe I'm bad luck for him."

"Riley, it's not you. Reid is bad luck to himself." Morgan said. "The world has been kicking his ass since I met him. And I think, out of everyone here, I've known him the longest." He gave a smile. "But that kid manages to come back, better than ever."

"Um… Riley?" a voice asked.

Expectantly, Riley sat up. She was slightly disappointed, see Will Reid had arrived there. But stood up to greet him anyway.

"Mr. Reid," She muttered softly.

The poor man looked like Riley felt. He was white as a ghost and seemed about to be sick. The distraught and worry was in his eyes. "I got your message," He said. "Is… is he…"

"We don't know." Riley squeaked. "But it should be any minute now."

"How did this happen?" He asked, claiming a seat with the group. Riley reclaimed hers, taking back JJ's hand immediately. She squeezed a bit too tightly, but JJ didn't mind.

No one wanted to explain this to Reid's father. Emily, however, felt it being the least she could do. "We encountered the unsub while out in the field… we weren't expecting to find him…"

"He shot him," Riley immediately interrupted. Emily did not need to relive it. She felt no blame towards Emily whom she knew was blaming herself too much. "We did everything we could for him while we waited for the ambulance… we're still waiting on any real news."

"I'm assuming he's in surgery." JJ added.

At last, Hotch headed down the hallway. He was alone. There was blood on his dress shirt, which he attempted to hide with the jacket of his suit. His tie had been removed. All the energy was drained from him. This would not go over well with the team.

No one noticed him at first. They all sat in a trance, each thought centered on Reid.

Elle was the first to spot him. "Hotch!" she exclaimed.

Immediately everyone looked up. In a second, they were on their feet. They waited, not wanting to believe what that grave expression meant.

"How is he, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

He took a deep breath. "They did everything they could."

"No," Garcia whimpered. She covered her hand with her mouth.

"He lost a lot of blood." He struggled to get the words out. They had never seen their boss so lost and helpless. "I'm sorry, guys… he was just too weak."

The news resonated in everyone. Elle fell back into her chair in shock, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Morgan's shaking arm went around Garcia, who had started crying. If he were busy comforting her, he wouldn't lose it himself. Emily's knuckles were white as she clung to the back of the nearest chair, wanting to scream. It took everything in JJ not to collapse and scream herself. Will sat down, covering his face in his hands. He had no reservations as he let himself break down, crying quietly.

The only person who hadn't gotten upset was Riley. Hotch met her eyes as she stood firm. At last she shook her head. "It's not true." She whispered.

"Riley…" Hotch hissed. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"It's not true," She claimed again. Riley pulled herself from the group, like the truth and sadness would infect her like a plague. "You're lying, he's fine."

"I was there, Riley. I'm sorry." Hotch tried to assure her, attempting to invade her space again. "He flat lined on the way to the hospital. They pronounced him when he arrived."

"He's not dead!" Riley screamed. Tears were damming in her eyes again, but she wouldn't let herself believe. "No, he's fine, he has to be okay… he wouldn't… he wouldn't leave me." She let out a sob as her tears began to fall. "Please, Aaron! You said he would be fine! You said!"

"I'm sorry, Riley… he's gone." He explained.

Riley collapsed to her knees, "No… no…" She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably on the cold floor, unable to grasp the truth. "No, it's not true! Oh, God… I can't breathe! I can't breathe…" Her arms covered her head as she continued to scream and gasp over and over, beginning to hyperventilate.

Hotch reached down and pulled her back up, holding her close as she completely broke down. Riley's mind could not make sense of this, not even hearing her own voice as she screamed. This was not happening… this wasn't possible… Spencer was fine… he wouldn't leave her… this was a dream… this was just a dream…

…

A/N: I had every intention of knocking some socks off with this, but the show beat me to it. It's not enough they took away my favorite female character, but they had to steal my idea! (I didn't copy. I swear on the life of my best friend, Michael, I did not copy. What's the point of writing if I'm just going to copy the show?)

But I didn't want to change it, because then I'd have to change the entire story. I don't have that kind of patience. And I love the idea and the story flows so perfectly this way, so stay tuned, there are more surprises in store. And I hope you guys like the story just the same.

And reviews would be especially appreciated today after the horrible day at work I had. The best advice I will ever give to anyone: never work at a gun club.


	28. The Red Box

By the time they left the hospital, Riley was nearly catatonic. She couldn't even manage to get into the car without Hotch's help. After such a traumatic experience, he worried about her being alone. JJ offered to let her stay at her house. At least for a few nights.

It was after midnight by the time they headed home. Hotch drove them in JJ's car, considering his was still in the parking lot at the school. Riley sat in the back seat, her head resting against the cold glass of the window. There was a steady stream of silent tears that were sliding down her cheeks. JJ's eyes were puffy and red, but had stopped crying and held her composure. She wanted to stay strong in front of the others.

Will was waiting up for them when they arrived, greeting them at the door. Hotch helped Riley out of the car and brought her to the porch. "Thank you for doing this." He whispered to JJ as Will helped the distraught woman inside.

"It's not a problem," JJ replied.

"I'll bring your car back in the morning." Hotch explained. "We'll let everyone know about the funeral as soon as possible. Rossi and I will take care of everything."

JJ wouldn't let herself get upset, even though the word 'funeral' stuck in her stomach like knife. With a nod, she and Hotch shared a quick hug. Friends were supposed to be there when you needed them most, and for the team, this was one of those times.

Hotch left and JJ hurried to her room. She got a change of clothes for Riley and headed back downstairs to the den. In here, she could have privacy from the family. Will had made up the couch with extra sheets and a pillow and was just pointing out the den's bathroom when JJ reappeared.

He took his leave and left the girls alone. She at least managed to change herself. The bloody skirt and blouse was set aside. Those would be a chore to wash out, if it were possible. The nylons were gone. A few splatters of blood were visible on her Mary Janes. They weren't so innocent anymore.

"If there's anything you need, you just come and find us," JJ explained as Riley sat down. Her hand went to her shoulder, trying to give her a comforting smile, as if her world had not just come crashing around her. "Try to get some sleep."

There was no answer as she turned and headed to the door. "Thank you, JJ," Riley muttered.

"You're welcome," she said, giving a supportive smile, trying to show everything was going to be fine. It was amazing how one could look happy while still empty inside.

She made her slow way up the stairs. Will waited for her in the master bedroom. Without a word, she went to her bureau to pull out some pajamas. "You can go to bed, you must be exhausted. I'm going to change and check on Henry, and then I'll come to bed."

"JJ…" He said. He moved closer to her, ready for her to wallow in her grief. "I know you're upset."

"No, I'm alright." She explained. "I mean… I can't let myself break down right now. Everyone's hurt… someone needs to stay the strong one. Especially for Riley."

Will gave her a small smile. "You always have to be the mother lion, don't you?"

Her pain couldn't be contained at that. The tears spilled from her. "Roar," she whimpered as she lost control, falling into her husband's arms.

…

Will Reid was the only one the doctors would speak to. He was brought away after they received the news, in order to identify the body Hotch explained. Rossi never showed up to the hospital. Kevin Lynch came in order to pick up Garcia. As for the rest, their first destination was their favorite bar.

Alcohol was not the wisest solution, but after this even they couldn't think there was a better resolution or a more comforting one. They sat, side by side in silence, drinking glass after glass of liquor, thinking of their fallen friend.

Hotch did not go home after he dropped off Riley. His first stop was his office, despite the late hour. He had a lot of work to do.

Sitting at his desk, he filled out the new paperwork. They would work out the major details in the morning, but it wouldn't hurt to at least get a jumpstart on this.

An hour after he arrived, there was a knock on Hotch's open door. He looked up, "Dave, there you are." He said.

Rossi stepped in. He looked just as exhausted as Hotch. "Drink?" He asked, opening the bottom drawer of his desk. He didn't often drink in his office, but sometimes a person needed a belt.

"Please," Rossi agreed, taking a seat.

Hotch poured out two glass of scotch, neat. He handed one to the old man and quickly took a sip from his own. It went down smooth.

"How did the team take it?" Rossi wondered.

"As I had expected. I knew it wouldn't go over well. I hated to do it, but they'll understand." Hotch took another sip and leaned back in his chair. "I trust everything went without incident on your end?"

"As good as we could hope, especially on such short notice." Rossi said, admiring the liquid in his glass. "Strauss was surprisingly helpful."

"Perhaps she has a soul after all." Hotch retorted.

"I always knew she did," Rossi added, "She just doesn't take it out of its tiny box very often."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us now." Hotch rubbed the tired from his eyes. "We'll have to put searching for Nathan on hold until after the funeral."

"I doubt he'll try anything now," agreed Rossi, "Reid's family and the team are safe for the time being."

Hotch still had his doubts. "Nathan's not stupid, Dave. He won't stay ignorant to this forever."

"I know. He'll figure it out. We just need to make sure when that happens… we catch him." He confirmed with a nod, and took another sip of his scotch.

…

The BAU returned two days later, but they had little to go on in the case. Their leads had dwindled down to nothing and, with Reid's death, it seemed Nathan had vanished. There was no point in harming those close to him now, and it seemed his family was safe. By the end of the week, everyone was parked at their desks and remained in their offices, devoted to paperwork. They spoke little to each other, and no one could bare to lay eyes on Reid's desk.

Riley remained with JJ and Will during the week. She spent most of her time on the couch, buried under the sheets. All she wanted to do was sleep.

After the longest week any of them could remember experiencing, the day of the funeral arrived. Everything had been paid for by the FBI. Hotch, Rossi, and Will Reid took care of the plans. Normally, Riley would have been offended for being left out, but she was too upset to remember she should care.

Early that morning, JJ drove Riley to the apartment so she could bathe and change. It was the last place she wanted to be right now, but she couldn't avoid her home forever. Of course now, she wasn't sure how much of a home it would be.

They walked up the stairwell. JJ had a package clutched under her arm. It felt like Riley were trying to delay this arrival as long as possible. This would be the hardest day of her life and it began as soon as she walked in that door.

At the end of the hall, they reached their place. Riley had difficulty controlling her hands in order to unlock the door. At last she let them inside the dark and the cold.

She stood in the dark until JJ flipped on the light. Her heart went out to her; a shell of a woman having lost everything, just standing in her living room. A week ago, this place had been the home of two people, madly in love and wanting to have a life together. Riley looked like she had aged twenty years in this week, giving the impression of an old war widow.

She caressed her on the back and it seemed to jar her awake. "You take your time getting ready, I'll wait out here." JJ said with comfort. "We're in no hurry."

"No," Riley replied, "I am certainly not in a hurry."

JJ offered her the package, "Hotch gave me this the other day." She explained. "It's… Spencer's belongings, the ones he had with him when he… well, Hotch told me to hang on to them, but… I thought you should have them."

Riley took it from her, the paper crinkled softly in her shaking hands. "Thank you," she managed to squeak and slowly made her way to the bedroom. Once inside, she tossed the package on the bed and immediately headed to the shower.

The water was colder than Riley was used to, but she didn't adjust it. In fact, it seemed to remind her that she was still alive and could still feel. That the emptiness was just her broken heart.

It was poetic justice, she supposed. She had been the woman to break Spencer Reid's heart half a dozen times but he always came back to her. Now he had broken her heart beyond repair. He wouldn't come back to her this time, and the most devastating part of it was there was no reason for it. There was no fight, there was no anger. They were blissfully in love… and it was just over. She had understood death since her grandmother's funeral. It made more since to a five year old little girl than a thirty-one year old woman.

After an excessive long shower, she got out and began to dress. The most suitable outfit was her long sleeved black frock. Riley hadn't worn that since her father's funeral, back when she was in med school. She slipped it on, hating how perfect it fit her. It had been the only outfit Spencer had never seen her in, but she suspected he would have liked it.

Shoes and black tights. She hated heels, but wanted to look as presentable as possible, to hide the fact that she was broken inside. Riley pulled back her clean and dried curly hair. At first, she was about to pull it into a barrette, but stopped herself. It had been the night of the first snow, when he was still her patient. They were walking back here, to his apartment, and Riley was ready to head home alone. The magician had managed to slip his business card behind her barrette… Riley would not allow herself to admit it then, but she knew. She had a spark of feelings for Spencer since he spit all over her carpet, but that moment… that was the moment she had fallen in love with him.

Gently, she lay the barrette back down. She took the extra time to fix two dozen hair pins into a bun, keeping her hair neat and immobile.

Riley was ready. She did not want to leave, she did not want to go until the very last possible moment. But JJ had waited for her long enough. The service would be starting at 1 and here it was already noon. She made to leave and noticed the package she had abandoned on the bed.

Riley reached over and picked it up. Spencer's belongings. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what was in there, but was too curious not to look. Ripping the envelope at the side, she poured out the items onto the bed.

They were fairly obvious items. His FBI badge. Riley took a moment looking over the picture. He looked so much younger, in his early twenties. His hair was so short. Riley preferred it a little longer, but he looked cute just the same. It was amazing how he had Ph.D.s and masters at that age while Riley was just starting med school, and here she was ten months older. She used to think she was hot stuff, graduating from Harvard after only two years. Spencer certainly showed her up on that.

There was his watch. It was a fact that people of high intelligence couldn't stand the feeling of jewelry on their skin, which was why Spencer always wore it over his sleeve. She set it down and found his cell phone; the battery had long since died. And something else… a small red box… a jewelry box?

What could Spencer have been doing with a jewelry box? Part of her was too afraid to open it, to find what was inside, but too much of her could not continue until she knew.

With trembling fingers, Riley carefully opened the box with a small creak on the hinge. She gasped, spotting the ring. The diamonds were small, wrapped in the silver. It was gorgeous, and considering she wasn't a fan of jewelry and even less of wearing it, that was saying something.

"Riley," JJ's voice called with a small tap on the door. "Whenever you're ready, we should leave."

"I'll just be another minute," She stammered, closing the lid. The first wave of tears of the day began to pour out. She found herself falling to her knees again, plummeting at the foot of the bed. Her cries were muffled by the fabric and her tears soaked into the sheets, her hand still clasped around the red box.


	29. Another Stranger

Rain would have been more poetic today, but instead it was bright and sunny. The air was crisp and the sparkle of the sunshine glittered off the golden leaves of autumn. It was a perfect, beautiful day which made it that much sadder.

Riley made it to the funeral home with JJ and her family. The rest of the team and Elle had already arrived. Many people were coming forward, most that no one on the team remembered or could recognize. They knew Reid well and knew if he had encountered these people, they were not friends of his. Perhaps they were admirers or friends. He did often give lectures at the academy and local universities, not to mention several of his papers had been published. He was by no means an unknown figure.

By request of the family, as everyone was told as they entered, it was to be a closed casket ceremony. It was made explicitly clear that no one was to look inside the coffin. Hotch and Rossi were guarding the door to make sure anyone wishing to give their final goodbyes before reaching the grave sight would not defy the order.

Entering the foyer, Riley broke off on her own. She needed a moment to gather herself. Will Reid was the first to approach her. Without a word, he pulled her into a warm, welcoming hug which she greatly accepted.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Reid." Riley said as he let her go.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry for you." She had to admire him. Riley could tell from the beginning how much he cared about his son. He had been devastated at the hospital, but today he held himself together well. "You were closer to him than I was."

Riley took a deep breath, looking around. "Where's Diana?" she asked. "I know she's not very fond of me, but I'd like to see her just the same."

"Diana's not here." Will said. "Explaining this to her is difficult, it has to be done slowly. And even if I could get her to comprehend… she could never handle her son's funeral."

"Well…" she nodded. "When you do finally tell her… please give her my condolences."

"I will." He replied. "How are you? I'm sure this hasn't been easy for you."

"I'm surviving," she informed. Spencer never believed he looked like his father. And it was true. People did tend to look more like ones they've spent a great deal of time with. But the more time she was around Will Reid, and the more she grew to like him, the more she could see the similarities between Spencer and his father, both physically and personally. "You know… Spencer had your eyes. He never told me that."

"It's possible he never knew." Will explained. "But that's my fault, isn't it?"

"For what it's worth, Mr. Reid," Riley began, "I know I didn't know you well, but I can tell you are a good man… I think if there had been more time… you and your son would have made wonderful friends."

"I'm not so sure about that." Will replied. "Spencer never seemed able to forgive me for what I did."

"Well, Spencer can be stubborn… but I do think he wanted his father just as much as you wanted your son."

Will admired her, giving her a smile. "Thank you, Riley."

They shared another embrace. It was an astounding how two people managed to come together when grieving the loss of a loved one.

Will let her go and Riley moved into the funeral home. She wanted nothing to do with those here. She was here for Spencer only and felt no need to repeat the same conversation every person had at these things. What a wonderful person the deceased was and how he went before his time. It was true to the saying, a person could be the slimmest piece of sludge on the planet and still be remembered as a saint.

She noticed where most of the team had gathered. They had one of the sitting rooms to themselves, all acting awkwardly, like they hardly knew each other. Riley was unenthusiastic to join them in there.

"Riley," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw Hotch, whom she hadn't seen since he drove her and JJ home. He pulled her into a hug, but Riley was unresponsive in it. She didn't want warmth and human comfort, she wanted to remain in a dark room until her life was over.

"Did you want to pay your respects?" Hotch asked. "I'll make sure no one bothers you-"

"No," she said quickly. The last thing she could do right now was be in that room. Knowing a box was separating her from the love of her life. But she wasn't about to divulge this to Aaron, or show she was weak in anyway. With a nod, "I'm tired, I just want to relax with the others until the service starts." And with that hurried into the sitting room.

Hotch watched her take a seat on one of the sofas next to Elle. He wouldn't force her; he understood how hard this must be for her, and it was only going to get harder. He walked over to stand with Rossi before the door of the viewing room.

…

The tension in the room was uncomfortably thick. These people were usually like clock work. Working so many hours with each other had synchronized them so; it was like they knew what the others were thinking. Now one of the pieces had been removed from this machine… and without it, they may not be fixable.

She wasn't the only one in the room noticing the change among them. Will was holding Henry while sitting with JJ on a cushioned bench against the wall. Kevin and Garcia sat side by side on the couch opposite Elle and Riley. Despite their connections, they were not apart of this team. They could appreciate the relationship and maybe understand it, but they couldn't share it. Observing them was like some unique herd on the Discovery Channel.

"What are you staring at?" Garcia snapped at Morgan, who was leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. After always being doused in color, she was almost transparent, head to toe in black. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. The entire ensemble gave her the impression of a frigid school teacher.

"I'm not staring at you," Morgan muttered. "I'm just staring in your direction."

"Well, you can stop," She informed strictly.

Morgan wanted to be upset over Reid, but all he felt was anger. Anger at the kid for dying, anger at Nathan for shooting him, anger at himself for refusing to go with Emily. He did not want to be here. He couldn't look at any of these people and not remember the one that was missing. Unable to stand still any longer, he started pacing the room.

"Morgan, can you please sit down?" JJ asked once her annoyance got the best of her. "You're making me nervous."

"Wow," Morgan muttered, ignoring her request. "Those hormones are getting the best of you, aren't they Jennifer?"

"Just because she wants you to stop circling the room like nervous lap dog, doesn't mean it's because of her hormones." Garcia argued.

JJ yelled at Garcia, "Thanks, but I wasn't talking to you."

"Could we please not fight right now?" Emily muttered. She leaned against the wall, her arms folded. Her attention remained on the floor. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. She just kept thinking of that poor boy lying there, and she had done nothing to help him. What would he say if he were here now?

"You should just stay out of this, Emily, we weren't talking to you, either." JJ explained heatedly. She hated getting angry like this in front of her child, but her angst was getting the best of her, forcing her to take this out on her friends.

"What gives you the right to tell her what to do?" Garcia demanded. "You're not our mother, JJ, you know?"

"All I asked was for Morgan to sit down! He doesn't have to be a jerk about it!" She yelled in his direction.

"Yeah, why don't you just say what you're really thinking?" Morgan demanded. "You know it should have been me and not Reid."

"Morgan, could you stop being such an ass for a minute!" Emily cried. "Why do you have to make everything so personal!"

"Well, Morgan doesn't brush his guilt aside quiet as easily as you do, Emily." Garcia informed.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Penelope?" Emily inquired.

"I think you know what I'm implying," she sneered, glaring at here. "We all heard about what happened when he was shot."

Emily's voice raised to an alarming level. "I don't think you really get to make any kind of judgment. We don't get to hide away in a cave every day. We actually have to interact with people!"

"Oh, my God, shut up all of you!" Riley cried, running out of tolerance. She could take no more, getting to her feet and quickly rushing from the room. The tension and the anger along with the severity of this entire event was just too much to deal with without a little chemical help.

The team stopped their arguing as Riley walked out. "She doesn't have to be so dramatic." Morgan muttered.

"I think she's got the right idea." Elle spoke up, "Maybe I don't have the right to say anything, but you're all acting like children. We're all upset, we're all going to miss Reid. Do you really think yelling at each other and being selfish is going to make it better?"

Elle got up and left as Kevin continued with his own thought, getting to his feet. "She has a point. I've seen this team pull together to face some of the worst things in the existence and now, when you need each other the most, all you want to do is create more misery."

He released Garcia's hand and followed Elle out into the crowd. Will was the only one left. He picked up his son, looking at the others. "He's right," he added. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

With Henry under his arm, he left the room. The four remained in silence, guilty, unable to even look at each other.

…

Riley flicked the flame of the lighter. Shielding it from the air, she lit her cigarette and took a long drag. The sweet smoke filled her lungs; the nicotine immediately began to soothe her. She had never quit smoking, but since moving in with Spencer, she had cut down a great deal. Now, though, she was in desperate need of a fix. Just something to help her relax and get through this. This certainly would not be her last one of the day, or for awhile.

"I would think a woman as intelligent as you would know better." A man standing a few feet away from her said. It was ten to one; the service would be starting soon. There was no one outside besides herself and this fellow.

Riley exhaled the warm smoke into the air. "A man as old as you should know to mind his own god damn business. What makes you believe I'm intelligent, anyway?" Riley asked.

"I'm pretty good at reading people," he explained.

Riley gave a roll of her eyes; she was not in the mood to have a chat with a stranger. Hopefully, her negative body language would put him off from further conversation. She took another puff on her smoke.

"You're here for the Reid funeral?" he asked.

She gave a disbelieving chortle. "Yeah, you?"

He gave nod. His eyes were focused on her. They had an inquisitive quality about them, but not judgmental. It was like he were studying her, that every movement she made told him a little about herself.

"How did you know the Spencer?" Riley asked. Strangers usually made her so nervous, but even with his constant staring, she couldn't help but feel a bit comforted by his presence. He had a warm quality about him, like you could trust this man with anything you needed to say.

"I knew him from a long time ago." He said. "An old friend. I hadn't seen him in a long time, though. And yourself?"

Her finger flicked off the hanging ash from her cigarette. "I was his girlfriend."

He gave her an expression. Riley was used to this by now. The expression of surprise or bewilderment when they discovered the awkward, gangly, nerdy genius did indeed have a girlfriend. But this look was different. It was a pleased look, like he approved of her.

The old man gave a nod. "Well, in that case, I'm sorry for your loss. If you don't mind, I'd like to pay my respects before the service."

Riley nodded, taking another drag. The man turned and walked towards the door. "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Parker." He called.

Shocked, Riley turned around, but before she could inquire further, the man was inside.


	30. The Funeral

JJ stepped into the viewing room. It was the largest room in the home. A couple hundred white folding chairs had been set up in here. Hotch approved her request for a few private moments. Reid and JJ had always had a very special connection. It wasn't on a whim that she made him Henry's godfather. She needed her own time to say goodbye.

The door closed and her eyes traveled all the way to the front of the room. A long white casket with gold handles sat center stage. It seemed appropriate for Reid. After all this time, after everything he'd been through, he was still so innocent. The baby of their extraordinary family.

"Hey," JJ whispered. "It's me…" Just the thought that maybe he were listening was comforting to her, as would be to most people.

She stepped down the aisle towards the coffin. In her hand was a piece of thick shiny paper. "I wish I could have had a real chance to say goodbye…" she didn't want to start crying, not yet. There was a long day ahead of them and had to stay strong. "Everyone misses you… the whole team is just devastated… and Riley… but you don't have to worry about her. Will and I are watching her for you… She's a mess right now, but… she'll be okay. She'll get through this… she'll survive. Riley's strong… which I think you should take a lot of credit for."

She smiled, wondering what his response would be to that. "I would give anything to hear a useless fact right now. About the origin of the modern funeral or ancient Egyptian burial traditions… or interesting facts about toothpaste, I don't care, I just…"

With a deep breath, she held back her tears. "I'm really going to miss you, Spence." She said. "We all will… I'm going to make sure Henry remembers you and how important you were to him, how much you loved him… I hate the fact my baby will never meet you… but it'll know you. I promise."

JJ handled the paper in her hands as she stepped up closer to the casket. She was not supposed to open it. She could be horrified by what she found in there, to have all her good memories of Reid erased by the remains of his body, but she couldn't let him go without taking a piece of her. No one would know. "I keep thinking about… when we first became friends. You took me to the Redskins game… you were so nervous, I don't think you'd ever spent so much time around a girl… That was one of the best days of my life, Spence. It was the first day… since my sister killed herself… that I actually felt… happy…"

A few tears dripped down and she wiped them away. "I've kept the stubs since that game. I have mine and I will keep it forever. I wanted you to have yours… and I don't know what happens after a person dies… I hope wherever you are… it's warm and happy and fun… and you're with the people who love you… and when the rest of us go, you'll be there to meet us… but… I do know that I can send a piece of me with you."

JJ's fingers gripped onto the lid. Gathering all her strength, physical and mental, she lifted the lid. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, stagnant with shock.

Whatever JJ had been expecting… it was not this.

Without placing the stub inside, she slowly closed the lid. Her shock washed through like the tide, and as it pulled away, JJ was dizzy with confusion… and a little bit of hope.

Without another word, she hurried from the viewing room. At the door, she took one last glance at the casket. She wanted to be happy… but until she knew the truth, she wouldn't let herself believe.

Stepping outside, Hotch and Rossi were absent. Another man stood with his back to her, turning as she closed the door. For a second time in sixty seconds, she was stunned, recognizing the older gentleman immediately.

"Gideon?" JJ inquired, just to be certain.

"Hi, JJ. It's good to see you," he said. "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Me, too." She replied. "What are you doing here? How did you hear about this?" News traveled fast, but the death of Spencer Reid was not exactly popular news.

"I've kept tabs on the team. I wouldn't miss this," Gideon explained. "I cared very deeply for that boy.

JJ had never been very close to Gideon, but the fact that he had come to her dearest friend's funeral meant the world to her. They instinctively took each other in a hug.

As they let go, JJ asked, "Do the others know you're here?"

"No, I just want to step in and pay my respects. I don't have much time." He indicated the door.

JJ nodded. "Um… you're not supposed to look in the coffin." Now the request made much more sense. "As asked by… the family."

"As I suspected." He retorted, stepping inside.

…

Riley made it back indoors. Everyone was heading in for the service now. The team was scattered around. They were like magnets of the same charge. Being too close created negative energy and forced themselves apart. Garcia had found Kevin, holding her hand supportively. JJ was back standing with her family. She had a bewildered aura about her, perhaps unable to comprehend this was actually happening.

Riley spotted Hotch walking to her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm having the time of my life. Can I go home now, please?" Riley muttered, disgruntled.

"It'll be over soon," Hotch assured, putting his arm around her.

She leaned on him, hating that she needed him so badly. "Aaron, it hasn't even started yet."

He squeezed her closer, leading her inside. Riley was grateful; there was no way she could get through this without him, no matter how hesitant she was for human support. She had to admit, it took a lot less energy to accept it than to push it away and prove she was strong on her own.

Everyone took seats inside. Morgan sat beside Elle, who was observing the others in the room. As she spotted someone, she whispered, "Morgan."

He didn't hear her. His attention was a few rows ahead where Emily sat alone. He wanted to talk to her, to remind himself that some things were just as they should be. He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her while she was upset. And the fact that her black dress was an elegant frock that accentuated her hourglass shape had not gone unnoticed, either.

"Morgan," Elle hissed. As she nudged him, he finally looked to her. Elle pointed casually. "Isn't that Gideon?"

Immediately, he looked in her indicated direction. Sure enough, she was right. Jason Gideon, whom he hadn't seen since his last case with the BAU was standing alone on the side of the room. He was waiting for the group to settle before claiming a seat. The sight of him was a shock, but soon made him feel despondent. Gideon showing up just proved how intense this was.

Riley and Hotch sat close to the front. Rossi was a row behind, sitting next to their preying mantis of a boss, Erin Strauss. Were he not so tormented, the others may have found her presence suspicious.

At last, everyone was seated. The minister lead everyone in prayer, a blessing that Reid's soul would be brought into Light, that the hurt everyone here felt would be healed. He gave a speech, reminding all that life was temporary. It was the memories of a person that mattered, and it was important to try and do good in the world, as Reid had in his short time.

Afterward, the procession headed to the cemetery. The coffin was removed from the hearse by the six pall bearers, those of which were Rossi, Gideon, Will LaMontagne, Kevin, Morgan, and Will Reid.

The truth kept reminding itself over and over in his mind. Like a flashing neon sign, that Reid was in the box he was carrying. It was too much for Morgan to withstand. For the last week, he had tried to remain strong, to act tough, as if this didn't bother him. This was life. You were here one day and you were dead the next. He saw tragedy every day, this was no different. But Morgan couldn't do it anymore. He silently let his tears fall as the men walked the casket to the grave site.

The guests followed behind, many carrying red roses. Hotch walked with Riley, who barely had enough strength to remain on her feet. The rest of the team was right behind them; somehow they subconsciously moved back into the same cluster.

Once the coffin was situated, the men moved back into the crowd. The minister began speaking again. Riley, inconsolable, leaned on Hotch. Silent tears dripped down her face, her hand gripping his as tight as possible, and tried desperately not to think how her love was going to be lowered into the freezing ground. She felt detached from herself, like she were watching this in a movie. Were it a movie, she'd have walked out of the theater by now.

When Morgan stepped away from the coffin, he stood next to Emily. She wiped away a few tears with her handkerchief. Morgan was tired of anger and resentment; it only made him feel worse, he realized, as he put his arm around her. Emily's bitterness from earlier dissolved at his touch, moving into his embrace. His other hand reached to his other side, taking the one of Garcia's that hadn't been claimed by Kevin. She returned it with a warm squeeze. JJ stood a few people away with her family, but Garcia looked over and caught her eye. The look alone was enough of an apology. This was too painful to deal with this alone. The others were right. If they were going to get through this, they needed to share their pain instead of inflicting more.

It was truly happening. This was really goodbye.

As the minister gave one final blessing, the guests began to move forward. Each laid their rose on top of the coffin, saying their final farewell as they walked away. At last, it was just Hotch and Riley.

"Ready?" Hotch asked.

She was still clutching her flower. "Could I just have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," He replied, a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time."

Hotch went to join the others. Riley was alone with the coffin. She choked back her tears in order to speak. Whether or not he could hear her, she had to say this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I failed… you've saved my life so many times… and the one time you need me to save you… I failed."

She sniffled back her tears, looking around. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you… I feel so lost…"

Her fingers had been playing with the petals of the rose. A few fell onto the ground as she continued. "You meant everything to me, Spencer… you were my whole world… I don't know if I would have changed my mind about a family, but I know without a doubt I wanted to stay with you forever… I wanted us to grow old together… and I should have told you that… More than once."

She took a deep breath and moved closer to the coffin. "Look… I don't know what you were planning with that ring… I mean, I have an idea… but I'm not certain… But if you were planning… what I _think_ you were planning…" She paused, gasping as she fought back the urge to sob. "I just want you to know, I would have said yes."

Riley placed the rose on the very top of the others. She kissed her fingertips and laid them on the smooth white wood. "I love you," she said one last time. Another wave of tears hit her as she walked away, leaving the casket behind her.

…

There was food and drink all around, but Riley didn't feel much like either. The others were sitting at a table; they weren't fighting, but still weren't they're old selves. It was a mystery if they would ever feel the same way again. Riley wasn't interested in sitting with them. They wouldn't want her around anyway. Spencer was gone and they had no obligation to her now. It was better she cut off contact before they got sick of having to deal with her. She went to find a seat alone until she was allowed to go home.

Rossi and Hotch were talking privately. "I spoke to each one of the lookouts. Not one of them spotted Nathan today," Hotch explained. "I'm a little surprised he didn't show."

"I'm not." Rossi said. "I knew he wouldn't. I'm sure he's close by, but he's in hiding for now. He'll stay that way until he's certain Reid's gone."

"That gives us a very small window of time. He'll either disappear or he'll start killing again." Hotch stated.

"Strauss did approve our request. But I think we should wait until everyone is up to speed before we get started. They might be disinclined otherwise." Rossi said.

For the first time that day, Gideon approached Hotch. They greeted each other with a handshake. "I'm glad you could make it, Jason." Hotch said. "You remember David Rossi."

"Of course," Rossi and Gideon shook hands. The two men had met once or twice over the years, but had never worked together. Gideon didn't join the BAU until a few years after Rossi left the first time. It was a shame. The skills and experience between these two men could create a powerful duo for the team.

Hotch lowered his voice as he questioned, "Am I right in assuming you looked into the coffin?"

"Why would you think I'd do that?" Gideon asked with a small smile.

"To confirm what you already know." Hotch stated with one of his own rare smiles. Rossi looked just as pleased.

Riley couldn't sit any longer. She spent her time gathering empty plates and tidying up. She was rearranging cups around the coffee pot, feeling no desire for one herself.

"You do know that's what they pay the caterer's for?" Morgan asked as he came over.

"I can't just sit anymore, I have to do something. I have to keep busy." She explained.

Morgan could understand that. He remembered his mother doing the same thing at his father's funeral. "Hey, I'm sorry we upset you before."

Riley nodded. "I'm sorry I ran out of there, I just couldn't take the tension. You guys are grieving, I get that. I mean… you knew Spencer better than I did."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Morgan replied. "We just… don't know how to handle this."

"Anyone can appreciate that." Riley replied. "I mean you guys face death every day, but if you actually think about losing the people you love, putting them in a… you'd never be able to do this job. I admire you guys for that."

"Listen, I want you to know, we are not giving up this case. We are going to catch Nathan." Morgan explained. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I really couldn't care less what he could do to me." Riley said.

"But regardless, we will get him. Even if it takes everything in me… he will pay for this." Morgan had a defiance about him. Riley had heard that Morgan become passionate like this over an unsub, but she had never seen it with her own eyes. She was almost scared of him.

"Good," Riley replied. "If anyone can catch him, it's you guys."

She started to walk away. "Riley," Morgan called.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"You know we're here for you… if you need anything."

"Thank you," she said with appreciation. "But I'm okay. I don't need anyone."

"We all need someone, Parker," Morgan corrected.

Though she disagreed, Riley nodded her head in acknowledgement. Morgan watched her walk away, allowing Emily to sneak up on him.

"Hey…" she said. "I'm calling it a night."

"Let me take you home." Morgan said, turning his attention to her.

"You don't have to. I'm going to walk, it's not far." Emily informed.

"Since when do I only do things because I have to?" Morgan wondered. "If you want to walk, fine, but either way, you're going with me."

Emily smiled, glad her friend cared about her so much. Maybe things would never be the same, but they still had each other. Just because Reid was gone, it didn't change what they had become over the years and it was important none of them forgot that.

Riley was ready to head home, too. She approached JJ and her family. "Ready to go?" JJ asked warmly.

"Yeah, but… I'm going back to my place." She explained.

"Nonsense, you should come with us," JJ argued.

"No, I… I don't want to impose on you guys anymore." Riley said.

"It's not any inconvenience, Riley," corrected Will, "We're happy to have you. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

"Thank you, Will… JJ… but I want to be alone."

"At least let us take you," Will urged. "It's getting dark, you don't want to be walking all over DC at this time of night."

Riley agreed. Will handed a sleepy Henry to his mother and went off to fetch everyone's coats. "He's very chivalrous, that one." Riley admitted.

"He's always been a gentleman." JJ said smiling, adjusting her son in her arms. "There are so few left in the world."

"One less now," Riley muttered, looking away. She spotted Emily and Morgan, their coats on, about to leave, and speaking kindly to the old man who knew her name. "JJ… who is that talking to Morgan and Emily?"

"Oh, him? That's Gideon." JJ replied.

Shocked, "That's Gideon? That's… Jason Gideon?"

"I know, I was just as amazed as you. Come on, I'll introduce you. I know he'd love to meet you."

"That's okay," Riley responded. "We've met."


	31. The End of the World

Again that day, Riley took her time unlocking the door. She had no hurry to get inside. As the lock clicked, she slowly opened and walked into the cold darkness. It no longer felt like home. Trembling fingers danced over the wall, looking for the switch.

Once the light was on, Riley closed the door, leaning her head against it. She wasn't crying anymore, but a few steady tears continued to leak out. Will and JJ had tried again to convince her to come home with them, to spend one more night at their place. But Riley had been surrounded by people for a week now. She needed to be alone.

He was gone. Her baby was gone. It seemed like a moment ago, she was running her fingers through his hair, and suddenly she was watching him being pulled into an ambulance, hearing Hotch's assurance that he would be alright, his blood still covering her hands… and now he was gone.

Taking a few deep breaths, Riley managed to drag her trembling body off the door and through her apartment towards the bedroom. She was tired. All she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep for the rest of her life. She dropped her keys and purse with a clang on the floor. Her coat fell off her outside the door and her heels slipped off beside it, both left behind.

The light spilled into the room, lingering over to the foot of the bed. She switched on another light, closing the door, shutting out the rest of the world.

A week ago, this had been her favorite place in the world. Spencer's belongings were abandoned on the quilt from her arrival this morning, the red box sitting under the bed where it had fallen after her hand at last let it go. Riley's eyes avoided it. The room was too quiet; frighteningly quiet, and she needed to fix that.

Her body made its way to her iPod player next to the TV. Hitting a few buttons, she hit shuffle, not caring what song played, just needing something to erase the silence, a constant reminder that she was alone… and would be for the rest of her life.

Riley wanted to go to sleep. But as she turned and overlooked the bed, there was no way she could go near it. It was a mess, Spencer and Riley usually only made the bed every few days, when they changed the sheets. The sheets and blankets were in a tangle, disturbed from their last morning together_._ Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at it. She couldn't sleep in their bed alone. Before she could completely break down, Riley walked over to the bathroom.

The music quieted a bit as she stepped further away, but she could hear it fine. Her body was completely out of her control, feeling it pull her onto the floor. The cold black and white linoleum chilled her already shivering skin. She felt no desire to change out of her black frock or stockings. Her temple rested to the floor as she closed her eyes. The tears spilled out further onto the cool tile, the music her only salvation.

…

"You didn't have to walk me to my door." Emily explained as she and Morgan made a slow, solemn walk to her apartment.

"I wanted to." He muttered, not looking at her. Emily's red eyes glanced at Morgan. As upset as she was, Morgan looked worse than she felt. He seemed lost, and he moved like his own muscles were aching with guilt.

Emily reached up and patted his arm. "I appreciate it, though. I can't remember the last time a man walked me to my door… just to be a gentleman."

Morgan gave no reply to her feeble attempt to lighten the mood. Coming home from their friend's funeral could hardly be compared to a date. Emily could feel more tears in her eyes, but fought off the urge. She pulled her keys out of her purse. Morgan leaned against the wall, watching her fingers.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Emily asked as the lock released.

Morgan was silent for several seconds, still distracted. Finally, he gave a shake of his head. "No," He said softly, "thanks, but I should go."

The truth was Emily was worried to send him off right now. Morgan was tormenting himself over Reid's death, just as she was, and she really didn't want him to be alone. Emily wouldn't dare hurt his pride by telling him that. "It's just one drink," She insisted. "I think we both could use one."

"I really… I need to get home." He explained, standing up straight, attempting to walk off.

"Derek," she whispered, placing her hand on his forearm. He stopped at her touch. "Please… I think we both could use some company right now. Just for a little while."

Morgan thought about it. Emily was sure he was going to walk off, but instead, he nodded. "Just one drink."

Emily gave a small smile, opening the door.

She flipped on the light, watching as Morgan stepped in and looked around. He had never been to her apartment before. His eyes went to the large picture window, admiring the view of the Washington Monument.

"Did you know that's named for George Washington and not the city?" Morgan inquired.

Emily tossed her keys on the counter, removing her coat and shoes. She went to the refrigerator. "No, I never heard that, considering how long I've lived here. Where did you learn-"

The sentence caught in her throat. Her hand gripped the icy necks of two bottles, knowing exactly where he learned that. She took a glance at Morgan, his attention remained out the window. The tears made a gush to escape, but she caught them. Emily gathered her composure and closed the fridge. "Beer?"

Morgan took one last look out the window, then turned and took the offered drink. He twisted off the cap, clanging against her bottle. "Cheers."

They took a drink, each one claiming a stool at the counter. They drank in silence for several minutes. Both thinking the same thing and neither one wanting to admit it.

"I can't believe he's gone." Emily finally uttered.

She glanced at Morgan, seeing him tense up. "Come on, we're both thinking about Reid. We may as well talk about him." Her hands wrapped around the bottle, the condensation dripped onto the counter and around her fingers. "I remember the first case we worked together. He, Gideon, and I went to Guantanamo Bay."

"I remember that case." Morgan said, glancing over to her. "That was the day we met."

Emily gave him a smile. "I remember." She took another swig of her beer, her eyes still on him as he looked away. "When did you first meet Reid?"

It had been so long ago, it felt like a lifetime. Morgan gripped his cold drink, recalling. "I met him when he was at the academy. I was giving a demonstration on hand-to-hand combat… and I…"

He began to trail off, but Emily was intrigued. "What? What happened?"

"Whenever I give a demonstration, I always try to compete with several of the students, just to give them a general idea of what they can expect. No one wants to be the first kid, so I choose him or her myself. I pointed at this… scrawny, weak looking kid and told him to come forward. I asked for his name… 'Spencer Reid' he stated."

"Oh, Morgan…" She said, trying not to laugh. "Tell me you didn't…"

"Let's just say I made a very good demonstration of Cadet Reid." He said, through a partial smile. "I told the other cadets how important it is to be prepared. Expect the unexpected, not to go easy on a target, not to be timid like Cadet Reid, who was lying on the floor trying to remember how to get air into his lungs." He took another gulp. "Every demonstration, I always battle a kid with weak combat skills… but no one has ever come close to Reid.

"Afterward, the kids were heading out to the dining hall. Reid came up to me, said he knew I worked for the BAU… I was not interested in speaking with someone who I was certain wouldn't make it to graduation. He told me his interest in the BAU. I tried to explain it's not like the other departments. Profiling is a special skill, and you need to have a talent for it from the beginning. He explained his usual – 187 IQ, Ph.D.s, BAs, eidetic memory – and I remember distinctly replying, 'That's great, kid. But intelligence can only get you so far. If you can't handle this, if you can't handle what we did today, then you can't handle the intensity of being an agent, and maybe you should think about another profession.'"

"I'm surprised he didn't drop out that day," Emily stated.

Morgan gave a sad smile. "He proved me wrong. After I got to know him, I always regretted what I said. We've never talked about that day, but I know he remembers… remembered." He emptied his beer, setting the bottle down. Morgan's body tensed up, and Emily knew he was trying to stay strong.

"Derek, you're allowed to be upset," she said, reaching over. Her soft hand wrapped around his wrist. "Reid was your best friend."

Morgan's voice came out in a guttural hiss. "He was my brother."

Emily tried not to let her own tears escape. She hung onto Morgan. He needed to let go, he needed to grieve for Reid; he needed to grieve for his brother.

Instead, Morgan forced his emotions down. He climbed off his stole. "Thanks for the drink, Prentiss."

Emily stood up, not wanting him to leave. She needed to grieve just as much as Morgan and she certainly was not ready to be alone. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't… I need to go." He explained. Emily moved towards him, noticing something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. "If I don't leave now… I need to go."

There was nothing she could do to stop him. The tears had made their break, dripping down her cheek. She gave Morgan a nod, unable to speak.

Morgan reached down to brush away a drop from her face. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Of course," she said with a fake smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Thank you, Emily," He whispered.

"You're welcome," She replied. Morgan reached down and swept her into a hug. His warm arms held her close. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and musk, his muscles surrounding her made her feel so safe and comfortable.

He wasn't letting her go, and Emily did not want to release him. She clung to him, as if he were about to leave this life, too.

Morgan pulled from her slightly, moving so he exhaled his breath onto the side of her face. It wafted the sweet stench of beer over her. Emily knew this wasn't a good idea, but letting him walk out the door would be worse. They both needed someone tonight.

She turned her head slowly, and Morgan didn't pull away. Softly, Emily pressed her lips to his cheek, just enough to test him.

They both stood, immobile for long seconds that seemed to defy the laws of time. Both were desperate for a signal at what the other was thinking. At last Morgan came forward, bringing her into a full kiss.

Emily let out a gasp, her eyes slipping closed. The kiss was short, ending not long after it commenced. As Morgan moved, she assumed he was going to pull away. Instead, he shifted her directly in front of him, meeting her lips once again. Sweet and soft, but powerful; it sent a tremble through her body. It was exactly what they both needed, what both had been longing for: tender human comfort.

They continued kissing, closing any remaining distance between them. Emily's arms went around his neck while Morgan's made a journey to her waist, gliding themselves to her hips and onto her backside. He enjoyed the feel of the curves he'd admired every day for years. Their kisses became intense, incidentally rising their body temperatures.

One hand left Emily to go up between her shoulders. It searched her back for a moment, finding the clasp of her dress and zipped it downward. Emily lifted one leg to wrap around Morgan's hip, grinding against him. He moaned in her mouth; the hand moved from the small of her back down to her raised thigh. It slid up the soft fabric of her dress in order to feel the skin and nylon beneath it.

"Derek," Emily squeaked, pulling from his mouth. The rest of her body remained in his embrace, unwilling to let him go. "Are you sure we should do this?"

He stared directly into her eyes leaning into her, "No," he whispered, and claimed her lips again.

No more words were needed as Morgan's tongue found its way into her mouth. He easily guided her through the room without ever breaking their kiss.

The bedroom was all the way up the stairs; too far away. Their lips never separating, Morgan led Emily over to the couch and laid her down gently. His body flowed with hers, moving on top of her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling his hard body as close as possible while still fully clothed. Emily's hands explored his form, trying to undress him while never slipping from their kiss. Morgan however, pulled away. Emily let out a whimper at the loss of his lips until she felt them moving down her jaw line to her neck. She let out a soft sigh, feeling his mouth envelop her flesh.

The two lost themselves in each other, their bodies in perfect harmony, all night. And together, Derek and Emily grieved.

…

_Why does the sun go on shining?  
__Why does the sea rush to shore?  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
_'_Cause you don't love me anymore_

The music continued playing. Riley remained on the bathroom floor in a half trance. Her eyes were closed, trying to forget there was indeed a world still existing around her.

Rolling on her back, her tangled curls, freed from their pins, spread out around her. Her eyes danced up to the ceiling, staring into the blinding light. It ceased the tears for a moment as she listened.

_Why do the birds go on singing?  
__Why do the stars glow above?  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
__It ended when I lost your love_

The room was freezing. Riley shivered, thinking how cold her baby must be, lying in the frozen ground. He didn't deserve that. Spencer was such a good person. He deserved to be with his friends and family. He should be here, at home, where Riley could comfort and care for him. They should be together, in their bed making love, without a single worry from the outside world penetrating their sanctuary. Instead she was lying on an unsanitary bathroom floor and he was in a coffin. This wasn't right.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
__Why everything's the same as it was  
__I can't understand  
__No, I can't understand  
__How life goes on the way it does_

He had really loved her. A part her had always suspected Spencer was only in love with her through some chronic Transference. Considering their history, it was a logical assumption. It was a small part of her, but she refused to listen to it for fear of losing him. But, after learning the truth about the day they met, before he knew who she was or even her name… _I couldn't move… I could barely breathe_… It proved he was really in love with her.

_Why does my heart go on beating?  
__Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
__It ended when you said goodbye_

As the last chords of the song rang over her, Riley rolled onto her side again. Her body wrapped into a fetal position; a new wave of tears pooled on the floor at her temple as she sobbed his name.

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said goodbye_

…

A/N: The title song is by Skeeter Davis. Also, I don't think it was ever established how Reid and Morgan met. I tried to find out, there are still one or two episodes eluding me, but I don't think it was ever said. If it was, I'm sorry, this is how I always envisioned it. Fill me in if you know.

I really appreciate the response I've been getting on this. I'm so glad everyone's so intrigued by this story and the reviews mean a lot to me! Keep them coming, please! :)


	32. Don't Say a Word

Riley was half asleep. She had no idea what time it was, but didn't care. The music had stopped in the wee hours of the morning, Riley having forgotten to put it on repeat. She didn't have the energy to go up and reset it.

The sound of the front door opening didn't register with her. There was someone here. The movement was muffled, but getting closer. Riley kept her eyes closed, wanting whoever it was to go away.

The bedroom door opened. "Riley?" she heard a voice call as the visitor walked in. Emily looked around the empty room, finally spotting the bathroom door wide open.

"Oh my God," she cried, rushing forward. Her hands searched her neck for pulse. "Riley? Riley!"

"Get off me, I'm fine," Riley moaned, shoving her wandering hand away. She rolled onto her other side, her back to Emily. "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you," Emily explained. "Why are you lying on the bathroom floor?"

"Because the kitchen floor is too far from the toilet." She snapped.

Emily didn't move, and after a moment, Riley realized she wasn't leaving. Slowly, she rolled back to face her. "I'm sorry… I don't know how I ended up in here."

Tossing her things aside, Emily adjusted herself on the floor, leaning against the wall. "The last time I sat on a bathroom floor like this, I was nursing my drunk friend at a frat party."

Riley didn't find her anecdote amusing. "I just…" she swallowed, her throat dry after twelve hours here. "I couldn't sleep in that bed… in our bed."

Emily reached over and took Riley's hand. It was freezing. As hard as it was on the team, she knew it was twice as hard for her. Riley squeezed Emily's hand tightly, afraid to let her go.

"It's understandable." Emily admitted. "You can't face the place you and Reid shared your most intimate moments in."

Riley gave a smile, opening her eyes. "That's not entirely true. If it were, I wouldn't be able to lie on this floor."

Emily groaned in a laugh. "I wish I had known that before I sat down."

Riley smiled, rolling onto her back, giving a light laugh. "We tried to have sex in the shower, but… you know, Spencer's not that strong and I'm not that limber… it wouldn't have been so bad, but the tub made it next to impossible. The more we tried, the more ridiculous it was… I slipped and fell out… Spencer joined me on the floor…" she closed her eyes, remembering, "We were laughing the entire time, we couldn't stop."

Emily thought for a moment. "Was that last May… when you had a cast on your arm and said you broke your wrist?"

Riley blushed, laughing, "Yeah… I landed on my wrist when I fell."

Emily chimed in. Their giggles filled the bathroom, echoing off the tile. But it turned sour after a moment as Riley's laughter morphed into tears.

"What am I going to do, Emily?" Riley sobbed, covering her eyes with her hand. "I miss him so much."

"I know, Rye," Emily replied, starting to cry herself. "We all miss him… we all want him back…" she took a deep breath, wiping her tears away before they could escape down her face.

"Every time I try to sleep, all I can see is the life leaving his eyes… his blood pouring over my hands. The last time I told him I love him… I was pleading for him not to die…" Riley pulled her hand away. "The last time we kissed was a peck on the lips… I should have given him a real kiss… and 'I love you' doesn't count if you call him an idiot… why didn't I tell him how much I love him?"

"It doesn't matter, Riley," Emily explained. "It doesn't matter when you last said it or how you last said it because you said it. You said it often… Reid knew you loved him. And, God, did he love you."

Riley nodded. "Did you know he was going to propose to me?"

Startled, Emily's mouth fell open. "No… I didn't. He never said anything… how do you know?"

"Hotch gave JJ his belongings and she gave them to me… with them was a ring." Her fingers wiped away the tears as Riley found a break in her sobs. "He was the only person I ever fought for."

Emily didn't understand. She wanted to ask, but wondered if she would be over stepping her boundaries. But Riley spilled into a confession; one she had kept inside for so long and had intended to take to the grave.

"I promised him. I swore I wouldn't leave this time. After only three weeks, though… I started to get scared. The same feeling I had with everyone else, in every area of life… boyfriends, friends… but I loved him and I couldn't hurt him again. I had the urge to run, the need to pick a fight over every little thing, I wanted to push him away so badly. But I fought it… for months… I fought it for him… I rode it out and denied my instincts… until finally, _finally_ it went away. I don't even know why… I got up one morning and I came into the kitchen… He was just… standing there drinking coffee, in those blue striped pajamas I got him for his birthday… we started talking about what we planned to do that day… and I felt so calm. I wasn't scared anymore. I didn't want to ruin this. We didn't have an expiration date. And all the running and the intimacy problems and the obvious abandonment issues… who cared? I was done. I was safe. I was home. He held me… and I was home."

A new wave of tears took over, and Riley couldn't speak. She clung to Emily's hand, rolling over so as not to choke. Her hair swept around her, matted slightly from a night spent on the floor. Her tears fell into the tangled curls. "I was crazy… to think he'd never leave me."

Never releasing her hand, Emily moved from the wall. She pulled her body onto the floor next to her friend. Her other hand reached up and brushed some of her hair away in a loving fashion. Like an older sister.

"He didn't leave you, Sweetie." Emily said, stroking her hair. "He didn't want to leave you. He was taken from you."

"I know," Her eyes were clamped closed, trying to shut out the world. "I wish he had left me… it would be so much easier if I could hate him."

Riley broke down into a fit of sobs. Emily reached over, pulling her closer and cradling her in her arms, stroking her hair. Her tears fell, soaking into the fabric of Emily's shoulder

…

Surrounded by her world of wonder, Garcia still felt lost. The rest of the team had the day off. It was a gesture from Strauss. Maybe that woman had a heart after all.

She was dressed in black again today. Anyone who knew Penelope Garcia knew how much she loathed black. She loved to stand out in a crowd. But after losing someone so special to her, inside she felt hollow. She wanted to hide until the pain went away.

Nathan Harris. She remembered him. She had been with Reid when he'd saved his life. She had used her scarves to make tourniquets on his arms. She watched as Reid applied pressure to his wounds until the paramedics had arrived. Reid had tried so hard to save that young man's life. Thinking of that night sent such an ache in her stomach. It was horrible to think about, but the truth was evident. If Nathan had died that night… Reid would be with them right now. He would be alive and happy and he would have asked that girl to marry him by now. Garcia should be flipping through bridal magazines and planning a wedding shower, not searching for the whereabouts of Reid's killer.

Her fingers were busy, turning over the purple tied-dye yarn on her needles. It didn't distract her at all. The problem with knitting was, once your hands found the right rhythm, the mind wandered off. The only place hers could be was on her lost friend. How could she have said he would be alright like that? It had been an attempt to help everyone relax and have hope… but it had just made it so much more hurtful. The color of the unfinished afghan was beginning to hurt her eyes, she needed a break.

Garcia stopped her work and leaned on her hand. Nathan was still out there somewhere and he had to pay for the deaths of those girls, for Ethan and Lila, and especially Reid. The BAU would not let him go. She had offered to forfeit her leave to investigate for more leads on Nathan's position before he disappeared off the grid. Her computers were searching, and there was nothing more she could do but wait and try not to wallow in her misery.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes, falling onto her hand. That poor boy had been through so much. Reid's life had never been easy or fun. His childhood had been a traumatic struggle and adulthood didn't bring much of a change. He went through kidnappings, beatings, poisoning. And no one could begin to understand what it was like to be a genius. Even surrounded by his team and family, Reid was alone. He didn't hate the world even though he had every right to. He wasn't a cruel person, as most people would be; his struggle only made him kind. He was a good person. He wasn't vain or narcissistic, even with the incredible gifts and talents he'd been given. He was a wonderful friend and he cared about people. He devoted his life to helping the world.

Garcia was a person who believed everything happened for a reason. Yet now, she couldn't fathom how someone like Spencer Reid was lying in a grave and people like Nathan Harris were alive and well.

There was a knock on the door. Garcia quickly wiped away the tears, hoping she could fool whoever was out there. "Come in," she muttered, turning to the screens to appear busy. No witty, bubbly greeting this time.

"Hey," Kevin said, poking his head in. "Please tell me you're not busy."

Garcia looked back surprised. "I'm not busy."

Without another word, Kevin hurried into the room. He rushed to the closest computer, practically shoving his girlfriend out of the way.

"Excuse me," she moaned, "Personal space? Do those words mean anything to you?"

"I am sorry," he muttered, not looking from the screen. "But trust me, Penelope, you will thank me."

"Kevin, whatever it is, can't it wait?" she moaned, leaning back in her chair. "I really just want to be left alone."

"It definitely can wait. In fact, I'll probably get in a lot of trouble if they find out I showed you this." He continued typing, focused on the screen like he was hypnotized by it. The commands on the screen scrolled up as fast as he entered them. "But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I kept this a secret?"

Confused, and partly intrigued, Garcia sat back and let Kevin work in her space. She tried to kept patient, considering how much she disliked letting someone mess with her system. After several long minutes, his typing ceased and a new window had been opened. Garcia looked it over, recognizing it almost immediately.

"Did you just… hack into the FBI?" she wondered. "Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"This was encrypted. I was researching something for another department, and I came across this. It was very recently established and… I was a little curious. And I thought you might like to read what's inside."

"You hacked into an encrypted file? For me?" She said with a smile. "That's sweet, Honey Bunny. You're the best boyfriend ever. It better be good, though."

Kevin took a step back watching her as she read. The color in her rosy cheeks drained, leaving her pale. For a second, Kevin believed she might throw up.

"Oh God," she mumbled, her breathing now shallow. "Oh my God…" She looked back to Kevin. "Are you sure this is accurate?"

"I don't know." He said. "But I don't think they would have encrypted a file if this were just a diversion."

Garcia could barely exhale. She needed proof, and she would search through every bit of the FBI system until she found it.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Garcia jumped to her feet nervously. She and Kevin spotted Agent Hotchner walking in. "Kevin," he muttered. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"No, sir," Kevin replied quickly. "I mean… nothing important… I just came to check on Penelope."

"Really?" Hotch asked. "Then how come I just received word that a computer file I asked to have tabs kept on was just reported opened. Twice. Within the last hour."

"Kevin just wanted to show me, sir." Garcia urged.

"That wasn't his business to show anyone." Hotch was quiet. He wanted to yell, but needed to keep his voice down so as to keep this private.

Garcia didn't care how much trouble they were in. She had to know, and would take whatever consequence that came after. The burning agony for the truth was too much to ignore. "Sir… this file… is it correct? Is this true?"

Hotch didn't give an answer. He folded his arms sternly, fixing them both with a piercing stare. "I suggest you seal the file again and both of you get back to work. You're just lucky I'm not going to report this to Strauss."

"But, sir…" Garcia urged, trying to keep from crying. "Is it true?"

Hotch debated the answer, but there was no denying it now. He let out a relenting sigh and gave a nod with a whispered "Yes, it's true."

Garcia burst into tears. Kevin took her in his arms as her sobs mixed with joyful laughter.

"Garcia, listen to me. Both of you." Hotch explained. "This has to be kept confidential. Neither of you can breathe a word of this to anyone, even to the team."

"How long until-"

"The team will be informed very soon, probably tonight. We're just waiting on the security clearance. I'll explain what's going on once everyone knows, but until then… don't say a word."

"We won't, sir. We promise." Kevin assured. Garcia started crying again, tears of glee running down her face. Hotch said nothing else as he took his leave.


	33. A Delicate Circumstance

The day passed slowly. Emily and Riley remained on the bathroom floor. The sun moved across the sky and soon was setting again, sending a soft purple glow through the window behind them.

Emily was sitting up again, leaning against the wall. Riley had stopped crying and seemed calm now. Her fingers lingered on the lines of the linoleum, her thoughts elsewhere.

"I wish I had been there," Riley whispered.

"What's that?" Emily said, having not understood.

"I wish I had been there. When he died." Riley explained. She continued to trace the lines with her index finger. "Hotch told me not to go with the ambulance, I shouldn't have listened, I should have gone with him… I should have been with him when he died."

Emily didn't know what else to say. No words could make this better. The pause turned into an awkward silence.

Riley looked to her. "You don't have to stay here, you know."

"I know," Emily replied. "I want to stay with you."

"Why…" Riley asked, looking away again. "I know you guys cared about Spencer, but you don't have any responsibility to me."

"I'm not watching out for my friend's girlfriend, Rye… I'm here to comfort my friend… we all need people in our lives. I'm one of your people."

"Like I told Morgan, I don't need anybody." Riley moaned, crawling into a partial ball, trying to push any human contact away. "I'll be fine on my own. I've always been fine."

"Riley," Emily snapped, pulling her attention to look to her. "Shut up and let me be your friend."

Riley sat up, meeting her eyes. After a long, deadly stare, she gave a half smile. "You're almost as stubborn as Spencer."

Emily smiled at her, and Riley nestled on the floor again. Emily debated if she should bring it up. Riley needed to mourn the loss of Reid right now… but her insides were twisted. The words came out before she could stop them. "I slept with Morgan."

The words seemed to shatter in the silence of the bathroom. Riley looked up, meeting Emily's worried eyes. "Okay…" she uttered slowly, "Emily… we've been sitting here for this long… and you're just bringing it up now?" It was exactly the push to get Riley off the floor. She sat up, wrapping her stocking feet under here. "When did this happen?"

"Last night… Morgan took me home from the funeral. We had a drink… we were both so distraught over Reid and we just… we needed each other."

Emily looked away. Riley could feel her professional instincts kick in, unable to stop her questioning. "What do you think this means?"

"I think it means I'm pathetic and used a friend for my own selfish needs." Emily snapped, furious with herself.

"If you had used him, than he reciprocated the same intentions… but I'm certain that's not it." She thought for a moment. "What happened this morning?"

"Afterward, I told him I wanted to leave early because I wanted to check on you. It was enough of an excuse to avoid a very awkward conversation. He understood and left right away. We didn't say much to each other."

"What are you going to do?" Riley asked, sounding more like a friend now.

If Emily knew the answer to that question, she wouldn't feel so mystified about the whole thing. "We work together. Even if it meant more than a one night stand… we could never have a relationship."

Riley took a long time to respond. "You have feelings for him." She finally said.

"That's ridiculous, Riley." Emily said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're first concern is that you work together. That's completely rational. But, if you didn't have feelings for him, Emily, you'd be more worried about your job than a hypothetical relationship."

Emily looked to her. She was apprehensive the woman might be right. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. Opening it quickly, "Prentiss."

Riley waited as she listened to the other end of the conversation. "I don't understand, sir, is there another case?... But for what reason, are we in trouble or do they… I will, sir. I'll be there in about twenty minutes… Where?... Why there?... No, sir, I understand… Yes, sir."

Slowly, the phone flipped closed with a click and Emily looked to Riley. "I have to go. Hotch is requiring the entire team for something."

"Did he say what?" Riley asked.

"No… but it might have something to do with…"

Riley pushed the mess of hair away from her face. "Nathan Harris?"

Emily was reluctant to say his name in front of her. "Yeah…"

Riley tried to keep from crying again. Slowly she gave a nod. "Well, you don't want to keep the team waiting."

"I won't be long," Emily explained, "I'll be back later."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'll be alright." Riley explained.

"So if I were to come back later, I won't find you sleeping on the bathroom floor?"

One tear began to slip down Riley's cheek. She wiped it away, "I can't sleep in that bed, Emily."

"Then sleep on the couch, or set some sheets up in the bathtub. It'll be more comfortable than the cold floor." She hesitated, but brought up another point. "Spencer wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this."

Her brown eyes were sparkling as she looked to Emily. "Okay, here's what you're going to do. You're going to get off this floor and you're going to change your clothes… and you're going to brush your teeth, because your breath reeks."

Riley smiled as Emily took her hand again. She helped the poor woman to her feet "And you're going to make up the couch and try to get some sleep. It won't be easy, and… you might not sleep at all, but you should try."

"Thank you, Emily," Riley said, wrapping her in a hug. "You're a good friend."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If it's not about the case, I shouldn't be more than a few hours. If you need anything, you call me. Or Hotch, okay?"

"I will." Riley led her out into the hall.

In the main room, Emily took out the spare key and handed it to her. "Here, I found this on the doorframe and used it to get in."

"Keep it," Riley said, giving it back to her. "At least for now."

Emily pulled her into a hug again. "You're going to be okay, Sweetie. We'll get through this… all of us. Try to get some sleep."

Riley gave a nod as Emily left. Riley closed the door, securing every latch. Nathan Harris was still out there and Riley had learned not to take chances. She leaned against the door as her tears began to fall. She was alone again.

…

Emily made it to her destination. It was in the middle of DC, a place they all had driven by once or twice, but had no reason to visit. It was a government building, but not connected to the FBI. What could Hotch possibly want with everyone here?

Inside it was dark. There were minimal lights in the lobby, security lights mostly. Emily stepped to the door. She tried to open it, but found it locked.

This had to be the right place. Her hand thudded on the glass, hoping for someone to send her in the right direction. Nothing moved inside. No one answered her knock.

"Prentiss?" she heard a voice call. Carefully, her hand instinctively checking the presence of her gun, Emily looked for the voice.

"Morgan?" she called, hoping it was his voice and not her wishful thinking.

"I thought that was you." He said. "I've been trying to get into this building for ten minutes. I was beginning to think this was the wrong place."

"There has to be a security guard or something." Emily said, knocking again on the glass.

"Maybe we should call Hotch, maybe we're at the wrong door." Morgan said, pulling out his phone.

Emily nodded, knocking for a third time. Louder and harder. "There has to be someone here. These buildings always have watchmen or something. At least someone can tell us what this place is."

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I'm here with Prentiss. We here at the address you gave us, but we can't find a way in. Call us back and let us know what's going on. Thanks." He hung up. "Voicemail."

"Someone has to come along eventually," She checked her watch. "Any idea what this is about?"

"Not a clue," She continued her knocking, not noticing how Morgan continually stared at her. "How's Riley?"

Emily rested her hand on the glass, trying to peer inside. "She's… she'll be okay." Her eyes traveled to Morgan. The very thought of this conversation made her feel sick, "Listen… I know neither of us want to bring it up, but… I think we should talk later."

Before Morgan could respond, the two were startled as movement was seen on the inside. Emily and Morgan waited, two figures heading towards the door. One was an old man in a blue security guard uniform. The other was the familiar form of Aaron Hotchner.

The guard unlocked the door. "I'm sorry, guys, they were supposed to leave the front door open for you. JJ, Rossi, and Garcia are already here."

"What is this about, Hotch?" Morgan asked as he and Emily were allowed entrance.

Hotch didn't respond. He led the two through the dimly light building to a set of stairs. The guard didn't follow, only locking the front door once more.

The stairwell was bright. Hotch began a long journey downward. Emily and Morgan were in close pursuit, growing more impatient and nervous as they descended more and more levels.

"What is this place, Hotch?" Emily asked.

That question he decided to answer. "It's a security building apart of the Smithsonian. They store artifacts and possessions of the museum when their not on display."

"It doesn't explain why _we're_ here." Morgan pointed out.

"It's one of the most secure buildings in Washington. The FBI and CIA invest their services sometimes in delicate circumstances, when certain things need to be kept safe and hidden."

"No offense, Hotch, but you're starting to sound like the next National Treasure movie. Now what's going on, why are we here?" Emily wondered.

Still, Hotch kept silent. Finally, two floors from the bottom level, Hotch opened a door and let the two enter before him. They stepped into a small room where the rest of their team had gathered.

"Hey," Garcia said as she spotted them. "It's about time you guys got here."

The mood, though solemn, seemed much better than at the funeral. Morgan stepped to give Garcia a hug. Emily went over next to JJ. "What's going on?" she whispered.

JJ gave a shrug. She had an idea, but other than confiding in her husband, had kept silent about her suspicions. She wanted to hope it were true, but would be heart broken if she expected something… only to be proven the opposite.

The only person who didn't seem a bit curious or nervous was Rossi. Hotch secured the door, then moved to each of the group. He handed them each a red badge, "These are your security clearances. You have to wear them at all times when visiting."

"What's going on?" Emily urged, taking her badge. She slipped it over her neck like the others.

Hotch put his own badge on. "Each of you has been given clearance to come here. What you see here has to be kept confidential. No one outside of this group is to know about it. Discussion outside of these walls is to be kept to a minimum. Is that understood?"

No one could speak. Each one gave a nod. Hotch took his badge, giving it a swiping it through the lock, which released open. He stepped inside, Rossi moving second, and the rest of the team bringing up the rear.

The team headed down a long corridor. There were several rooms situated every fifty feet, but they walked right by. No lights shone in any of these rooms. The silence of this place was unnatural. It gave the impression of an asylum in some horror flick. What could possibly be so important, it had to kept hidden in this place? And what kind of circumstance was Hotch talking about?

Not far from the end of the hall, Hotch stopped outside of a door. There was a key pad instead of a handle. He typed in a code. A soft buzz and the door released.

There was a soft light in the room, unseen through the tinted window of the door. Hotch opened just enough for one person to enter at a time. He and Rossi stood aside, letting the others go first. Each one walked in, all gasping in shock individually.

Reid lay in a hospital bed. He looked weak and a little pale. There were several intravenous tubes going into him along with an EKG machine, giving off a steady rhythm of beeps.

He was asleep, but his breathing was steady and calm. Hotch and Rossi entered behind the others. The sound of the door lock startled him and he woke with a grunt. His hazel eyes opened slowly. Reid looked around and noticed the people staring at him.

"Hey guys," he whispered, giving a small smile.

…

A/N: Like I would actually kill him. ;) Most of you couldn't be fooled, though, you're all a little too smart for that.


	34. Reunited

"That's all you have to say?" Garcia cried, her emotions breaking to the surface. The others were silent, trying to adjust to the shock. "You've been dead for over a week and all you say is 'Hey guys'?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not my usual clever self."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Garcia cried with glee, rushing forward. Gently, she wrapped him into a hug.

"You don't seem too surprised." Reid mentioned, embracing her in return.

Garcia released him, her usual bubbly self having emerged after days in hibernation. "Kevin showed me an encrypted file he found. It revealed all about you're medical care and federal protection."

"I should have figured I couldn't hide it from you." Reid smiled, giving her arm a pat. His eyes traveled behind her where JJ, trying not to get too distressed, waited for her turn.

Garcia stepped aside and let JJ come forward. "Hey," Reid said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than you, I think." She said, a few tears leaking out. "I uh… I know I wasn't supposed to, but… I went to put something in your… coffin." She stumbled over the word. The whole circumstance was too fantastic. "When I opened it, there was a mannequin… I wanted to believe… but I was too afraid… to get my hopes up…"

"Come here," Reid whispered, motioning for a hug. JJ leaned down and let him hold her. She cried on his shoulder. "It's okay, JJ. I'm okay."

Several minutes passed. JJ sobbed in his arms and Reid never let her go, holding her as close as possible. His body was weak, but it was warm and familiar, further proving he was alive. At last, JJ pulled away, wiping her cheeks. "How's Henry? And Will?"

"They're fine." She said with a nod. "They miss you… Henry keeps asking for you… we really don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him I miss him and I'll see him soon." Reid said with a smile.

She pushed back some of his hair, "You have no idea how happy I am that I can tell him that."

JJ leaned down to kiss his cheek and he smiled. She stepped aside and Reid looked at the remaining two. "Who's next?"

Emily didn't need to be asked twice; she hurried forward and gingerly took him in her arms. She was completely lost for words. Emily Prentiss, an expert at containing her emotions, completely broke down in his arms. She remained silent, but her tears flowed from her like a waterfall, soaking into his hospital gown. Her body shook in his arms. Just yesterday she could barely stay on her feet as she stood at the gravesite, believing she'd never see her dear friend again. And now he was holding her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

An anxious giggle erupted through her. "Kid… I know the feeling." She replied, standing up right. "Reid… I am so sorry."

"Emily…" He looked at her in disbelief. "This wasn't your fault. I told you to leave… enough people have died because of me, I'd be devastated if you got hurt, too."

"But… I just stood there," She started to cry. "You were bleeding and I just stood there… I'm sorry… you could have died…"

Reid tugged on her arm, an order to come forward for another hug. "You were scared, that's all that was… how many times have you been there for me? Have you saved me?"

He felt her nod as more tears collected on his shoulder. At last, she stood again, finally giving a real smile. Emily looked over his face, starting to feel the guilt slowly fade away.

Lastly, Reid's gaze landed on Morgan. He stood immobile for a long time, and Reid began to think he would never come over. Slowly, he took a few steps.

"This is so typical." Morgan said, leaning on the bed. "You always have to have a big fuss made over you, don't you?"

"Sorry." Reid muttered, giving a smirk. "It wasn't my idea."

"You put everyone through Hell, you waste tax dollars on a bogus funeral and for what? For nothing. Well… don't expect any sympathy from me, kid." He replied.

"I won't," Reid agreed.

Morgan nodded. "Good."

A long, silent moment passed as the two men stared each other down. But finally, Morgan reached and embraced the boy. It was one thing for the girls to lose it over Reid, but seeing Morgan break down, even a little, just proved how important these people were to each other.

Reid gave Morgan's back a few pats as they pulled apart. Morgan stood, wiping away the glisten that had appeared in his eyes. Garcia stepped forward, giving her boy's arm a comforting stroke.

Now that everyone was acquainted with the situation, the atmosphere in the room was much lighter. JJ went to sit on one side of the bed, taking his hand in hers. She voiced just what the others were thinking. "So… what happened?"

"Well," Rossi took a seat in the corner of the room, "as you can see, Reid did not die on the way to the hospital."

"Yeah, we got that, Dave. The kid may be a magician, but Houdini couldn't pull that off." Morgan said, taking a free seat. Garcia sat next to him while Emily sat on the other side of the bed. Reid felt so relaxed, surrounded by his friends after a week of seclusion.

Hotch leaned against the door, folding his arms over his chest, continuing the story. "Nathan Harris is a very disturbed man. He's dangerous and, since he was a teenager, he's gotten worse. He's been unable to stop the urges of homicide and sadism, even when he was functioning in society. Because he stopped his suicide attempt four years ago… he blames Reid."

"So his intent is to kill him?" JJ asked, squeezing his hand tighter.

"No, he wants to hurt Reid." Rossi explained. "Because of the threats against his family and the deaths of those formerly involved in his life, his intent is to psychologically and emotionally hurt Reid. We believe he wants Reid to suffer mentally the same way he does."

Emily spoke up. "Then why did he come after us last week?"

Rossi and Hotch glanced at each other. "We're not sure why he did that. We suspect he's been stalking Reid. Once he realized Reid was accessible that day, he acted on instinct. He probably couldn't stop his rage and tried to kill him." Rossi admitted.

"We're not giving up finding, Nathan, though." Hotch determined. "We're still tracking him down. We are still working this case, diligently, and we have full approval from Strauss to do so."

"Wow…" Morgan muttered. "I'd like to know which three ghosts visited her."

"Four." Reid corrected. The whole room turned to him, and he divulged into explanation. "Three ghosts is a common mistake. There were three Ghosts of Christmas, but Jacob Marley was the first ghost to visit Ebenezer Scrooge, making the total four. Also, most people call the final ghost Ghost of Christmas Future, but the correct name used by Dickens is Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

A long silence echoed in the room, and Reid noticed all eyes on him, making him feel very exposed. JJ released more tears. She leaned down to kiss his cheek again as Morgan exclaimed, "It's so good to have you back, kid."

Reid blushed and smiled. "Anyway," Hotch continued, "whether we've convinced him or not, Nathan has backed off for now. There don't seem to be anymore threats delivered. Reid's parents are safe. His father is informed on the situation. His mother doesn't even know he was hurt. And tomorrow, I'm going to pull Elle aside and explain everything. She still wants to help on the case, but we can't get her security clearance since she doesn't work for the Bureau.

"Once Reid is healthy, he'll be able to go home, but for now he has to remain here, where he can stay under constant watch. With the exception of Kevin Lynch, Elle Greenaway, and William Reid, no one outside of this room is to know he's alive."

"Hotch, I think you might be forgetting someone," Emily pointed out, taking a glance at Reid with a smile.

But instead of looking happy, as she suspected, his face fell, looking both guilty and sorrowful at the same time. His eyes sparkled with tears as he looked to the ceiling. "What?" Emily asked.

Hotch continued. "As I said… no one outside this room is to know he's alive."

"You're not serious?" Emily looked between Hotch, Rossi and Reid. "You can't keep this from her."

"We have to consider that Nathan may be keeping the closest watch on Riley to make sure Reid's gone. If she's still distraught, it'll be easier to convince him. That can't happen if she knows he's alive."

Rossi chimed in. "It's only temporary. Reid won't be going home for another week or two yet, so that gives us time. Who knows, we could even catch Nathan before then."

"Let's hope," Reid muttered, still staring at the ceiling. Emily took his other hand, knowing where his thoughts were centered.

"So, now that we know you didn't die," Garcia mentioned, "What happened to you, Reid?"

"I don't really remember." Reid replied, at last turning from the ceiling to look at her. "I remember Riley and Hotch… Riley was trying to stop the bleeding… telling me to stay awake… I tried, but I couldn't. The pull was too strong. I awoke for a few seconds in the ambulance; I was fighting and struggling to stay alert… I felt so weak and everything went black again… and the next thing I knew… I was waking up here, and Rossi and Strauss told me I had died."

"We didn't exactly lie about that, Reid," Rossi explained. "You did flat line in the ambulance."

"He was technically dead for 23 seconds." Hotch explained. "But they brought him back. The bullet was lodged in his chest; it did a bit of muscle damage, but his nerves are intact. He was in surgery for awhile. Right now, he isn't very strong. He needs a lot of rest if his body is going to repair itself."

"They're keeping me on a strict diet." Reid grumbled. "I can't even have coffee."

The group laughed, starting to feel like old times again. But Reid's thoughts were wandering, something that wasn't lost on the group.

"You okay, man?" Morgan asked.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he missed her so much and not knowing made his chest hurt. A pain that had nothing to do with his injury. "How is she?"

No one needed an explanation. Reid's eyes went to Emily, waiting for an answer. "She's… well, she's… fine."

"I want the truth," he pressed.

Emily shook her head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, talking about her, Reid. You don't want to get stressed-"

"Please, Emily, I have to know." His grip on her hand got tighter. "I know you saw her today, you smell like her perfume. Please, tell me."

Taking a deep breath, "What do you expect, Reid? She's a wreck… she feels like her life is over."

The words weren't a surprise to him, but it didn't hurt any less. He looked across the room. "Please, Hotch, we have to tell her."

"You'll be out of here soon enough, Reid. And then she'll know." He explained.

"So Riley has to suffer through the next two weeks thinking I'm dead? That's torture, Hotch!"

"You're doing this for her protection, Reid. She'll understand that. You're doing this for all our protection. And you're parents and Gideon and Elle-"

"Gideon?" Reid asked. The gears shifted so quickly. "What does he have to do with anything? Gideon hasn't spoken to me in years."

Morgan looked at Hotch. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Reid asked, looking around.

"He asked me to wait until he was released; he wanted to tell him in person." Hotch explained. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Said anything about what? What are you talking about?" Reid urged.

The cat was out of the bag now, and Morgan spoke up. "Gideon came to your funeral, Reid. He told us he's going to be staying in town for awhile."

"Actually, he's staying so he can see Reid. We couldn't fool him, he knew what we were doing. Since he is here and he did interview Nathan four years ago, he offered to help us on the case."

"Wow," Reid muttered, lying back on his pillow. Jason Gideon was someone he suspected he'd never see again. It took his death to bring him back. Reid wasn't sure if that were insulting or flattering.

"Listen guys, we need to get going." Hotch explained, checking his watch. "We were only granted a half hour of visitation and it's ten minutes over.

"You guys just got here." Reid moaned. He refused to release JJ's hand.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Rossi said, standing up. "But we'll be back to see you soon."

"You don't all have to leave, though, do you?" He exclaimed. "I've been here alone for an entire week."

Hotch thought for a moment, looking around at the expectant faces. "I think I can justify one or two people staying. I'll have Strauss clear it so you can have visitors stay with you each night."

"I'll make up a schedule!" Garcia exclaimed. "But who's going to stay tonight?"

"Me," Morgan said immediately. "Anyone else?"

"I can stay," JJ said, "I'll call Will and explain something came up and I'll be home in the morning. That is… if that's alright with you, Emily?"

"Definitely," Emily said, her eyes sparkled at him. "Sorry Reid, but… I promised someone else I'd stay with her tonight."

He was on the brink of tears, "Thank you… for watching her for me."

"It's not for you, Reid." Emily explained. "It's like I told her… she's my friend."

Reid pulled Emily into another loving hug. "Please take care of her."

"I will." She replied. As she stood back up, she smiled. "Get better. And you'll be taking care of her again yourself."

Emily turned to leave. She shared a glance with Morgan, unnoticed by the others, but left without a word. Garcia came over for another hug, heading out with Emily. Hotch and Rossi said their goodbyes to everyone, leaving the three alone.

"Thanks guys, for staying." Reid said softly. He rested his head back on the pillow. "Except for a few nurses and the doctors, I've been alone. I thought I was going crazy."

"What do you mean 'going'?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"You sound tired, Reid." JJ said. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You need to get all the rest you can. We'll be quiet."

"No," Reid moaned as his eyes began to droop. "I've missed you guys so much. I want to talk, just for a little while. About anything, please."

"Well…" JJ said, thinking. "You would have liked your funeral. It was a lovely service."

It seemed like a morbid topic. Maybe these people spent too much time together, but talking about this was completely natural to them.

"It was nice," Morgan agreed. "They did a good job on it. A lot of people came, and even more sent flowers."

JJ and Morgan carried the conversation; a long time passed before they noticed how their voices soothed their friend to sleep.


	35. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Emily took a long swig of her morning coffee, needing to wake up. She hadn't gotten much rest this week. Every night with Riley was like a morbid sleep over. She was almost always sleeping, but often woke up screaming or crying from nightmares. It was only temporary, though. Emily just hoped Riley could get over this once she knew the truth.

Unfortunately, they were no closer to catching Nathan Harris. In fact, the investigation was almost at a stand still. There was no sign of him anywhere, but until they caught him or had proof he'd left the area, Reid had to remain in hiding until he was well enough to go home.

The only good thing about all this was it kept her mind off personal things, and away from the awkward conversation she wanted to avoid forever.

As she refilled her cup, Morgan walked into the break room. "Morning, Prentiss," he said, grabbing his own drink. "How you doing?"

It was strange. He had been acting like nothing had happened. Maybe that was a sign to leave well enough alone. They could move on and once Reid was back to work, things would go back to normal. Emily wanted to ignore it, but the more she tried, the more it tormented her.

"Morgan…" she muttered, checking around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Don't you think we should talk?"

"No," Morgan replied. "Why, do you?"

"Yes!" She hissed. "We need to discuss what happened between us."

Morgan lowered his voice. "Prentiss… there's nothing to discuss. Nobody knows about it and it didn't mean anything. It's like it never happened." His words were stern, but he gave her a grin.

She gave a small smile. "Okay," she agreed.

"You worry too much, Princess," He jeered. Coffee in hand, he headed to his desk.

But her initial comfort over this faded instantly. Her mind replayed his words. _It didn't mean anything… it's like it never happened._ Did he think of her as nothing more than another sexual victory? That she was no different than those floozies he flirted with at the bar? Maybe they had been in mourning that night, but it was more than just comfort… it was tender and intimate and caring… not just casual sex.

This wasn't the first time something like this meant more to her than the guy, but it was the first time it actually bothered her. It could be because they were friends and co-workers. That sounded logical… but something about the painful burn in her stomach told her it wasn't likely.

"Emily?" JJ said, trying to get her attention. Startled, she came out of her thoughts and met her questioning glance. "Garcia's here now. We're getting started."

Nodding, Emily followed JJ into conference room where the rest were gathering.

…

"…_You stay awake! Do you hear me, you stay awake…"_ _Riley's hand pressed desperately on his chest. His breath was shallow and painful… it felt like she were sinking in water, watching the blood gush out uncontrollably… _

_The words washed around her. "…Please don't leave me… I love you… please don't die…"_

Riley awoke with a jolt before she slipped under, the water splashing around her. It had just been another nightmare. She had fallen asleep while taking a bath. It couldn't be helped. She was just so tired. She couldn't even find the energy to do anything, she practically had to force herself to eat and bathe. She hadn't left the apartment since she got back from the funeral. Emily's visits and Aaron's daily phone calls were her only connection to the outside world.

The water had turned cold. Most of her hair was underwater, swirling around her like raven seaweed. Her skin was considerably pruned now. She tried to get herself to sit up a bit. Her knees popped to the surface like little peaks, her legs disappearing under the water. Spencer had loved her legs. His long fingers always touching and caressing them… she missed the feel of those fingers.

Finding what little strength she had, Riley pulled her tired body from the water before she could fall asleep again. She wrapped herself in a clean towel; it smelled like the fabric softener Spencer liked. If she ever managed to find the energy to do laundry, first thing was to change the softener.

She went into her bedroom. The rest of the apartment was a mess, finding little spirit or reason to clean. But the bedroom remained at a standstill, as if time stopped at the door, keeping it a shrine to the life they shared. With the exception of the items on the quilt and the red jewelry box under the bed, it looked exactly as they had left it when leaving for work on Monday. The last time they were happy.

Once she was dry, Riley's destination was the hamper. It was almost full, mostly with Spencer's clothes. Another aspect that made him seem so unreal, he almost always picked up after himself. In fact, Riley was the messy one in this relationship, most of her clothes were piled in the bathroom. If she could ever manage to function like a normal human again, she would have to get back in the habit of reminding herself to tidy up regularly.

But that was later. Riley dug through the dirty clothes in the hamper, trying to decide. There was the dress shirt he wore the day before they left for Vegas. She held it to her face, inhaling his scent. Coffee mixed with Old Spice and something else unique only to him. Something that made him Spencer. Her Spencer.

A few tears leaked out onto the fabric. She pulled the shirt onto her chilled body, buttoning it slowly. It was a bit tight with the cuffs hanging passed her palms. A bit awkward for her body, but perfect for his gangly form. Closing the hamper, she headed out of the bedroom, closing the door as if to keep time from infecting it.

Riley made it back to the living room, messy from empty food containers and dirty dishes. If not for Emily looking out for her, she wouldn't have eaten at all this last week. She owed her, but she'd worry about that when the agony settled in her stomach finally went away… if ever. Riley crawled back under the covers set up on the couch, flipping on the television to avoid the silence. The smell of the shirt surrounded her and she tried to convince herself he was holding her again. Her quiet tears dripped onto the pillow as she went into an uneasy sleep.

…

Maybe he was just bored, but Reid was more than willing to do some work during his recuperation. Morgan and Rossi arrived with new information on the case. Reid could assess victimology faster than anyone, even with a bullet wound in his chest. The men watched as he eagerly flipped through the pages, like a child enjoying a picture book. His eyes moved swiftly behind his thick glasses. He was healing nicely, with much more color in his face and a lot more energy. The doctors didn't believe he'd need to spend longer than a couple more days here.

"So the new victims were found in a motel room off Capital Hill last night." He repeated. "Cause of death is a stab wound in the stomach."

"Both bodies had stab and slice wounds." Morgan continued. "Harris mutilated them with a knife, just like the other girls."

"Knives," Reid corrected. "According to the coroner report, the wounds vary from jagged to smooth and of different lengths."

"Makes sense he'd bring several different weapons. If murder is sex then the torture is foreplay. The more exciting it is and the longer he drags it out, the better the release."

"Which means this may not be enough for him soon." Reid realized as he leaned back on his pillow. "He kills the prostitutes because they're easy access. That enjoyment will wear off and when that happens, he'll have to graduate to a new MO, something more difficult to attain."

Morgan thought this news over carefully. "Okay, so right now, the only constant is the cause of death."

Reid agreed, continuing. "Nathan's style is all over the place. He varies in time frame, areas, ages, race, he's not even consistent in the number of deaths. He's gone from one to four deaths a night. This is the first time he's killed two girls in the same room."

"So you don't think there's any discernible pattern?" Rossi asked.

Reid held up a finger, continuing his read through the files. "I didn't say that. He can't be choosing his women at random. Nathan's not a psychopath. There has to be something that stands out about each girl. Something personal to him."

"If we can find that connection, we may be able to figure out where he's going to strike next." Morgan thought. "What I can't figure out is why he's still in DC. He could go to any major city in the world, why stay in the place he knows he's being hunted?"

"Nathan wouldn't leave lightly. He's spent most of his life in DC, this is his home. He's wants to kill in his comfort zone." Rossi explained.

Remaining alone most of the day gave Reid plenty of time to think. He had not only already considered that, but dismissed it. "That's not his reason for staying. If he truly believed in this purpose, he would have found a way to leave by now. We've seen it before. I think Nathan wants to get caught. He hates himself that he has to kill, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. The urges are too strong now to even consider suicide. He knows we're searching for him and he will fight to the death when we come for him."

"Hotch thought of that a few days ago." Rossi concluded. "After he and Riley spoke to Winslow at Havensall."

Reid's mind suddenly felt foggy. The conversation faded around him as he leaned back on his pillow. He'd been trying not to think about Riley much. It twisted him with guilt. She still thought he was dead; she believed she was never going to see him again. He could only imagine how miserable she must be. Not to mention the obvious fact that Reid missed her. This was the most time they'd spent apart in a year. All he wanted to do was to be held by her again, to feel her fingers stroking his hair as he fell asleep in her arms while listening to the sound of her heart beating. Reading The Shining each night before going to sleep was not enough, which he had Emily swipe from the apartment without Riley knowing.

"Reid?" Morgan sensed his attention drifting. "You still with us?"

"Yes," he exclaimed, snatching back the file, continuing his search. The sooner this case was solved, the sooner he could get on with his life. A few weeks ago, they had a daily routine, they were in love, and they were happy. It could take ages before they got back to normal, before she trusted him again. The hope of getting married may be non-existent for a long time.

"Hey, guys," Reid asked, looking up. He just realized something. "Do you know what they did with my stuff… after I was injured and they changed my clothes?"

Rossi thought for a moment. "I'm not sure… but I'll ask Hotch. I wouldn't worry, though, it's nothing that can't be replaced."

"No, I wouldn't necessarily say that." Reid moaned.

Morgan understood, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Reid?"

"Well how was I supposed to know I'd be shot that day?" He exclaimed. 

"What is it?" Rossi wondered.

Morgan replied, "Pretty Boy had an engagement ring in his pocket. He's been trying to work up the courage to pop the question." He glanced over at Reid. "Oh, would you relax; he's not going to tell her."

Amused, Rossi shook his head. "I'm sure Hotch has it. Don't worry, we'll find it. You'll be married and starting to feel trapped before you know it."

"Thank you, sir, but that's not going to happen." Reid declared with certainty.

"I know," he muttered. "You and Riley are different. You're both incredibly smart, rational people. Both of which understand how serious and demanding marriage is, neither of which would consider entering it lightly. There's no guarantee it'll last, but I'd say the odds are in your favor."

"Wow, Dave," Morgan muttered, folding his arms. "I didn't expect you to be such an idealist with three ex-wives."

"Hey, if I were as smart as Reid, I probably wouldn't have one ex-wife, let alone three. I was ignorant in my youth." He explained.

"Everyone's an idiot when they're young." Morgan added. "Every kid thinks it's true love."

That sent Reid's mind into gear. Marriage, young… and love made a person do crazy and stupid things, especially when that love was unrequited. Reid had been the personification of that.

"Sandy." Reid exclaimed. "That's it!"

Confused, Rossi and Morgan glanced at each other, waiting for the forthcoming explanation.

"Sandy Lowell was Nathan's girlfriend. According to Hotch's report," He quickly flipped through the papers for proof. "Winslow said Nathan was certain he was going to marry her. Now, the day they broke up, Nathan may not have proposed, but something may have come up that made them evaluate their future. Sandy doesn't reciprocate his feelings and it leads to a break up."

"We already determined Sandy's the trigger, Reid." Morgan explained.

"Yes, and because she's the trigger, she's the connection. He chooses his victims based on something that reminds him of Sandy… we just need to figure out what it is."

"Are we sure it's the same thing every time?" Morgan clarified.

"As Reid said, Nathan's not a psychopath." Rossi replied. "One thing sets him off every time. One thing that stands out about that last day."

"But Sandy's dead… how are we supposed to know what happened that day?" Morgan wondered.

Reid leaned back on his pillow. He didn't have an answer to that.


	36. Tonight

After making it home around seven, Morgan fed and walked his German shepherd Clooney, ordered a pizza, then set to work the rest of his evening trying to find the connection between the victims and prove Reid's theory. It wasn't until after eleven did he have any interruption. Feet on the coffee table, he was reading silently while working on his fourth slice. A knock sounded on the front door.

Tossing the half eaten slice back in the open box, he got up to answer it. He wasn't exactly pleased at the idea of a midnight visitor. Neither was his dog, who let out a low growl at the sound. Checking through the viewfinder, Morgan quickly pulled open the door.

"Prentiss," He said, surprised.

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything?" She cried, fuming.

Morgan stood for a moment, unsure what to say. "Are you still worrying about this?"

"Yeah, I am still worrying about it." She cried, not caring about the hour or the neighbors. "I've been worrying about it all day. How little am I worth to you that you can have sex with me and consider it nothing?"

Stunned, it took him a moment to find words. "Get in here."

Emily moved past him into the safety of his home. He swiftly closed the door, leaving it unlocked. She waited, arms folded over her chest, staring at him with such disdain. Both were staring daggers at each other; a silent attempt to fight for dominance.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," He spoke fiercely, like a quiet yell. "We work together in a job where our lives depend on each other. Getting emotional over a one night stand will ruin that. Is that what you want, Prentiss? You want to throw away our careers so we can talk about our feelings?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Emily yelled. "I am not some bimbo you met at the bar. I'm your friend. And we had sex. And it wasn't like we were drunk or we were bored, we were in pain. And we needed each other. That night meant something to me. How can you possibly act like it was nothing?"

"Emily, _you_ kissed _me_. I didn't make a pass at you or initiate anything." He stated.

"So if I hadn't done anything, you would have walked away and left?" She asked.

He didn't have an answer for that. Honestly, he didn't know. It was the reason why he was so urgent to get out of there.

"That's what I thought," Emily replied. "You know, I thought we were friends. We've seen some of the most horrifying things in this world, and we were always able to lean on each other before. I thought I meant more to you than this. But I guess even this is just another triumph for you. Or maybe sex with me is just… so awful or repulsive or embarrassing, you want to forget it ever happened. Well, that's not nothing, Morgan. Not to me."

She wouldn't cry in front of him. He wasn't worth that. Emily pushed past him to the door. Her hand turned the knob, about to let herself out.

"Do you think I want to admit how much that night meant to me?" Morgan asked, stopping her in her tracks. He spoke so softly, she almost didn't hear. "Do you think I'm proud of the fact that I took advantage of my best friend? You're my partner, Emily. Our lives depend on each other. You are the most important woman in my life… and I used you. I was upset and you kissed me and I wasn't enough of a man to walk away and deal with my pain on my own. I hate myself because you deserve better than that."

His words paralyzed her. Her hand slowly lost its grip on the handle. Morgan waited in the silence, desperate to know what she was thinking. At last she turned around. Her eyes were glistening as she replied.

"You didn't use me… I felt the same way about you… but the fact is that we both needed each other. Look, we're friends, and we are partners. We flirt and we tease each other and that's all good fun. There's obviously a sexual attraction between us… but it's not like we succumbed to our desires after a night of drinking or something stupid. We thought we lost someone very special to us… and we allowed ourselves to be weak in front of each other. We trusted each other enough to be that vulnerable. I'm not saying what we did was right, but if anything, I think it makes our bond stronger. I don't regret it, Derek. You shouldn't either."

He took a step closer to her. "You're right, Emily, I'm sorry. I was so ashamed of myself and all I wanted was for us to forget it… but I should have known you'd be different. I'm sorry I said it was nothing, because it meant a lot to me that I had you. And if it hadn't been because we were grieving… if we had just been together for a night… I would have thought it was pretty damn amazing."

"Well… I already thought it was pretty damn amazing…" She said with a smirk.

It had to be her imagination. For a brief second, mixed with the pleased grin on his face, Emily thought she saw him blush. "I didn't mean like that, Prentiss. But thank you for the compliment."

Emily giggled. It was the first time she'd laughed with him since they had talked after the funeral. She closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I acted so stupid. I know you better than to think you were playing me or something.

"What I can't believe is you would think I thought you were repulsive." He said, pulling back to see her face. He kept her in his grasp and Emily was in no hurry to let him go. Two fingers brushed a free piece of raven hair off her cheek. "I mean, look at you, girl. Not only are you gorgeous, but you're an incredible woman. You're fun and warm, you have a great sense of humor and an amazing personality… guys should be lining up around the block to be with you.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Then how come I can't get a second date?"

"Because incredible women are terrifying to my gender." He explained.

She laughed again as they wrapped in another embrace. His warm hand stroked along her back. Emily savored the feel of his touch while Morgan longed to trace his hands over her curves again.

They moved to meet each other's gaze; their eyes locked. One of Emily's hands went to his face, feeling the warmth of his soft cheek.

Neither one allowed their reasoning to get in the way as they moved together, Morgan meeting her in a kiss. It was warm and simple, much sweeter than either remembered. The thumb of the hand on his cheek stroked him. One simple touch sent such a quiver through his body.

Their kiss lasted almost a full minute, but finally ended. They still wouldn't release each other. Emily looked into his powerful eyes, now darkened slightly by his lust. She now realized how he'd managed to get all those girls to leave with him. Those eyes were very persuasive. If he had been a stranger she met in a bar, despite her inhibitions, one look in those eyes would have been able to get her to do anything.

"We can't do this," Morgan muttered, his hands rested in the small of her back, longing to travel further south.

"No, you're right," she agreed as the arm around his neck pulled him to meet her lips again.

The second kiss was much more complex. Passionate and commanding, making both feel weak and inferior to the other. His tongue moved into her mouth without provocation. She accepted it willingly. Morgan enjoyed as the supple hand moved from his cheek to cradle the back of his head. She felt his hands cup her backside and suddenly felt herself lifted slightly into the air. He brought her body almost forcefully against his, releasing a light whimper out of her.

"Morgan," She moaned as their kiss broke for desperate air. "We can't."

"I know," he murmured, pulling her in for a third round. Both arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him. One hand slid to her thigh, gently lifting it to rest on his hip. The feel of him grind against her made her groan in his mouth.

It was getting to be too much. It wouldn't be long before it would be too late for either of them to stop. Finally, Emily pulled away, slipping from his arms and back onto her trembling legs. "I really should go."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, thankful she at least had the strength to stop. "See you tomorrow."

Quickly, without a word or any indication she'd heard him, Emily rushed out the door. It closed with a loud snap behind her. Morgan stood a long moment, certain within seconds there would be the knock of her return. But it never came.

Despondent, he walked forward. He considered opening to make sure the porch was empty, to see her car pull away, but he didn't. Good, he was glad she had left. No good could come from where they were heading, however unbelievable it would have been.

Morgan leaned himself against the wood. The collapse on the door gave an odd sound he noticed.

"Prentiss…" he called. "Are you still out there?"

A long pause. "No," she moaned back.

With a grin, Morgan grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Sure enough, there she stood, still trying to catch her breath.

"You know…" she began slowly as she reentered the house. Her body pressed the door close, resting against it. "…the last time… it's not like we really got to appreciate it."

Morgan liked where this was going. "That's true," He agreed. "When you feel that low, how can you enjoy the experience?"

"Exactly. But…" She gave him a sinful grin. As she stepped closer, her hands slipped onto the planes of his chest, rippling through his t-shirt. "…if we were to come to an understanding… we could give it another chance."

Her soft brown eyes met his, "What's your thinking?" he asked, loving the feel of her hands through the thin cotton.

"One more night," She stated. "Tonight… we spend it together… and tomorrow, it's over. We don't mention it to anyone and we move on. One more night, no strings attached."

Morgan returned with a willing smirk, pulling her to him. Without a word, he leaned down and met her lips. It was enough of a yes for her. His arms reached down and easily lifted her fragile body back into the air. Her legs wrapped around his hips, she was writhing and grinding against his body as her lips went to work on his neck. Morgan carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

Gently, he laid her on his bed, moving his strong, muscular body on hers as he met her lips again. They didn't hurry or rush. They went slowly, wanting to enjoy this. They savored each other, making the most of their one and only night.

…

Just after four, Emily woke up. She was alone in Morgan's bed, the sheets draped over her. The door stood open and light from the living room spilled in. As she slipped out of bed, the cold of the wood floor hitting her bare feet, she spotted Morgan's t-shirt abandoned next to the bed where he had discarded it hours before. She slipped it on and went in search of him.

Morgan sat sideways on the couch. The papers of the case file surrounded him in his research. He sat in black sweatpants with his back to her. Emily snuck up behind him. Her lips kissed his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his bare torso.

He let out a soft chuckle and asked, "Sleep well, Princess?"

"Yeah, like a rock." She met his eyes with a smile. "You wore me out, Agent Morgan."

"You exhausted me pretty well yourself." He said. "You worked me like a race horse."

"You're such a dirty boy," She giggled, her hands running themselves lightly over his chest, kissing his cheek. Her eyes landed on the dog that had trotted over to sit next to them. "Hey, Clooney, remember me?"

She let him sniff her hand first. When it appeared he approved, Emily scratched his head. His tail wagged and his eyes closed, enjoying the attention. "He does remember you." Morgan noted.

"I was only here once before. He must like me." She replied. Clooney gave a sad expression as she pulled her hand away.

Morgan angled his head to meet her eyes, "Well, he's got good taste, just like his master." he replied, leaning in for a real kiss.

Their lips divided, both seeming reluctant for it to end. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked.

"No," she replied, resting her chin on his shoulder, her gaze looked over the paper in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Reid has a theory that each of Harris' victims reminded him of his girlfriend, Sandy Lowell. Something about the day they broke up sticks out on a girl and it sets him off. The only problem is-"

"The MO is never the same." She said.

"Exactly. If the girls were all the same type, we might be able to tell, but each one is different." He agreed.

"Except for the cause of death." Emily took the page from his hand, the better to read it. "All the girls and the deaths in Reid's case were killed the same way. Stabbed in the stomach… hmm…"

"What?" Morgan asked, looking to see her face. The expression was quizzical.

"Could Sandy have been pregnant?" Emily wondered. It was possible. Until proven otherwise, Sandy Lowell was perfectly capable of bearing a child.

Morgan regarded it a moment. "It fits…" He flipped through the crime scene photos of the bodies. "Each of the girls was wearing clothing that exposed their stomachs. He sees the stomach, he thinks of Sandy being pregnant, that's the connection."

"But why would that be upsetting to Nathan? I mean, if he loved her, he would be happy she was having a child. And if he wasn't… there's always abortion." Emily said, doubt in her own theory. "Why kill her?"

"Maybe the baby wasn't his," Morgan said. "And she told Nathan she was leaving him for the father. That sets him off."

Emily gave a small smile. "Tomorrow, you and I are going back toLyndonUniversity. I might be off, but I think we need to question Allan Payne again."


	37. The Threshold

A/N: It's a little early for me to post the next chapter, but I'm just so happy I finally got my wireless internet back, I had to do something to celebrate! Hope you guys are liking the story so far, there's lots in store. A few more plot twists coming, stay tuned! And Review!

…

"Spencer…" Riley mumbled in her sleep. Her leg twitched to push him awake. "Spencer, I'm freezing… go fix the thermostat."

There was no response, but that wasn't uncommon. He was a heavy sleeper. "Spencer…" she moaned louder. "Wake up, I'm cold."

Her hand reached beside her, feeling the fabric of the sofa. Confused, Riley woke up instantly, looking around. It was close to dawn. Riley woke up in the semi-darkness of the room. This was the moment she hated the most. In the vague world between asleep and awake, Riley could forget everything. She was at peace and had the wonderful life she never knew she'd wanted.

Wrapping herself in her blanket, she got up and headed through the darkness to the thermostat, attempting to adjust it herself. That thing never worked right, for as long as she lived here, anyway. Spencer had been the only one able to get it to work. He really was a magician. Riley decided to spend another minute on it, attempting to get a little heat into this place.

So many things about this building were falling apart. Perhaps in another month, when she was feeling a little better, she'd look for a new place. One that didn't have memories of Spencer on every inch of it.

As she worked at the thermostat, the sound of the front door opened. A moment later, Emily stepped in switching on the light, looking startled and pleased to see Riley up from the couch.

"Hey, look who's up," She said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

She was so tired of that question. "Well, let's see Emily. My apartment's freezing and I can't get the temperature up. I have a weird pain in my left side I'm convinced is an ulcer. Oh, and my boyfriend's dead, and has been for almost three weeks." She gave a patronizing smile. "How was your night?"

Emily felt like a rat. She was with her almost every night, holding her hand when she broke down in tears and knew full well Reid was alive and getting better. She began to debate; maybe she should go against her boss's wishes and just tell her. Riley hadn't left the house since the funeral, she could just stay here until Reid came home and, were Nathan Harris watching her, would be none the wiser. But this was a delicate situation, and things like that had a tendency to backfire. Hopefully, Riley would understand why she had to go through this and would just be happy to have Reid back.

Giving up the fight with the ratty thermostat, Riley heaved a sigh. "I'm going to put on something warm." She said, heading to the bedroom. "So where were you last night?"

Following her into the bedroom. "Sorry… I was unavoidably detained."

"Really?" Riley replied, sounding curious. "With whom?"

She in no way regretted last night, but Emily and Morgan had made the deal. It was over; it was like it never happened. "Morgan… he and I discussed the case. We have a new lead." It was not a lie. They did talk about the case for over an hour in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh," She hated the mention of the case and showed no interest in it whenever Emily brought it up. "Well, that's good. I'm glad the investigation's going well." 

"You know," She said as Riley chose one of the few remaining clean pairs of pajama pants from her drawer. Emily would have to do her laundry if Riley didn't get back on her feet soon. As Riley started to get dressed, she had an idea. "It's not good to be alone in this apartment so much. Maybe tonight, you and I should go out to dinner or something."

"No," Riley didn't even give it a thought. "Emily, I appreciate everything you're doing, but… I can't."

Emily wouldn't push her. "Okay, you're not ready. That's okay."

Her fingers lingered on the drawstring of her pants. Riley knew that Emily had a point. She had to start moving forward; as destroyed as she was, life hadn't actually stopped. Her job wouldn't wait forever for one thing. But the thought of going over the threshold into the real world made her want to collapse. It was hard to believe three weeks had passed her. Every day felt the same, like she were reliving it over and over.

"Is this what he went through?" Riley mumbled.

"Who? Went through what?" Emily was confused.

"Spencer… when I was in Seattle… is this what he went through?" Her sad brown eyes looked up to meet Emily's. "Did I put him through this?"

She looked away from Riley, not wanting to upset her with the truth. It had been a year ago, but Emily remembered vividly, as did the rest of the team, how miserable Reid had been when he lost Riley. "Riley… Reid knows you love him. It's going to be okay."

"Knew." Riley corrected. Emily mentally kicked herself for the slip up, but Riley didn't pick up on it. "And sometimes… I'm not so sure he knew. He treated me like an angel… you never realize the things unsaid until it's too late."

Riley went over to dig through the hamper again. As she searched, Emily's eyes landed on a small red jewelry box under the bed. It seemed an odd place for jewelry and went to fetch it. Opening it slowly, she let out a gasp.

"Wow," she uttered. "This is beautiful. Did he pick it out himself?"

"I don't know," Riley grumbled, pulling one of Reid's dress shirts around her, breathing in the scent once again. "Do you want it?"

Looking up in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"Take it, it's yours." She explained. "I don't want it."

"Riley… you don't mean that." Emily said, closing the box.

"Oh, yes I do." She explained. "Take it, sell it, throw it into the Potomac – I don't care. Just please, get it out of my house."

Even if Reid were dead, she was not about to let her friend dispose of this ring. "Riley, Spencer bought this for you. He bought it because he wants – wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. What would it mean to him if he knew you just… gave it away? Or threw it away? That would break his heart."

"Well, that's just it, isn't it, Emily? It can't break his heart because Spencer isn't here anymore. He's gone and he's never coming back and I can't stand to look at that thing without feeling like I want to be sick!" She snatched it back from Emily and walked to the waste basket in the bathroom. "It's a constant reminder of the life we were supposed to have!"

She chucked it among the tissues and empty toiletry items in the basket. "It's in there if you change your mind." She explained, heading back into the living room.

Emily removed the box. She fit it into the pocket of her coat and returned to the front room. Riley was just pulling the covers over her head as she collapsed onto the couch. "I'll be back tonight, and I'll bring some food."

"Whatever," Riley mumbled, wishing she would just leave.

Silence wasn't good for her. Emily turned on the television, at least something to keep her company. Leaving Riley to her misery, Emily headed to work.

…

"That's good thinking, guys," Hotch said that morning as they discussed their findings in the conference room. "It fits Reid's theory."

"When did you two come to the conclusion?" Gideon asked much too inquisitively. Legs crossed and hands folded over his lap, he looked at Morgan and Emily curiously. It was almost like he could see through them and sense what had happened.

"Emily and I talked for awhile last night. We had pizza." Morgan said casually. Both he and Emily hid their indiscretion well. It seemed Gideon was the only one who cast them with a presuming stare. But, since he had no authority over them, his suspicion did not worry either of them.

"Alright," Hotch thought carefully, "Garcia, you said you have some information for us, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she said, brightly. "Six weeks before Ethan Williams was killed is the last reported murder with a similar MO in Elle's case. I decided to follow on that lead and I discovered the victim of identity theft and it is – drum roll please – Shakira Fallon."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Elle asked.

Both Morgan and Emily recognized it immediately. Emily dug through the folders piled on the table as she replied, "She was working with Larissa the night she was killed." She removed Larissa's folder and flipped through quickly to find her name. "She claimed she was listening to her iPod when Nathan killed her… but maybe she was lying."

"She did say she knew Nathan. She could have been covering for him." Morgan added.

Hotch nodded. "JJ, call the coroner who performed Sandy Lowell's autopsy and confirm she was pregnant. Garcia, I want a detailed list of everything bought in Shakira's name in the last year, maybe we can track Nathan down with that. Morgan, Emily, you follow up on your lead to talk with Allan Payne. The rest of us need to go over Elle's notes from the crime scene so I can give them to Reid tonight."

Dismissed, the team headed out on their daily assignments.

…

Emily felt a slight chill as they drove closer and closer to the college. Even though Reid was healing, it still haunted her that she stood still and watched her friend while he bled in pain. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the box, fingering it in her hands, not sure if rescuing the ring from being thrown into the trash constituted as repayment for almost letting her friend die.

Morgan hung up his cell phone. "That was JJ. Coroner confirms; Sandy was twelve weeks pregnant." He took a glance at her, noticing what was captivating her attention. "Prentiss, how did you get that?"

Unaware that he knew, "You've seen this?"

"Yeah, it's Reid's engagement ring for Riley. He showed it to Garcia and me before they went to Vegas. He was asking about it yesterday, wondering what happened to it when he got hurt." Morgan smiled. "He was practically panicked."

"Well, he can relax," She said with a smile. "I'll keep it safe until he comes back."

"Great," Morgan said, his smile turned wicked. "Plus, it gives me a chance to mess with him a little."

"Morgan," She moaned, "Don't you think the poor boy's been through enough?"

"He needs to get back to his normal routine," He replied, as if he were doing Reid a favor. "And that includes me screwing with him."

"You really do think of him as your little brother, don't you?" She said with a smile.

Morgan returned her grin, flipping on his signal in order to change lanes. He noticed how Emily rested back on the headrest and closed her eyes. He admired her as long as he could without looking back to the road.

"You seem tired." He mentioned.

"Yeah, I am." Emily said, eyes still closed.

"Really… Something keep you up last night, Princess?" His mouth spread into a satisfied smirk.

She opened her eyes in surprise. "Excuse me, is that never mentioning it again?"

"There's no reason we can talk about it among ourselves." Was his reasoning.

Emily gave a soft chortle. "You know what's weird, though… I don't feel weird. Not about last night… not around you… I feel completely normal."

"I know, I do, too. I've never felt like that the morning after." He said, taking another glance at her. "Normally after sex, I want to avoid the girl as long as possible. But this morning… I couldn't wait to see you, just like every day before."

"I'm so relieved this didn't ruin anything." Emily said. "We got it out of our system and now things can go back to normal."

Morgan agreed, trying to make himself believe that was what he wanted, too.

…

Allan Payne was just about to leave for a class that morning when they arrived. He recognized Emily immediately, looking frightened once again.

"Agent Preston?" He asked.

"Prentiss," she corrected, "And this is SSA Derek Morgan. We have a few more questions for you."

"I told you everything I know." He looked around, nervous. "I don't know how else I can help you."

"We're more interested in speaking to the father of Sandy Lowell's baby." Morgan said, standing tall and intimidating, sun glasses and all.

"Well, sorry, I don't know who he is." Allan went to push past them in order to get to his car.

"You don't sound too surprise about that." Emily noticed. Allan wouldn't look at them. His back hunched as he tried to find the correct key to unlock his car. It further confirmed Emily's thought from last night. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Shut up!" Allan hissed, whipping around. "We all know what happened the last time you were here. Nathan's probably still watching you, and if he finds out I had sex with his girlfriend… I mean, it was only one time."

"Were you planning on the keeping the baby?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what we were going to do. We didn't even discuss it. All she said was she had to tell Nathan first. That was the last time I saw her. When she disappeared, it was a Friday. I just assumed she went home to her family for the weekend before she told him. He never brought it up and it wasn't my place to tell him."

"Thank you for telling us that," Morgan said, "If we have any other questions, we'll contact you. And you have our unit's number, correct?"

"Yeah," Allan muttered. He thought for a moment. "I'm sorry you're partner got shot… is he okay?"

"He's getting better. He should be back to work soon." Emily replied. "We'll be in touch."

They left Morgan to his car. A short conversation, he wouldn't even be late for his class. Getting in their car, they made their way back to Quantico.

"There's no way Nathan knew he was the father." Morgan said as they merged with the traffic on the interstate. "Allan would be dead by now."

"I was thinking the same thing." Emily concurred just as her phone rang. The number was unfamiliar. She answered it with concern, "Prentiss."

Morgan watched her as she smiled, lighting up as if he'd given her a bar of her favorite Swiss chocolate. "Oh, hi! No, I just didn't recognize the number. I really didn't expect you to call… no, it's just been a really tough couple of weeks, we're in the middle of a hard case… Tonight?... Well, I have plans to meet a friend tonight, but I can be a little late if you wanted to get an early dinner… Yes, I love that place, I'll meet you there at six?... Great, see you then." She hung up the phone, practically giggling.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked, his eyes focused on the car in front of him.

"Malcolm, remember, from the bar?" She said with a smile. "We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's nice. So his Mom is extending his curfew then?" He scowled.

Her joy dissipated away. "Do you have a problem with me going on a date, Morgan?"

"No…" He said, still refusing to look at her. "Why, would you care if I did?"

"It wouldn't stop me from going." She stated. "It's none your concern who I date."

"I know it's not." He said. "Have fun with your frat boy."

She fixed him with a curious, indignant stare. "Is this about last night?"

"No!" He cried immediately, "This has nothing to do with that. You do whatever you want, Princess. I really don't care."

The rest of the ride was silent. Morgan felt sick with jealousy thinking of her with another man while Emily was heart broken she couldn't have him. Both fixed their stares on the road, refusing to acknowledge the other presence in the car.

…

Riley was lying on the couch staring at the television, waiting to see if Emily would show up tonight. She and Spencer had never watched much television, even though they had a set in both the living room and bedroom. But they liked to watch movies together at night. And when he was out of town, she sometimes left it on when she fell asleep, just so the apartment wouldn't be too silent. It took some of the anxiety from being alone.

There was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Emily; she still had the spare key. No one else had stopped by since the funeral. Which was fine, they had no responsibility to her now.

She checked the viewfinder. Surprised, she opened the door. "David," Riley exclaimed.

"Hi, Riley," Rossi said brightly. "How are you doing?"

She wouldn't snap at him as she had done to Emily that morning. "I'm… doing better, I think. What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. May I come in?"

The place was a pit, but Riley didn't refuse. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. She closed the door, immediately embarrassed by the state of the room. "I'm sorry about the mess." She quickly started gathering trash up from the coffee table. "I… haven't found much time to clean."

"Oh, please, don't worry about it." He said, watching her frantically try to make it more presentable. "Trust me, this place looks better than mine after my first marriage broke up."

He took a seat on the sofa. Rossi could tell this was awkward for her. "I never took you for a soap opera fan." He indicated the show on the TV, attempting to lighten the mood. "What is this, General Hospital?"

"Grey's Anatomy, actually," She corrected, grabbing the remote and switching off the screen. "And I'm not… it's just a guilty pleasure. I don't know why, but it's very addicting."

Riley took a seat next to Rossi. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he was here. She felt a bit exposed, sitting in her pajama pants and Spencer's dress shirt.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit of a surprise for you." He began. "You and I really haven't gotten a chance to get to know each other."

"No," Riley agreed. "I have read all your books, though. I don't think I ever told you, but we did meet once when I was in college. You were doing a book signing in Boston."

"Is that a fact?" Rossi was a little impressed.

"Yeah, I told you about my paper for my abnormal psychology class, on the Archer Addison case you solved… my hair was a lot bigger then, believe it or not."

Rossi nodded, pleased, "Well, I'm sorry I don't remember you, or you're big hair. But then we can't all have an eidetic memory."

The comment didn't go over well with her. It clenched in her like a full body muscle spasm and it hurt just as much. But she nodded, forcing back the tears, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, Riley, I know you're curious, so I'll get to the point. I have a proposition for you." He stated.

He gained her full attention once again; she looked at him in question. What could he possibly want?

"These last few weeks have been difficult for everyone. But I know for a fact they've been the hardest on you. And I don't need Emily to tell me that." He cleared his throat, "I can understand if this will be too hard for you."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"You know Reid and I often gave lectures. I wasn't aware until recently that… we have one scheduled for the two criminal psychology classes at the academy." He paused, clearing his throat. "If I'm forced to, I'm sure I can handle it myself, but it is easier with a second person. I thought, since this is your area of expertise… you might be interested in taking his place."

With a deep breath, Riley had to look away from him. After a long silence, Rossi continued. "You don't have to answer right now. Think about it tonight and call me in the morning. It's not until this Friday, and I'll make sure to get you all the notes on the lecture. Please, don't feel obligated to accept. I just thought, after Reid… you'd be the best person for the job."

Riley gave a small nod. She didn't say a word, and after another long silence, Rossi stood. "I can let myself out." He said kindly, heading towards the door.

As the door closed, she thought quickly. It really made Spencer feel gone. The others were moving on without him while Riley was desperate to hang on. She couldn't remain like this forever. What about the day she learned Aaron was interviewing for his replacement? Would she still be here, lying on the couch, watching Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens, telling herself it wouldn't be long before she got back on her feet?

Before he had a chance to get away, Riley rushed to the door. "David," she called just before he reached the corner. "I'll do it."

He gave her a smile. "Thank you. I'll have Emily bring the notes for you and I'll meet you at the BAU on Friday morning."

"Great," She said with a small smile. It was a step forward. At the very least, it got her over the threshold.


	38. The Lights Are On

"What is your problem!" Elle exclaimed in the break room. She was starting to look different, like her old self was starting to break through. "I've given you at least three chances to harass me and you've barely said a word. Are you mad at me?"

Morgan had been staring into the bull pen Friday morning. Emily's desk was empty. She hadn't arrived yet. They hadn't spoken since their spat in the car on the way back from Lyndon University. He wondered how her date with Malcolm went and was dying to ask her, but afraid if he did, she would take it the wrong way and just accuse him of being jealous again, leading to another fight. He was not jealous. He could get any girl he wanted, including Emily. He had never cared before about who his dates went out with after him… why start now?

"Morgan!" Elle cried.

"What?" He yelled, meeting her eyes.

"What is it with you?" She wanted to know. "It's like you're not even here."

"I'm here," He stated. At that moment Emily walked in, heading to her desk. She looked tired, but very bright. Like she were happy. Things must have been going well with Malcolm then, getting to know each other better and all. At the thought, Morgan felt sick.

Elle followed his gaze, letting out an understanding sigh. "Oh, I see." She shook her head at him. "Leave it alone, Morgan."

"What are babbling about?" He asked, turning his back to refill his coffee.

"Just the fact you have a thing for Emily Prentiss." She muttered. "I don't even work here anymore and I can see that. Better watch it or Hotch is going to go after your ass. Like he did to me."

"I thought he went after your ass because you had a nervous break down." Morgan pointed out.

Elle's face fell, and Morgan knew that had been out of line. She took her coffee and left the room.

"You know they don't call them nervous break downs anymore." Morgan turned to greet the voice, surprised when he saw Riley.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Parker, looking just as stunning as always." He said, giving her his famous smile.

"I don't know too much about stunning." She replied softly. Riley looked excellent, in her usual work attire, black tights with heels. Her hair was swept up with a barrette. At first sight, no stranger would be able to tell what she'd been through this past month. But though she looked very presentable, the sadness hung in her eyes.

"No Mary Jane's?" Morgan asked.

"No… they're ruined. I need to order new ones. It's hard to find size eleven in any shoe, let alone those."

"Damn you have big feet, girl." He said, pleased he managed to make her smile. "It's really good to see you. How've you been?"

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that." She said, going to the coffee. "I mean the love of my life is gone, do people really care how I feel or are they just checking that I'm grieving the right amount of time."

"I see the five stages of grief don't always go in the same order." Morgan mentioned.

"I'm sorry. I know I need to start moving on. It was hard enough to get dressed this morning." She stirred cream and sugar into her coffee as she ranted. "But people can be so tactless. I was waiting for the elevator downstairs and I heard two interns whispering behind me, and not in a kind way. I feel like I'm back in high school and I'm trying to hide a black eye." Her eyes landed on him as she took a sip from her mug. "I see you guys are adjusting well, though."

"Yeah… well…" Morgan had to think of an excuse. "We don't have too much time before we lose Nathan's trail."

"Right," She suddenly felt selfish, lying around in her misery while the team slaved to find Spencer's killer. "I'm going to go say good morning to Emily, I'll see you later."

He gave her a nod as she walked away. It must be incredible to feel for someone so profoundly like she and Reid did… Morgan wouldn't know anything about that.

The more he told himself that, the less the words made any sense.

…

With Rossi at his lecture, they were another man short that day. Not to mention, leads were running short and heading to dead ends. No purchases had been made in Shakira Fallon's name since Will and Diana Reid came to DC, both of which had to remain in the FBI's custody until further notice. When the search revealed nothing useful, Hotch ordered Shakira be brought in for questioning that afternoon.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Hotch asked Gideon as they stood on the viewing side of the two way mirror.

Indeed, it had been a long time since he had been in there. "I might be a little rusty." He admitted. "But I'll be fine."

"It's like riding a bike, right?" He mentioned.

"I don't know," Gideon's voice was quiet. It often went soft when his mind was focused on something else. "I never learned how to ride a bike."

With that, he headed into the room, leaving Hotch to watch the show.

Shakira sat nervously in her chair, her arms folded over the table. Her eyes spotted Gideon as he entered and watched him take a chair in front of her. He sat calmly, folding his hands in front of him. He watched her silently for a long time, like he were trying to make sense of a complicated painting, truly deciding how best to go about this.

"I didn't do anything." Was her first response.

"Where's Nathan?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know!" She moaned, like he'd been pressing the question over and over for an hour. "Nathan was just some kid who came in all the time. He would buy cigarettes and a Diet Dr. Pepper. He was nice to me, he was friendly."

"And you fell in love with him." Gideon stated. It was best to get right to the point.

Shocked, her jaw dropped like a stone in water. "…how could you possibly think that?"

"Why else would you help him murder?"

He spoke so calmly to her, and by her fidgeting he could tell it unnerved her greatly. Her eyes darted to the mirror and at the door; a sure sign she wanted to run away. "What makes you think I killed someone?"

"Because Lila Archer's dinner was delivered by a woman at her hotel the night she died." Gideon explained. "If I were to have our computer tech look over the footage from the security videos, I'm sure it'll be you bringing her meal."

"Oh God…" Shakira sob, burying her face in her hands. He knew she felt remorse for what she had done. Shakira was not the first suspect Gideon encountered who was forced to murder like this.

He let her cry for a few moments. "He told me I had to do it." She said, sitting up. Her trembling hands wiped away the moisture in her eyes. "He said it was the only way we could be together."

"What really happened the night of Larissa's murder?" Gideon asked.

"I saw Nathan when he came in. I had had a crush on him since we met a few months ago, after he broke up with his girlfriend, Myra. I knew her, she was such a bitch, I knew he could do better… he came and spoke to Larissa… and then they went into the back room. That hurt, thinking he'd rather be someone easy than me… and then I heard a scream and a crash, like a shelf had fallen over… I went into the back to check, and… Nathan had stuck a knife in her stomach…"

"Why didn't you call the police?" He needed to know.

"I ran out to get my phone, but Nathan caught me… and I thought he was going to kill me too… and then he kissed me and told me he loved me and that the world would be a better place without a whore like Larissa in it. He said he wanted to be with me, but in order for that to happen I had to help him. I had to help him stop someone…"

"Who?" Gideon pressed, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"He never told me his name, only that it was a man. Someone who let filth remain in the world. Filth worse than Larissa, and Nathan's destiny was to stop it… he told me what I good person I was… and that it was my destiny to help him. If I wanted to be with him, I had to help."

Nathan had a hold on her. It was amazing how easily a person could manipulate one who was in love with him. Gideon sat forward.

"Shakira… we can help you. We can protect you. But you need to tell us where Nathan is."

The young girl collapsed into her arms. More tears spilled on the sleeve of her top, refusing to answer. After a few minutes, Gideon got up to leave her alone.

"I'd say that counts as a confession." Hotch said as the door closed. "I'll have Garcia pull up the hotel footage, just in case the DA says that won't hold up. But at least now we can keep her here."

Nodding, he turned back to exam Shakira, shaking and crying as she leaned on her arms, obviously worried she was going to lose her beloved once he found out she told.

"Do you think she knows where he is?" Hotch asked.

"No…" Gideon replied. "But she knows what he's planning."

…

It was the end of the day. Shakira was still in the interrogation room, waiting to be brought up on charges. Garcia was still reviewing the video footage. They wanted to make sure they had enough evidence before they put the girl in lock up. Hotch worked in his office. JJ, Elle, and Emily were conversing in the bull pen when Rossi and Riley returned from the academy.

"Hey," JJ said when they joined them. "How'd the lecture go?"

"Very well," Rossi replied. "Dr. Parker was a big success."

"Oh, that's not true." Riley denied, though pleased. "Dave did most of the work. I did mostly presentation… kind of like a lovely assistant."

Everyone laughed at that, and Riley sported her first effortless smile in weeks. "I didn't want to put too much pressure on you. I really appreciate the help."

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd enjoy it, I'm not too good with public speaking, but it was better than I thought it would be."

"Maybe someone should reconsider taking JJ's job while she's gone." Emily hinted with a suggestive grin.

She had meant it as a joke, expecting her to decline immediately. Riley was silent a moment, but gave a nod. "You know what… okay."

"You're serious?" JJ asked.

Riley nodded. "After everything you've done for me, I think it's the least I could do."

Stunned, JJ managed to speak. "I'll… start putting in the request. I just need your résumé."

"I'll drop it off on Monday," A glance in the break room, her interest suddenly shifted. "You know, I think I could use some coffee."

As she walked away, JJ's surprise turned into curiosity. Looking at Rossi, she lowered her voice. "You didn't need her help with that lecture. Reid wasn't scheduled to go with you today." As their liaison, she knew where the team was to be at almost all times.

"Well…" Rossi said, a bit mysterious, "I felt it was important to get her out of her house for the day."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to." Emily replied. None of them suspected a thing.

Out of earshot, Riley stood in the entrance to the break room. Gideon's back was to her in front of the coffee pot, unaware she was behind him.

"You could have told me who you were." Riley said.

Gideon turned to face her. He gave her a smile, like she were his old friend. Riley couldn't help but feel calm in his presence. He stepped to offer his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Parker. I'm Jason Gideon."

"It's Riley, and next time you may want to lead off with that." She informed as she shook it. "I had always hoped I would get to meet you someday… I didn't think it would be at the funeral, but I'm glad just the same."

"Hotch told me a lot about you." He explained. "For years, before Spencer even joined the FBI. I guess I felt like I already knew you. When he told me you and Spencer were dating, I wasn't surprised. You seemed suited for each other."

It was agony to think about him, and Riley tried not to cry. "Spencer spoke very fondly of you… he never truly got over how you left. I don't say that to offend you, but he was really hurt that you didn't say goodbye. Spencer had some issues with abandonment…" She looked away, feeling her eyes welling up again. "We kind of had that in common."

He gave her a comforting pat on her arm. Riley had a habit of pulling away from human comfort, as she had been doing recently. Not to mention, Gideon was a man she knew only from hearsay, yet she felt comforted, like she'd known him for years. She was capable of damming her tears, offering a sad smile as a silent thank you.

Hotch and Emily walked in, giving Riley time to dab the remaining moisture from her eyes. Putting his arm around her, Hotch gave her a one armed hug as he said, "I heard the lecture went well."

"Yeah, it did." she agreed, feeling much less pleased than when she and Rossi had arrived.

"Garcia pulled the security footage. It's definitely Shakira; she must have dressed up as hotel staff and staked out the place."

Emily voiced her opinion. "That takes a lot of guts. Not to mention patience."

"Put her in lock up," Gideon ordered. "A night in a holding cell with the very people Nathan wants to kill may make her change her mind about helping us."

"Already done." Hotch said. It was no surprise how easily Gideon fit back into this work again. It had been that way last time… maybe he would change his plans and decide to stay permanently. "The rest of us are calling it a night."

"Riley, you know, we're all going to the bar for a drink," Emily said with a smile. "Why don't you come with us? We'll make it a girl's night."

She thought about it for a few minutes; at least she wasn't immediately denying their company. But when it came down to it, she wasn't interested. She had been around enough people today. "No… no, I want to go home."

"Well, we could move it to your place if you want." She continued to push. "Girl's Night In?"

Riley shook her head. "Please… I appreciate it, Em, I do… but I really just want to be alone."

With that, Riley took her leave from the break room. The three watched her until she made it to the elevators. Emily spoke softly, wanting desperately to yell. "Hotch, how long exactly do we have to keep lying to her?"

"Not much longer," Hotch replied as Morgan walked into the unit, returning from his solo assignment for the day.

…

The march up the stairwell was slow. This was starting to feel like her regular routine. Dreading coming home after such a long day, dealing with troubled agents and finding herself alone. But Spencer wasn't more than a few days away, and he always called her at night, even if it were for just a few minutes to tell her he loved her. Getting a new place may need to be sooner than she first considered. It might be the only way she could start moving on. Coming up these steps, unlocking that door, and entering that apartment was just too painful.

Slowly, she let herself inside. The soft light from the living room met her as she entered. It was warm in here, the temperature a welcoming change from the cold outside.

Setting her keys and bag on the table, she began to unbutton her coat. Slowly she pulled it off. Removing her shoes, she observed the mess she'd made over the last three weeks. Disorganized, maybe, but Riley had gotten better at keeping up with her messes since she moved in. It wasn't uncommon for people, especially women, to turn into hoarders after losing their mate. That wouldn't happen. Eventually it would bother her, but right now Riley didn't care.

Something was wrong. It was hard to pin point, but there was definitely something different since she left this morning. But what was it? She searched the room, looking for what was out of place. The sheets were on the couch, undisturbed. The food cartons littered the room. Books were on the shelves, her books mixed with his. They hadn't been touched in all the time. Everything seemed as it was but she was sure something was off. And then it dawned on her.

The lights were on.

Riley had turned off all the lights when she left this morning. How could she not notice that? She had seen the lights on through the window when she got home, but it hadn't registered with her. Someone had been here.

As the awareness occurred to her, there was a rustle in the kitchen. Whoever the someone was, he was still here. Waiting for her.

It seemed, though, her intruder was not conscious of her arrival. If she could keep calm and quiet, Riley could sneak back out and get out of the building without alerting him. She'd run to the mini-mart on the next corner and call Aaron or Emily. All she had to do was get out the door.

Not wanting to leave her things, she reached down and grabbed her bag and keys. The coat she could do without. She'd rather be cold than dead. Items in hand, she slowly tiptoed, thankful she was in her stocking feet. The door was in sight, the handle was almost in reach. Riley took a glance at the kitchen to make sure no one was leaning on the swinging door, listening or about to jump out and attack her. The glance was quick, but it was enough to lose her footing. She stumbled, managing to stay on her feet but dropping her keys with a very loud clang.

The rustling in the kitchen had stopped. Whatever the intruder was doing in there, he knew he was no longer alone. Riley's fear took hold of her. She couldn't get her mind to tell her to move. Facing the door, she listened as the footsteps met her in the living room.

She waited for her intruder to attack or at least speak. He didn't. The silence was unbearable. He must have been waiting for her to look at him, wanting her to see his face before he killed her. She knew who would be standing there. There was little chance she could fight Nathan off, no matter how hard she tried, making the probability of her getting out alive less than slim. Trying to bury her panic, she prepared herself and slowly turned.

Her eyes landed on the man standing before her, just staring at her like he'd never seen a woman before. Riley let out a petrified, sharp cry, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Let me explain." Reid said immediately.


	39. Home

Riley spun around, "Oh God…" she moaned into her shaking hands. She was hallucinating. She had finally lost her sanity. Or this was some intense conscious nightmare; Riley had read about things like that in med school. An involuntary tactic when the brain couldn't cope with reality, especially the death of a loved one. She whispered to herself, trying to get her mind to see rationally, "This is not happening… this isn't real… it's not real… it's not real…"

"Riley," Reid said softly. He wanted to rush to her and take her in his arms, but he had to take this slow. This would be hard for anyone to understand.

She was trying to calm herself. Spencer was not here. If she could just get her mind to realize this, everything would be fine. "Riley…" he called to her. He sounded so real. This was not fair. She was trying to move on, but her subconscious was forcing her in the same place. How could she ever get over him if her mind wouldn't let her?

"Riley, please look at me." He was demanding, but gentle at the same time.

Slowly, Riley turned and met his eyes again. He looked tired and a little pale, like someone who had just gotten over the flu. But his eyes… those soft hazel eyes that would look at her like she were a goddess… they were as alive and bright as always. He looked like he might start crying, looking her over.

"No…" she whimpered. "You're not real… you're dead…"

"No, I'm not." He said. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry you had to go through this… but I'm back now. Please, just listen to me."

"People don't just come back from the dead." She whispered. A few tears slid down her cheeks and her stomach was churning. There was a clutching pain in her chest like the seams of her heart were ripping. It seemed so real… but she knew it couldn't be. She would love to just give into this fantasy and fall into his arms. But he was dead… he had to be… this couldn't be happening…

He made a step closer to her and that was it. "I'm going to be sick," she cried, running down the hall.

By the time Reid made it to the bathroom, her head was in the toilet vomiting worse than JJ. Immediately, he stepped forward, pulling back the loose bits of hair for her.

"No," she shrugged him away, the last of it spilling from her system. Shaking, her throat dry and scratchy, she got to her feet and made it to the sink, rinsing out the putrid taste in her mouth. Reid stood back and watched. She rinsed at least a dozen times before switching off the water, then grabbed her mouth wash and rinsed with a few slow cap fulls; she was stalling, hoping when she stood back up, her hallucination would have evaporated.

Spitting one more time, Riley wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood. she caught his reflection in the mirror. Hallucinations don't have reflections. Carefully she turned around. Riley observed him for several long minutes before she finally found her voice. "You can't be here." She whispered. "This can't be real…"

"I didn't die, Riley." He explained. "You have to believe me… I'm real… trust me."

She had her reservations, but at last moved closer to him. Riley's quivering hand slowly reached towards him, expecting him to disappear as she got closer. The tips of her fingers touched the end of his chestnut brown hair. Just as soft as she recalled. Gaining a bit of bravery, her fingers went further into the strands, like she used to do. Riley watched as his eyes closed and he absorbed the familiar feel of them. He had missed that so much and this was only the tip of the iceberg.

The other hand came up and went through his hair. As Reid opened his eyes, he saw more tears were spilling out. She was coming to terms with this. Her hands left his hair to the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks.

She at last managed that this was true. And with that knowledge, Riley pulled away. Reid felt a shock as one hand slapped him across the cheek with such a force, he almost fell over.

"How could you!" She yelled. "You left me! You abandoned me! You let me believe for almost a month that you were dead!"

It took almost a full minute of yelling before the sting finally subsided. Reid blinked several times trying to get his vision back, the pain was so blinding. He felt his hot cheek, turning to the furious woman before him.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I deserved that. I know you're angry but please, just listen to me."

"Angry? I am absolutely livid, Spencer!" She could hardly breathe, she was so furious. "How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

"Riley, I do love you. I did this because I love you. You have no idea how much I missed you-"

"Get out." She wouldn't let him finish.

"What?" Reid asked.

"You heard me, get out! Get out of my apartment!"

It was agony to hear her say this, but he wouldn't get into a fight with her. Everything she was feeling was completely understandable and he had to stay calm for her. "Riley… you're angry… you don't mean that."

She came at him and Reid was afraid she was about to slap him again. "Oh yes, I do! You made me say goodbye to you! You made me go to your funeral! I laid a rose on your coffin and thought I lost everything! Do you have any idea what that feels like! You don't put someone through that when you love her, Spencer! Now get out!"

"I'm not leaving." He said evenly. "Not until you at least let me explain."

"No, you lost the right to explain anything to me!" Her hands grabbed him, trying to force him back through the home, but her energy was running low. "I am over you! You mean nothing to me. Nothing!"

She tugged and shoved him again, Reid remained unruffled as he pulled her in his arms; an attempt to get her to calm down. To stop her screaming before the neighbors heard. "Let me go! No, I hate you! Get off me! Get…off…me!"

But it was too much. As Reid pulled her against him, her anger thawed; Riley fell apart in his arms. Her screams turned into a pathetic sobs, unable to utter any comprehendible words. Reid caught her as she collapsed, having no strength to remain on her feet. Reaching down, he scooped her limp, trembling body into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

Riley buried her face into the crook of his shoulder as they sat on the bed. Her tears were absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. She kissed his neck over and over. When at last she stopped, she sobbed, nuzzling against his warm flesh, "Oh, Spencer…" Her hand stroked the back of his head. "I can't… I can't believe this… you're alive… you came back to me…"

"I'm so sorry, Riley," he said, holding her as close and as tight as possible. He pressed his lips to her forehead as she continued crying, clutching to him desperately.

They had no idea how much time passed before the initial hysteria died down. Riley sat up, looking over his face. Her hand ran along his sore cheek, "Where have you been?" She sniffled.

"In hiding," he explained. "They said I was dead in order to keep Nathan at bay for awhile. If he thought I were dead, there would be no reason for him to hurt the people I care about… it's given us time to search for him."

"But they haven't caught Nathan yet." Riley didn't understand. "If you came home now… why couldn't you before?"

"I had to heal first." He explained with an apologetic smile. "And the only reason I agreed to it is because I knew everyone I cared about would be safe… especially you."

Riley couldn't think of a response. Her throat felt tight, like a hand was choking her.

Reid continued, further explaining. "If anything ever happened to you… if I lost you… I don't know what I'd do." He pushed back her wild hair, the better to see her face. "I hate that I put you through this…"

"So… you did this, not to save yourself… you did it to save me." She said, avoiding his eyes.

He'd been dreaming of this moment every night since he'd gone into hiding. He wanted to kiss her even more now than when they walked in the first snow. Slowly, his one hand cradling the side of her head, he leaned in to meet her lips with his.

Riley promptly responded, kissing him back. It was tender and soft, but enticing, just as both had remembered. The kind of kiss they should have had on their last day together.

As their lips parted, Riley started crying again. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close to her. "I missed you so much." She sobbed again. "I thought my life was over."

Reid let his own tears fall. They disappeared into her curls as he buried his face into her hair. He held her as close as possible, holding her tightly as if to convince both of them this was truly happening.

…

"I can't believe they didn't tell me." Riley said. Reid lay on his side next to her, his arm wrapped over her stomach, adoring her as she ranted. "I can keep a secret. Look at the way we started, that's a great example!"

It was the middle of the night, well after 12. It took a long time for either of them to settle down. Once they did, they were able to relax and get reacquainted. In their bed, they lay together in their stocking feet and spent the rest of the time talking.

"They weren't allowed. The less people who knew, the better." Reid tried to make clear. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her neck. "I wanted to tell you so badly."

While relishing the feel of his kiss, Riley picked up his hand, entwining his long fingers with hers. "How did you get home, anyway?" she asked.

"Morgan," he explained. "He brought me home this morning and helped me get settled. Actually, I was ready to go home on Tuesday, but we had to figure out how to get you out of the apartment."

"Oh, I see," she said, "So the lecture was just a diversion. That's a shame, because I really enjoyed it."

"You did?" He thought for a moment. "I'll have to remember that next time I'm asked to give one."

Riley felt his other hand reach over and land in its favorite spot on her thigh. She loved the feel of his fingers through her navy blue tights, letting out a contented sigh. They were silent for awhile, just pleased they could be together.

"God, I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you, too." He replied, reaching up to kiss her temple. Her perfume filled his nose again and he closed his eyes.

She gave another sigh, "You do realize you've poisoned me."

Reid looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"While you were dead, I had a bit of an epiphany. I realized… I was fine before you came along. My life was cold and empty and I was alone. But I was fine because no one could hurt me there. And I was certain that was what I wanted." Her brown eyes moved up to meet his gaze. "When I let you in, you changed everything. You turned my life around. It was warm and happy, I had love and friendship. I felt like my life was worth something… And suddenly I was thrown back into that dark and twisted world. I saw my life without you… it is a horrible place and I do not wish to go there again. Ever."

She rolled onto her side, getting as close to him as possible. She held his face in her hands, all of a sudden so serious. "Look, I am a realist. I understand there are no guarantees in life, especially with your job and both our luck… but please, promise me, to the best of your ability, that you will never leave me again. That we will have a long, happy life and we will grow old together."

That was no problem with him, especially considering how she felt about that a year ago. "I promise." He replied with a smile.

"Okay," she whispered with relief. Closing her eyes as a few tears dropped out. She gave him a quick kiss. Her eyes popped open. "Oh my God, this place is a mess. There is no food here. And laundry! I have to do laundry! We have almost no clean clothes-"

"Riley," Reid urged, taking her hand. "It's late. Don't worry about that right now. Let's just… enjoy tonight… we'll worry about things in the morning."

She sensed something else in that comment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to the BAU tomorrow morning with the rest of the team." He admitted. "Nathan is still out there. If he doesn't know I'm alive, he will soon. And that puts everyone in danger again… we have to find him before anyone else gets killed."

Riley was silent for some time. He waited for her to protest, but finally she replied. "I'm going with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hmm, well, I could disappear for three weeks, give you time to figure it out." She muttered.

"Oh, thank you," He replied. "You know what you should do is leave me for seven months. Oh, that's right, you already did that."

"Alright." She snapped, sitting up on her elbow. "Here's an idea. I don't make you feel guilty for this and you are never allowed to mention those seven months for your own selfish purposes again."

Reid smiled. "It's a deal."

"Deal," She agreed. Riley's fingers lingered on his stomach, messing with a button on his shirt. "But it doesn't get you off the hook. Because when you get your strength back, you owe me a lot of hot and dirty sex, Dr. Reid."

"I think I can oblige." He grinned. He leaned upward and brushed her lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They moved into a kiss; Riley's hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt. Neither one could deny how desperately they wanted to show just how much they loved each other. But it could only be a kiss. As it ended, they moved to hold each other close, both just as pleased to be back in their bed. Riley rested against his chest listening to sound of his heart. Each beat a reminder that he was alive. "Don't you dare leave me again."

"I won't." He assured, holding her close.

Her eyes closed, falling asleep in his arms. She was home.


	40. Reid Returns

Most of the team had arrived before eight that morning. They hadn't had a weekend to themselves in over a month. But today their team was back to its full potential. Nathan Harris wouldn't evade them for long.

Reid and Riley walked in, unnoticed by the others in the bull pen. Riley offered to get them coffee while he greeted his friends and after a quick kiss, parted ways.

"Morning, guys," He cried pleasantly. Even in the middle of the circumstances, Reid couldn't deny he was pleased to get back to his regular routine.

"Ah! The prodigal son returns!" Garcia exclaimed, giving him a warm hug.

As she released him from her arms, JJ gave his hair a tousle, "How are you feeling, Reid?"

"Pretty good. A little tired," He gave a smile, "I was up late last night."

Morgan folded his arms, looking at him sternly. "If I recall, you were told to take it easy. Not to overexert yourself too soon."

"We were talking," Reid took a seat at his desk, looking just as it had when he left. "Just talking."

"So…" Emily took a glance in the break room. "Things are… okay with you two?"

Reid smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we're okay. Once she got over the shock and stopped hitting me. I explained everything… we're great."

Garcia wanted to press if anything else happened last night, but kept quiet. Unaware that Emily knew anything, let alone had the ring. Besides, JJ wasn't supposed to know and she didn't want to reveal she'd already spilled the beans to her.

"How long until we get started?" Reid asked.

"Well, Hotch is with Rossi in his office," JJ explained. "We're still waiting on Elle and Gideon. I know they're both pretty anxious to see you"

While he looked forward to Elle, Gideon was another story. His grim expression was unexpected to them. "That's great."

…

"Hey, Sweetie," Garcia said tentatively as she, Emily, and JJ approached Riley a few minutes later.

She was stirring sugar into Reid's coffee, her own mixed with cream and sugar sat next to it. Riley glanced at each of them. "Is this an ambush?" She joked, which seemed to surprise them.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." JJ explained. "We know how hard this was on you. We feel awful we couldn't tell you."

"How long did you guys know?" She was curious. "I mean, you all were really upset at the funeral…"

"It was the next day." Emily explained. "Remember… when I left?"

"Oh," Riley understood. "I thought you were acting differently when you came back, I just… I didn't care."

"Are you mad?" Garcia asked. "Because we are… so incredibly sorry. You have no idea how sorry. Like now would be a good time to ask for a large sum of money sorry."

To each one's surprise, Riley stifled a giggle and smiled. "No, I'm not mad."

"Wow… you're… surprisingly calm." They may not have been friends very long, but Emily had learned quite a bit about her attitude and demeanor in that time. A skill she had attained as her four years as a profiler. "Almost suspiciously calm."

"I'm not mad," She repeated. "I should be mad. I have a right to be mad, but I'm not. And I'm not saying that because I just want to move on or I'm trying to be a big person… I'm honestly not mad. I don't know whether it's the joy or the relief… or if I'm just numb from the shock, but with all truthfulness… I'm okay."

"Wow… great." JJ looked at the others. They hadn't been expecting this, "We're so glad."

"Oh," Riley reached into her bag, removing a brown envelope. "Here's my résumé. I figured I may as well just give it to you now."

"You're still going to take the job?" Garcia asked, obviously having heard.

"Yeah, provided I have permission." She explained. "Spencer being alive… doesn't stop what everyone did for me."

It was an anomaly just how well she was taking this. "Well…" Emily spoke with caution, hoping this wasn't just a house of cards. "I hope you get it… we already know you work well with everyone, so that'll help… and we're happy you're helping us with the case again."

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get." Garcia agreed.

"Well, I'm happy to … and I'll join you guys in just a minute." She explained.

The girls got the hint and went to leave. Before she could get away, Riley grabbed Emily's arm to stop her. Nervous, she stopped and waited, meeting her frightened eyes.

Riley took a moment to find her words. Emily waited patiently, feeling the building anxiety, expecting to hear the concealed wrath of the young therapist any second. "Emily…" Riley spoke slowly. "I can't begin to… to thank you… for everything you did."

She hadn't been anticipating that, slightly stunned. "Riley-"

"Please, just let me say this." She took a deep breath, trying to get back her courage. "I know I wasn't the most pleasant person… and I tried to push you away… but you were amazing. You were there almost every night, you took care of me, you listened to me for hours while I cried. Besides Spencer… I have never had anyone care about me like that… I don't know how I could have gotten through this without you… you were a real friend. I can't do for you what I can for JJ, but I promise, even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will do everything in my power to repay you for this."

"Riley," Emily pleaded, "You don't owe me anything. My friend was in pain, I didn't have a choice. You needed me. I would have been there even if Reid were dead. And I would still be there."

Riley nodded. "Thank you… If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"You're welcome," Emily pulled her into an embrace, just as grateful as she. She had not joined this place of her own choice, but the people of this team had accepted her and become her friends when she had no one. Emily had never expected that. They had grown into the most important people in her life; it was nice to finally do that for someone else.

"Oh," Riley exclaimed as they let go. "And um… I did happen to… glance into my waste basket this morning … and by glance, I mean frantically search… and I didn't find what I was looking for. I'm hoping… maybe…"

"Like I would have let you throw it away." She jeered with a smile.

Riley let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Emily… if I didn't owe you before…"

Emily giggled. "It is a very pretty ring, you know."

"Yeah…" The actual ring was the furthest from her mind. Now that she had Spencer back, she fully realized what this meant. Astonished, "He wants to marry me."

…

They weren't out of the woods yet. While Reid being back was great, it wouldn't be long before Nathan found out. Once he did, everyone would be under his wrath again. The clock was ticking. They wasted no time getting down to work.

Elle arrived to find everyone working in the conference room minus Hotch. Reid was busying himself with several maps of DC and the surrounding cities, trying to pin point the places Nathan possibly staked out and chose his victims. If they could find the one or two most popular areas, they might be able to track him. But currently, no zone seemed to have more than two or three victims. He wasn't about to give up yet.

There seemed little else to discover about the other victims. It seemed their only hope would be that Shakira would lead them in the right direction. She may not agree to help them, but she may give them a clue. If Nathan had made her believe he loved her, he couldn't have gone this long without having some kind of contact with her if he wanted to keep her on his side.

"How you feeling, Reid?" Elle asked. The progress she seemed to have made appeared to have dissipated. Maybe this was finally starting to get to her.

"Relatively normal," He replied. "But I'd be better if we could just solve this. How are you?"

"Fine," she muttered. "You seem to be doing a lot better than me after being shot."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan asked. "After everything that kid's been through, getting shot in the chest is a cake walk."

Reid shot Morgan an easy glare. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him or the others the body language between him and Emily. They wouldn't look at each other, avoided getting close, and worst of all was the awkward standstill at the doorway before they entered, trying to decide which should go through first. Riley was the only one with a suspicion what it was about, but didn't let on for respect of their privacy.

The moment Reid had been dreading was upon him. Hotch came inside with Gideon behind him, having just arrived. Reid avoided his eyes, pretending not to detect his being there.

"I just got off the phone with Strauss." Hotch informed, ignoring the stifled groans that passed through the room. "She's on her way here."

"Do we want to know?" Rossi asked.

"Her reasoning is that we've spent too much time on this case. Now, I can't say that I blame her, but she doesn't understand how sensitive this is to us. She wants to see our progress. We have to justify we're close enough to see this case to the end, otherwise she'll declare it cold and put it away."

"Yeah, and when Reid's parents start being threatened again, will she let us reopen it?" Morgan wondered.

"Let's just prove to her that we can keep it open now." Hotch informed. "Let's organize the evidence for her presentation. Garcia and Morgan will take over the geography for Reid."

"What am I going to do?" Reid asked.

"Gideon's going to interview Shakira again at the station. He requested you go with him." Hotch informed.

At last, Reid acknowledged Gideon in the room. He looked at him so pensively, like he had a preconceived idea of what Reid would grow into and was pleased to see he achieved and exceeded his expectations. Reid, however, fixed him a neutral stare, almost cold, before looking away. "Are you sure that's wise, Hotch. I mean I just got back on my feet. And I'm supposed to be staying under the radar."

He pretended not to hear the protest. "Hopefully, Strauss will give us the clear to continue working. Let's get going."

Reid had to practically force himself out of his chair. Hotch left the room followed by Rossi and Elle. Emily and JJ began gathering up the folders on the table, intending to organize them. Gideon met Reid's eye again.

"Hello, Gideon. Um… I'll just be a minute."

"Sure, Reid," He uttered almost in a whisper. He stared a moment longer, then turned and headed out of the room.

Swallowing nervously, Reid looked to Morgan, standing next to Garcia, who both eyed him nervously. "Are you sure you guys will be able to handle this?"

"Sure," Morgan said, "We've done this before." He lowered his voice. "Are you going to be okay, man?"

"We'll find out won't we?" He smiled as Riley approached him. "I'll be back soon."

"You better," She said folding her arms. "And… try not to… be too hard on him."

"What do you mean?" His ignorance didn't fool her, his hazel eyes darting away.

"You know what I mean." She lowered her voice. "Look, I know you're mad at him. This isn't something a person can just push aside and get over. And I'm not saying you have to forgive him… I'm just saying be civil and listen to him. As both a licensed psychiatrist and somebody who devastatingly hurt you and is still twisted with guilt to this day… don't assume he considers himself even remotely blameless."

Reid nodded, looking at the ceiling for a moment. She was right, but it was easier said than done. "You know I'm not a person who easily lets go of a grudge."

"I know, Baby," her voice went even lower. The others hated to eavesdrop, but the unit being so quiet on a Saturday, it wasn't like they couldn't hear her. "But just try… Holding onto a grudge like that can be so toxic. I want you and Gideon to be able to reconcile, just like we did."

Reid gave a questioning stare and Riley blushed. "Okay, well… not exactly like we did. But… if you try to give him the benefit of the doubt and you're a good boy…" She smiled in a wicked, teasing way, "I'll be a very bad girl while wearing that black lacy nightgown you really like."

Reid lost the ability to speak. After severely attempts to clear his throat, "Um… well, I'll… definitely take that into consideration."

She reached up to place a warm kiss on his lips, her hands resting on the side of his face. It took everything in him not to pull her closer, but was fully aware there were others staring at them.

He let her go and placed one more kiss on the top of her head, her giggle resonating as he moved out to meet his former mentor.

"Hey, Riley, you know, if Reid's not interested, I'd be happy to take his place," Morgan teased, flashing her a flirtatious grin.

Riley shot him a look, indicating he would only ever have that opportunity in his dreams, and headed out to grab more coffee. Morgan was still smiling as he caught Emily looking at him bitterly. "I was just kidding," he shrugged.

"I know," She replied, following Riley out the door. "I wouldn't care if you weren't."

"That was a little weird." JJ whispered to Garcia. Morgan seemed too preoccupied staring at Emily through the blinds to hear her.

Garcia shook her head. "Honey, you don't know the half of it."


	41. One of Us

It was easier to be civil when they were talking about a neutral subject, Reid decided. Discussing the case would distract him, and make Reid forget the man he was with and what he had once meant to him. The tension was building up in his shoulders. Now he understood why Riley had been so rude to him when their sessions began; feeling like this could certainly bring out the worst in people.

Inside the car was silent. Reid drove. Gideon didn't bring up the case – or anything for that matter – and Reid made no attempt to start a conversation.

The parking lot at the police station was almost empty. Most people in circumstances like this would consider that a bad sign, but Reid was not superstitious. Inside was almost like a ghost town, the front desk completely empty. Gideon rang the bell as they approached. All they could do was wait.

The synapses in Reid's brain went off like fireworks, trying to think of something to distract him. Thousands of subjects floated through his mind; Einstein's general relativity theory, the Georgia Guide Stone, the Trail of Tears, anything so as to distract him. But it didn't work. All he could think of was the bitterness bubbling up from his stomach. He could feel his face getting hot when he realized Gideon was staring at him.

"You're not pleased to see me," Gideon stated at last.

_How could you possible deduce that?_ He thought bitterly. A blind man could see the discontent radiating from him. "I'm just a little amazed you're here, sir."

"Reid, I know you." He explained. "And that's not amazement, that's anger."

"But I am amazed, sir," Reid said, finally turning to look at him. "You came to my funeral. I figured if you had learned I died… you would have just sent me a letter."

Reid had expected him to say an apology, but the silence hung around them for several long minutes. "You haven't changed," he said with a smile.

He could swear Gideon was enjoying this, "Funny, you're the first person with that opinion."

"I'm not saying you're just as you were when I left, Spencer," He said softly. Every movement and hand gesture was just as Reid recalled. "You look different. You like growing your hair out a bit more, your fashion style doesn't reflect that of a prepubescent boy so much. You've gotten braver, you've become more confident in many areas… but you're still the same. Inside, you're still the exact same person as I remember."

It didn't dissolve his anger, but his words made an impression on the boy.

He was saved from having to respond, though, with the appearance of a young rookie officer. "Can I help you?" he asked, approaching the front desk.

"Yes, I'm from the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI," Reid flashed his badge. "We're here to question Shakira Fallon on a case we're working on."

The hesitation was enough of a clue that something was wrong. "Well… that… might be difficult."

"What's the problem?" Gideon asked.

He didn't seem to have much experience in situations like this, nor did he have much confidence. Struggling to find the right words, his eyes darted around in a attempt to stall. "…Maybe I should get my captain."

"Is something wrong with her?" Reid pressed, watching the young man squirm a bit.

"She's been taken to the hospital." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, probably thinking of all the places he'd rather be. "She had a little accident… early this morning."

Both men were concerned. "Did someone hurt her?" Reid asked.

"Not exactly… she tried to kill herself." He explained. With a deep breath, he began to explain before they could ask. "We heard her screaming this morning, about five… when we came in, she had stabbed herself in the abdomen with a letter opener."

"How did she get a letter opener in a holding cell?" Gideon questioned. "Isn't it routine to strip inmates of possessions when they're put into lock up."

"They are… and she was…" he shifted again, looking around for someone to take over for him, but they were alone. "There was a commotion in the cell… when I got there, she was curled in a ball on the floor screaming. Apparently the other girls in there were trying to beat her up. She was moved to another cell by herself; she must have picked it up on the way."

Gideon looked at the young man with an intense stare. Reid remembered that stare, having been fixed with it a handful of times himself, including the first time they met. "It seems like the cop that moved her made a… rookie mistake, not noticing she grabbed a weapon."

The young man's eyes darted around again. "It was my idea to move her. I should have let the sergeant do it, but I figured I could handle it myself."

"Are you even certain she was being beat up?" Reid wondered. "Did you see any marks on her? Any proof she was in danger?"

"Well, no," He replied, "but she was trying to protect herself, and she was screaming bloody murder. The girls denied it, but that always happens when fights break out in the cells."

Gideon was pensive. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We managed to get to her before she bled out. The ambulance took her to the hospital. She'll remain in custody until she's discharged… but that could take a few weeks."

Looking at Reid, he gave a nod towards the door. There was nothing more here. Reid pulled out a card. "Give us a call when you have any new information on her condition."

He followed Gideon back out the station, heading to the SUV. "She'd rather kill herself than turn Nathan over." Gideon stated. "He's manipulated her to a point where she's unbreakable."

"When you interrogated her, you didn't sense she was suicidal." Reid pointed out as he climbed into the front seat. "You would have said something if you had. We would have made sure she was put on a watch."

Gideon observed him, still clandestinely impressed by the power of his mind. "She must have contacted Nathan… not for help, but to warn him they we're getting closer to him."

"And when he did, he told her how important it was they never find him." Gideon agreed. "Shakira had to stop us by any means necessary."

"Her only option was taking her life." Reid nodded, thinking, "This could push Nathan to do something drastic. He wants to be caught. He wants to be killed in the process… if he senses that's coming, he'll start devolving, his MO will change radically… and for two reasons. One, because he feels he is doing his duty and two, to ensure his capture… and ultimately… his death."

"The only problem is his third intention." Gideon added. "He wants you to suffer as he had for most of his life."

"Unless he still thinks I'm dead." Reid replied.

Gideon met his eye. "Do you really think he still believes that? If he believed it at all?"

He had already thought that, but had wanted to hope for the best. The truth was the truth, though. Nathan had to have realized it by now, and it wouldn't be long before he continued with his mission. He started the car, heading back to the unit.

…

While the rest of the team waited for Strauss, Morgan and Garcia disappeared into her office to avoid distraction. Neither one had any desire to encounter the chief, today or any day.

"I hope this makes sense to Reid." Garcia muttered, squinting her eyes at the map. "Because all it's doing is making my head hurt." She glanced at Morgan, staring at the map but not really seeing it at all. "Or maybe it's like one of those electronic pictures… where you're supposed to see a rocket ship or something."

Again, there was no response. Garcia normally would get very annoyed at being ignored, but if Morgan wasn't giving her his usual attention, something was definitely wrong. "Penny for your thoughts."

"They're not worth that much." Morgan mumbled, flashing her a sad smile.

"They are to me," She reached over and took his hand. Everyone had noticed the change in Morgan this week. But the case had been fraying everyone's nerves, each one handling the stress in his own way. Garcia, however, sensed more than emotional exhaustion. He was sad. Usually when he was sad, he hid it with anger. However this time, he just seemed heartbroken, like he had lost all hope.

He wanted to tell her what had happened with Emily. He needed someone to confide in. But they had promised never to mention it to anyone. She may not keep that promise, but he certainly would.

There was a knock at the door. "Password?" Garcia called.

"Um… Penelope Garcia is the pinnacle of beauty and perfection?" Emily's voice said on the other side of the door.

"That'll do!" She cried cheerfully. It opened and revealed Emily and Riley stepping in, both looking despondent.

"How are the maps coming?" Riley asked.

"We're done," Morgan said, "But I have a feeling it was a useless chore, wasn't it?"

"Not entirely," She continued, "Strauss just left."

"Oh, that's why the temperature suddenly went up in here," Morgan said, giving a mock shiver.

"What's the verdict?" Garcia asked.

"Well…" Emily began, "we showed her all the evidence, we made clear points on how close we are to catching Nathan… but she said most of it was just guess work. There is no concrete evidence that Nathan did any of these murders, the girls and those connected to Reid… the only evidence we have is attempted murder on Reid, and that's not enough to keep the case open."

"Rossi tried to point out that most of profiling is guess work and she should know that, but she said she can't justify keeping this case open, wasting all the time and money that the BAU doesn't have without results." Riley added.

"So we're done?" Morgan asked, his anger beginning to bubble.

"Not yet," Riley continued. "She gave us 24 hours. If in that time we don't find solid, tangible evidence we're close to closing… she'll declare it cold and we'll have to move on."

Morgan all but yelled, "But she has to realize… in almost any case, we can't get tangible evidence without actually catching the unsub."

"Exactly," Emily said, "And she knows that."

"So… we have one day to catch Nathan Harris… otherwise Reid's parents are dead."

Riley let out an irritated huff. "And he won't stop at his parents."

"Sweetie, he's not going to get to you. Reid would not let that happen again." Garcia said soothingly, trying to reassure her.

"I wasn't referring to me." Riley explained. "Nathan seems to be going through victims in importance to Spencer… old friends, old flings, now his parents. If my thinking is correct, I'll be his last victim."

Emily considered Riley's theory. "So… next after his parents…"

Garcia's face was ashen. "…is one of us."


	42. I'll Be Back

Reid and Gideon made it back to the unit. JJ had been waiting for them and met them at the door. Wasting no time, she revealed the new ticking time bomb they'd been handed.

Gideon was calm, much calmer than the young genius standing beside him. Reid grumbled, his hands going through his hair with great irritation. "I need to go check on my parents."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Reid?" JJ asked. "I mean… what if Nathan encounters you again. And then you'll put your parents at risk."

"My parents are already at risk, JJ!" He yelled. Immediately, at the sight of her frightened face, he regretted it. "I'm sorry… I'm just… this is so ridiculous, and I don't know what to do! We only have a day and we don't know where he is or what he's planning."

"The only thing we know is what he's capable of." Gideon confirmed.

Reid nodded, trying to ease his anxiety. All he could think about, though, was Nathan torturing and killing his mother. She would have no idea what's going on or why her son wasn't saving her. And when he thought about it… he cared about his father. He didn't want him hurt either.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm just… can you guys give me a few minutes. I just want to call my dad, make sure he's okay… and ask him to go and check on my mom. I wanted to keep them separated for protection, but there's nothing else I can do."

"Well…" JJ said, coming over and giving a pet to his arm. "You know, instead… I could go and check on your mom. I mean, she might not talk to me, but at least I can make sure she's okay and check on her protection and the security of the place. I can ask questions your dad would never think of. And this way all three of you will stay safe."

It was just another reminder of how lucky he was to have these people. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Reid… it's not a big deal. I'm running an errand for you, okay, I'm not giving you a kidney." She said with a smile. "I'm feeling a little sick, anyway, I could use the fresh air. I'll just tell Hotch and I'll be back in about an hour."

"Thank you, JJ," Reid said, giving her a hug.

With a hug, she hurried off to find Hotch, leaving Gideon and Reid alone.

He made a beeline for his desk, hoping Gideon would get the hint and leave him alone. Reid needed some time to think, to determine the best course of action. They only had a day; there was no time to waste.

"You need to relax a little, Reid." Gideon asked.

He looked to meet his eyes. "Right, relax… that's perfect. We're on a deadline and what I need to do is just forget the fact that innocent people are being killed. They're all suffering… and it's because of me. My whole team has been working almost none stop for a month because of me. Everyone's lives have been turned upside down, including the woman I love, and it's not getting better. I don't even know what to do to stop it! I'm not even sure we can!"

"Yes you can," He went over to next to Reid. "But if you don't let go of that guilt, you'll just keep torturing yourself while Nathan gets further and further away until he's gone. And then it will be your fault." The kid rolled his eyes, "You can be mad at me all you want, Spencer, but you can't ignore how well I know you. And I was there that night… when Nathan was taken to the hospital. Do you remember what we talked about, and I don't say that to see if you actually remember."

Reid launched into a long speech, like he were reciting a memorized class report. "I was wiping the blood off my hands when you came over. You said he wouldn't have survived without me. I knew he had wanted me to let him die. I mentioned my fear about what if I just saved a killer and then you said profiles can be wrong and I said what if it's not, what if next time he kills someone and then you said…" He trailed off.

"I said, next time you catch him." Gideon finished. "You took a leap of faith. A lesser man would regret saving Nathan. I would regret saving Nathan, but you're better than that. And when it comes down to it, even after everything you've lost and may still lose, you don't regret saving him."

Without an answer, Reid looked at his feet. He felt horrible, but it was true. Given the chance if he could go back and know what he knew now, he could never just stand there and let Nathan Harris die, even if that boy had wanted to.

"I didn't stick around after the funeral to help you on the case." Gideon stated. "I stuck around because I knew you would be feeling like this. And if you give into that, Nathan will get away. You will lose everything. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Gideon… why?" Reid finally yelled. "I understand you needed to leave, I understand you couldn't do this anymore, but why couldn't you just talk to me? Why couldn't you just tell me that to my face? You were the second person in my life to leave me a note and never come back. Is that all I'm worth? A note?"

"Spencer…" he whispered. "I know about everything you've been through since I left. The cult in Colorado with Prentiss, the anthrax poisoning, being stabbed in your apartment, almost buried alive last year… and you just keep coming back. Everything I've gone through has just destroyed me, but you? You let it make you a better man. You're much stronger than me, Spencer. That letter was not because you weren't worthy of a goodbye or an explanation… but because I was too weak to face you… it was my problem. Please understand how sorry I am."

Reid let the words sink in. At last, he gave a small twitch of a smile and a nod. "I understand."

Without a word, he headed into the break room. Reid wasn't sure if he were ready to forgive him. He still hadn't forgiven his father for leaving him, after all. Letting go of grudges did not come easily for him. Riley could vouch for that.

"Hey, Brianiac," A voice sounded, as if summoned by his thoughts. Reid turned from the coffee pot, finding Riley behind him. "I take it you heard the news."

"Yeah," he said, reaching his arm to her as an indication he needed her closer. She hurried into his arms. He enfolded her into him, hearing her sigh contently.

"I'm still amazed I have this back, you know," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Riley, I don't know what to do." He admitted. "I don't know where to look for him. By the time I figure it out, it might be too late."

"Spencer, stop thinking like that." She stood to meet his hazel eyes, her hands going to his face. "We're all tired… this last month has been like a nightmare. But this isn't the first time it seems like all hope is lost, for either of us. Remember…" Her arms slid around his neck, her hand stroking the back of his head, "when we were lying in the back of that truck… we thought it was all over, and that was our last moment together. But you figured out how to save us. If you hadn't fought Engles, I wouldn't have gotten away… and the then team would never have found us. And you told me about when you begged Andrews to let me go… you talked him down long enough for Hotch to stop him… whatever it is you need to do, you will figure it out and you'll stop him, even if it's the smallest bit of hope that you'll never believe will work. At least this time, you're not in this alone."

He leaned his brow against hers. "Thank you. I needed to hear that; you always know what to say."

"It's nice to know I'm good for something," She said with a smile.

"You're good for a lot more than that," He grinned, leaning down to meet her lips.

The kiss was simple and much too short, "I have to go," she said, starting to pull away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, everyone's kind of hungry. I offered to go out and buy lunch for everyone." She explained with a shrug. "Ever since my boyfriend came back from the dead, I've been feeling awfully generous."

Reid was still skeptical. "I'm not sure about you going out on your own."

"I'm just going to the Chinese place a mile away. I'm taking the car and I have my cell. I'll be fine."

He couldn't exactly say no. Riley was an adult and the most stubborn woman alive. But it didn't ease his anxiety. "Be careful."

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

He watched her grab her coat and bag from his desk and head to the elevators, unable to ignore the feeling he should go with her.

…

Reid spent some time looking for clues through the finished maps. He couldn't seem to make much more sense of it than anyone else in the group, working busily in the conference room once again.

"Looks like a big fat waste of time." Garcia exclaimed as Reid leaned back, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

He let out a deep breath. "What's odd," he said, "is that the coordination seems specific. I'm sure it's some kind of pattern."

"It's got to be huge if even you can't see it." Morgan pointed out.

"Quite the opposite, Morgan," Reid corrected. "If we can't spot the pattern, odds are that it's very small. A huge pattern would stand out, but a small one is hidden so it appears random."

"Yeah, or maybe it is just random and you want to see a pattern." Elle mentioned with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious what faith she had in Reid before had diminished upon his return.

"I don't really believe in 'random' correlation, Elle," Reid explained. "The subconscious mind controls a lot of what we do. Even if something appears random, it's really an act of intuition. But that's really not relevant in this case. You see, Nathan is intelligent. Perhaps not as intelligent as he would like, but he's not ignorant in his kills. They're carefully planned, which means there is a reason why he strikes these areas... or perhaps, why he avoids others."

"Okay, now answer this question, Reid," Morgan said, checking the time on his cell phone. "Where is your girlfriend with our food?"

It was only then Reid realized what time it was. He checked the watch over his sleeve, having gotten it from Riley this morning. Shocked, he saw it was almost four, Riley had been gone for almost three hours.

"It really shouldn't take that long to pick up Chinese," Emily realized, who had been flipping through the victim files another time.

"No…" Reid stood up. "It really shouldn't."

In a rush, he hurried out to the bull pen. His cell phone had been left on his desk. Checking through, there were no messages or missed calls. That was not like Riley. She always told him where she was and why she was being held up. Riley used it to tease him that she had more respect than he did when it came to being tardy, but he knew she did it because she never wanted him to worry.

He was just about to call her when his desk phone rang. Quickly, he reached over and grabbed the receiver, "Reid."

There was nothing but heavy breathing for several seconds. Reid listened to it, a twisting pain growing in the pit of his stomach. "Nathan?" Reid asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"It's good to hear your voice, Dr. Reid," Nathan replied. "I knew shooting you would be too easy. You're a fighter. And you care too much about these people to just give up… I admire that Dr. Reid. I know I'm not that strong… in fact, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"Nathan," Reid said, trying to keep his voice calm. He was desperate to demand where Riley was, but couldn't get another word out.

But his fears were determined as Nathan continued, "This one has very pretty hair. It's very natural looking…" there was a long, savoring intake of breath, "And it smells lovely… I wonder what that is? Vanilla? No, it's a bit more floral than that."

There was a long pause, but no answer. Nathan stated, "She'll do nicely as my next victim, after your mother of course… I think it will be most poetic. Can you understand why?"

"I have an idea," The others had snuck up on him, gathering around the desk as they listened. "Please… I am begging you… let her go."

"I won't hurt her… yet." Nathan explained. "But you have to make me a deal. You have to meet me."

"Fine," Reid said immediately. "Where?"

"I think by now you know where." He could tell he was smiling. "Maybe it's a cliché, but let's say midnight. You'll be here by 12 o'clock… we'll discuss this."

"If I come… you'll let her go?" Reid clarified.

Another long pause; he was enjoying this, knowing it made Reid squirm. "I make no guarantees." And with that, the call went dead.

Immediately Reid slammed the receiver down. "I shouldn't have let her go!" He yelled at once. "How could I have been so stupid!"

"How could he have gotten to her?" Rossi asked. "It's broad daylight, three blocks from here. He wouldn't risk coming that close, especially when she knows he might be after her. The area is also swarming with police, all of which have shots of his face."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone!" Reid moaned, collapsing into his chair. "I knew it was a bad idea, I should have gone with her… but she hates when I'm overprotective, so I backed off… I should have just listened to my instincts."

"Sorry I'm so late," Riley cried as she rushed in through the doors carrying a large box with food containers. "But you're not going to believe what happened!"

She didn't notice the shocked, gaping faces at her as she approached Reid's desk setting the box down. He carefully rose out of his seat, staring at her like she were a ghost.

"I was at the restaurant and it took over thirty minutes for them to fill the order. Then they had problems with the credit card. I thought I was going to have to call you, but finally, the payment went through. So by the time I got back in the car, I checked my phone and I had a missed call. It was the office, which is strange, because it's a Saturday and as far as they know, I'm still on Bereavement Leave. So I called back and I got the weekend receptionist, and she said there was a problem with one of my patients. I was on the phone with Dr. Redmond for two and a half hours, trying to explain to him why I have this one patient on a certain medication and you… have a really weird look on your face." Halfway through removing her scarf, Riley finally noticed the shocked expression from Reid. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're okay?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I'm fine," She said with a smile, brushing his arm. "I was going to call when I got off the phone but I just wanted to get back. I'm sorry…"

"I thought… Nathan kidnapped you." Reid said, brushing her face in amazement, trying to make sure she was real.

"Oh, would you stop being so paranoid!" She whined.

"No, Riley, you don't understand," Hotch urged, "Nathan does have someone. You were so late, we thought it was you."

"Well it's not. I never even saw him." Riley explained.

"Then who does he have?" Reid questioned to the group.

"Wait a minute," Emily said, looking around. The entire team was present… minus one. "Where's JJ?"

...

A/N: Second plot twist! Unexpected I hope! :)Reviews would be appreciated, I could use a motivation boost for the annual Weekend of Hell at work.


	43. Mothers

There was no answer on JJ's cell phone. Immediately, the team launched into a search to track her down. Emily volunteered to call the home Diana Reid was staying in to find out when JJ left, if she even made it there. Reid contacted the agents protecting his father with strict orders to bring him straight to the BAU. The food remained forgotten on Reid's desk, turning cold.

"I just got off the phone with Will." Hotch somberly announced as he joined the diligent workers in the conference room. "He hasn't heard from her since this morning."

"How did he take it?" Rossi asked.

Ran a hand over his face, "He's worried… but he's trying to stay calm for Henry… I sent a protective order to the house, just in case."

"Sir…" Garcia squeaked, "Would it… be alright if I went… to stay with them?"

"No, Garcia, we need you here." He was stern, fierce. "I need all of the team on this. Everyone is working on this. It's almost four, which means our remaining 21 hours is now down to seven. I know we're worried, but we need to treat this like any other case."

"First thing we need to figure out is where Nathan is intending to meet Reid," Gideon said, staring at the correlated map.

"He said I should know," Reid flipped through Nathan's file yet again. It was more just to give his powerless hands something to do. "I already know where to find him… I just need to figure it out."

"Or he's screwing with you kid." Morgan shouted. "So when you don't show up, he has an excuse to kill her!"

Morgan's cries were white noise to him. "Poetic," he repeated, the words in the file melding together as his thoughts drifted. "He said killing JJ after my mother would be most poetic. Why would killing her next be so ideal?"

"Isn't it obvious," Riley said with a shrug, "JJ's pregnant. She reminds him more of Sandy than any of the victims."

"If that were the case, he wouldn't be waiting to kill JJ." Reid spoke more like he were processing the information than explaining it. "He wants to kill her after my mother… her death is more to affect me than to appease his desires… another reason why I thought it were you… men fall in love with women like their mothers…"

"JJ doesn't exactly make sense, then." Elle muttered.

As Elle spoke, it jarred a memory in Reid's mind, floating to the surface…

_"I thought you were full of hot air, Reid." Elle said over Morgan's laughter. Reid desperately tried to blow out the flames._

_"They're trick candles, okay, Spence. They're going to come back on every time." JJ explained kindly._

_"Ah, Mommy to the rescue." Morgan teased._

_"Mommy?" Reid asked, slightly offended._

"It makes perfect sense." Reid sat up straight. "Nathan knows you guys are the most important people in my life. You're my family. Look at it from that prospective: JJ protects us, she watches out for us… she's kind of like our mother."

"He kills your real mother," Gideon pointed out. "And then he kills your surrogate mother."

Reid's face fell in his hands. It may explain it, but it brought them no closer to finding her.

Emily rushed into the door, "Reid," she cried as soon as she entered. The panic all over her face was enough to tell him something was wrong. "You're Mom's gone."

"What?" He screamed, jumping out of his chair.

"She left this afternoon." Emily explained. "I spoke to the receptionist at the hospital. A woman who matches JJ's description came into see her. She wasn't even there five minutes when she declared that she and your mother had to leave… the receptionist even said she looked rather upset when she left."

"Why didn't they stop her!" Reid yelled, like it was Emily's fault.

"Reid, she had a badge. They won't refuse the FBI, especially when she was placed there in our custody in the first place." Rossi explained. "The question, why did she feel they needed to leave."

Riley added, "And why would Diana leave with her without any difficulty?"

"My guess would be… Nathan was there," Gideon said. "If JJ showed up… and he was already there talking to Mrs. Reid… he may have a had a different plan but amended it upon her arrival."

"Nathan probably threatened Reid," Hotch added in response to Riley's inquiry. "He tells her to do what he says or he'll kill her son. She is already paranoid, so she willing goes with JJ."

"So we're not just looking for JJ," Morgan realized, meeting Garcia's saddened, glistening eyes. "But for Reid's mom, too."

Reid's eyes went across the room and met Gideon. This was it, the desperate measure Nathan was heading for. Now it just came to finding him.

…

Hotch ordered for a press conference. It was important to get JJ's picture out into the media. The public responded better when they could relate to the victim. JJ had been on the news so many times, there was an excellent chance of her being recognized.

Their goal was to get Nathan to reach out to them again. Another conversation could lead to other clues to his location, or his victims. Not to mention, a chance for Garcia to trace the call.

Hotch, Emily, and Gideon took care of the press. The others did what little they could, waiting for a response. After awhile, the others paused for a break. Except Reid, who was determined to work until he found the answer.

It took everything in him not to think of them, cold and in pain somewhere. His mother must be so confused, her nightmare having been realized. All she must be thinking of was when her son was going to come in and save her. He would do everything in his power to rescue her, even if this time it did take his life.

He stood before the maps, not noticing there was another person in the room until a warm hand rested on his shoulder. It startled him enough to cause him to jump, turning to find Riley. "Sorry," she apologized. "I thought you heard me."

"No… I'm sorry, I'm just distracted," He explained, "What did you say?"

"Your dad's here. He's waiting for you at your desk." Riley said, indicating she expected Reid to come greet him.

"Oh," He gave a nod. "Would you do me a favor and… entertain him for awhile while I work."

"You know, normally I would oblige," Riley began, taking a step closer to him. "But it wouldn't hurt for you to just say hi. I mean… he hasn't seen you in three weeks."

"Yeah," he nodded, not bothering to keep his temper down. "Kind of like how I didn't see him for almost twenty years. And then two years after that. I didn't hear a word until he showed up in the middle of the night and brought me into this."

Riley was within reach to hold him, but stopped herself. A bit surprised, she hoped she had misunderstood. "Spencer… you are not honestly blaming your father for this."

Reid's fingers ran through his hair again as he groaned in frustration. "I know it's not his fault," he said, meeting her eyes again. "But I just can't handle this. I don't want anything to happen to my dad, I don't. But if I had to choose between him and my mom-"

"No, you wouldn't," Riley interrupted, folding her arms. "You might think that, you may even believe that. But I know you, and you wouldn't sacrifice either of your parents. If anyone pitted one against the other and made you choose who lived and who died, you'd give your life to spare both of them."

"Well… I'm glad you have that faith in me, because I'm not so sure!" He snapped.

"Okay, I'm going to let this pass and say it's just your temper talking. I will go and entertain your father, you stay here and keep working without a break." Riley said going towards the door.

"We're running out of time, Riley!" Reid called. "I know my mother hates you, but I don't want her to die. And you may not care about JJ, but she's my friend and I have to help her."

Riley gaped at him. He said hurtful things to her before out of anger, but this was different; he actually sounded like he meant them. "How can you say I don't care about JJ? When I sat in that waiting room, just begging and pleading for you to be alright, JJ was the one comforting me. And when you were dead, I was so distraught over you, I could barely stand upright. JJ took care of me the entire week before your funeral. She let me sleep at her house, she made sure I ate, she gave me clean clothes to wear. She did it like it was nothing. I hate that I was so dependant on someone, but I love her so much for that. I owe almost as much to her as I do to Emily… so don't you dare say I don't care about her. Or any of you."

She turned to leave, but stopped, discovering more she had to say. "Oh, and by the way, when Hotch came in and gave that Oscar winning performance that you were dead, you're father was in that waiting room, too, and he couldn't stop crying. Maybe he can't come out and say it, but he loves you. You might be a genius… but sometimes, Spencer, you can be so stupid!"

That was it. Riley hurried down back to the bull pen, leaving her stressed and tired beau to his work.

…

JJ awoke in the darkness. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, nor could explain why she felt so groggy. The last thing she could recall was being forced to hand over her car keys to Nathan, the knife focused on her stomach. JJ would normally have fought him, but the threat too her unborn child prevented her.

It took a long time to adjust from the dark. It was pitch black in here, what looked like a long booth or a tube. She tried to sit up, but her wrists were bound in her hand cuffs… that memory came back to her. But how had she gotten so drowsy?

The sounds of heavy shuddering breathing were heard. On the bench across from her was a long stretched out figure fast asleep. Now she remembered, it was Diana shivering from the cold, possibly drugged with the same substance she had. The thought of that stuff bothered, her, hoping it wasn't anything that would harm the baby. Getting worried right now would not do anyone any good, though. When and if they got out of here, then she could be concerned.

JJ hoped Diana would stay asleep for awhile, unsure what to tell her when she woke up. It had been a miracle she had gotten Diana to come with her without bloodshed. Nathan swore both of them would be dead if JJ didn't get Mrs. Reid and go with him, and the only way she had managed to convince her was under false pretenses. She explained that they were no longer safe there and she was taking her to Spencer. When she woke up and discovered she still was not with him, JJ knew she would get upset.

It was cold and damp in here like a basement, stinking like a sewer. Her jacket was gone. JJ couldn't even remember how they'd gotten in here. If she managed to walk on her own, her mind had blocked it out. The room shook every now and then when a tremendous thunder sounded somewhere above. Maybe it was the pain in her head, or the fatigue, but she couldn't decide where they were. She tried to get to her feet, but the minute her head left the bench, she grew too tired and nauseas to stand. JJ wondered if that were the drugs or morning sickness. Resting her head again, JJ felt herself becoming sleepy again. Besides, even if she had full use of her hands, she didn't even think her legs could support her long enough. JJ and Mrs. Reid were stuck for now.

Shivering, she curled into a semi-ball. JJ wouldn't allow herself to think about the pain in her head; nor would she let herself think about Will or Henry. It was still early in her pregnancy; she could easily miscarry if she got too upset. If the drugs hadn't killed her baby already, she wasn't about to let anyone else harm it.

Although, maybe it was too much to believe they had a chance. It was a mystery if the team even knew they were missing. But she had to admit, even if her friends were searching, there was little hope. They couldn't possibly know where they were. JJ closed her eyes, falling back asleep, knowing that the odds the two would be found in time… were slim to none.


	44. Clues

"Sorry," Riley said, greeting Will again at Reid's desk. "Spencer is… really busy right now. But I can keep you company."

Will nodded. "Thanks. He's worried about his mother. I understand." From his attitude, Riley had a suspicion he had overheard the dispute above. It wasn't a surprise; sound traveled in this quiet.

"Can I get you some coffee?" She asked. "I think the others are making a fresh pot."

"Thank you, please." He replied. Riley hurried away to the break room where the others were gathered, leaving Will alone again. He reclaimed his seat, admiring the empty office, having never gotten to observe where his son worked.

He wasn't alone for long, though. "Hey, Dad," Reid said, having come from the conference room.

Startled, Will got to his feet. "Spencer… I thought you were working."

"Well," He shrugged. "I needed a break."

It was awkward. Reid didn't know what to say, his gaze looking around for some kind of distraction. Will was trying not to stare at his son too much, the first time he'd seen him since he was shot.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked.

Reid gave bob of his head. "I'm okay." He wanted to leave it at that, but Riley's words haunted him. He attempted to make an effort. "A little tired… I don't have all my strength back yet, but I'm better… at least I will be, when I solve this."

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Spencer." His father blurted, shaking his head.

Reid had never felt so horrible. With a deep breath, "You heard us…"

"Spencer, please understand, when I started getting those letters, I never wanted to bother you." Will plainly stated. "I thought about telling you, but I didn't want to waste your time. It was because of your mother… I know it's hard to believe, but I do still love her, very much, and I was so worried about her. I knew you would be, too, and angry if you didn't know about this. I am sorry about your friend… I wish I could go back and change it."

"Dad… I didn't mean that." Reid begged him to understand. "I'm just aggravated… this would have happened anyway. If you hadn't come… both you and Mom could have been killed before I even knew what was going on. I'd hate myself if that happened. I'm glad you came, Dad… even if it was 3 in the morning."

Will smiled. "I am glad you're okay… I can't tell you how relieved I was when your boss told me you were alive."

Reid couldn't explain how odd he felt, like he was suddenly a little boy again. With a nervous swallow, "I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

Before his father could say another word, the phone on Reid's desk rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Morgan!" Reid called to the break room, getting the other's attention, all pretending they were too distracted to listen. "Where's Garcia?"

"Her office, why, you think that's him?" Morgan asked.

"We don't have time to wonder, just… tell her to trace it anyway."

As fast as his legs could take him, Morgan hurried out of the unit towards Garcia's office. At the ninth ring, Reid hoped that had been enough time, and picked up the receiver. "This is Dr. Reid."

"I won't be long, Dr. Reid," Nathan said, "Miss Garcia won't be able to trace this anyway, even if I stay on twenty minutes. I remember her… she's the one that helped you. I wonder if she should be my next one after JJ."

"Nathan…" Reid was wasting time asking, but he had to know. "I know you have both JJ and my mother. I just want to know if they're okay."

There were several long, drawn out breaths. "They're fine… for now. But you don't have much time. The press conference was a nice effort, but it won't help."

"It did help, Nathan," Reid explained. "It got you to call us again."

"Stop talking. I wouldn't want to lose my train of thought." Nathan continued. "You're running out of time, Dr. Reid. Timing is awfully important, don't you think? Do you know where to find me, yet?"

"Can't you just tell me?" Reid asked. "I will come alone, I promise. No gun, no vest, just tell me."

"Dr. Reid… I've changed over the years. I'm not that stupid little boy from when we met. The one that trusted you. I didn't want you to help me, and now you have to pay for that. But I'm not entirely without feeling. You did believe what you were doing was for the best. I understand that. If you choose not to come, you won't suffer with the guilt for long. After I'm done going through your family and friends and of course, that girl you love so much, I'll make sure to put you out of your misery, for certain this time. Think of it as a token of my gratitude… for saving me."

Reid had to keep him talking. Garcia could trace any phone line, even if Nathan didn't think so. "Nathan… are my mother and JJ together? Are they with you? Can I talk to them?" A long pause followed, each question lost in the silence. "Why don't you want me to know where you are?"

"Dr. Reid, I've given you… at least four clues in this conversation. If anyone can figure it out, it's you… I'll see you soon."

And with that, the line once again went dead.

…

He wasted no time. Reid pulled out a pen and tablet, writing the conversation word for word. Once he was finished, he removed the paper and set it on the desk, setting to work on notes.

He wrote feverishly, analyzing the words. The others stood around him, unable to lend him a hand.

"Wow," Will whispered in a huff.

"What?" Elle asked.

The man was beside himself, "He remembered that entire conversation? He wrote it out without a second thought to recall."

"Yeah, that's what an eidetic memory means, Mr. Reid." Elle's tone was offensive, wondering why of all people, he was impressed.

"You knew that, didn't you?" Riley was curious.

"Yes, I knew that. I've just…" he shook his head, "I've never seen him work before. It's really amazing… I can't believe that's my son."

Their conversation didn't even penetrate the bubble Reid was immersed in, which only impressed Will more. Riley smiled as Rossi chuckled, "You get used to it. After awhile, it gets annoying."

"The answer has to be here," Reid said as he flipped for a clean page. "Nathan must have chosen his words carefully before he called. He wanted to point me in the right direction… but where? Which words connect together?"

"Reid, you could put almost any of these words together and connect them in half a dozen ways." Elle pointed out. "And even if you find a place that makes sense, how are you going to know it's the right place. This is just a waste of time.

"Do you have a better idea to find him, Elle?" Reid snapped, his attention finally pulling from the paper. She was silent, lost for a reply. He went back to work, scratching out the last attempt he made. They heard the doors open, indicating the others were back. "What do you got?" Gideon inquired.

"I managed to trace the call." Garcia replied. She was downhearted, enough indication for the rest of them it wasn't good news.

"To who, Garcia?" Emily wondered.

"JJ," she moaned. "He was calling from her cell phone."

"Can't you track the towers the signal bounced off of?" asked Hotch, his temper sizzling on the surface

"She tried," Morgan replied, just as sad. He put his arm around the girl, seeming so bizarre looking this hopeless. "Nathan disabled it so the signal bounces off several, random towers before it goes through. And there's no way to trace the GPS."

Will, having no idea an unsub could be so intangible, asked, "How can he do that, though? Is he… some kind of computer genius or something?"

"You don't have to be a genius to do things like that, Mr. Reid." Rossi explained, his eyes focused on the young man continuing his scribbling and decoding. "You can learn just about anything on the internet, like disabling a phone. It's illegal, but that doesn't stop people."

Reid scratched out his work again and turned to yet another page. "It doesn't matter, the answer is here." He looked to the transcript again, looking for the next noun he hadn't tried. "It's eluding me in the sentences, but I know it's here."

"Kind of like hide and seek… with words." Riley specified.

"Yeah…" Reid sighed. "At least I think so… I've never played hide and seek."

"Okay," Hotch thought for a moment, "I think the best thing we can do right now is let Reid work in peace. We're running low on time. Rossi and Elle, I want you to go to the police station, make sure they're doing everything possible. We have cops searching all over the city; the news alert is airing every fifteen minutes. Everyone in DC and the neighboring cities will see Nathan's face. He will not be hidden for long."

"Provided he's out in the open." Everyone else was just as worried as Emily, but she had a much harder time than usual at keeping her doubts and fears inside "I know he wants to meet with Reid, but it's not midnight yet. How do we even know he's not in hiding or underground?"

The words roused Reid like he was awaking from a comatose state. "Underground…" he repeated, looking around the group. The words sounded in his head like someone had pressed play on a mental tape recorder _I wouldn't want to lose my train of thought_. "…trains drive underground."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Morgan asked.

"Nathan mentioned when we met… when he was timid and scared and was trying to understand himself… I was coming up from the subway… 'train' - the subway, of course, is made up of trains; he mentioned how important timing is, the subway, like all transportation, works on a precise schedule; 'token' – you used to need tokens to ride the subway. Now you just used a prepaid card, but he knew I'd pick up on the symbolism." The others looked at him like he were speaking Ancient Viking, waiting for him to get to the point. "He wants to meet me where we met, on the steps down to the entrance of the subway… the one on Kennedy Avenue."

"That's not the closest entrance to the BAU, though." Emily said.

Reid nodded. "If it were a matter of closeness, it could be one of six. But it had been on Kennedy Avenue where we met. He's going to meet me on the landing… I'm sure of it."

"Okay," Hotch said. Now they were getting somewhere. "Rossi, Elle, go to the police station now, tell them what we know. Garcia, I need you to track all running trains in the subway, time, stops, tracks offline, everything. Call us when you have it."

"I'm on it, sir," Garcia cried, rushing to her office once again, grateful she at last could be helpful in finding her girl.

"The rest of us are going to be in Nathan's pursuit." Hotch explained.

"Hotch…" Reid caught Riley's nervous, almost panicked eye. He hated to say this, he knew she would be upset, but it had to be this way. "I think I should go alone. Nathan won't cooperate if I show up with other agents. He wants me alone."

"Spencer," Riley whimpered, trying futilely at keeping herself from crying, "Please, you can't do this by yourself."

"Riley, I have to," He looked at everyone, knowing Riley was voicing what the others were feeling. "It's what Nathan wants."

"So, all of a sudden you're taking orders from the boy who tried to kill you?" Riley cried. "No, you can't go! I forbid it!"

"Riley…" Reid's tone was soft, trying to get her to see this was best. She was often determined to get her way, but never had she treated him like he needed permission.

"No! Spencer, you made me promise you once in order to save my life! Well, now it's my turn! So if _you_ love _me_, you will do what I ask! You will never get out of there alive! Please, don't go!"

"No… he's going to go." Gideon voiced before Reid could answer. Reid looked to the old man, knowing he was forming a plan. Every feeling of resentment and abandonment was gone. He couldn't explain why, but Reid completely trusted him.


	45. Decisions, Decisions

The orange light from the tunnel flowed up the stairs like the fires of Hell from below. Reid stood at the top, the sole flame of a cigarette illuminated on the landing. Taking a deep breath, he trotted down the steps.

"Six minutes." Reid called as he got closer.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"I used to say that to my mom to try to get her to quit smoking." Reid explained. "Now, I say it to Riley. Every time I see her smoke… I tell that's six minutes less I get to love her."

He nodded. "That's sweet. But I think we both know the sooner I'm dead, the world… will be a better place, Dr. Reid."

"I don't believe that, Nathan," Reid took a step forward. He was angry with Nathan, but as a good father would be to his son. Regardless of his actions, he still felt a responsibility to him.

Nathan flicked the butt away and folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. He was waiting for him to ask about the girls. Reid decided to wait; Nathan would bring it up when he was ready.

"It's cold," Nathan muttered. "It doesn't often get this cold in DC."  
"It might snow tonight," Reid said with a small smile. He dropped it after a moment. Snow made him think of Riley, and thinking of her just reminded him of the chances of ever holding her again. "Maybe it would be best if we… start heading where you plan to take me."

There was a long silence as Nathan stared at his shoes. "Did you come alone?"

"Yes," Reid explained. "My boss didn't want to. Gideon – you remember Agent Gideon don't you?" His blue eyes looked upward as he gave a small nod. "He's not an agent anymore, but he's been helping us find you. He had a plan to trick you, but I couldn't let that happen. I knew I had to do this alone… so I said I was going to the restroom and I snuck out. I doubt they even know I've left yet. I have no weapon, because if I threaten you… I know you'll never take me to JJ and my mother."

"You just left? The others aren't with you?" Nathan checked.

"I didn't even say goodbye to the woman I love." Reid stated. "You know how much I care about her. I think that should be enough to trust me."

It was. Nathan gave a satisfied nod, taking one more look to the top of the stairs, finding both him and the genius alone. "Follow me."

Reid followed Nathan down the steps without question, heading into the subway station. It was almost deserted. Surprisingly, Nathan paid instead of just jumping the turnstile, paying for Reid's as well.

The platform was empty. There was an echo down the dark tunnel. It sent a chill down Reid's spine. Even at thirty, he still had a fear of the dark. Glancing at Nathan, he realized he wasn't stopping. They weren't here to wait for a train.

"This track is closed on the weekends," Nathan explained as he jumped onto the track. "Stay close to the wall. And be careful of the third rail."

Swallowing his fear, Reid followed. His black sneakers squeaked on the linoleum, echoing with the distant cries down the tunnel. He carefully pulled his lanky form onto the track, following Nathan into the darkness.

* * *

  
"Kennedy Avenue." Riley whispered, staring before the map.

"What did you say?" Emily asked, sitting at the table with Gideon and Elle.

"It's what Spencer was looking for…" She pointed to the street on the map. "The points are

scattered, but the points all seem to circle this spot. There has been a sighting or body on most

of the streets in this area, all the main streets in the neighboring cities… but not one is on Kennedy Avenue."

Elle got up to take a look. "I'm amazed you found that… I mean, if Reid couldn't find it."

"Well… we all have 20/20 Hein Sight." Riley declared. Before she could get upset, she turned and hurried from the room.

"Riley," Emily cried, finally catching up to her in the Ladies' Room. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't…" She stood before the sink, willing herself not to cry in front of her. She was so afraid, never having been so unsure about the future before now. Trying to catch her breath, "You don't know that. We've gotten lucky before, but that can't go on forever."

"You have to have faith this will work," Emily stepped forward. Her hand brushed her shoulder as the tears began to drip out despite her determination. Their reflection stood before them, like the girls in the mirror were mocking them. "I know how you're feeling. This is not something a person expects to happen when they get up in the morning… I go through that all the time. Spencer goes through it, too. But we have faith that we are strong enough to do our duty and get back to where we want to be."

She could appreciate it so much more now. When Spencer came home from a case, Riley would be happy and relieved he was alright. But he always seemed so calm, like what he did was nothing at all. It wasn't that it was nothing… it was that it was over, and he was home, just what he longed for.

"It'll be alright." Emily tried to give her a comforting expression.

"I hope you're right, Em." She met her eyes, attempting to look brave. "I'm not worried about my life… but if any of them get killed because of me… the odds of this actually working-"

Emily's phone buzzed. One hand still on Riley's shoulder, the other reached to unclip the cell. It quickly flipped open and she read the message. "It's Morgan…" she explained. Quickly, with her thumb, she typed a quick reply, hit SEND and closed it. "Are you ready?" She asked as Riley met her eyes in the mirror.

Riley couldn't speak, but managed a distinctive nod. The sight of her reflection filled her with some confidence. "This will work." She whispered.  


* * *

  
Reid's eyes adjusted to the darkness, staying a few steps behind Nathan. He seemed to be leading them by a dim light in hand, which Reid later realized was a cell phone.

"Is that JJ's?" Reid asked.

"She doesn't mind," Nathan replied. "It's not like she's using it."

He hoped that wasn't an indication it was too late. He couldn't have killed them yet, though. It wasn't even midnight. Reid took a glance behind, wondering if they were being followed. Despite the threat of electrocution and being crushed by an abnormally running train, Reid's biggest fear was the dark surrounding them. Something fuzzy ran over his feet. A rat, probably, but it spooked him, causing him to stumble with a high pitched yelp. Reid landed in the putrid mud.

Nathan stopped. "Are you alright?" He asked, neither amused nor annoyed.

"Yeah…" Reid replied, pulling himself quickly to his feet. He tried to brush himself off, but he was covered in the mess. Nathan started his travel again, continuing down the track.

They made it to a fork in the track, both leading into unknown darkness. "We need to hurry." Nathan explained, "The battery is getting low. We'll be lost if we're not close enough by the time the phone dies."

"It won't be enough to get back, though, will it?" Reid asked.

Nathan hesitated, "That's not my problem." He explained.

That did not inspire him with any great optimism. Still, they hadn't gotten to the girls yet. Reid would worry about getting out of here once the time came; all he needed to worry about was getting them out alive… all three of them.

This branch of the track swiveled more than it first started. There were so many turns and bends, even he might not remember them all… which just made him all the more worried.

"If you don't mind my asking," Reid began, curious as they headed down a new tunnel. "How did you manage to get both JJ and my mother down here? I mean, JJ I can understand, but my mother remembers you. She wouldn't go willing anywhere with you… especially this place."

"I drugged them. You're mother fell asleep almost instantly; I carried her." Nathan explained. "JJ followed like you're doing. I could tell she was scared, but she hid it well. I told her to go to sleep when we got there."

Drugged? Reid thought. "I know why you want to kill to JJ next… but did you know she was pregnant?"

There was a long silence. "No wonder she got so nervous… when I aimed the knife down to her stomach."

"Would you have taken her if you knew?" Reid asked. When enough time passed without an answer, Reid continued to press. "What did you drug them with?"

"Benadryl." He stated. Reid hadn't been expecting that, but couldn't deny how relieved he was. Antihistamines were easy to attain. More importantly, it wouldn't hurt the fetus. He wasn't knowledgeable in the effects of his mother's medication, but he assumed since they already made her sleepy in the afternoon, it would just double the effect with allergy medication. "Just a regular dose. Even if it didn't put them to sleep, the drowsiness would make them docile. Easier to control. Until you made you're choice."

"Well, I've made my choice. I decided to come. And I came alone." Reid explained.

"You have yet to make your choice, Dr. Reid." He corrected. And despite Reid's presses to explain that comment, Nathan didn't say another word.

At last, in the distance, Reid could make out a tube-like shape. Getting closer, he spotted it was one subway car, probably left here for maintenance or to be decommissioned. Pulling himself off the path, Nathan carefully led them in the direction of the car. It took him a moment from the failing light to find the door. It slid aside with a screech, allowing the men inside.

He tried to see around the place before the light disappeared. Nathan closed the phone. It was replaced in a moment with a crack. Nathan's hand shook, revealing a green glow stick, the kind kids used when they went Trick-or-Treating. It filled the entire car in a lime green essence, revealing the two women laying on opposite benches. One sound asleep, the other awoken by their arrival.

"Who's there?" Her soft voice asked, sounding timid in a partial daze.

"JJ?" Reid exclaimed softly, rushing over to her.

"Spence?" She asked, trying to make out his face in the glow.

"Yeah…" he said, trying not to get upset. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired," She mumbled. Her hand reached out touching his face, making sure this wasn't a dream. "I'm sorry…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry." He corrected. "I shouldn't have let you go."

"I offered to… you're my friend, I wanted to do something to help you…" She was beginning to cry.

"See what happens… when you try to go a good thing…" Nathan said. From the ghoulish light, he could make out the scowl on his face.

Reid pulled from JJ to his mother. Her breathing was steady as she slept. Still, Reid reached to check her pulse. It was quick, but not dangerous. The touch of his cold hands sent a chill through her, waking her up. She sat up as she opened her eyes.

"Who's there?" She whined, terrified. Her eyes dashed around, trying to make out the ghost-like figures in the light.

"It's okay, Mom." Reid said, reaching for her hand, just as freezing as his. "It's Spencer."

She let out a relieved breath. "Spencer," she repeated. "What are we doing here? Let's go home."

Reid didn't want to get upset. Before he could even try to explain this, a hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him away. He felt himself practically flung to the other side of the car. Nathan stood in the aisle, pulling a long dark object from the jacket of his coat.

"You've had enough time." Nathan stated. The way he handled the object told Reid it was a gun. "I know you want to get out of here and I don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

"Nathan," Reid urged, "I'm here now. You don't need to hurt them. Let them go. JJ can help my mother out of here, and then it's just us. So please… let the girls go."

"I've been through Hell, Dr. Reid, because of you." He explained. "Even after everything, you still have no idea how much I've had to suffer, trying to push away the urges to slaughter people… only to feel relief when I finally did it. And then it was only temporary; I had to do it again… and again… and again… I destroyed so many lives…"

"Don't you dare blame Reid for what you've done," JJ cried, trying to sit up. "All he wanted to do was help you-"

"Shut up!" Nathan yelled at her, beginning to cry. Silence sounded once more as he looked back to Reid. "After tonight, you will never have to worry about me again… just as life should have been four years ago, but you will think of me often… because you'll be in just as much torment and pain as you put me through."

"Spencer… what is he talking about?" Diana wondered.

Reid couldn't answer before Nathan continued. "When I tried to kill you, it wasn't nearly as satisfying as taking Ethan or Lila or Adam, as I know how important they were to you. Even I wasn't so naïve to hope I'd get through your whole team and family… so here's your choice. You choose the girl to save. Your mother," He pointed the gun at Diana, "the woman who gave birth to you, who was terrified and paranoid for months just so you would be born healthy. Who read to you and loved you and raised you all on her own. Or," the gun shifted to JJ, "Jennifer Jareau, one of your best friends. Who's watched out for you and been there for you for six years. Who  
named you the godfather of her son. Which ever you choose, I'll let her go. And once the other is dead… I'll take my life. I'll finally be dead… I'll never harm the world again. I'll be at peace with the knowledge that you will suffer for the rest of your life… for the reason that someone you care for so much is dead because of you."

"Nathan, you don't want to do this." Reid pleaded, his eyes going from JJ to his mother, both matching his eyes with a pleading expression, silently wishing this wasn't happening.

Nathan finally smiled. "Make your choice, Dr. Reid. Jennifer Jareau… or Diana Reid."


	46. Riley's Sacrifice

_They waited in the lobby for the elevator. Reid had been so nervous when he picked her up this morning, especially when he saw her in jeans and a jersey while he wore his usual dress shirt and corduroy pants. He felt so out of place. It had taken awhile for most of his anxiety to go away, and the questioning eyes at the stadium hadn't helped. But it didn't matter, this girl just seemed so pleased and carefree. She didn't give the impression she felt obligated to be around him, like the handful of other girls he'd gone out with had. Not that this was a date… at least he didn't think so… JJ seemed so happy to be with him, especially now… but that could just be because the Redskins won._

_He listened to her as she talked on their ride up in the elevator. JJ lived on the fifth floor. Reid didn't know much about girls and dating, but he did know it was proper to walk a lady to her door. He wanted to be a gentleman. Although he couldn't stop thinking what would happen once they got there._

_"Thanks for explaining the game to me today." Reid said as the doors opened again._

_"Oh, no problem." JJ lightly brushed his arm, sending a wash of panic over him. "I didn't mind. This was your birthday present, Spence, you deserved to have a good time."_

_"I had a great time," Reid said with a nod and a tense smile._  
_"Good, I'm really glad," Her grin was much more relaxed than his. Reid took a calming breath, hoping there wasn't sweat forming on his forehead. She stopped before door 513, "Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me to my door. It was very chivalrous. There are so few gentlemen left in the world."_

_"Thanks for… coming with me today, Jennifer." Reid felt anxious. He knew what he wanted to do… but did he have the courage?_

_"I keep telling you, Spence, call me JJ." She clarified. "It's what all my friends call me."_

_He had only kissed a few girls in his life, he'd slept with even less, and had never initiated the first move. Despite his awkwardness, however, he had to at least try this. Once._

_Leaning down, he brushed against her lips, leading her into a kiss. He kept his hands at his side, not wanting to touch her and overstep his boundaries. The kiss was innocent and gentle, and he was grateful she didn't push him away._

_It ended and Reid backed away. He met JJ's blue eyes, searching for an answer. He waited, his breathing heavy, dripping with fear._

_"Spence," She muttered. The fear in his stomach grew, believing he'd just ruined everything. "I had a lot of fun today… and it's not that I don't think you're a great person…"_

_With a despondent nod, Reid back away. "I'm sorry… I'll just… go."_

_"No, listen," JJ reached out and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't leave. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I think you are a great person and very handsome… if we didn't work together, I wouldn't have a problem… but we do. And I just don't think there's enough of an attraction to… take a chance on that."_

_"I guess… I was making something out of nothing." Reid said, staring at his shoes. "I was so shocked a pretty girl like you would even want to spend time with me…"_

_"Why are you shocked?" JJ stepped forward. Her hand lifted his chin so he would meet her eyes again. "Don't sell yourself short. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. And I went with you today not because you were taking me to the game, but because you're a nice person and I like spending time with you. I want us to become good friends… and I hope you do, too."_

_A small smile finally crossed his sad face. "I'd like that, too, JJ."_

_Pleased, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Spence. I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Someone amazing, and she'll be both the love of your life and your best friend, who gets into your head and changes your whole world."_

_"Do you really think so?" He asked, skeptical._

_"I know so," JJ assured. "Just like there's a guy out there like that for me."_

_"You deserve someone like that." Reid gave her a small grin. "And… I'm really glad you're my friend."_

"Dr. Reid!" Nathan cried. "You're trying my patience. Make your decision. Which girl do you save?"

"Spence…" JJ whined. "Are you crazy? Save your mother!"

"I…" Reid stammered. He didn't know what to say. If he saved JJ, he would be condemning his own flesh and blood, the woman who had loved him and cared for him since he was a little boy. And if he saved his mother, one of his best friends would be dead. He wasn't taking one life, either, he'd be taking two. And Henry would be devastated without his mother. "I can't… I can't do this! Nathan, I won't choose!"

"Either you choose or I'll kill everyone in this car!" Nathan cried. "You're the one who believes he can choose who lives and dies! If I wanted to take my life, you should have let me! You have to take the consequence of your actions, however good they might have been. Now choose… or I'll be sure you die first. You really want your poor mother to -witness your death? It wouldn't matter, she'd be dead in a few minutes anyway!"

"Spencer!" His mother whined. "Please just do what the man says!"

"Mom…" He was starting to get emotional. "JJ… I can't do this to either of you."

"Take your mother!" JJ cried, tears coming down her face. "I will be fine, just go! I'm begging you."

"Spencer… please…" Diana sobbed. "…please don't let us die here."

Despite JJ's assurance, he couldn't just leave her. And he couldn't leave his mother. He was running out of time. Nathan was getting impatient. The gun fidgeted in his hands, waiting for a decision. He wanted all of this to be over, and Dr. Reid was dragging this out.

"Make up your mind, Dr. Reid," He pointed the gun at Diana's temple. "Unless you wish for me to make it for you."

As the metal pressed against her head, she let out a whimper. "Spencer…" she cried. "What's going on… why won't you save me?"

He didn't know what to tell her. "Reid," JJ grabbed his attention. "Just take your mother and go! It's alright, I'm okay."

"How can you be okay?" Reid asked. "I can't leave you. I can't leave either of you… I…"

The seconds ticked by, each one Reid suspected to be the end to Nathan's patience. His eyes pierced him through the green glow, demanding him to make a decision. Reid suspected this was the real plan all along. Nathan would have known he wouldn't be able to choose and he could destroy Reid's like by killing both of them and then himself. His mind, usually so quick and amazing was a blank. He had no idea what to do or what he was supposed to do.

A screech was heard at the other end of the train. "Nathan," a voice cried as a figure moved into the train.

"Riley!" Reid exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were going to sneak out," Riley explained as the entire group looked to her. "I couldn't let you go like this. I followed you down here."

"Riley, are you insane? Get out of here before he kills you, too!" Reid urged. Diana and JJ stared at her in shock, like the reason she came here was nothing short of suicidal.

"No!" Riley cried. "Nathan… I've been standing out there for ten minutes. I heard everything and I know your plan. But… I'm sorry, it's wrong."

"Is it, Dr. Parker?" Nathan asked. The gun hung at his side, waiting to hear Riley's reasoning.

"Yes," She rationalized. "Both these women are important to Spencer, and either of their deaths would greatly affect him. But me… I am the most important person to Spencer. And I know you know that."

"Riley…" Reid exclaimed. "What are you doing!"

"I'm the one you want. If you're intent is to hurt Spencer, hurt him beyond help, to make him suffer as badly as you have, then you need to kill me."

There was a shocked silence, and Reid seemed to have lost his voice at first. "Riley…" he managed to croak. "Get out of here! You're crazy! How dare you do this to me!"

Riley was crying by now. "I'm sorry, Spencer!" She cried, "But you don't understand! You can't make this decision! I know you, you're too good a person to sentence either of them, or anyone you care about! If he kills me, I'll die, but you being dead is worse than death! Spencer, I love you and I'm sorry… but I can't lose you again!"

Her words seemed to change Nathan's mind. "She's right."

"No!" Reid yelled, "Nathan, no! You can't shoot her! Please, don't kill her. Listen to me,"

With the gun poised at Riley, Nathan froze. Riley never flinch nor moved, but stood her ground. Like a prisoner waiting to be executed. He listened as Reid spoke.

"I know you're a good person. You may not realize it, but it's true… you tried to get better. You wanted to get better. I know that there's hope for you." He cleared his throat, frantic for him to lower the gun. "I know… you don't want to hurt people. You want to be apart of people, not harm them. It'll be hard… but you can fight this. You're stronger than this… Nathan, you are better than who you think you are. I'm sorry Sandy hurt you… and I'm sorry you've gone through all this for four years… but you deserve to have a good life. I think you're capable of good… I want to help you. I'm sorry I didn't before… but if you want to be helped, the first thing you've got to do is put down the gun."

Nathan's eyes never left Riley. He listened to Reid's words, letting them soak in. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to trust that to be true. But his mind was too far gone… or maybe it was his soul.

"No, Dr. Reid," Nathan at last muttered, "It's over."

And with that, he pulled the trigger.

The gun resonated through the train, deafening everyone. Diana covered her ears in pain. JJ and Reid watched as the bullet hit Riley in the chest, watching her fall to the floor.

The power of the gun shook through him. He could think of nothing but the hot, vibrating metal in his hands. In the midst of his distraction, Reid rushed forward, tackling Nathan to the ground. It knocked the gun out of his hand.

He didn't struggle, which Reid was thankful for. Nathan was skinny, but had gotten bigger in four years and would no doubt easily overpower Reid's recovering body. He instantly went limp in his arms. Reid pulled him up, pinning his arms behind his back.

JJ was trying to pull herself up, staring at Riley in shock and terror. Tears were spilling down her face at the still body. Lights were shining through the window now, giving a real picture to the scene. Her eyes landed on Reid, surprised. Though he looked worried, he was much more composed than she suspected he would be.

One person pulled himself onto the car, gun and flashlight poised. Nathan didn't move, completely dead weight in Reid's hand. He couldn't bring him to his feet. "Federal Agent!" Morgan's distinctive voice announced.

"It's alright, guys," Reid informed. "His gun fell over there."

Morgan went to fetch it. "JJ, you okay?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled, completely dazed. Didn't anyone care that Riley had just been shot in the chest? "We're… both okay."

At that, Morgan glanced across the car at Diana. "It's okay, Mrs. Reid. We're going to get you out of here in just a minute."

She was catatonic with fear and remained still, watching the scene. Reid was grateful she was cool and not screaming. Hotch and Gideon suddenly appeared, following Morgan's path. Gideon hurried over to help Reid as Hotch bent down to check the fallen body.

"How is she?" Reid finally asked, frightened.

"She's breathing," Hotch assured. He lifted her off the filthy floor into his arms. "She'll be alright, let's give her a minute."

JJ was confused as Gideon came over. "Nathan?" He asked.

Without a word, Nathan met Gideon's eyes. He was that little boy again, who had been so scared of what his mind was capable of. Gideon took him from Reid, helping him up. "It's okay, Nathan," he assured.

Morgan took out his handcuffs and locked the boy's wrists. Mostly precaution; Nathan was too defeated to try anything now. Morgan led him from the train who had no desire to be gentle with him, as the others had. Gideon helped Reid to his feet, meeting his eye.

"You know…" Reid muttered. "I trusted you… but I can't believe this actually worked."

A loud spurt of coughing was heard and a desperate gasp of breath. Reid looked, seeing Riley come back to life. She clung to Hotch's arms, trying to replenish the air in her body. "Okay…" Hotch said, holding her close to him. "You're okay."

"Oh… God…" She moaned, coughing a few more times. "Oh, God… that hurt."

Reid sighed with relief as Gideon gave a small smile. "I told you it would."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry the editing's been off a bit lately. My laptop is out of commission right now, so I'm using my sister's Macbook and it's been taking some getting used to.

I hope you guys are pleased on how we saved the day, let me know! :) And there's lots more in store, a few more chapters so stay tuned! And review! :)


	47. So Many Questions

It felt like ages for everyone to get back above ground, but truly it only took a little over an hour. It was dark and cold, but it seemed like midday compared to down below. Reid would have liked to go with the others to the hospital, but he would have to catch up in a little while. Right now, he had some unfinished business.

The cops gave him a few minutes before they took Nathan away. He sat in the back of the police car, staring at his knees, with his wrists bound behind him. He didn't even flinch as Reid joined him, climbing through the other door.

There was a long quiet as Reid waited for him to acknowledge him. Nathan was in a trance, it seemed. "You know… I could fasten those in front of you… make you a little more comfortable."

All he did was shake his head. Reid wasn't ready to give up on him, though. "I meant what I said down there… I know that you're a good person."

"You're delusional, Dr. Reid." He mumbled, almost incoherently. "You said I could change… all I did was get worse."

"Did you ever see Star Wars, Nathan?" Reid asked.

Confused, at last looked up to meet his eyes, giving a nod. "Do you remember how Luke Skywalker knew there was still good in his father… even after everything he'd done? After everyone he killed? Everyone tried to tell him he was wrong, even Vader himself… but Luke knew he was right… and he saved his father."

"His father died." Nathan pointed out.

"But he was Anakin again when he died." Reid pointed out. "And I know you're not a boy anymore, but the same person you were four years ago is still here. People change all the time, I said that… but the essence is still the same. And the boy who came to me for help… I know he's there. And this time I won't forget him."

Nathan looked away, "How can you still think that? After everything I've done to you, you should want to kill me. Most people would hate me; most people would want me dead."

"If you haven't noticed, Nathan... I'm not most people." Reid explained. "I'm not going to pretend this didn't devastate me. You killed some people who once were very important to me. You tried to kill my mother, you almost killed one of my closest friends… and you didn't know Riley had a vest on; you tried to kill her, too. That would be enough for anyone to hate you… but I don't."

Clearing his throat, he tried to get him to see reason. "You tried to change before, Nathan… and you failed. That wasn't your fault. But it doesn't mean there's no hope. Maybe you have better odds now that you can get better. You know what can affect you and that'll give you an advantage to get a second chance."

"I already had a second chance." Nathan shook his head. "You were wrong, Dr. Reid. People can't change."

"I don't believe that, Nathan. I can't believe that. In this job, I have to know that there is still good in people." Reid paused, trying to see if he was getting to him at all. \

"You don't have to believe, all you have to do is trust me. I promise to help you, Nathan… I won't give up on you this time."

Each breath became heavier than the last. At last, a cold, soulless glare met Reid's eyes. It secretly terrified him, sending a shiver through him. "I don't want your help, Dr. Reid. If you hadn't helped me, I would be dead. That's all I wanted… if you hadn't come to that motel that night, I'd be dead. If Dr. Parker hadn't found us, I'd be dead… I should never have stopped you that day at the subway station…"

"Nathan, I know you're confused right now and you're scared-"

"Please, leave, Dr. Reid," Nathan muttered. The evil in his eyes faded and he looked away. "You can stop feeling sorry for me… the world would be better if I were dead, and you know it. If you're not willing to give that to me, than I never want to see you again."

"Nathan-"

"Just go," he whispered.

It was a lost cause. His long fingers searched in the dark for the door handle and opened to climb out. "I don't regret saving you Nathan… and I hope you know, if you change your mind… I'll be there for you."

"Trust me, Dr. Reid," Nathan said, more to himself. "If I ever want to see you again… it will only be to kill you… and that woman you love so much, the same way I've killed the other filth in the world."

Reid was fine with people threatening him, but Riley was another story. There was little chance Nathan would ever get it out… but it didn't stop a nervous forecast slither up his spine. He wouldn't give Nathan the satisfaction by retaliating. Without a word, he climbed out and slammed the door.

He loathed to give up, but there was nothing he could do. He walked away, never turning around. It was bad luck to look back. But if he had, he would have seen the cold, deadly glare Nathan shot him through the window. His hate for Spencer Reid having never been so intense or so powerful.

* * *

Morgan was alone in the waiting room, flipping through an old copy of Rolling Stone. Reid hurried over to meet him, grabbing his attention. "Hey, how's Nathan?"

"They're taking him to Havensall tonight. I made sure he was put on a suicide watch." Reid explained, his hands going into his pockets. "He'll stay there until his trial. After that, they'll move him to a more secure facility, in New York or some place… I wanted to help him, but… he doesn't want it. From anyone."

"Reid," Morgan said, tossing the magazine aside. "You know he's not your responsibility. I mean, he tried to kill your family. He would have killed all of us and probably you if he'd gotten that far. How can you still feel sympathy for him?"

"Morgan… I can't even answer that for myself." He explained. "I don't know why I feel accountable… I just do."

"Well… you're a better man than me, then." He said, standing up. "Because if he were after me, Nathan Harris would not be alive right now."

"How is everyone?" Reid asked, mostly to get off the subject.

"JJ and your mom were checked over, their both fine." Morgan explained.

With worry, "What about Riley?"

"She's been having trouble catching her breath, so they took her down for an X-Ray." Morgan explained, "But I wouldn't worry. Prentiss went down with her, they should be back up soon."

He led him passed the ER, which was surprisingly quiet. Reid couldn't remember being in the emergency room when it wasn't a mad house. Down the hallway, they headed toward the rows of private exam rooms. Second on the right, Morgan pushed it open and they walked inside.

Diana lay sleeping on her side, still knocked out from the medicine. Reid glanced at her, making sure she was alright, before looking up to find her roommate smiling at him in a hospital gown.

"JJ!" He exclaimed hurrying over. Gently, he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Spence," She muttered into his shoulder, holding him close.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving to look her over.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said, "Just a little sleepy. Garcia called Will to tell him, they'll both be here soon with Henry."

"Good… what about the baby?"

"Everything's fine." She assured. "Someone's coming to do an ultrasound, just for precaution. But they did a tox screen and they said the amount of medicine was a normal dose… it shouldn't hurt the baby."

"Thank God," He said with relief. "If anything happened to you… or if you had miscarried… I'd never forgive myself."

"This wasn't your fault, Spence," She tried to assure. "I'm just sorry you had to go through it."

"Well… you should really thank Gideon." Reid explained. "If it wasn't for his plan, I don't think any of us would be alive. We had Morgan follow me down to the subway. Once he knew where we were headed, he sent a text to Emily. Hotch and Gideon put a vest on Riley and used her as bait."

"I can't believe you agreed to that." JJ cried.

Reid cringed a bit, "I didn't. I tried to refuse, but Riley wouldn't change her mind… you know how stubborn she can be."

"Yeah, a lot like someone else I know." She gave him a nudge in the side with her hand. "But… she said she followed you and heard Nathan's plan… why didn't you guys just barge in to stop him?"

"We couldn't risk Nathan shooting anyone if he got scared." Morgan explained. "Gideon knew Nathan wouldn't go easily, he also knew he would rather mentally hurt Reid than physically, which was why killing Riley would be so perfect. Once Nathan shot her, he'd be distracted long enough for Reid to disarm him."

"That was really, risky, though." JJ said, glancing between the men. "I mean, what if Nathan had shot Riley in the head or he heard Morgan following you, or if he killed you before the others arrived?"

Reid didn't know what to say. He was saved a response from a moan on the other side of the room. Diana stirred as she began to wake up, and Reid hurried over to her.

"Mom," Reid said softly as she opened her eyes.

It took her a moment for her foggy eyes to focus. "Spencer…" she muttered. "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital," he said with a smile. She sat up too quickly, getting dizzy. Her eyes looked panic at the other two in the room. "Do you remember anything, Mom?"

Her eyes, sparkling with the brightest blue he'd ever seen, met his. "I must have fallen asleep."

"I know, it's okay." Reid took her hand, pressing further. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She looked at him with such a condescending expression. "It was just a dream, Spencer… it's nothing. I keep saying that."

She thought it was a nightmare. Reid nodded, smiling with ease. "You're right, Mom. I'm sorry."

* * *

Mrs. Reid was taken to a room upstairs to rest for the remainder of the night. Reid and Morgan gave JJ privacy for her ultrasound. To their surprise, Gideon stood alone, waiting to meet them in the hall.

Morgan seemed to suspect he wasn't there for him. "I'm going to give Hotch a call, find out how things are at the station."

Reid wanted him to stay, but didn't ask. As he walked off, he looked to Gideon, watching him with such intense yet soft eyes. Like he were constantly studying him, trying to understand him better.

Swallowing nervously, "I guess you haven't lost your touch."

All Gideon gave was a shake of his head. "How did you know it would work?" Reid wondered.

"I didn't know," He explained, folding his arms with a shrug. "I knew Nathan. I knew you. I knew what might happen… but I didn't know. I just took a chance… which I've heard you've done a few times yourself over the years."

He had, feeling the resentment seep away like water through cupped hands. "I want to apologize, Gideon."

"Reid, I came back to help you. I don't expect forgiveness; and you hating me is not unjustified. I just want you to understand that my leaving was not about you. You didn't deserve it… or any of this."

"I think it's… odd, don't you?" Reid said, looking around for a moment, taking in their solitude. "Nathan did so much to me… he tried to take everything from me and I still feel sorry for him. You genuinely care about me; you didn't mean to hurt me… and I can't let go of a grudge."

"If our feelings were easy to understand… we wouldn't need profilers, would we?" Gideon asked.

With a smile, Reid agreed. "I can't really hold a grudge against you now… if it wasn't for you-"

"You would have gotten him without me." He interrupted. He pulled himself off the wall, beginning to lead Reid down the corridor.

"Yeah, but JJ and my mother would be dead." Reid knew. "Who knows how many would have been murdered before we caught him… including Riley. I don't think I could take that."

They continued walking, passing one by one the empty exam rooms. Reid was filled with questions for the man, just as he used to. Unflagging in his efforts to become better at his job.

"But what if Nathan had doubled-backed to make sure we were alone? What if he hadn't given me that much time to make a decision, or any decision at at all? What if he suspected Riley had a vest on, or if she couldn't think so fast on her feet?"

"Eh… Reid… I've told you before… you don't always have to ask so many questions." He said as they made it to the last door. Reid's eyes looked inside to find Riley pulling on her jeans. She was talking to Emily, who was brushing her arm in an affectionate way. "You should just enjoy the moment."

Reid seemed to forget what they were talking about, his attention focused in the next room. "You're right." he muttered absentmindedly. He opened the door and hurried inside, leaving Gideon in the hall.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure everyone's probably heard but Emily is coming back! She'll be back next season! Don't know how they're going to do it, but I'm ecstatic to see. They're also getting rid of Ashley. I feel kind of bad for her, but I can't really say I'm disappointed.

There's still a few chapters to go... including a certain proposal I know you're all waiting for! Review, people! :)


	48. Knight in Shining Whatever

"How's your breathing?" Emily asked, sitting on the table as Riley zipped up the fly of her jeans.

"It's better, I think," Riley said, pushing some of her frazzled hair aside. "I told them an X-ray wasn't necessary, but they wouldn't listen."

"Well, better safe than sorry," She replied. "I couldn't even remember how to walk the first time I got shot in a vest. If you had known how bad it would hurt, do you think you'd still have gone along with it?"

Riley let out a slow, painful breath. "Yes, I would have."

Her decision was so determined, Emily couldn't help but be curious. "Why?"

"Why do you think, Em?" Riley matched her gaze with shining eyes. "I couldn't let him go alone. Even if I didn't love him, that's not fair."

Emily obviously didn't understand, and Riley explained. "It was my turn to save him."

She looked away, pushing more of her hair aside in an embarrassed way. "Please don't tell Spencer I told you that."

Emily brushed her bare shoulder, "It's our secret." She agreed.

They both turned as the click of the door handle sounded, watching as Reid stepped inside. His hand hung onto the door, staring at Riley a moment in awe, looking right back at him. He couldn't help but adore how her tongue absentmindedly brushed over her lips in the way that still tantalized him so.

She didn't need to be asked. "I'll leave you guys alone." Emily said with a smile. She gave Reid a brush on the arm as she stepped out. He easily closed the door behind her.

"You wasted your time with med school." He stated, almost sounding bitter.

"Oh, I did, did I?" She asked, going on the defense.

"Yeah… you should have gone to Juilliard." His face spread into a teasing grin.

She gave a small laugh, "Thank you,"

Reid stepped closer to her. She stood in her jeans and burgundy bra, the rest of her torso bare. Normally, the sight of her like this would drive him crazy, but his eyes focused to the center of her chest, where a large purple bruise had already formed.

His hand landed on the mark. Her heart beat was beneath his fingers, speeding up at his touch. Reid didn't want to get emotional, willing himself not to think what the bullet would have done had a vest not been there. "Does that hurt?"

"A little," she mumbled. "I'm not as big a baby as you were, if you notice."

He was in no mood to make light of this. "Are you going to be okay? What did the X-ray show?"

"Just some muscle bruising from landing on the floor so hard." She nodded. "Nothing that won't heal itself in a day or so."

Unable to speak, he nodded, "Okay…" With the exception of her fingers, he seemed reluctant to touch her, like she were some porcelain doll that would break if he didn't handle her delicately.

Riley's hand landed on his cheek. "Are you alright?" The emotional toll was more evident on him than any physical injury could be.

He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. "I shouldn't have let you go down there. I put you in danger, and I'm supposed to protect you."

Her fingers slid up into his hair, "Spencer… I realize you think of yourself as my knight in shining... whatever, and you are, but I chose to go down there. You and your monstrous brain don't seem to comprehend just how much you mean to me." Arms went around his neck, reaching up to press her forehead against his. "I may have just been a diversion, I may have just been putting on a show… but that doesn't make what I said any less true… I love you."

He smiled, his body betraying him as a few tears dripped down. Reid's arms at last went around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, holding her as close as possible, never wanting to let her go. He felt her lips on his temple, finally feeling like this was over.

* * *

Emily headed down the hall in search of coffee. It was late and she assumed even with everything getting back to normal, she wouldn't be going to bed for a long time. She took a glance into the second room, her steps slowed as she smiled.

Morgan came around the corner, grabbing her attention instantly. "Hey, Prentiss… what are looking at?"

"JJ," she pointed into the window. Morgan came to see for himself, just as pleased to see the young woman holding her son with Will's arm around her, holding her close.

"Another family reunited," Morgan said. "I spoke to Hotch. He said for everyone to call it a night, but we have to be back at the unit in the morning, just to clear everything up."

"Fine with me," Emily announced. "After a month on this case, paperwork never sounded so good. This case was… intense."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, both still observing the family in the room, all so ecstatically happy to be together. "Something like this really puts your priorities into prospective…"

Emily nodded in agreement, oblivious to the fact his attention had left the window and was focused on her. He knew what he wanted; it was just the matter of admitting it.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night." She said, meeting his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Morgan."

"Prentiss, wait," Morgan called before she could get away. She stopped, looking back at him. Even worn and tired as she was, he thought she looked beautiful. He did not want to go another night without her. "You want to get a drink?"

"No, I'm going home." She continued her departure. "Alone."

* * *

As Reid came in the next morning, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Nathan Harris was caught now, his team and family were safe, Riley was on the mend, and his parents would be returning home today. He should be joyful, or at least relieved. But he wasn't. All he felt like was he postponed the inevitable.

His desk was messy with papers from yesterday. They were no use to him now, and went to clear them away. But his hand stopped, spotting a white envelope with his first name scribbled on it. He recognized that handwriting.

"Morning, Reid," Morgan exclaimed, coming in with a cup of coffee. "Riley didn't come in with you?"

"No… she's packing." He said, distractedly looking over the paper. "She'll be here this afternoon."

"I'm surprised she's letting you out of her sight," His eyes landed on the object of Reid's attention. "What's that?"

"He just left…" He muttered, "Again."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

Immediately, Reid ripped open the paper. He extracted a piece of college ruled loose leaf, folded thrice; the handwriting matching that on the envelope. Within seconds, he silently read.

_Spencer,_

_My return to Quantico was never to be permanent, I'm sure you know that. I feel there was no better time to leave than now. I fulfilled what I intended to do and feel confident in what I leave behind, even more than I had before. And like before, the only way I can say goodbye is in a letter._

_As I said, you are a much stronger man than I. You've handled the stress and horrors of this better than I could at your age, better than I could after years of experience. And yet you've managed to keep an innocence about you that sees good in the world. That's why you still have faith that Nathan can change. I lost that a long time ago. I'm sure a lot of your teammates have as well. I hope, as you grow and learn, that part of you – that light – will never burn out._

_There's not much wisdom left I can leave you. In fact, I think you could teach me a thing or two about this place. What I can tell you is how proud of you I am, as I've always been. You've met and exceeded every expectation I had of you, as a profiler and as a man._

_I don't believe this will be the last time our paths cross. I do hope the next time will be under much happier circumstances. With Riley in your life, I believe the chance of that is good. You don't have to be a profiler to know how you feel about that girl or where the two of you are heading. So I send you both with all the best wishes and happiness the world can offer. You truly deserve it._

_Gideon_

"He's gone." Reid uttered, taking a seat. "I didn't see him when he arrived… and I didn't see him when he left."

Morgan didn't know what to say. He knew how hard he took it when he first left. "I'm sorry, kid. Are you mad?"

"No…" He said truthfully, looking up. His expression was soft and sincere, "I understand now… this isn't his place anymore."

Still, even though he assured he wasn't upset, Morgan had a suspicion there was something he wasn't saying. "Reid… seriously, what's wrong? Everything okay with you and Riley?"

"Yeah, we're great…" Reid nodded. "I just… do you ever get the feeling… a case isn't over?"

"Like we caught the wrong guy?" He wondered.

"No, like… you've got the right guy and he's going away, but…" His fear finally bubbled to the surface, "Do you ever feel like this isn't the last time you're going to see him?"

"Sometimes," He explained, "but none of those cases ever ended like this one. We got the guy. It's over."

Reid still wasn't convinced. "Then why do I have this feeling? Why do I feel like we're not done yet… that there's still more to do."

"Reid, you've been through a lot. More than you've ever been in a case and hopefully never will again. It's just nerves. It'll go away. And Nathan Harris? That boy is going away for a long time, more than likely, the rest of his life. You are never going to see him again."

With a reassuring grin, Morgan patted Reid on the arm. He stepped away; Reid clutching Gideon's letter, "We'll see."

* * *

The morning was calm and slow, just what the team needed. They did their paperwork in peace, enjoying the serenity so much, they didn't even seem to mind it was a Sunday. Morgan was heading to Garcia's office as he ran into JJ.

"I thought you'd be taking the day off today," Morgan called, more than happy to see her.

"I'm not staying long, I just wanted to fill out my reports and get things ready for the next case. You guys are heading to De Moines in the morning."

"We'll be working while you get the week off." He playfully whined. "I wish I had gotten kidnapped, too. I could use a vacation."

They laughed for a moment, only stopping when Elle crossed their paths. "I'm out of here, guys. Take care." And with that, headed to the elevators.

Excusing himself from JJ, Morgan chased after her. "Elle, wait." He called.

Thankfully, the car was slow. He caught up with her in plenty of time. "Just like that, you're leaving? And you're goodbye is 'take care'?"

"I just want to get out of here." She moaned, folding her arms.

"I realize that, but you could give us a real goodbye this time." Morgan stated. "Why don't you meet us for a drink later?"

"No," She shook her head. "I've been here much longer than I intended. Trust me, Morgan, if I had any doubts about leaving this place… after spending a month here, I don't anymore."

"Elle… you're struggling with a lot of internal demons." Morgan pointed out. "Sometimes you can't deal with that on your own. You wouldn't look for help before and you killed a man."

"It was self-defense." She snapped.

"You can keep saying that." He wasn't fooled. She could see that in his eyes. "If you don't do something about this, who knows what you'll do next time. You could harm someone else, or worse, yourself. You need help, and I'm not giving up on you until you do."

The doors slid open and Elle stepped in. Morgan put his arm over the door to stop it from closing. She had such a bitterness about her, so much hate and anger and torment that had taken control of her. Elle couldn't help but be cruel, even to one who had been one of her best friends. "You think I have a problem? Well, maybe I do, but honestly, who's got the bigger problem, Morgan? The one who left her problems behind… or the one staying here while he's struggling with his?"

"What problem am I supposed to have?" He asked in doubt.

"Well… I'm not the one who's in love with his partner."

Stunned, he backed away, removing the block from the door. "If you're referring to Prentiss, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You can keep saying that…" She said with a pleased sneer as the door closed, removing her from the BAU once again.


	49. Faith in Friends

In the late afternoon, Hotch and Rossi were going over the next day's case with JJ before she left for the day. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," Hotch called.

Reid opened the door. "Hey, guys,"

"Hey, Reid," JJ said cheerfully, "We just heard from Chief Strauss."

Despite her brightness, he was concerned, hoping it wasn't something he was in trouble for, which was a definite possibility. "What about?"

"Well, perhaps she's not as evil as we all thought, or maybe she feels sorry for me. But, either way, she's agreed to let Riley take over for me while I'm on leave."

"Oh," Reid replied, relieved, but not quite so pleased, "Great. She'll do a good job."

"We thought you'd be happier about this, Reid. She won't be put in any danger." Rossi noted.

"I know… and I am happy…" his hands went into his pocket, as they did when he was anxious. "…I'll feel better about it… depending on how tonight goes."

"What's tonight?" JJ smiled.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I just need to ask Hotch a question."

"What's up, Reid?" He asked.

"Uh… well, I didn't get something back… when I was shot and I was wondering if… you had it, Hotch."

"Is this what I think it is?" He wondered with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I gave all your effects to JJ, so she should have it." He said, meeting JJ's eye.

"Oh…" she mumbled. She looked up to meet Reid's expectant gaze. "Well… before we found out you were alive, I gave them to Riley. I thought she'd rather have them."

Reid was stunned, unable to speak. "So you mean Riley has her engagement ring?" asked Hotch.

"Engagement ring?" JJ looked around. "I didn't… I mean, I didn't think the ring would be in there."

"No, she doesn't have it!" Reid cried, his voice carrying out into the bull pen. "She gave me all my stuff back yesterday morning. She didn't even mention the ring."

"What's going on?" Morgan asked. He rushed in with Emily and Garcia in pursuit, all three having heard the commotion.

"We have a bit of a problem…" Rossi explained. "It seems we still can't find Riley's engagement ring?"

"Reid… I'm sorry, I had no idea the ring would be in there." JJ asked.

Reid looked at her curiously. "JJ, I never told you about the ring or proposing… and you mention it like you've known for awhile."

"I don't think it's much of a secret anymore, Reid." Hotch noted.

"I've known for a few weeks, actually." JJ said, "I heard it from Garcia."

"You already know I heard it from Morgan," Rossi chimed in.

"I… heard it from Riley." Emily admitted.

Further shocked, he stared at Emily in disbelief. "Riley knows." He muttered.

"She… found the ring in your effects…" Emily specified, "…and then she threw it away."

At first, they believed Reid was going to be sick. "Why didn't you stop her?" He demanded, trying not to yell and lose his temper. "You knew I was alive, you could have-"

"Reid, it's alright," Hotch said, standing up. "We'll replace it."

"But I wanted to propose to her tonight!" Reid cried.

Rossi replied, "You still can, Reid. Riley won't be mad you don't have a ring, especially since she threw it away."

"That's not the point." Reid grumbled, "It has to be perfect."

"Oh, come on, Reid," Morgan retorted, "You know whatever you do, she'll love it. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"No! It has to! You guys don't understand!" He took a moment to calm down. "You know what we've been through. When we fell in love, she was my therapist. When she told me how she really felt about me, we were bleeding in the back of a pick up truck. I was dead for three weeks, how many men put their girlfriends through that? I just… I just wanted one time that we could remember… where nothing went wrong. That we were happy and in love and… everything was perfect." He looked at all those staring at him in the room. "And now it's ruined because I lost the ring!"

"Oh, right…" Emily said with a smirk, pulling out the red box from her pocket. "You mean this ring?"

Reid gaped at her, looking like a trout out of water. "Way to bury the lead, Emily." Garcia muttered.

"Where did you get that?" He finally asked.

"You have so little faith in your friends, Reid." She said with a smile, tossing him the box, barely catching it on the tips of his fingers. "I would have given it to you sooner, but Morgan wanted to make you squirm a little bit."

"Emily…" Reid said with a dazed expression, "I could kiss you."

"Tell you what kid; I'll do it for you." Morgan said. And with that, pulled Emily too him, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Usually Emily would be so nonchalant about such a thing. She'd tease him or give him a friendly smack. Instead, her face turned a hot, fire engine red. With a deadly glower, she looked to him. "You know what, Morgan… you can be such a jerk sometimes."

With that, she hurried through the open door. Morgan stared after her with angry bitterness. He looked back at the group, meeting the questioning glances.

"Is she alright?" JJ asked, worried about her recent change in demeanor.

"Yeah…" Morgan replied. "I guess I'd better apologize. I'll be back."

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Garcia at last broke the awkward silence, turning back to the man of the moment. "So… Reid… I am dying to know, how are you going to propose?"

He opened the box to make sure the ring was inside, letting out a thankful sigh. "I have an idea… I know where I'm going to take her… and I think I know what I'm going to say… I just hope she'll say yes."

JJ stepped forward, taking the ring to get her first look at it. Moisture formed in her eyelids and she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"I don't mean to get emotional. It's mostly hormones. I just…" Her hand went against his cheek, she smiled with her tears. "I can't believe our little Spence is getting married."

Blushing almost as vibrant as Emily, Reid gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Prentiss," Morgan called as he hurried after her through the unit doors. "Prentiss, wait!"

"Go away, Morgan!" Emily called back, trying to hurry to the restroom.

"Oh, come on, Prentiss, I was just kidding!" His legs were faster than hers, catching up to her as she turned the corner.

"No you weren't!" She hissed, "That's just it, you weren't kidding!"

"No one in that room suspected anything; it's fine!"

"No, it's not fine! I know you weren't kidding, and that makes it not fine! You did it because you have feelings for me!"

"Get over yourself, Princess." He stated, moving much too close into her personal space. "I do not have feelings for you. At this point, I'm not even sure I want to be your friend. I can't stand being in the same room with you anymore."

"Oh, really, is that why you keep looking at me like that?" Emily asked.

"How am I looking at you?" He asked, confused.

"Like… that! Like you want to kiss me, like you want to see me naked, like you've never looked at another woman before." She stopped to catch her breath, at this point not caring if anyone down the hall heard them. "We work together, and we're supposed to be friends, and partners. And I'm dating Malcolm, he's a nice guy and I like Malcolm, he's perfect for me at this point in my life. And I can't breathe, I cannot breathe with you looking at me like that so I'm begging you, just stop!"

He was close enough to feel each breath exhaled on her face. Heavy and hot against her already warm skin. "Prentiss… do you think I want to look at you?" He mumbled, his tone so soft and yet so dangerous. He spoke slowly, like it were the only way he could get her to understand. "I hate that I can't look at another woman like this… that I can't see another woman the way I see you… that I become physically nauseous at the thought of another man touching you with his hands! Believe me, Prentiss… I do not want to look at you…"

Emily had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly. Before she had a grasp on her inhibitions, she reached up and met his lips.

Her hands immediately pulled him closer, thankful his lips matched her rhythm almost instantly, moving perfectly together. She whimpered into their kiss as he took control, pulling her against the body she craved so much. The threat of being discovered never even occurred to them, and they were mercifully left alone.

"Derek…" She moaned softly, trying to detach herself. His strong hands had started untucking her blouse, running along the small of her back. She tried to ignore the shiver those hands sent through her, how much she loved that feeling, and longed to feel it all over her bare skin again.

"Emily…" he whispered, and it sent such a warm tingle into her stomach, hearing her name uttered so breathlessly.

She wanted so badly to give into him. "No, Derek, stop," she pleaded.

Morgan pulled from her lips meeting her gaze. There was fury mixed with the lust in his eyes for ending this much too soon.

Emily tried to catch her breath. "I have to go…"

"No you don't," hissed Morgan. He held her firmly against him as he moved to kiss her neck. Her pulse sped up under his lips. "Don't you dare leave me now."

"No… I'm going home." She was able to utter before he nipped and suckled on her flesh. Emily stifled a shuddering moan, her hands grasping his shirt. Their entire bodies seemed to be in some kind of magnetic pull, unable to separate. They had been apart for so long; now that the barriers were down, they couldn't raise them back up if they wanted to. It took all her strength to remain focused and speak. "I'm getting my stuff… and I'm leaving…" She finally pushed him away, pulling his eyes to hers. "Wait twenty minutes, make an excuse to leave… then meet me at my apartment."

She pulled Morgan into one more kiss, hard and fervent. It took everything in her to remove from his grasp, but at last, Emily managed it, practically running back down the hall. Morgan waited a moment before following her.

As they returned to the bull pen, the others were still conversing in Hotch's office. Emily grabbed her bag and coat. She met Morgan's eyes, giving him an excited smirk, then hurried to the elevators. He watched her until she had disappeared, taking a seat to wait through the longest twenty minutes of his life.

* * *

A few hours later, the BAU jet was in the air. Diana Reid sat by the window, terrified, trying to stay calm on the ride. Reid was fixing himself a cup of coffee while Riley sat alone on one of the couches, a book in hand. Will took a seat beside her on the couch. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"Break No Bones," she said, showing the cover, "by Kathy Reichs. Have you read any of her works?"

"No… but I've seen Bones a few times on TV, though I hear the books are different." Will explained.

Riley looked a bit confused. "The books are a television show? And I've been wasting my time with Grey's Anatomy."

The sound of sputtering was heard. Everyone turned to look back at Reid. It had taken everything in him to keep his sip of coffee in his mouth and swallow it, coughing as it went down.

"I see the coffee is suitable for removing stomach lining," Reid said, his eyes landing on the young girl with a book in her hand.

"No it's not," Riley whined, "I've been drinking it that strong for years."

"Yes, well, you are going to overdose on caffeine before you're forty, young lady, and I will not be apart of it." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. She smiled, watching him reclaim his seat next to his mother, picking up the book he was reading to her. Riley's joy faded, seeing the loathing expression on Diana's face as she stared at her.

Riley looked back to her book, trying to ignore it. It was obvious even to Will it hurt her, though. Having taken a liking to the young girl, he attempted to make her feel better.

"Please don't take it personally," He urged. "If she were sane… I'm sure she'd be just as fond of you as I am… and that's a lot."

"Thanks," Riley said, a little sad. "I know she can't help how she thinks and feels… but I used to hope, when Spencer and I started dating, that… since I had such a bad relationship with my mother… I might have a good one with his." She looked up to meet Will's eyes, exactly like Spencer's. "But you know what, she doesn't have to like me. After all, she's not the first woman to hate her son's girlfriend. But I'm not going anywhere. And eventually she'll see… she'll see how much I love him. How much he means to me… and she may never fully trust me, but she'll at least know my intentions are pure."

He was pleased at her attitude. "You know, my mother didn't want me to marry Diana."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yes… she knew I wanted a family and that Diana… didn't want kids at all."

Riley was shocked at the similarity. "She didn't want kids… not even one?"

"I knew her before she got sick, and even then… her life was academic, she didn't feel the need to disturb that with a child." He looked almost nostalgic. "But we talked about it… we hadn't made any final decisions, but before we knew it… Spencer was on the way. Immediately, Diana began thinking of the baby. She stopped her meds, she stopped smoking, she ate right. She was in constant fear, always hearing voices… but she had to protect her baby. Even then, he was her whole world."

"Spencer wants to have children," Riley admitted, watching as Reid turned to another page. He wasn't listening to their low conversation. "I'm not certain how good a mother I would be. My mother was not exactly a role model. But Aaron – Agent Hotchner, he's been my friend for years – he's always told me that I would be natural at it… I mean, I guess he would know, but I'm not so sure."

"Well… I would be ecstatic to be a grandfather, if that helps your decision." He joked.

"I'll file that on the pro list." Riley said, giving a giggle.

"No, I don't want to push you to make any decisions." Will assured. "It's a huge, life changing choice, no matter how much you care about a person. And I can tell you love Spencer very much."

Her eyes left Spencer, lingering on the words in her book, "You don't have to be a genius to see that."


	50. Perfect

Back at Bennington, Diana was safe at home. Even she couldn't deny how relieved she was to be in a familiar place once again. Reid explained to Dr. Norman to keep him informed on her nightmares. He had confidence that now, in time, they would go away.

After speaking with her doctor, he headed to the sitting room to say goodbye to his mother. It surprised him, when he arrived to find that his father had remained with her. Indeed, Will sat with Diana having a very friendly conversation with her… and to Reid's surprise, was holding her hand.

He remembered what his father had said yesterday, that he still loved his mother, but Reid had taken that as an exaggeration. That what his father actually meant was he still cared for her. How could he possibly still love her when he had no contact with her?

Reid watched them for a long time until finally Will stood. Diana gave him a smile as he said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. Without a second thought, she returned to writing in her journal and Will headed out of to the hall, meeting Reid at the door.

"Spencer…" he said, interested as to why he was just standing there. "there you are, we were waiting for you. Was there anything wrong with your mother's doctor?"

"No, everything's fine." Reid explained. "I was just… a little surprised you were still here."  
It came out very critical, and Reid hadn't intended to speak so rudely, but now that it was out, he didn't care if he offended him.

"Well, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to either of you." Will told him. "It will probably be a long time before I see your mother again."

That really offended him. "Right, Dad. It must be hard to travel across town once or twice a month to see her. I thought I had it bad, coming all the way from DC."

He met his son's eyes, the exact color and shape of his own. "I know it's hard to understand…" he said, "but it's just too painful to see her… like this."

Reid would not let himself get upset. "That's not an excuse. If you don't want to see her, that's fine, but don't lie to me and pretend you love her."

"But Spencer, I do love her." He corrected. "Your mother was the first woman I ever loved, the kind of love you only get once… and I lost her."

"You left!" Reid's hiss rang in the room as if he yelled. "You left us, you didn't even try to fight for her, or me. And I accept that you had to, that you lost confidence, and that's fine. But don't pretend that you're the victim here."

His father's hand reached for his shoulder, but he stopped, pulling it away. "I didn't mean it like that." He indicated the unoccupied bench halfway down the hall. "Please sit, and let me try to explain."

Side by side, they both sat in silence for awhile. Neither one seemed brave enough to speak again. At last, Will uttered, "Did your mother ever tell you how we met?"

Taken aback, Reid looked beside him in spite of himself and shook his head.

"It was my first day of classes, first semester in college. I was leaving the library, trying to find the building for my next class… and I was so lost. I was staring at my map, trying to find the Sheppard Building… when I tumbled down the stones steps of the library."

"That must have been humiliating." Reid said.

"I was mortified, especially when I discovered… my fall had taken down a very pretty girl." He snickered as he remembered.

Reid was shocked, beginning to see a familiarity in the tale. "Was she angry?"

"I was afraid that she would be… but she just… smiled and started laughing… I didn't even realize I had started, too. I was just… in awe of this girl with wild blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes I'd ever seen." He cleared his throat. "She helped me gather my things and helped me find my class… I was so stupid, I didn't even think to ask her name until she was gone."

Completely immersed in his father's story, he asked, "What happened?"

"I was determined to find this girl. I know there couldn't have been more than a year's difference between us, so I searched through the entire freshman and sophomore classes… trying to find someone who fit her description. But every time I came across someone who matched it, it wasn't her. I thought I was never going to find her, and I was ready to give up… until my lit professor required all students to attend a lecture on The Canterbury Tales one evening."

"She was at the lecture?" Reid predicted.

"She was giving the lecture." Corrected Will. "I was shocked; for a woman getting her Ph.D., she looked so young… and I had never been so interested in Chaucer before… after the lecture, I had to properly introduce myself to Diana O'Malley."

"I assume Mom knew who you were?" voiced Reid.

"I didn't think she would… but I didn't know she had an eidetic memory. She smiled and thanked me for not knocking her over this time."

This was getting eerie. It was like listening to an altered version of how he and Riley met. Reid allowed his father to finish, enjoying this story more with every word.  
"I asked her how old she was, because she didn't look a day over seventeen. She told me, she was seventeen… actually, she was 164 days over seventeen. I asked if she were a genius or something… she reluctantly told me she was. She expected me to be intimidated and bothered by that… but I wasn't… I knew right then, I was in love with her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

That just made Reid angry, knowing this love story did not have a happy ending. Still, though, he kept quiet as his father continued.

"She was both the woman I loved and my best friend. I trusted her like I was never able to trust another before. I told her things I had never told anyone. We would have long nights doing nothing but talking. We would start a conversation over dinner… and the next thing we knew, the sun would be coming up."

"Well…" Reid muttered, having done that exact same thing, "that sounds… a little similar."

Will gave him a kind smile, "I thought that, too. After Riley interviewed your mother… and I watched you say goodbye… they way you looked at each other… you were just like me and your mother at that time." But the happiness faded, "You're probably too intelligent to believe in Fate, and maybe it is just foolish fantasy. But I told this to your mother many times, and I'm still certain to this day… she's my soulmate. I love her… but I can't see her now."

"Why not?" Reid asked. "It seems that, if you do love her as you say, you would want to see her as much as possible."

"Because… she's sick. And there's no hope for her. When I see her, I can see the woman I love. I see her in her eyes, I hear her when she speaks… like she's trapped and she's crying for me to help her. And I can't get her out." He paused for a breath, "I don't blame her, Spencer, I don't. I know it's not her fault… if I had been stronger, we would have made it… but seeing her just reminds me that she's gone… And it kills. I'll never hold her, I'll never laugh with her… she'll never again tell me how much she loves me."

"Do you… regret it?" Reid asked. "I mean… if you knew what would happen, would you have walked away?"

"I couldn't, even if I knew… even if I wanted to. That's how much I loved her." He smiled again, "All I have left are memories, but she left me with beautiful memories… when we first kissed, the day we got married…" his eyes rose and met Reid's gaze, "…when I watched her hold our beautiful newborn son for the first time…"

There were so few times that Reid was speechless. Utterly, there was not a word forming in his head. His father really loved his mother… and him.

"Dad… I'm proposing to Riley. Tonight." He revealed.

Will's eyes were sad, but he nodded his head with approval. "I'm not surprised."

"I just hope she'll say yes." He shrugged.

"Spencer, I was in the waiting room when your boss told everyone you had died… trust me, she's going to say yes." He got back to his feet and Reid followed. "I can't express how happy I am that you found someone you love this much… and who loves you the same way. I know you'll make a great husband… and a much better father, if the time comes. And I wish you both a long and happy life."

"Thank you," Reid mumbled.

Without another word, Will turned and walked away. He turned the corner back to the lobby, out of sight.

Reid couldn't just let him go. He wondered if he would regret this next decision... but he was willing to take the chance. Quickly, he ran as fast as possible through the hospital, catching up to his father outside the front doors.

"Dad!" Reid cried as he trotted down the steps to catch up to him.

Will stopped, looking back at his son with question and worry. He said it before he lost his nerve.

"You know… we'd really love it if you could be there… when we get married."

"You mean it?" Will needed to be sure, watching him with cautious, hopeful eyes.

Swallowing nervously, he gave a nod. "Yeah… I want you at my wedding, Dad."

Looking as if he would start crying. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Reid smiled, awkward but grateful at the same time. The exact same one spread on his father face. For the first time, he truly felt connected to this man. The freedom from resentment spread through him as father and son both went into a long overdue embrace.

* * *

Riley had no idea where they were headed. It was dark, and she did not know the streets of Vegas at all. They weren't even in a tourist or popular spot. This seemed more a residential area.

Reid was quiet, driving the car without initiating conversation. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" He said, glancing at her. "Why do you ask?"

"You didn't eat much at dinner." She explained. "I thought maybe you might feel sick."

"No," He replied. And left it at that.

Riley had a suspicion what this was about, and Reid suspected she knew, but out of courtesy for the other, neither led on in order to preserve the surprise. "Where are we going?" She asked in a partial whine.

He held a secretive smirk on his face. "You'll see. We're almost there."

She did not like him being so cool and nonchalant. Spencer was usually spilling out loads of trivia and information, so fidgety and discomfited. Even when he was completely confident, he had an awkward behavior. It was cute. Now it felt like the tilt of the earth's axis was off, him acting so aloof.

At last, he pulled into the parking lot of a large brick building. It was closed, all the lights were off inside and there was not a car in sight. It baffled her to think what they possibly could be doing here.

Reid drove behind the structure into another lot. He pulled into a space and turned off the engine, climbing out before any questions were asked.

Hurriedly, Riley pulled herself in the chilly desert air, looking over the roof of the rented car. "What is this place?" Her voice chattered in the cold, and partially from worry.

Reid glanced back at the building. "This was my high school."

Of all the places, she had not been expecting that. Now she was getting very nervous. "Come on," he said, leading her further away from the building.

"Okay…" This was odd. She knew for a fact Reid hated high school and would not return here for nostalgic reasons. But she didn't argue, hurrying to catch up.

Reid took her freezing hand. "You didn't wear gloves." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah… I must have forgotten them," She said innocently.

Reid wasn't fooled, but couldn't help but feel much more confident by it.

At last, they reached their destination; the school's football field. There were a few security lights around the place, but no other activity. This was getting weird. This was where teenage jocks would take their girlfriends, not geniuses with horrifying recollections of their adolescent years. But Riley didn't argue, allowing him to lead her into the open stadium.

The turf of the field was hard under their feet; they walked downward. Riley was becoming more perplexed by the minute, and Reid's constant silence was irritating.

At last, they reached the end zone. "This is it." He stated.

"This is what?" she asked, looking up at the goal post.

Reid cleared his throat, looking over the yellow figure. "This is the spot where I was stripped naked and tied up."

Her jaw dropped significantly, looking at the spot his eyes had focused on. "Oh, Spencer… why would you want to come here?"

To her surprise, he was smiling, like the history of this place had been pleasant and wonderful. "You know… I was in a dark and lonely world, too. I'm different, that's no secret. My whole life, people have looked at me strangely, like I was too different to be allowed. The world rejected me, just for being what I was born to be. Even with my friends, I didn't have anyone. But that was okay, because I thought that was best for me… to be brilliant and alone… and then you came along."

Riley smiled, her face turning warm in the cold night. "You've never made me feel like I was different. You came into my life and I had someone who not only listened to me, about anything, but really understood what I had to say. You didn't see me like the others, as a genius or a baby… you saw me. No one had ever done that before. You understand who I am, not just what I am. You appreciate how I think and feel. I don't need to hide behind my intelligence with you… you make me feel normal."

He moved closer to her shivering body, which he knew wasn't shaking from the cold. She let out a shuddered breath as he continued on, "I love you, Riley. I never thought I would fall in love… and I love you more than I thought any person could be capable of... Gideon mentioned how strong I was... but I know a part of me would not be this strong without you. I look at you... and all that pain goes away. That's why I chose to come here. I want the spot where I had the worst experience of my life to be the spot where I had the best… when I ask the woman I love to be my wife."

At long last, it was upon him. The moment he had dreamed of for over a year. Riley gasped again as Reid got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket while taking her icy left hand in his.

He smiled as she began to cry. He carefully extracted the red box, the one that had changed through so many hands in the last month. His fingers cracked it open; the silver and diamonds glittered from the soft white light around them.

"Riley Parker," he said slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as he could, "You are the love of my life, you are my best friend, you have changed my whole world… please, will you marry me?"

Her first response was a quiet sob, in disbelief this was actually happening. Long seconds dragged out as she caught her breath. Reid waited in anxious silence.

At last, Riley smiled, answering with a breathless "Yes."

Everyone had told him this would happen. She herself had begged him to promise they would be together forever. But he didn't want to admit it were possible she would actually say yes, that she would agree to spend the rest of her life with him. Even now, as the word sounded in his ears, he was in staggered doubt for several seconds.

Reality came back to him as he smiled and pulled the ring from its tiny nest, the box returning to his pocket. His long fingers handled her delicate hand as he slid the circle onto her. It fit like a glove.

Riley giggled with delight as Reid pulled himself to his feet. His arms brought her to him, bringing her into a slow, tender kiss. The cold night air couldn't affect them when they were so filled with warmth and love.

There were a lot of uncertainties in the world, and neither were aware of the horrors in store for them in the future. But right now, they had each other. Right now, they were very much in love. Right now… everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. I was really happy with how this story turned out; it's my favorite in the series so far. Thank you to rachiixox, who is also so sweet and so inspiring! :)

Landslide is still going, if you haven't looked at that yet. Stay tuned in the next week or so for the start of the next story in this series entitled London Calling, which once again should give you a clue where that's headed. :)


	51. Update

I should have posted this before, but I'm a bit scatter brained. Anyway, I've already started posting London Calling. Hope everyone likes it! :)


End file.
